The Other Side Of The Mirror
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Careful what you wish for. You just might get it.
1. Chapter 1

"Pasta!~" Italy cheers as he throws his hands in the air, his eyes opening to reveal honey brown orbs that sparkle as they look at his best friend eagerly who is walking beside him, a brown paper bag in his arms. The blonde looks over at the Italian with irritation on his face.

"Nein! We are shopping for Japan. This isn't your party." Germany grumbles before he sighs. "Even though this was your idea to throw Japan a party for the foundation of his nation day, we should do it orderly and right."

"Japan likes pasta too! We can have pasta and raw fish and other fishy things that Japan likes!" Italy says excitedly as he grips his best friend's arm, getting the German to tense. "Please, can we get pasta too? As long as we get a lot of foods Japan likes it shouldn't matter!" Italy looks up at him with those bright brown eyes...Germany can only keep his stern face for a moment before he sighs.

"Fine. We can buy pasta too but not that much."

"Grazie Germany!" Italy cheers, still gripping onto Germany's arm tightly, nuzzling it. "Ve by the way your muscles feel extra warm today!"

"Stop saying things like that." Germany shakes his head. He doesn't like how he's getting warmer from the Italian touching him so he rips his arm from Italy's grasp. "And stop clinging to me! That's all you've been doing today! I can't even walk for two seconds without you hanging on me."

"That's because it's so fun hanging on Germany and feeling your muscles!" Italy pouts as he follows Germany into the market. The Germans shopping for their food for the week don't pay any mind to the two walking in, focused on getting their shopping done. The shelves of items are all in front of them, spaced evenly and the isles and floors spotless. This is of course where Ludwig gets his items from.

"Well.." Germany turns his head to scold the Italian...but when he sees the pout on his face, he feels something in him soften and he sighs. "Just..try to control yourself okay? I'm trying to stay focused. We don't have too much time from now till when Japan will be knocking at my door so if you want this party to be a success then get a bit more serious. I've been puling most of the weight today!"

"Ve I've been doing stuff! I cleaned your bed!"

"Only to take a siesta while I cleaned the whole house!"

"Well I.." Italy blinks before looking at the paper bag. "I picked out the decorations! And I'm going to be preparing the fish and making the pasta! Don't worry Germany, everything's going to be fine!" Italy smiles that large smile of his as he skips over to the freezer where they store the fish. Germany stands by his side watching as the Italian looks over the fish with a serious expression on his face...only to start poking one.

"Ew it's so slimy!"

"Focus Italy!" Germany snaps, his eye twitching. "Of course they are going to be slimy, they are fish!"

"Yeah I know but.." Italy pokes it once more before grinning. "This fish is perfect! It says it's salmon and Japan really likes that!" Italy goes to pick it up...only for him to wince. Italy looks around to look for something to pick up the dead fish with but when he sees nothing he bites his lip and looks over at Germany who is staring at him with his eyebrow raised. "Germany, could you pick it up for me?"

"Why can't you?" Germany grunts.

"Ve the slimness of it reminds me of this movie I watched last week with America! It had aliens and they were all slimy and they kind of looked like fishes and they liked jumping inside the mouths of small humans so they could make them fat with their babies and then they would explode! I don't' want to explode Germany! I'm small!" Italy trembles, hugging himself with fear flashing through those eyes of his.

Germany stares at this small shaking form..and even though he's irritated, he can't help to sigh. "Italy you know that kind of stuff is not real. It's just a movie, something made up."

"But it looked so realll." Italy continues to shake...Germany's starting to feel pissed off..not at Italy but at America.

"That dumkopf! I told him not to show you any scary movies when you went over there last week. Now look at you! Scared of fish!" Germany's eye twitches. "Italy pick up the fish and lets go. This is ridiculous!"

"N-No Germany I don't want to explode because of fish babies in my stomach! I'm too hot to die so young!"

"You're not going to die! Just pick up the damn fish Italy! It was just a movie!"

"No Germany! You can see it in the fish's eyes he wants to kill me!" Italy points at the dead fish..its blank black eyes staring forward, not even at Italy. "I don't' want to die! I'm still a virgin!" Italy shouts out..

A German walking by stops and gives the Italian an odd look before continuing to walk away.

"Don't shout such things in a store Italy! You're causing a scene!" Germany shouts at him..his voice echoing In this store getting more people to look at them. "Pick up the fish!" Germany's eyes narrow, his voice firm. "Now."

Italy knows that voice..and he knows he's suppose to obey it but.. "G-Germany please!" Italy throws himself at the larger man, looking up at him with tears at the corner of his eyes. "The fish won't hurt you and even if it doesn't want to kill me, if I pick it up I'll smell like fish and I just took a bath and you don't let me take more than one bath a day at your place and then I'll stink but if it really is a alien fish then I won't even make it to the party! I'll blow up bigger than America and then boom! I'll be history!" Italy grips his best friend closer. "Please don't make me!"

Germany keeps a stern look on his face as he looks down at the Italian...but as the Italian started going on with tears in his eyes...the blonde couldn't help his face slowly starting to soften. Germany feels odd with the Italian hugging him like he is..The Italian is very warm and those eyes seem to sparkle more with tears in them. Germany sighs before he pats Italy on the head "Fine." He shoves Italy off of him and gives him the bag of decorations to hold. Germany turns around and picks up the fish without much trouble. Italy winces as he watches Germany carry the fish over to the counter where the man there wraps it up in paper, sealing it away. "See? Was that hard? Nein. You get freaked out way too easily. You won't be going to America's again any time soon. I knew it was a bad idea but you insisted. I don't know why you would even want to spend time with him anyway. He's a dummkopf and he doesn't know how to stop eating. Your eating habits are bad enough but I'll be damn if I let you end up like America!"

Germany starts to fum thinking about a week ago when Italy can skipping up to him like he usually does...Germany was expecting a hug or something of the sort like Italy always does..much to his irritation. He was surprised when Italy didn't hug him but told him how he was going to be spending a day or two in America. Germany didn't like the idea. He felt a fire of irritation burn in his chest and tried to talk Italy out of it. He just doesn't want Italy around America is all, he's a bad influence. Germany was only worried about him. Italy had told him it was something important..he seemed reluctant to leave but he did...Germany didn't like the feeling in his chest but he decided to ignore it. Before Italy left for America, Germany pulled the other blonde to the side and gave him a list or dos and don'ts. He wanted to make sure that Italy was taken care of and that he took his medication. Of course it's obvious America wasn't paying attention then and didn't listen to him because he persistently told him not to watch scary movies with Italy!

"Aw America's not that bad! Ve he said the movie was suppose to be a funny scary one..like it wasn't suppose to be scary but America started freaking out which made me freak out! And I know not to eat as much as America!" Italy chuckles thinking of when he got home from America's. "Ve as soon as I got home you weighed me! Did you think I'd get fat in a couple of days?"

"I don't know. This is America we are talking about." Germany grumbles as the man at the counter rings up the fish and he pays the man. "He's like a guru of fat." Germany shakes his head as the man puts the fish into a bag and gives it to Germany.

"Have a nice day." The man smiles.

"You too." Germany nods in response before Italy and him walk out of the store, Italy walking way too close to Germany in his opinion. The annoying feeling in his chest hasn't left and he's feeling irritated at Italy standing up for America. The blonde glances over at the Italian who is holding the paper bag in his arms and smiling down at it...He feels himself soften but just a bit. "So.." Germany glares forward. "What did you and America do for two days? You didn't tell me much about it except that you watched scary movies." Germany grips his fist..He didn't want to hear about it when Italy came back but now he's feeling irritated that he doesn't know what Italy and America did.

"Oh!" Germany glances at Italy from the corner of his eye...he feels his stomach turn when he sees the goofy smile on Italy's face and the way his cheeks tint..._what the hell? Why the hell is he blushing? And smiling like that?!_ "Well watching scary movies is all I can tell you! Ve America told me I couldn't tell anyone what we did!"

America told Italy he couldn't tell anyone?...a lot of fun?.. Germany feels his face turn hot..hot with anger. He feels really pissed and he's gripping his fist so hard it's starting to hurt him.._.what the hell would America do with Italy that he couldn't tell me?..and why is he blushing like that and smiling?..America couldn't have._. "Italy...did you want this?" Germany swallows down his rage, if America touched Italy-

"Si! It was my idea!"

Everything stops...halting for Germany. His breath catches as he looks at Italy in disbelief, those piercing eyes catch on fire at how brightly Italy is smiling. "It was your idea?.." Germany states calmly...too calm as Italy beams and nods his head. "..I see." Germany looks away from Italy...his face going blank. He's so pissed off that he's calm. The German doesn't look at the Italian the rest of the way home and he doesn't speak to him..Italy doesn't seem to notice. He's grinning, looking at the decorations with excitement.

"Japan's going to love his party!"

Germany could care less about the party now. He just feels sour. Italy skips into the German's house when he had opened his door, humming a song as he places the bag of decorations on the kitchen table. "Ve you can set up the decorations while I cook! I know you like everything ordered and I would just mess It up!" Italy skips, grabbing the bag with the fish from Germany before skipping next to the stove. If Italy had looked up, he wouldn't have been so giddy. Germany watches Italy skip away with irritation...his hair swishing and that curl bouncing getting on his nerves.

The blonde turns his attention on the bag on the table to try to calm down. He takes off his fish smelling gloves before putting them in the hamper. He washes his hands before walking back to the table and reaching into the bag. He can't help to raise his eyebrow as he takes out a table cloth..covered with amine characters. There's also party hats and plates with drawings of big sparkly eyed people. Germany will never get Amine. He knows Japan is big on it..but what Italy and Japan see in it, he'll never know. Germany takes a deep breath..finally starting to get himself together as he takes his time putting the table cloth over the table..rubbing it flat with the palms of his hands. Once the cloth looks good he puts the plates out..Italy didn't tell him who he invited but Germany warned him no more than two other people. He figured he would invite Romano and Spain. Though Germany isn't looking forward to the older Italian brother he'll get over it.

Germany then puts the party hats next to each plate...though he doesn't know why Italy bought this. Japan is a old mature man! This looks like a party for a five year old! Germany's starting to doubt Italy has any sense in what he's doing. Germany even warned him that Japan wouldn't even like a party! He'd be fine with a present but the Italian insisted. Italy said something about making Japan feel younger...so is that why it looks like they are celebrating a child's birthday?

Germany pauses in placing another hat down when he hears the phone ring. "Ve I'll get it!" Italy's sing song voice makes Germany wince...a feeling in his stomach that both hurts and feels odd. Germany doesn't look at him and continues to do what he's doing. "Hello?" Italy pauses...before he giggles getting Germany to pause again. "How did it go?" Another pause. "Aw come on America you promised you would do it tonight!" As soon as Germany heard America's name he cringed...gripping his fist..._Italy is talking to him? What did he promise Italy? _That feeling in his chest grows and he has the urge to throw something. He's only pissed off because Italy's hiding things from him...doing things with America that he doesn't know about..

Italy pauses for a moment before chuckling. "I know you're nervous America, I can just tell. Don't worry! You're very good looking! Just do your best and remember what I taught you. The kiss has to be in front of everyone!"

Germany stops completely..._Italy wants America to kiss him in front of everyone?..He's going to be at the party?! Italy thinks he's good looking?! That American dummkopf?!_ Germany feels himself about to snap...he takes deep breaths to get himself under control..._calm down...calm down...so what? It's just a kiss...it's just a...what does it mean though? Are Italy and America secret lovers?..and are they deciding to come out together at this party?! _Germany discretely hears Italy say good bye to America before he hangs up..

"Oh Germany~" Italy's cheerful voice hits at his nerves as he turns to look at the Italian...hoping he's not glaring at him or looking like he's about to snap...There's only a thin line holding him together now. Italy smiles brightly at him, holding the cake in his hands that Germany spent hours making because Italy wanted it to be great...special...so Germany made it just that. For him. "Let's place the cake on the table now!-" Italy takes a step forward...only to trip over his shoe laces that are untied. He makes a yelp as he falls...the cake flinging from his arms. Germany's not fast enough to stop it...The cake falls right on the table..squishing the cake, ruining the designs he put on it...The cake dirties the decorations he just put out. Italy stares at what he did with wide eyes, his mouth open... "Germany I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" ..At looking at his ruin cake...along with the horrible feeling in his stomach..

Germany snaps. He finally snaps.

"You dummkopf!" Germany roars, his face getting red with his anger, Italy stops apologizing, squeaking in shock and fear as Germany glares at him. "I've had it with you! All you ever do is mess things up! I'm tried of how you can't take care of yourself and can't even tie your shoes! You're a fucking man aren't you? All you ever do is cause trouble and who cleans all your messes? I do! Every damn time! All you're good for is flirting and cooking! All you do is flirt with everyone! Is America one of your new toys? I see the way France looks at you and even mein brother! You're wanted by everyone and you know that doing you? While I work, you sleep, eat and flirt with people! You're like a child that has to be watched every second!"

"G-Germany please don't be angry! I'm so sorry please-"

"You're pathetic! You're scared of fishes and the dark! You have to sleep with me at night because you're too much of a coward to sleep by yourself! Well guess what Italy? I'm tired of you in my bed and clinging to me all the damn time! I'm tired of you messing everything up and I'm tired of your kisses and I'm tried of not having a break! You drove me crazy during World War 2 with your constant calling because you couldn't do anything by yourself! I'm tired of you being so useless!" Germany growls. "I wish you would be more serious, I wish you weren't so useless and you could do things for yourself! I wish you weren't so stupid or at least stronger so I wouldn't have to come to your rescue! I bet if you were any of those things, I may have won World War 2." Germany turns his back to Italy. "But you ran away from that too, didn't you?"

"G-Germany.." Italy croaks out..Germany knows he's crying but this only fuels him.

"Why don't you go crying to America? Since you two are like that right?"

"W-What are you-"

"Italy just leave. I don't want to see your face while I'm cleaning up this mess." Germany closes his eyes...breathing in through his nose, feeling as if Italy's going to start begging him or crying more but then..

"..O-Okay.." Italy's voice Is so soft that Germany almost doesn't hear him...and just like that he hears the front door open and close.

Germany ignores this stabbing feeling in his heart as he starts to clean up the mess the Italian made...his face stone but his heart aching...

Germany's cleaning up this mess but he's not aware of the huge mess that he has just made by letting Italy walk out of the door.

Italy closes the door behind him quietly...his head bowed as the tears fall shamelessly down his face. His chest aches...how do do you breathe again? in...out...in...But it hearts to breathe in. Each breath is hitched, making him sob. Italy knew all that Germany said was true...He's known he hasn't done anything and everything he does do he messes up...but all those times Germany forgave him...

Maybe Germany has reached his breaking point. Maybe Germany can't stand him any more. The way he glared at him...his voice was so loud and scary. Germany is always loud when he's mad but that...

Italy sniffles as he walks away from Germany's house, rubbing at his eyes, trying to wipe all the tears away so he can see. Germany's fed up with him. _Who would have thought it would be me ruining a cake that would make Germany hate me?_ But he knows it's not just that...it's everything Italy's done and failed to do. Italy knew that sooner or later this would happen. Germany would end up hating him...and then he would forget about him. Just like all his nightmares. It's coming true.

Italy hugs himself as he walks down the street, not paying attention to where he's going...his mind else where. There has to be something he can do...anything he can do to stop Germany from hating him. Maybe he could get him flowers to apologize? Maybe he could buy him a new dog...or paint him a picture..There has to be something he can do to save his friendship with Germany! Italy can't lose him...the thought of Germany hating him or not liking him gets another sob to escape his lips. Germany's his best friend!..of course Italy knows he's not the best ally...He knows he's weak and he can't do anything...but he tries. He really does. He tries for Germany...but he ends up failing away. He tries to be useful to people...tries to help his friends. That's why Italy came up with the idea of throwing a party for Japan...his other best friend seems to be more distant then usual and in need of some cheering up. Japan doesn't seem to like the idea of getting older so Italy wanted to show him how fun it could be! He even got Japan a extra special present this year...

But he's still a lousy friend. At least to Germany...maybe Germany is mad because Italy hasn't thrown him a party? Germany doesn't like that many people so it would be hard to and Italy brought it up once but Germany immediately shot it down. Italy always gets Germany presents for his birthdays though just as Germany gets Italy something...

Friendship isn't about presents though or birthdays. It's about being there for the other person and not letting them down...and that's all Italy's done. He's let Germany down many times. Really, what has Italy done for Germany? He cooks for him but...what else? He asks Germany for favors all the time and follows him around and now he hates him.

"Bloody hell would you stop that!" Italy stops when he hears that familiar British accent. He quickly wipes his eyes as he looks to his right. Britain is looking away from Italy, glaring at America who is standing next to him, grinning widely.

"haha says the one who's all blushing!" America beams as he pokes England's cheek...Britain's red face gets darker.

"S-Shut up! I'm not blushing you stupid git! It's cold out here!" England crosses his arms and glares away...those green eyes falling right on Italy. England's eyes flash with recognition and he blinks. "Oh hello Italy. What are you doing out here?"

"Yo Italy what's up!" America catches sight of him too and starts to wave with excitement. "Dude we were just on our way to Germany's! The party's ready right? I'm so ready to eat! I brought cheese burgers and Britain brought scones for the fire."

"I brought scones for everyone to eat, not to set on fire!" England glares at America.

"Oh geez! Sorry Italy, it looks like Britain's trying to kill everyone at the party."

"Oh fuck you."

"No...sorry the party's not ready yet." Italy shifts from one leg to the other, feeling guilty, thinking about the cake and the mess he made. His crying has stopped though. "Germany will have it ready soon though!"

"Oh that's cool! England why don't we got to McDonald's while we're waiting- I mean...why don't we go to some kind of restaurant.." America starts off confidently...only for his eyes to flash...and he changes up his words before looking at Italy...who offers him a nod...he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

England stares at Italy for a moment, not answering America...he frowns slightly. He opens his mouth like he's about to say something...before he shakes his head and looks over at America who is looking at him intently. "Do you really think we should eat before the party? That's rude!"

"Fine, let's just get a drink then!" America grins as he grabs England and pushes him forward. "Go find a place for us to get some drinks."

"Bloody hell don't push me!..." England looks at America's smiling face...before averting his gaze. "..I guess I could find a place. It's going to have tea though!" England fums as if that justifies it before matching off.

America stays behind before turning around and smiling at Italy. "Dude, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with this. I know you came to me first wanting me to kiss England in front of Japan for his birthday but I've been taking your advice and I think England is starting to fall for my heroic charms!..thanks for coming over the other week too. I needed someone to talk me into this. I've been beating around the bush for too fucking long." America shakes his head before he holds out his fist. "You're one awesome dude Italy. If you ever need anything, the hero is here!"

"Thank you America." Italy gives him a real smile as he taps his fist with the American...The blonde's words making him feel better...but as he looks into his blue eyes...he can't help to think of another piercing pair of eyes...He feels like crying again. If he's so awesome...why does Germany hate him? "I'm glad everything's working out! Japan's going to be so happy that you two finally kiss! He's been wanting this since forever." Italy shakes his head, still smiling despite himself. "If this was a amine, Japan would be one of the biggest America x England shippers ever!" Italy giggles slightly thinking about it.

"I guess so." America laughs. "Japan's kind of weird but he's awesome too! I think he needs to eat more though he's so skinny and his food sizes are scary man!"

"America are you coming or not?" England turns around after realizing America wasn't behind him, the Brit's eyebrow is twitching.

"Coming iggy!~" America grins at the cuss he gets in response before he turns on his heel. "See you at the party Italy!" he runs towards the other blonde, leaving Italy to watch him go.

"I told you not to bloody call me that!"

"But it's cute!" America laughs loudly as the two walk away...disappearing into a crowd of people. Italy watches after them with a slight smile on his face. Italy knowing how much Japan wanted America and England to be together, Italy asked America if he could kiss England at the party. America became flush and started freaking out...only for Italy to find out that America actually does like England. Italy decided to help him out with his love and when he went to America that's all they talked about. They talked about England and Italy gave him some tips...Italy couldn't tell Germany because America' wanted it to be secret in till today when he would kiss England and reveal his feelings. It's nice seeing things work out but..

Once Italy's alone again...he remembers why he is out here wondering around alone. Germany kicked him out...Germany hates him. Italy frowns once again as he continues to walk down this road..He comes to a stop in front of a small pond..Italy falls to his knees in front of it, not caring if anyone is seeing him cry again. What can he do? How can he make Germany not hate him? Should he go back there, crying, and beg for him not to hate him? Should he write him a letter saying how much he likes his best friend and beg him not to hate him?...

Begging Germany not to hate him doesn't fix the problem...the problem is himself. The reason why Germany's mad is because he always messes things up and he's useless and he's a scaredy cat and he can't take care of himself...it's all true...so what can he do? Italy knows he can't change...because he's tried to be better. It's just not possible for him to be brave. It's not possible for him to stop eating pasta as much as he does and it's not possible to stop clinging to Germany because he wants to so much...so how can Italy make Germany happy? What can he do?..

Or maybe there's nothing he can do. Maybe Germany will just hate him...and leave Italy. Just like all his nightmares. Italy sniffles...his tears fall down his cheek into the pond making his reflection in it riffle. "I wish I wasn't a burden on Germany...I wish I could be the person he wants me to be...but I don't know if it's possible."

"_Anything's possible."_ Italy tenses at the odd sounding voice...it's muffled and disoriented. Italy blinks as he looks around for who said that._ "Down here."_ Italy looks down only for his eyes to widen. His reflection in the pond is smiling...when Italy isn't. _"Are you that surprised to see yourself?"_ He chuckles..his laughter is nice and soft.

"Well...no. I'm just surprised my reflection is talking to me!" Italy frowns. "..Ve does that mean I've gone insane?"

"_No, no. This is completely normal."_ Italy's reflection smiles sweetly.

"Really?" Italy blinks, leaning closer towards the pond.

"_Si! Now I couldn't help but overhear your problem...why do you want to change?"_

"Oh.."Italy looks down. "Because..I want to make Germany happy...He doesn't like who I am now...I want to be someone he'll be proud of."

"_I see.."_ his reflection's smile grows. _"What if I told you I could help you? What if I told you I could make you into the man Germany wants?"_

"Y-You can?" Italy's eyes widen in hope as he stares at his reflection with wide eyes.

"_Yes I can...but you see, I'm trapped in here. I've tried to come out so I could help you before but I can't..see?"_ His reflection reaches up but it seems his hand can't go through the water like it's some kind of barrier. _"I can't help you in here."_

"Ve how do I get you out?" Italy starts to fidget nervously, thinking of Germany...wanting him not to hate him anymore.

"_Try to grab my hand...maybe together we can get me out of here."_ His reflection holds out his hand again. Italy nods and quickly puts his hand into the water...He's surprised to actually feel something solid In the water..He's grabbing his reflection's wrist. Its surreal as he pulls as hard as he can...bit by bit his reflection starts to come out of the water...like a solid person. Italy grinds his teeth as he pulls his other self out of the water. His reflection starts to cough but other than that, he's able to get up easily...he looks at his hands before looking around.

"Ve I got you out! Now you can help me!" Italy smiles brightly, grabbing his reflection by the hand. " how can you make me strong?"

"..I can't." His reflection's sweet smile suddenly turns into something warped. In a blink of an eye, he has his hands around Italy's throat. Italy chokes, his eyes widen in shock as he's lifted off the ground...his reflection's eyes are lighting up..looking almost red as he grins. "You fool! You're so fucking stupid! I can't believe we share the same name! It's disgusting!" He shakes his head as Italy gasps for air, kicking his feet out weakly. "But don't worry.." He lets go of Italy. The Italian falls down on his side, grabbing at his throat as he takes deep breaths to catch his breath. "I'm not going to kill you. Your face is too pretty to rip off." He chuckles darkly as Italy whimpers in fear, still taking deep breaths of air. "Take off your clothes." He pulls out a knife..a crazed look in his eyes. "Now."

Italy doesn't question it. Italy quickly takes off his clothes not wanting to be stabbed or killed...This whole thing is insane. Italy hands over his clothes...trembling as the cold air hits his naked body. His reflection snatches the clothes away from. Italy notices something that he didn't before. His reflection is wearing different clothes thn him...instead of his clothes being blue they are brown and he has a hat on his head...What's going on? If he's his reflection why don't' they have the same clothes. "...What...what are you?" Italy swallows as the other man starts to take off his clothes.

"I'm your other side. The better side." The man grins widely...it looks like that smile could rip his face. "The name's Luciano. Soon everyone will know my name and tremble in fear throughout the whole fucking universe!" this man named Luciano takes off all his clothes...only to put Italy's on instead. "Now put this on." Luciano throws Italy his clothes...and with a knife threatening him and how cold it is, Italy's quick to put the clothes on.

"Ve why did we switch clothes?" Italy frowns as he puts the hat on his head...Luciano's eyes narrow in glee and he claps.

"All hail Luciano!" The man does a fake bow towards Italy. "and all welcome the new and improved Feliciano Vargas." He smirks, his lips twisting his face. "Thanks for your name, love. I might not be able to make you into the man Germany wants..." Luciano does a spin in Italy's clothes before he winks. "But I am the man Germany wants you to be. I'm here to answer his wish and to answer my own wish!..I'll be sure to take care of your world Feliciano." Luciano's smile is sinister as he grabs Italy by the shirt and lifts him up.

"W-What do you mean? I don't understand what's going on! I..nothing about this makes sense! Ve I don't like how you're smiling or how mean you are! I think you're planning on doing something bad!" Italy trembles in his hold.

"And the winner for being a genius goes to Feliciano Vargas." Luciano coos. "No shit I'm going to do something bad but you don't have to worry about that...you have a new world to worry about." Luciano grins. "After all...you are their ruler."

"What are you-" Italy starts...only for Luciano to throw him into the pond. Italy tries to swim back up quickly...but something grabs his legs...and it's pulling him down. Italy looks up at Luciano with eyes full of fear.

"Take care of my world." He chuckles darkly. "Try to stay alive and oh, don't worry I'll be back once i'm done here." He smile sweetly. "Ciao!"

Italy screams out in fright when something black wraps around him...dragging him down till all he can't see this darkness.. Italy feels like he's slipping away...like he's fading away..

"Germany!" Italy screams out...wanting his best friend. Wanting to be away from this place...but his cry goes to deaf ears.

Italy passes out and fades away...not knowing that he just left his world..and not aware of the world he's going to.

May god have mercy on his soul.

* * *

"Finished." Germany crosses his arms as his piercing eyes look at the table that is spotless now. Luckily the cake didn't dirty the plates so all he had to do was clean the cake off of the table and clean the floor around the table. He couldn't make a new cake in time so he just ran to the store and bought a new one. It's not home made but it's going to have to do. Italy should have been more careful if he wanted a better cake.

At the thought of Italy...Germany frowns and uncrosses his arms...It's been awhile. He thought Italy would have come back sooner, crying to him, asking if he hated him and things like that...but Italy hasn't come back. Germany glances over at the clock, a alarm setting off in his head when he sees that's there's only 10 minutes till Japan would be here...Italy wouldn't be late for Japan's party would he? Germany's stomach twist painfully when he remembers Italy's soft voice and his muffled sobs.._.Oh no._.Germany's face falls as he holds his head in his hands...his words to Italy coming back to him...he winces at his own tone and all the things he said..._what have I done? What's wrong with me? Why did I..act like that?_ Italy messes up all the time...he just dropped his cake by accident, of course Germany would be mad at that and yell at him but..nothing like _that_. That was unnecessary...he was acting out from that dark feeling in his chest...It's because Italy is keeping things from him! Italy didn't tell him he was dating America!..Italy didn't tell him that he loved another man...Just the thought of America' kissing Italy...it just made him-

But why would that upset him so much? Why would he hurt his best friend over it?...is he..Jealous of America?...yes, of course he is. He wants to kiss Italy. He wants to have Italy...Germany can endure his constant flirting with women but actually kissing someone...kissing America...It made him snap. Germany knows his actions are not justified...It makes him shake thinking of how hurt Italy sounded. What if he goes off and does something stupid? Where is he? Why hasn't he came back?...Is he afraid? Is he angry? Is he too sad to come back?-

The door bell rings.

Germany's eyes widen in relief and he lets out a sigh of relief as he turns on his heel and starts running towards the door. "Italy!" He flings the door open, his chest tightening and his heart pounding. "Italy I'm so-" Germany's words get caught in his throat when his eyes fall on not Italy but England and..America. Germany sets his jaw, feeling his blood boil as his piercing eyes fall on America.

"Hey dude! We're here for Japan's party! Woo!" America cheers, punching his fist in the air.

"Sorry about being late me and America.." Britain looks over at the other blonde and his cheeks tint. "..we got caught up."

"By caught up he means we totally got together." America grins over at England, getting him to flush more as he reaches over and takes his hand.

"S-Shut up! I told you not to say anything yet!" England's face gets redder at America holding his hand but he doesn't try to take his hand away.

Germany's face falls at seeing this. His blood boils and he grinds his teeth...gripping his fist so tight..._Oh hell no. America is cheating on ny Feli with England?! America is playing with my Feli's heart?! _In a blink of an eye, Germany grabs America by the neck and slams him into the wall. Alfred makes a startled sound as Ludwig glares into his face, his piercing blue eyes on fire, his lips up in a snarl. "How dare you!" He growls, tightening his hold on America. "How dare you cheat on Italy! I'm not going to sit here and let you hurt him!"

"W-What? What the hell are you talking about dude?" America gives him an odd look. He grips Germany's hand and is able to get it off his neck so he can breathe.

"Cheating on Italy?" England's eyes flash and he looks at America accusingly. "What the bloody hell is he talking about Alfred?"

"I honestly don't know!" America looks at England before glaring at Germany. "What's your problem? I'm not cheating on anyone! Britain is the first person I've dated!" America's cheeks tint at that and so does England's. The Brit's eyes soften a bit.

"Oh? Is that so?" Germany grinds his teeth. "So what? You were just going to use Italy then?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Me and Italy are just friends-"

"Friends?! Ha! That's why you were planning on Kissing him today in front of everyone at the party! Friends don't do that! You bastard!" Germany roars at him...by this point both England and America look at him in confusion before looking at each other. "I heard you talking to Italy on the phone! Don't even try to play dumb!"

"Ohhh!" America's mouth turns into a large O. "Dude I was talking to Italy about the kiss tonight with Britain.." America's face heats up.

"Then what about Italy coming over your place and you telling him he couldn't tell anyone what you two did?" Germany snaps.

"..Italy came over to help me with...coming out to Britain." America averts his gaze, feeling uncomfortable with England staring at him intently. "I guess I was kind of nervous about it...he came over to help me get over my nervousness and gave me tips on how I could make my chances better. Of course it's not like I couldn't have done it myself." America glares away. "I just wanted to make sure I did it right...I didn't' want to mess up."

"Alfred.." England puts a hand over his heart, his cheeks tinted and a soft smile on his lips. "My..I didn't know you could be so bloody sweet."

"Shut up." America grumbles but his cheeks are red. "I told Italy not to tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to know till today when I would confess to Britain."

"..." Germany blood stops boiling...his face turns pale as he stares at America intently...before his face falls. "..So...you and Feli aren't...dating?"

"What? No! Italy's my dude. England's my chick."

"I'm not your bloody chick! I'm still a man!"

"He's my man lady!"

"I'm going to-" England fums.

"Oh no..." Germany lets go of America and takes a couple steps back in alarm...his eyes wide and his stomach twisting...all those things he said to Italy...all those mean things...and Italy's not even dating America! They're just friends and he yelled at him and hurt him! What the hell is wrong with him?! He let his feelings get the best of him...he just thought...

If Italy's gay...like how Germany's dreamed and hoped he would be...He figured Italy would want to be with him. That if Italy was gay, he would be Germany's. Of course Germany didn't try anything because he figured Italy's not gay with how much he flirts with women but...hearing Italy talk about another man and blushing...thinking they were going to kiss...it made him snap...because that should be him. He should be the one Italy's kissing and holding. He doesn't want another man having him...or another woman for that matter. Italy's all he's ever wanted...no matter how much he tries to hide from the seeming oblivious Italian.

Germany's made a horrible, horrible mistake.

"Have you two seen Italy anywhere?" Germany looks between the two, his eyes starting to shake in panic.

"Oh yes. I saw him near the pond but America was dragging me like a buffoon so we couldn't' stop to talk to him..We talked to him a little before we went to get drinks and he seemed...I don't know...sad?" England speaks up, frowning slightly.

That's all Germany needs to hear. The pond. "I have to go! If I don't make it in time start the party without us!" Germany pushes England out of his way and he takes off running out of the house..He ignores England's cursing and America's loud voice...his heart is beating against his ribs and his stomach is turning so painfully...what..what has he done? Italy...damn it...what's wrong with him? Even if Italy was with America...he should have never said those things...He loves Italy. He doesn't want to hurt him!..but in that moment he lost himself. He said things he shouldn't' have. He made him cry. It makes Germany want to scream and shout...a feeling of dread gripping his heart. _Please be at the pond, please be at the pond, please be at the pond...!_

Germany almost cries out in relief when he sees the back of the Italian ahead of him. He picks up the speed, his piercing blue eyes locked on Italy...afraid if he looked away he wouldn't be there. "Italy!"

The Italian, that seems to be looking down in the pond, tenses slightly but doesn't turn around. "Italy.." Germany comes to a stop a few feet away from Italy...panting. He frowns, feeling his chest twist at the silence he gets from the other man. "..Italy I'm so sorry.." Germany averts his gaze. "Those things I said..I shouldn't have said them I..I was just upset...but it was all a misunderstanding...no I have no excuse. Please forgive me Italy. It was just a little mess...I cleaned it all up and got another cake. Japan's party will still be a hit...I shouldn't have yelled at you I just..." Germany struggles with his words...not knowing what to say...Italy's silence is really getting to him. Making him feel worse-

"Ve it's okay Germany" Italy turns around with his eyes closed, giving Germany a bright smile. "You were completely right about me. I am pathetic and useless...but I'll try to be better." Italy tilts his head in his smile. "I'll try to be the man you want me to be. I'll try my best."

"...Aren't you upset? I...the things I said were cruel Italy. You don't have to agree with me all the time! Get angry at me..I deserve some form of punishment. I make you do laps when you do something wrong so I shouldn't be let off the hook." Germany gives Italy a firm look, standing up straight."

"I'll punish you later!~" Italy giggles before he skips up to Germany...The blonde man is expecting a hug or at least for Italy to stop...but he keeps skipping past him. "Right now I have some business to take care of!"

Germany blinks when he notices that Italy's heading in the opposite direction of his house. He raises an eyebrow and walks after the Italian. "Where are you going? My house is that way. We need to hurry up and get there for Japan's party. Hopefully Japan isn't there yet."

Italy stops quickly. He turns his head and smiles sheepishly. "A-Ah yes! Japan's party! I almost forgot." He turns on his heel and starts walking in the direction Germany pointed at...but now his steps are much more slower.

"..Are you sure you're feeling okay Italy?" Germany frowns, his piercing eyes holding concern as he walks by Italy's side. Germany studies the smile on Italy's face...he seems happy...Germany expected him to be crying or at least looking sad. Not saying he's disappointed but he's just surprised. Also where was he about to go?..He almost forgot about Japan's party? Did what Germany do disorient him that badly? Germany grips his fist...hating himself a little more for his outburst...what has he done to his love?

"I feel fine." Italy keeps his eyes closed..

"You're taking it awfully well...You're not even crying.." Germany comments, speaking his thoughts.

Italy's smile twitches. "Ve well...I didn't want to cry anymore. I'm trying to be stronger for you."

The more Italy talks, the more guilty Germany feels. Ludwig's frown deepens more and he puts a hand on Italy's shoulder. The Italian tenses at the touch greatly his hands going in his pockets in a flash. Germany lets go of him in alarm...only for Italy to chuckle.

"Sorry about that Germany~ You just startled me!" Italy smiles, staying by Germany's side as they walk towards his home.

_..He flinched at my touch like he thought I was going to hurt him._..Germany feels his stomach twist. "Italy...are you afraid of me now?"

Germany's serious when Italy laughs at this serious question. He quickly shakes his head and starts to kick his legs out as he's walking. "Nopes! No worries! Germany could never scare me because we're such close friends right?"

"..Right.." Germany keeps his eyes on Italy as they walk up to his door way...Germany noticing Italy letting him go first.._Usually Italy just bust in to my home.._.Germany lets this thought slip from his mind as he opens the door and walks in with Italy. "Italy-"

"Surprise!" the lights that were off come on as America jumps out of a corner and throws confetti at Germany...the pieces of paper getting caught in his greased up hair. "Happy birthday Japan!"

"That's not Japan you idiot!" England comes out from behind Germany's couch, his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Whoa sorry dudes! There's like two minutes till Japan's suppose to be here so I just figured it was him." America laughs when he looks at the confetti in Germany's and Italy's hair.

"..It's fine." Germany says through grit teeth, still feeling irradiated with the American here even if Italy and him aren't' together. The American just gets on his nerves regardless. "Let's get back in positions through, Japan should be here any second."

"The hero's on the case!"America cheers as he jumps behind the door where he was to start so he can throw confetti at Japan. America's bright eyes fall on Italy and he smiles. "Dude Japan's going to love this! We might even get like a shit load of emotions to be seen on his face for once!"

Italy takes a moment to respond before he beams. "si! We should probably turn off the lights now if we want it to be a surprise~"

"Right." Germany shuts the front door before looking at Italy. " Get into your hiding position."

"Oh umm.." Italy shifts on his feet before smiling sheepishly. " Ve Germany I forgot! Where I am I suppose to hide again?"

"Behind that chair dude!" America points at a living room chair before laughing. "Your memory sucks ass man! And you even came up with this!"

"Hehe oops." Italy giggles before he skips over to the chair and gets behind it. Germany watches him with a slight frown...not noticing how England is looking at the Italian as well with an odd look...Italy's acting more like an air head then usual. He usually remembers things...his memory hasn't really been bad before...Maybe this is how Italy's dealing with how Germany snapped at him..maybe Germany disoriented him...Germany sighs deeply before he flips the switch...the whole room is drowned in complete darkness.

The blonde uses his knowledge of his home to navigate through the darkness and make it to the couch that England is also hiding behind. Germany couches down...aware of the body next to him. He can hear Arthur's shallow breathing next to him, and his boney knee is poking into his own. This isn't really comfortable. Germany dislikes Britain as much as he dislikes America...He thought he would be sharing a hiding spot with Spain or something, not the Brit. Maybe that's why Italy always beat around the bush when Germany asked who he was invited because if Germany knew it was these two he wouldn't have allowed it. He doesn't want these two dummkopfs in his home. But..they are also Japan's friends...and he has to respect that. Sadly.

The silence combined with the dark is suffocating..He doesn't like that he can't see Italy...he doesn't like that he's away from him. He feels like what happened between them isn't over..he apologized but..Germany's not satisfied. Italy's acting funny and he has a feeling it's because of him. What's taking Japan so long? This position is starting to bother him. He doesn't want to be next to Britain. He wants to be next to Italy...

The darkness is finally destroyed by the front door opening...and a very hesitant. "..hello? Italy-san? Germany-san?" He flips the switch.

"SURPISE!" Everyone jumps out from their hiding spots with smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday dude!" America jumps out with a huge smile, throwing confetti at the now trembling nation.

"W-What is this?!" Japan stares at all the smiling faces with confusion and shock.

"This is your surprise birthday party!" America grins before putting an arm around Italy who tenses greatly. "It was all Italy's idea!"

"Si!" Italy smiles nervously...not looking very comfortable in the American's hold.

"Surprise birthday party?" Japan's eyes light in realization and he lets his body relax. "Oh I have heard about this before!...but you could have warned me. You almost gave me a heart attack." Japan's face goes back to being blank.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you about it." England says with a smile as he walks towards the raven haired man.

"England-san and American-san.." Japan looks around at everyone's smiling faces...before his eyes fall on Italy. "T-Thank you for this...I am honored though this really isn't' a big deal. It's just another year of getting older. I hope this wasn't too much trouble on your part."

"Not at all~" Italy smiles more confidently as Germany makes America let go of him, glaring slightly at the other blonde. " Anything for a friend!"

"Oh my...!" Japan's eyes left Italy to glance over at America who is walking to the kitchen...but when his eyes get sight of the decorations...his face brightens a little bit. " Amine decorations? And party hats?"

"I know the party hats are a bit childish.." Germany sighs. "But Italy insisted."

"Party hats are kick ass!" America grins as he puts on one of the brightly colored hats.

"You look ridiculous." England smirks over at the American..only for Alfred to walk over and put one of the hats on the other blonde.

"There! Now you're matching the hero!" America chuckles...getting England to avert his gaze with his cheeks tinting.

"Idiot.."

Japan's eyes light up at the display before he walks over quietly to the table...he gently picks up a hat...before putting it on and offering Italy a smile. "Hai..I like them. They make me feel younger."

Italy laughs at this before shaking his head. "Good, good!" Italy skips over towards the table and takes a hat for his own. He puts it on his head before grinning at Germany. "Germany! You got to wear one too!"

"Yeah Germany! And loosen up!" America laughs as he sits down with Britain. "You look like someone just pissed in your ice cream!"

"..Is that even a saying?" England raises his eye brow at America.

"it is now!"

"...I guess I could wear a hat." Germany grumbles as he walks closer to Italy...the only reason agreeing to wearing one because Italy asked him too. Italy holds the hat out to him...but doesn't put it on Germany like he was expecting. Germany takes it awkwardly before putting it on himself. Italy laughs before turning away from him...Italy's right in front of him but for some reason, it feels like he's so far away.

"I think we should eat first before we do presents!" America grins as he takes off a covering of a dish on the table revealing a stack of sandwiches. "Who wants cheeseburgers?-"

"I'd rather us do the presents first so you're not all bloody greasy." England puts the covering back over the cheeseburgers getting America to pout.

"Fine." He grumbles as Japan takes his seat...looking confused when America and England get up..America gets really close to the other blonde before looking over at Japan...He grins. "Okay dude. This is a present from me, England and Italy. It was all Italy's idea but we definably contributed!" America laughs.

"What do you..." Japan trails off, his dark eyes widen when America cups England's cheeks...and leans in. Giving the Brit a passionate kiss on the lips. Germany feels the need to cover Italy's eyes as Britain groans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around America's neck, leaning into him. Tongue is obviously used as America threads his fingers in England's hair...his other hand traveling down his back.

Germany clears his throat when America and England started getting all flushed..starting to feel each other more then they should in front of them. England flushes and immediately pulls away...only to be stopped by America...who instead of kissing him, pulls him into a embrace before looking over at Japan to see his reaction. "Me and England are dating now dude."

Japan stares at the two with his mouth frozen in a small o, his cheeks flushed...once those words leave America's lips Japan stands up and starts to clap. "That's so great! I knew you two would be great together!" Japan blushes once he realizes he shouted. He quickly sits down flustered. "I am sorry I raised my voice but this makes me truly happy." Japan looks over at Italy...for once with emotion in those cole dark eyes. "Thank you Italy. I certainly don't regret you finding out about...well you know. I'm so very happy I could just.." Japan closes his eyes... "I know this is against my personal space rule but.." Japan gets up...and hugs Italy. It's so short, it's a split second. He pulls away with his cheeks slightly tinted. "Forgive me if that was too much Italy-san."

Germany crosses his arms feeling that feeling in his chest again...but it's not that strong. It's not like Japan has feelings for Italy. He's just flustered over America and England kissing..and he's not use to hugging.

Italy looks confused for a moment...before he starts to chuckle...Italy leans in and...licks japan on the cheek?! Germany sputters as he looks at Italy in disbelief. Japan takes a step back in alarm, his eyes widening and his eyebrows furrowing. "Italy did you just..lick me?"

"Si! I just wanted to show you how happy I am that you like my present." Italy's smile twitches.

Japan stares at him a moment...before his blush darkens and he averts his gaze. "I-I see...please don't do that again."

Italy laughs loudly at this, shaking his head. "Same thing, different way to say it."

"Excuse me?" Japan looks at Italy, frowning in confusion...Germany doing the same as Italy laughs and takes his seat...he starts to hum to himself.

"..well that wasn't weird at all." America blinks...before he grins. "Who's hungry?"

"It's that all you care about? Food?" Britain grumbles.. Eying Italy.

"Pssh no! I care about a lot of things! Like justice and video games and.." America leans closer so he's speaking against England's ear. "you."

The Brit's face turns red...he bites his lip before looking away. "Stop that you i-idiot!"

"So cute." Japan says with a blank face this time...seeming to try to keep his emotions inside..but his black eyes are bright...you can tell he's happy even though he's not showing it.

"I don't see what's cute about it." Germany grunts as he takes his seat next to Italy...he watches the Italian from the corner of his eye.

"Everything." Japan gives Germany a look before he removes a cover of a dish in front of him..his eyes light up. "Salmon! Is this all for me?"

"Yes, Italy picked it out for you." Germany smiles, ignoring America who has already started digging into his cheeseburgers, England whining about it as he reaches over for the dish that has the pasta...He puts some on his plate before glancing at Italy. The Italian just sits there, swinging his feet and humming a sound no one's heard before, his smile large. Germany notices this...and he notices that Italy's not shouting about pasta and digging in. He frowns.

"Italy? Aren't you going to get some pasta?" Germany raises his eyebrow at how Italy glances at the pasta...his eyes flashing before they look away like he just looked at something gross.

"No I'm okay Germany~ I'm not really hungry!" Italy cheers...but this gets everyone at the table to gasp...He looks around nervously. "what?"

"You're not hungry?" America shouts like that's the most horrible thing he's ever heard...pieces of his cheeseburger flying out of his mouth.

"You don't want pasta?" England's eyes widen.

"Italy-san are you feeling alright?" Japan frowns, showing concern in those black eyes that makes Italy start to sneaker..much to Kiku's confusion.

Germany gets up and walks around to Italy...putting a hand on his forehead...he doesn't really feel warm but..something is wrong if Italy is refusing pasta...Germany swallows...guilt hitting him...Is this all because of him? Because of what he said?

"...No I'm not feeling okay.." Italy suddenly says...frowning deeply as he looks over at Japan with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry I didn't want to say anything and ruin your party. I think I'm sick, I really don't feel good. I feel so bad I can't even eat pasta!" Italy looks away shamefully.

"It's okay for to lay down Italy-san. Thank you so much for this party. I wouldn't want you to stay up when you can not enjoy it." Japan gives him a smile.

"Thanks Japan." Italy smiles largely. "You're a great pal."

"I'll try to save some cake for you Italy." England mumbles as he gives America a side way glance.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm not going to eat all the cake!"

"Somehow I doubt that."

"I'll walk you to your room Italy." Germany frowns as Italy get up and starts to walk off with out him. He follows him quickly...his chest still clenching.

"Ve I can walk by myself silly Germany." Italy giggles but he slows down so Germany can walk by his side.

"i know but..uh.." Germany fumbles with his words. "..usually when you get sick you want me to stay by you. You start having a fit if I don't so I thought I'd just go with you. I don't really want to stay out there with America anyway."

"Oh I don't want to bother you Germany. I'm okay by myself really. It's rude to just leave Japan out there, we're his best friends! I feel bad enough I'm leaving." Italy says with a frown.

"oh..er..." Germany stops by Italy's room, the Italian realizes this and stops too. "..So you really don't need me? I can leave you alone?"

"Si! I'm just going to get some sleep." Italy smiles before he walks into the room...closing the door and locking it before Germany can follow. The German frowns...standing outside of the door...staring at it feeling his gut tighten...It' feels like Italy's pushing him away...but what was he suppose to expect? The things he said to him...He's hurt him.

Germany closes his eyes.. "..I'm sorry Italy.." He turns and heads back to where the party is...He watches as America says something stupid...England scolds him as Japan just sits there, enjoying the odd couple as he eats his salmon..but Germany's mind is else where, on the small Italian and that door in his way. The party goes by fast...probably because the whole time Germany was thinking about Italy...he went back throughout the party to check on Italy...but every time he called for him..he wouldn't respond...and the door was still locked. He could get a key and unlock it...he could bust the door down if he need to...He was starting to feel desperate but he kept it to himself. Italy said it was okay about what he said...but what if he was lying? What if it's not okay?

Japan, even though he was enjoying his party, every once and a while would ask how Italy's doing and if Germany is okay..He just said the same thing 'he's fine'. But he's not fine..and he can't help to feel relieved when he can finally say goodbye to the annoying American and Brit and to Japan.

"Tell Italy thanks again for the party and thank you too Germany-san" Japan smiles. "I feel young again. It was so nice to see everyone together."

"ja it was." Germany forces a smile for his other friend as they wave good bye and he leaves...Leaving Germany alone. The blonde inhales when he sees the large mess in the kitchen from the party..mostly from America. The mess can wait. Germany grips his fist as he marches down the hallway trying to seem together but really he's not. He's worried. If Italy doesn't answer this time he doesn't know if he'll be able to stop himself from breaking down the door..

Germany stops in his tracks when he sees Italy's door is open. "Italy?" Germany walks over to the door and peaks in the room...He frowns when he sees the bed is empty. "Italy?" Germany closes the door and walks deeper down the hallway...he couldn't have left. So where is he? Germany stops when he hears a ruffling sound to his left...Germany raises his eyebrow when sees the door to his office open. He walks in..only to stop in confusion at what he sees.

Italy is at his desk, looking at different files that are laying on his desk, his lips in a tight line as he reads through paper after paper. The shock leaves him allowing him to speak. "Italy what the hell are you doing?"

"Ve?!" Italy jumps, whipping his head up...there's a expression he hasn't seen before...before it's gone and he smiles. "Oh hi Germany!"

"Don't oh hi Germany me! What the hell are you doing with those files?! Those are top secret." Germany fums, not understanding the meaning of this.

"I'm sorry Germany I was just looking for paper to paint with.." Italy frowns deeply. "I thought you would have some in these fancy folders but they all have words on them." Italy stands up from Germany's seat. "I'm sorry.." Italy coughs weakly. "it just got so boring laying there not doing anything.." Italy glances away..his curl drooping. "Please don't be mad at me."

Immediately the anger he had been feeling melts away...of course Italy didn't' mean anything by it. Italy's his best friend. He's harmless. It still unnerves him he was looking through his files though.. "..Just don't do it again Italy. Those files aren't meant to be looked at by anyone except for me."

"I understand Germany." Italy smiles sweetly before he takes a step closer. He gives a salute. " I promise I won't do it again."

Germany stares at him in surprise. "Italy you-"

There's a knock at the door. Germany raises his eyebrow when Austria walks in with...a beautiful woman. She has long blonde hair, her eyes a dark brown. "I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving. I have to give Clair her piano lessons." Austria says simply. "Make sure you clean up that mess!"

Clair's eyes fall on Italy and she smiles...her cheeks tinting. "Hello." She giggles, twirling her hair in a irresistible way. Germany sets his jaw...just waiting for Italy to start flirting with her...he bites his lip, knowing his jealousy will turn his gut and make him feel sick. He doesn't like the way she's looking at Italy...he doesn't like how pretty she is..surely Italy will be all over her-

"Hi!" Italy smiles sweetly...but that's it. He doesn't' call her beautiful. He doesn't move his hands excitedly. He doesn't start making weird noises or try to touch her hand. He does..nothing.

"we'll see you then." Austria must sense the weirdness because he grabs Clar lightly by the arm and leaves with her swiftly.

"She seemed nice!" Italy giggles. "well i'm going to head to bed. I'm still tired-"

Italy stops when he hears the click of a gun...and its barrel pressed to the back of his head. "You're not Italy.." Germany growls, his chest twisting...His eyes on fire, his hand holding the gun firmly to his head. "Italy would never let a beautiful girl like that past him by without flirting! Also when you saluted me, you used the right hand! Italy's never done that before! You turned down pasta and you were in my office, looking through my files when Italy told me before that paper work made him itchy! Who the fuck are you and what have you done with the real Italy?!"

Instead of trying to deny this...trying to talk his way out of it..He's taken by surprise when Italy suddenly turns on his heel, grabbing Germany's wrist with the gun and twisting it roughly getting Germany to grunt in pain, the twisting making him let go of the gun. Before Germany can do anything..he has the gun pointed to his forehead.

Germany's face falls...as he stares at this man that is not Italy. He can't be. This man's eyes are open now...revealing honey eyes...but they are not bright...no they are dark. They cause him to shiver when Feli's eyes caused his whole body to heat up. This man is grinning at him...his lips twisting up ward...that's not how Italy smiles. It's all wrong..seeing such a expression on the Italian's face..A smile of a demon on the face of an angel. It's wrong, wrong, wrong. "Who...Who are you?..what are you?"

"The names Luciano." The man's grin twist even more.

"And this world is my new bitch."

**Wrote this awhile ago. Let me know what you think, and I may continue. I wanted to give the whole 2p thing a try. It's fun to write. I feel bad for Italy though.**

**Till next time:)**


	2. The New World

"Ah...my head..." Italy groans, his eyes shut tightly as he lays on something hard...hard and...wet? It feels like stone...why would he be laying on stone? His body feels stiff and his head is throbbing. He doesn't dare open his eyes...It feels like he's spinning and he doesn't want to open his eyes and get sick. It feels like he's laying on his back...something wet is dripping on him. From the sounds of it...it sounds like it's rain...The rain is hitting the stone and hitting him. Why is he outside? Laying in the rain?..wasn't he...wasn't he just with Germany?...Isn't he suppose to be at...Japan's party?-

"_I'm tired of you being so useless!" _Germany's voice roars through his head, causing Italy to whimper and his head to throb more. That's right...Germany went off on him. Germany hates him...so he left the party because Germany wanted him to...and then...He went to the pond and...

In the darkness behind his eye lids...Two eyes gleam at him, his own eyes. It gets him to freeze up, and despite his head hurting, his eyes snap open in alarm. It's like everything snaps into focus. The spinning stops and his vision isn't blurry at all. He is laying on his back, facing the sky...The rain falls on him, falls on his cheeks and his forehead...His hair is sticking to his cheeks...who knows how long he has been out here? Italy quickly sits up, eyes still wide as he looks around frantically...It's pitch black. The sky is black with gray clouds, and there's only a couple of lamps around...but for some reason they aren't on. Italy can't see...he can't even see his own hand in the darkness. Italy feels a panic starting to build up in his chest, making it harder to breath.

His reflection...It came out of the pond...it tricked him! It said it would make him stronger...but instead he stole his clothes and threw him in the pond...where is he now? And where is his reflection? Italy feels around where he's sitting, afraid that he can't see...He touches something wet and thick...Is that a puddle? The air smells scary too...It smells bad. Like...when Germany leaves wurst outside too long. But ten times worse-

Suddenly the lamps turn on, shinning brightly. Italy winces, closing his eyes and hissing at it as if he was a vampire...But being in complete darkness and then light coming out of no where hurts! Italy rubs at his eye with his other hand...because whatever his right hand is in...it's thick...Is it oil? He wouldn't want to get that in his eyes. After a moment, knowing that his eyes are readjusted, he opens up his eyes.

He immediately wishes he never opened them.

Italy's mouth opens in a silent scream as he takes in...all the bodies around him. There's so many...they surround him, making a circle around him...Their flesh is rotting, decaying...The blood has turned brown on their bodies. A body in front of him looks like it use to belong to a little boy...his face is half rotten, peeling, his teeth and jaw showing. Italy puts a hand over his mouth to stop his puking...his eyes shaking in horror. He wants to look away. He's so afraid...so many dead bodies around him, staring at him with those lifeless eyes. Italy...becomes aware of the thick liquid his right hand is in. Italy prays it's not what he think it is...yet he knows...and yet he still looks down.

Italy can't help to scream and pull his hand away when he sees a body right next to him, this one looks fresh...The body belongs to an older man...His arm is gone and his head has a gash in it. The blood has poured around him...and that's what Italy had his hand sitting in. Italy whimpers, quickly wiping the blood on his hand on the wet stone. Frighten tears sting his eyes as he pulls his knees to his chest and buries his head in them, hiding in his own way from the terrifying sight.

_This...this can't be real! Where...where am I? Why are all these bodies here? Why are they just laying out in the street?...and if that body is fresh...then what's putting them all here?_ Italy doesn't want to think of it. He's so scared...He wants to run but he's afraid he'll step on a body or one of them will jump out at him like in a zombie movie he watched with America...This has to be a nightmare. It has to be! He'll wake up and Germany will be there yelling about how he's late for training right? Please...someone wake him up! Italy can still smell the rotting bodies, can still feel those glassy eyes on him.

"This isn't real...This isn't real...Think happy thoughts! Pasta and rainbows and flowers..." Italy chants to himself, rocking back and forth, trying to calm himself down...but the rain water is still falling on him. He still smells death. Italy's chant breaks into a frighten sob once more. "Germany! Save me!" He cries.

"Oh what a lovely night! Perfect for a midnight stroll!" Italy's sobbing hitches...his eyes widening at the familiar voice. Italy whips his head up, opening his eyes in the direction that he heard the voice. Italy can't help to...raise his to raise his eyebrow when he sees England a ways in front of him. He's holding a umbrella...skipping through these bodies, looking up at the sky like he's not skipping through a hole bunch of dead bodies! Does he not see them?

"Arthur!" Italy cries out, his voice cracking into a frighten sob. He needs help, he needs to get away from here. England stops his skipping...He blinks before those odd green eyes fall on him...They seem different. England stares at him blankly...face not changing even though Italy knows he has to see all the dead bodies.

"Arthur h-help me! There's a bunch of dead bodies here and I don't know how I got here! I was thrown in a pond and I was suppose to be at Japan's party but now I'm here and I'm so scared!" Italy hiccups, rubbing at his eyes as tears start to fall down his face. "I want to go home!"

England suddenly smiles...It's nice and sweet. "Oh my! I thought I would never see the day!" England skips towards Italy...Italy makes sounds of horror when England actually skips on the dead bodies, the bones cracking from being so old...England's smile doesn't fall...and before Italy knows it, England is right in front of him, holding the umbrella over Italy and him. "Luciano did it! Good for him!"

"W-What?" Italy frowns...and he can't help to frown more when he takes in what England is wearing...He's wearing a white dress...it's puffy like a Church dress. His feet are bare...red from stepping in the blood and bodies.

"Aw but now you're here all alone! Out in the cold too! You poor thing! Come, come you little cutie. I'm going to make you some nice hot coffee and I'll bake you a cupcake! How does that sound?" England smiles sweetly down at Italy...his voice like bells...

Something is really wrong with this picture. England in a dress...skipping around and...offering him coffee and cupcakes? Italy can't help but to be more terrified. England's voice is so soft and cheery...England is never happy! Is England drunk? He must be if he isn't freaking out about there being a whole bunch of dead bodies!

"E-England I don't understand! Where are we? And why is there all these dead bodies? Why aren't you freaking out?" Italy frowns deeply...

"Call me Oliver dear! Don't be scared! Come, come, I'll explain everything. It's amazing really! Isn't Luciano such a nice young lad? Don't you want to come to my home? It's nice and cozy." England...er...Oliver smiles?

"Oliver?" Italy frowns but when he holds out his hand, Italy takes it...He does want to get out of here...and if England says he can explain whats going on, that would be great. England is a familiar face anyway...well sort of...He's acting a little weird but he rather deal with a drunk England then a bunch of scary dead bodies that still look like they're staring at him!

"Yes, now hold on to me Dearie! I'm going to take us right home...It's a horrible day to take a walk anyway. It's rainy and it's too crowded for me." England giggles...staring at the dead bodies with a friendly smile.

….Maybe Italy should just run and take his chances with the dead bodies...but before he can decided anything, England grabs his hand...Italy blinks and when he opens his eyes...He's no longer on the street with dead bodies. He's no longer being rained on. He's in...England's home. He recognizes his living room from one time he went over his place with Japan. It's a bit different though. England's home is pretty dull but...now it's full of flowers and pictures and sayings like...'Home is where the heart is'.

"Nice place isn't it?" Italy looks over at England who is smiling at his home before he turns his bright smile on Italy...The Italian can't help to blink when he sees...England's hair...how could he have not seen it? Even in the dark he should have been able to see _that!_

"Ve...Your hair is...pink?" Italy tilts his head.

"Oh yes! Do you like it?" Oliver bats his eye lashes, playing with his pink locks...

"It looks like cotton candy..." Italy's eyes widen, thinking England's going to hit him. "Ve but in a good way! I like cotton candy so please don't feed me your nasty food!" Italy trembles, putting his hands up.

"Dearie don't be scared! My food is certainly not nasty and I'm flattered by your comment!" Oliver giggles, ruffing Italy's hair, getting him to calm down. "Allan said I looked like a fagot! But you know that Allan, he doesn't mean it. He loves me to death."

"Allan? Who's that?" Italy frowns, getting more confused by the minute.

"America of course! I'm sure you had your own America in your world yes?"

"...In my world?" Italy's face falls. "...What do you mean?"

"Oh my! We have much to talk about don't we? Let me make coffee! Please! Make yourself at home. My home is your home! Oh dear, I haven't gotten your name!" Oliver's eyes widen, and he bites at his nails, giving Italy an apologizing look. "I'm terribly sorry! Where are my manners?"

"But...shouldn't you know my name?... I mean...My name is Feliciano..." Italy frowns again...He's sure he's not going to like whatever England is about to tell him...A America from his world?...so...does that mean this England isn't the one he knows? That would make sense since England doesn't know who he is, and he has pink hair and he's wearing a dress and he's smiling all nice...This couldn't be the England he knows?...so what does that mean for him...where exactly is he?

"Feliciano! Lovely name old chap! Let me get you that coffee!" Oliver cheers before he skips into the other room...the kitchen. He can hear England singing from here. Something upbeat and happy. Italy's head is starting to hurt...he slowly sits down on the couch...holding his head in his hands...but then he remembers one of his hands was in blood, he quickly moves his hands away from his head, looking down at his one red hand with disgust.

"Ve...Oliver?" Italy stands up and walks over to the kitchen, calling in nervously.

"Yes dear?" England chimes back.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course! My home is yours! It's right down the hall dear."

"Grazie..." Italy turns on his heel, taking off running down the hallway where he already knew England's bathroom was...Italy runs right to the toilet, leaning over it. He pukes...all those lifeless bodies coming back to him...the smell of rotting flesh. It was so horrible. So disgusting...and he touched someone's blood...Italy stays over the Toilet a moment longer, letting the bile get out of his system.. before he gets up and walks to the sink. He washes his hands many times before he washes his mouth out...He might have to come back in here after this talk with England...he has a bad feeling in his gut...especially when he thinks of those gleaming eyes of his reflection...Luciano...If this is another world...is this _his_ world?...didn't he say something about that? Italy cant' remember...

"Coffees ready!" England chimes...Italy takes a deep breath before he walks out of the bathroom, and down the hallway. "Oh you look terrible! Are you sick? Do you want some medicine? It's not easy on the body, traveling from one world to another. It must have been a awful trip." Oliver sighs sadly, looking at Italy with concern.

"N-No I don't need medicine..." Italy takes a deep breath before he takes his seat next to England...he stares at the cup of coffee sitting in front of him for a moment...before he closes his eyes. "...you keep saying things about a new world...so does that mean...I'm in a new...world?"

"Yes! You're very smart Feliciano, just like Luciano!" Oliver smiles brightly, taking a sip of his own coffee he made...not noticing how Italy goes pale.

"But...how is that possible? I didn't even know there were other worlds! I thought...there was just mine..." Italy thinks of Germany's smile...and Japan...if things are different, are they even in this world?

"Oh no. There's yours and then there's ours! You see...you could think of this world, as the world on the other side of your mirror. And your world, is on the other side of our mirror! Get it? Two worlds, each completely different from each other though! There might be other worlds but as of right now, I only know of two! I just recently figured out about your world! I presented this new information in a world meeting but no one took interest in me! They all called me crazy for some reason...but Luciano was very interested in this! He really liked the idea of a new world. He even wanted to see it...He's been watching your world through the mirror for a long time. Really he can be so impatient but that's okay! He really wanted to go to your world to have a fresh start! Poor thing, no on really likes him here. I told him I couldn't help him though...and then he gave me a stab to the shoulder! I'm sure he didn't mean it though! After a while of working, I found out that we can actually travel to the different words if and only if enough power is used, and you need the permission of one of the world's residents...Your other half has to be willing to switch with you-"

"B-But I never gave Luciano permission to switch with me! I don't want to be here! Ve he was suppose to help me get stronger I..." Italy trails off, his eyes wide from what Oliver just told him...A world on the other side of the mirror?...so when ever he was looking at the mirror...Was Luciano staring right back at him all this time? It gets Italy to shiver...thinking how he's been watched. That's just...creepy. Italy still can't wrap his head around the fact there's other worlds...Why hadn't Arthur realized this? He's into Magic too...

"Well you must of deary! If you didn't, Luciano couldn't have come into your world." Oliver smiles. "You poor thing, all confused!"

"...How can I get back?" Italy puts his hands together nervously, feeling a bit dizzy from all this.

"Hmm...I don't know dear." Oliver thinks for a moment...but when he sees how pale Italy gets he smiles. "Don't worry! I'll work hard to see if I can get you back dear. But maybe you'll like it here! It's not so bad! Once get pass the death and zombies-"

"Zombies?!" Italy squeaks.

"Oh did I say that?" Oliver frowns. "Oh dear, don't worry." He smiles. " Everything will go as it should! Why don't you drink your coffee? It's getting cold."

"Is...Is Germany here?...and Japan?" Italy says after awhile, taking the coffee and slipping it, trying to calm his heart.

"Oh yes! Everyone you knew is here!" Oliver smiles. "I say, I like you Feliciano! You are very polite and you haven't destroyed anything of mine! You haven't tried to cut me once! You are welcome to stay here while I work. I think it's best that no one knows about this." Oliver reaches over and starts petting Italy's hair gently, soothingly...Looking at him with concern. "There, there..."

"B-But I don't want to stay! I-I want to go home! I want to go back to Germany! I want my friend! You're really nice Oliver, and I like you better then Arthur but I want to go home. I don't want to stay here...Germany..." Italy hugs himself. Tears starting to fall down his face. This is crazy! He's in another world...and this Luciano guy is in his...what's going to happen?...Who is this Luciano anyway...If this world is opposite...then...

"Oliver! Did you fucking take my bat again? I can't find it anywhere and-" Suddenly the front door opens...America walks in...no...this isn't America. His hair is brown and so is his eyes...but somehow, Italy knows this is America. Those eyes are dark and irritated...His eyebrow twitching but when America's eyes fall on Italy...Fear can be seen in those eyes...before they narrow. "What the fuck are you doing here Luciano?!" America grips his fist...in a blink of an eye he's in front of Italy, about to punch him, those dark eyes gleaming-

"Ve don't hurt me! I surrender! I'm sorry!" Italy cries out in panic, tears falling down his face as he looks up at America with fear...America blinks, his fist stopping.

"...Okay what the fuck?" America's eyes narrow, he leans in...and he sniffs. Italy tenses as America sniffs at him like a dog. Italy whimpers when America leans even closer...He licks his face, licking up the tears. America's face drops in surprise. "Holy shit those are real fucking tears! He's terrified of me! What the hell you do to Luciano, Oliver?"

"That's not Luciano, Allan! That's Feliciano and I'm very, very upset with you Allan." Oliver frowns standing up. He looks like he's about to cry. "You know how upset it makes me when you swear like that! You're too cute with that! Too sweet! With your chubby cheeks!" Oliver pinches America's cheek, getting the brunette to growl and push him off.

"Would you fucking stop that?-"

"Allan! You have swore in my home 7 times. You know what that means." Oliver makes a 'tsking' sound before he snaps his fingers and a jar appears in his hand. It's full with dollars. "You owe me 7 dollars. When are you going to stop with such a potty mouth? When something upsets you, why don't you say something like, 'oh gingersnaps!' instead?"

"Who the fuck says 'oh gingersnaps?' instead of you, basket case." Allan growls, crossing his arms. "I'm not paying you a damn cent! You took all my money last time!" Allan points a finger at Italy who is still whimpering about his life. "and what the hell you mean this guy isn't Luciano?"

"Allan...I believe I said you owe me 7 dollars...now you owe me 10 dollars." Oliver's cheerful voice starts to get slower...those eyes changing slightly.

"Yeah? And you owe me my bat back! And you owe me an explanation! Stupid Oliver...seriously you're so annoying. Stealing my stuff just so I'll come over. You're pathetic you know that?" America huffs, crossing his arms.

"Aw don't be snappy. You know you love coming over for my cupcakes!-"

"I hate sweets! You should fucking know that by now-"

"-and you shouldn't be playing with something so dangerous anyway! You'll stab your eye out with that bat! I know you're off being a bad boy-"

"I'm a villain! Not a boy! I'm a man-"

"-But you really should be more careful! I worry about you sugar lumps!"

"...If you ever call me that again i'll rip off your arm and feed it to my alligator." America growls, his eyes narrowing more when Oliver starts grabbing at his cheek again. "Quit it!" He smacks his hand away. "Stop treating me like a fucking baby! I'm a kick ass villain now! I fucking stomped on a baby today, that's some evil shit- and you still haven't explained what the fuck is going on!" Allan points back at Italy who is watching the two with wide eyes...well he's use to America and England bickering but this...there's something a bit more dangerous about it. Italy can't help to wonder...Since America loves England in his world...does that mean he doesn't in this one?

"You owe me 16 now Allan." Oliver smiles but his eyes are displeased. Allan's eyebrow twitches and he starts to grumble. "This is Italy. That's all you have to know sugar lumps-"

"I told you-" America growls, his eyes getting dangerous.

"And I believe I told you, you owe me 16 dollars." Oliver's voice becomes...strained. He holds the jar towards America. "Pay up."

Allan's eyes narrow...He seems to think about something...He looks back at Italy who tenses...America stares at him, stares at his crying face...before he grins. It's large and he's missing teeth. His smile is nothing like America's smile. It's large and full of dark intent. "No." Allan knocks the swear jar out of Oliver's hands...the glass shattering and the money going every where. Allan leans in...so close that his lips are almost touching Oliver's. "Fuck you and your swear jar." as soon as this is said, America backs away from England...Something flashing through those dark eyes as he inches towards the front door... He grins over at Italy. "Goodbye 'Italy'." He laughs loudly before he turns on his heel and runs out of the house...slamming the door behind him.

...What...? what just-

Italy stops when he looks at Oliver...His head is bowed, his pink locks casting a shadow over his face so he can't see his eyes. He's gripping his fists...his body trembling. Something about this...sets a alarm in Italy's mind. He slowly gets off the couch...Frowning. "..O-Oliver? Are you okay-"

Oliver's head snaps up...those green orbs locking onto Italy's brown ones. Italy can't help to gasp, his face getting pale. Oliver's eyes...are jumping...shaking...and his smile is so large...warped, unnatural. He starts to giggle...and all Italy can think is that it sounds mad. He looks like he's insane. Nothing like the sweet Oliver he's been talking to. "That _boy_! He makes me so very _mad_...no matter..." Oliver lifts his dress up, exposing more of his skin...and a knife strapped to it. Italy swallows, his heart hammering in his ear as those crazy eyes look right at him. "It's time to make some cupcakes...!That always cheers me up!" Oliver laughs madly, his back bending back at an impossible degree.

_Run._

Italy, knowing he's in danger, turns on his heel and runs down the hallway as fast as he can...he knows England had a back door here somewhere! He didn't want to get anywhere near England! He's crazy here! Even more so than in his world!

"Where are you going? Are you running? ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME?!" Oliver's voice started off sweet...but then it warped, just like his smile...He sounds deranged. He sounds dangerous. Italy screams when he hears foot steps right behind him. Oliver is running after him. Italy starts to cry, frighten tears because whenever he's scared, he can't help to cry. He always cries...because he's weak.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy keeps screaming Germany's name like a prayer, like his saving grave...because whenever he's scared, whenever he needs help...Germany is the one that saves him. Germany is the one that makes him feel safe. Even when he's in a whole other world...He still needs him. Somehow...even though he's running from a insane England...Italy can't help to wonder if Germany's noticed he's gone...If Germany cares or if he's glad...

"You'll never escape~ I'm going to cut you into pieces~" Oliver sings behind him, snapping Italy out of his thoughts.

He needs to get out of here.

Italy picks up the pace, if there's one thing he can do, it's run away. Italy's vision is getting blurry from his tears but his heart picks up speed in hope when he sees the back door...He's going to make it...He's going to run out of here and then-...where will he go? Will there be dead bodies everywhere? Does he have his own home here?

"P-Please stop!" Italy cries out as he slams into the back door, almost tripping on his feet but he doesn't. He keeps running when he's out of the house...He seems to be on a street...much like the one Oliver found him on...he's starting to smell that nasty smell of rotting flesh the more he runs...Italy is terrified of the bodies but with Oliver on his tail...he's more scared of becoming one of these bodies. "Ve if you're mad about the 16 dollars I'll pay it!"

"It's not about the money, money...we just want to make the world change, forget about the price tag~" Oliver sings...Italy feels all the hairs on the back of his neck stick up...Oliver is close. Italy doesn't dare look back. His sobs get more frantic as he picks up the pace...his heart feels like it could beat out of his chest. What if he dies here? In a world that's not his own? What's going to happen to him?...Germany isn't here to protect him...he has no friends...in this world of death and madness. One of the strongest nations is evil in this world...America is a villain. He's not the hero here...

Italy falls with a cry when his foot gets caught in a crack. He falls with a thud...the rain still falling...falling on him. It's cold, hiding the fact that he's crying so much. Italy trembles in fear...everything in him is screaming to run, to get up and run away...He knows Oliver will be on him...and yet...

Italy hiccups...laying on his stomach on the cement...his chest moving up and down rapidly...his curl drooping...his hands laying flat next to him. It's so hard to even accept this...to accept that he's not in his own world...he's in a world where his Germany doesn't exist...and even if Germany was here...wouldn't he just be tired of him? Tired that he's always in trouble? Italy's so scared, confused, exhausted...he wants to run, he wants to sleep, he wants to eat but most of all...he wants to go home. He wants to go back to Germany and run to him and hold onto him. He wants to feel safe in his arms...he wants to smell his strong scent of hardworking...not this smell of rot. He wants to smell the shampoo Germany uses and he wants to feel his warmth...Not this cold cement and this cold rain. He wants to go home...he doesn't want to be here...

"Aww look who fell! Poor thing! It will all be over soon..." Oliver's voice coos against Italy's ear...Getting everything to freeze up in him...especially when he feels the cold blade against his neck. This snaps Italy out of his daze. Italy squeaks, moving away from Oliver as fast as he can...but he's shaking too much. He can't stand. He can't run...He just stares up at Oliver with wide, terrified eyes...like a deer caught in headlights.

Oliver's bangs are casting a shadow over his face again...the rain falling on him... but his smile can be seen. That warped smile. It's twisted and crooked in so many ways. He giggles, swaying back and forth...before he stops. He frowns. "Why does everyone run from me...?" he looks up...those crazed, angry eyes locking with Italy's terrified ones. "WHY?!" Oliver lifts up the knife, those deranged eyes shaking...before he plunges it down.

"Germany!" Italy cries out in panic, closing his eyes, awaiting the pain he knows is going to come...There's a wind in front of him...but no pain. When he hears Oliver gasp in pain, Italy's eyes snap open. In front of him...Is someone new. Italy takes in the large muscular legs in front of him...he takes in the dark jeans before he slowly looks up at the tan jacket and then up at the tan hat that is covering this man's head. Even though this man is wearing different clothes...Italy can't help tears of relief to fall down his face...he knows this man. He knows his best friend.

Italy watches as Oliver is knocked back, a nice punch to the face...Oliver is thrown in the air, only to come back down, landing on his face...He doesn't' move for a moment before he gets up...He bleeding, the blood pouring down his face from a gash to the head but he smiles all the same. "hehe...that was fun! Fun, fun, fun FUNNNNNNN!" Oliver's face becomes warped, he roars, stomping the ground...the cement cracks under his foot. Even though this terrifies Italy that England is so strong in this world...Italy can't help to feel so much better with Germany right in front of him. Oliver takes a step toward them...his smile twitching.

"G-Germany!" Italy cries out, clinging to one of Germany's legs...Trembling, begging for protection, for safely. Germany doesn't say anything. He doesn't move. He just stands there...

Oliver blinks suddenly...his warped smile falling and his eyes changing to one of panic. "oh no! The cupcakes! They'll surely burn!" Oliver looks like he's about to cry as he turns on his heel, running off, his white dress swaying with him...he looks like a ghost disappearing into the dark. Italy lets go of breath he didn't know he was holding.

"H-He's gone! Oh Ludwig I thought I was going to die! I-I thought he was going to rip me to pieces!" Italy hiccups, hugging Germany's leg tightly. "T-Thank you! Thank you so much for saving me!" Italy lets go of his leg when he notices Germany wants to turn around...he smiles up at his best friend...only to stop. This man...Is a lot...smaller than Germany. He's thin...he has muscles but he's too thin. Italy slowly look all the way up...to look in those piecing blue eyes...but the hat he's wearing hides his eyes. It hides half his face. "G-Germany?...Why are you so thin?" Italy reaches up, touching Germany's stomach...only for him to flinch away slightly. Italy frowns deeply. "Germany-"

Suddenly Germany lean down, picking Italy up carefully, holding him against his chest bridal style. Germany doesn't say a word as he starts to walk through the quiet night...The rain falling on them, chilling them but Germany doesn't shiver. He doesn't ask if Italy's okay...he doesn't' scold him. He says nothing. Italy stares up at him with wide eyes, the panic has settled down...His heart has settled down now that he's in familiar arms...but... "Germany?" Italy says softly, afraid of what he already knows that's true...

This isn't Germany. Not the Germany he knows.

This man doesn't respond. He continues to walk. "W-Where are we going?" Italy tries, gripping onto Germany tighter when the smell of rotting flesh gets stronger. He buries his head in Germany's chest...feeling sick again.

"Home." His voice...so blunt, without emotion...It gets something to hurt inside. This isn't his Germany...he knows it's not...But he feels so safe in these arms...Italy looks up, trying to see his face...but that hat is hiding everything from him. The darkness is shading those beautiful eyes away from him...And some how, despite everything...his exhaustion kicks in...

He falls asleep in Germany's arms...clinging to him, lying to himself...because this isn't his Germany...but he can't help to trust this man. He can't help to trust his best friend...

Even in another world.

* * *

"We're here." Italy wakes with a start...his eyes slowly opening...He blinks a couple of times before he realizes he's in Germany's arms. He smiles warmly...snuggling into his warmth.

"Mm were are we Germany? I'm so happy I'm up! I had a horrible nightmare that everyone was different and there was a bunch of dead bodies and..." Italy stops...when he sees that hat...the hat that's covering Germany's eyes from him. It all comes back full force and he can't help to gasp. "I-It's...I-It's not a..." It's not a dream. He's still here. In this different world.

Germany doesn't say anything...He just continues to carry Italy in his arms...he's so quiet...Italy wishes he would say something. Wishes he would ask him if he's okay or at least yell at him to stop whining...but he doesn't say anything. He's quiet...emotionless...like his voice.

"Hahaha! Fuck yeah! I just scored that shit!" Italy blinks at that voice...that sounded like...but no it couldn't be! He would never talk like that... Italy looks over at the voice when Germany stopped...Only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Japan is jumping up and down on a couch...a couch that looks like it was expensive but is now all tore up with rips in it. Japan jumps up, throwing a ninja star...breaking a expensive looking vase with flowers painted on it. "I made you that one you fucker and you didn't even say thank you!" Japan grumbles...he's jumping on this couch in his underwear...nothing else...and it's not even normal underwear...it's a thong! And...is that a tattoo on his side?! A tattoo of a black dragon...curling around his ribs...

"J-Japan?!" Italy can't help to scream out in shock.

"Oh shit!" Japan stops bouncing, only to look at Italy with horror...he smiles nervously, waving his hands around. "Heyyy buddy! I was so not destroying your shit I was just...um..." Japan blinks before he points a finger at Germany. "Lutz did it! I swear to god!"

Italy just stares at him with wide eyes. "J-Japan you never cuss and you never jump and break stuff and you never have your clothes off?!" Italy grabs his hair. "Ahh! This world is so crazy and confusing! Where am I? Who am I? I need my medication!" Italy cries out in alarm...Japan just blinks at him.

"uhhh...What? I'm always naked! Oh and since you've been gone, I got this sexy ass thong, you like?" Japan humps the air, winking at Italy. Italy can only stare at him with his mouth open. "What is with you Luciano? Why aren't you yelling or stabbing me yet? But you know, if you do, I'm prepared for your ass. I'm not going to the hospital again!" Japan's eyes narrow.

"It's not Luciano." Germany speaks up, getting Japan to look at him. Germany still isn't showing his face. His words spoken slowly, with no urgency even though Italy was about to be attacked my Japan...Italy is still frowning in shock...Japan in a thong...humping the air...Japan who wears clothes that cover everything...japan who freaks out if he just has his shirt off...Just winked at him and humped the air.

All is not right in the world.

"What you mean it's not...oh.._.oh!"_ Japan's eyes get wide before he looks at Italy and points at him. "Holy shit! You mean he actually did it? The fucker did it? And this...this is another Italy from the other world? Fucking awesome!" Japan laughs before he grins as Germany puts Italy down on his feet. "So...what's your name kid? Now I get why I'm not dead! Haha this is so fucking great!-"

"You are dead when he comes back." Germany says with no emotion.

"_If_ he comes back." Japan grunts. "I doubt he will. He has a whole new world to fuck up." Japan's eyes fall on the still pale Italy...he grins...walking closer. Something in those black eyes gets Italy to back but...before he knows it he's up against the wall. Japan leans real close to Italy...those black eyes lighting up with glee. "So...answer me. What's your name?"

"F-Feliciano..." Italy tries to back away from Japan...he's never felt uncomfortable around Japan but...this isn't his Japan. This is a stranger...just like that Germany is. These aren't his best friends.

"Sup Feliciano, I'm Kyo...and that big puppet over there is Lutz." Japan sneers over at Germany...He doesn't say anything.

"Y-You shouldn't say that to Germany...Germany's not a puppet." Italy finds himself sticking up for this stranger...no...he's sticking up for Germany. He couldn't help it.

"Oh what's this? Talking back?" Japan's gaze whips back to Italy...he chuckles leaning closer. "Hmm...what should I do with you?..I know! I say we lock you up in the darkest dungeon we have! That way I'll be king of the world like I deserve. Luciano left, expecting for his kingdom to stay in tact, well fuck that!"

"Ve p-please don't lock me up! I-I don't know what you're talking about but everything here is so scary! Everyone is different and I just want to go home...I don't care about a kingdom...I just want to go home." Italy feels himself tearing up again. Japan looks at him with surprise...his eyes widen before he blushes.

"Oh god he's so cute! Look at that! Luciano's crying!...well it looks like it." Japan smirks as he leans in, kissing Italy's cheek, licking up his wet cheek before he bits on the lobe of his ear. Italy tenses...he can't help to squeak when Japan grabs his ass. Italy's eyes widen...he still can't believe it! He can't move, frozen with shock. "You can cry all you want...but you're still going in that dungeon."

"He's not going anywhere." Japan is suddenly yanked off of Italy...Only to be thrown into the wall. Italy looks at Germany in surprise...and for once he can see his eyes. The hat isn't hiding it. Those eyes are piecing blue but...even they have something different about them. They stare at Japan indifferently...Those eyes aren't cold. They're glassy, lifeless even.

"What the hell are you talking about Lutz? This is our chance!" Japan growls, those eyes on fire...Italy can't help to be shocked again..._His_ japan is never mad. Not like this anyway. Italy's starting to feel dizzy again.

"Luciano gave us orders. This Italy is to take his place. He is to run his kingdom till he's back. We are to guide him but that is it." Germany takes a step towards Japan when his eyes narrow.

"Oh come on! He's gone Lutz! Why are we still listening to him? Hell why don't we just kill this guy? Then Luciano could never come back right? I don't know how this shit works but I do know that we can do whatever the hell we want with him gone! Why can't we throw him in the dungeon?"

"He is to stay where he is." Germany eyes flash...something dangerous there...Japan stares him down...before sighing loudly.

"Fuck my life. Really." Japan looks over at Italy who is trembling...Looking at Japan with wide, terrified eyes. Japan frowns. "Aw come on! Don't look at me like I'm the bad guy! You're not going to the dungeon...big old Lutz saved you." Japan sighs, shaking his head. "But seriously...Lutz how is this guy going to take Luciano's place? Just one look at him, and his crying face and you know he's not fucking Luciano!"

"He looks like him." Germany stares at Italy with indifferent eyes...those piercing eyes seem to be looking through him...looking at someone else.

"Okay, yes he looks like him but he don't act like him!-"

"Luciano's word is law. The people fear Luciano and they will fear him."

"Jeez...you're really brain washed you know that?" Japan gives Germany an odd look before sighing again. "We're really about to fucking do this...even though I could be king..." Japan looks over at Italy, at his crying face..at that confused look...at those big, brown orbs that are shaking...Japan blushes again before scratching his cheek. "Alright, alright! Fuck!" Japan waves his hands. "All hail the new king and all that jazz, you happy?"

"W-What?" Italy squeaks..." What are you talking about?"

Japan stares at him a moment...before he grins. "You really don't know do you? Luciano rules this whole fucking world...now he's gone." Japan walks till he's standing in front of him. He grabs Italy's hand and kisses it, those black eyes gleaming at him. "You're our new king now. You rule all...You get Luciano's wealth and his castle and his power...but you also get all his enemies...which is pretty much the whole fucking world. Just saying, everyone hates your guts, and your only body guards are me and Lutz here."

"W-What? But I don't want to be king of the world! That sounds like a lot of work and I don't want to have a whole bunch of enemies or fear for my life! I-I want to go home...Please...take me home." Italy pleads with this Japan...He grabs his hands, looking him in the eyes with those water brown orbs. Japan looks surprised...before a look of pity crosses his expression.

"Heh...sorry kid but like Lutz said, you're not going anywhere. You look tired Feliciano. You look like you're about to puke too so get some sleep and then we'll talk about all the shit work when you wake up alright?" Japan's look of pity changes...He smirks as he leans in, licking up Italy's curl getting him to go ridged and his face flushes. "Holy shit I just had to do that! Luciano would have cut my dick off if I tried that to him. I like this new guy already."

"Let's go." Germany moves Japan out of his way as he walks slowly out of this ruined room...he stops when Italy doesn't follow him. Italy takes a couple of breaths...his face still flushed before he quickly runs after Germany, not wanting to be left alone with this weird Japan...he can still feel those black eyes look him over. Once Italy is by his side, Germany starts to walk again, leading him down this hallway...Italy lets his heart calm down by looking around, looking at their surroundings...Italy's surprised to see so many Paintings of angels...but as he looks closer at all the pictures...each one has a angel stabbing someone...Blood is in all the pictures. Italy looks away quickly...swallowing hard. He doesn't want to be here.

"G-Germany why is this happening? Why did Luciano want to go to my world?...if he's king of the world here...why would he want to go in mine? Do you think he will come back soon? I want to go back home.." Italy grabs onto Germany's arm, clinging to him, looking up at him with those big watery eyes. Germany tenses badly from Italy grabbing onto him that Italy lets him of, surprised at such a reaction.

"Forgive me." Germany suddenly stops...those lifeless eyes looking at him, making Italy feel a pang in his heart. "You can punish me for my reaction." Germany holds out his arm towards him. "It's been healed, I shouldn't have flinched."

"Germany what are you..." Italy stops when his eyes take in his arm...His eyes widening in horror...how...how could he have not seen it before? Not felt it? Germany's arm...Is all cut up. Deep, deep cuts run down the length of his arm. Some are scars, some are still pink...the deepest cuts are on his forearm though. "G-Germany..." Italy slowly touches Germany's arm with shaky hands...He touches his arm gently, with care. "What...what happened to your arm?"

Germany doesn't respond...He just stares at him...those those blue, empty eyes. "Go ahead."

"G-Go ahead with what? Germany who did this to you?-" Italy feels like weeping, not noticing this about his best friend-

"You did."

Italy stops touching him at such a...blunt answer. Italy stares at Germany with wide eyes... "Y-You mean...Luciano did this?"

Germany nods. That's it.

"W-Why would he do this to you? Aren't you two friends?" Italy feels tears well up when Germany just stares at him...he feels the tears fall when he notices the cut on Germany's cheek for the first time.

"Go ahead. Punish me."

"W-What? No! I would never hurt you like this Germany! This is so horrible! All these cuts? All by him?...I..." Italy is feeling light headed...how could Luciano do this to Germany?...to his Germany...aren't they best friends?...don't they care about each other?

Germany watches the tears fall down his face silently, those eyes don't change but he reaches out, wiping Italy's tears gently. He tenses after he does it, pulling his hand away immediately like it was a crime to touch him. "Don't worry." Germany says with nothing in his voice as he picks Italy up again..walking with him down the hallway...carrying him because Italy's legs have failed him. "There's no reason to cry. The world is yours. Nothing you say or do is wrong." Germany opens up this golden door...before walking in. Italy sniffles as Germany lays him down in a large, king sized bed...Italy sinks into the mattress...it feels heavenly. "Luciano has give you this world, in exchange for yours."

"B-But...but I don't want this world! I-I want to go home! Back to Ludwig and Kiku! I want my world back...I don't want to rule the world...I can barely take care of my own place! Germany I'm scared..." Italy trembles, reaching out and grabbing his hand, He looks up at Germany...wincing even more when he sees that cut on his cheek. He can't even look down. He can't look at all the cuts on this Germany's arm...it's heartbreaking...knowing his hands have caused it. That Luciano has caused it.

Italy's scared for a lot of reasons...He should be afraid for himself...but right now, all he can think about his Ludwig and Kiku...he can't help to be worried. If this sick guy Luciano is in his world...what is he going to do there? Is he going to hurt Ludwig and his friends? What is he planning? Italy just keeps feeling sicker and sicker...

Lutz doesn't say anything to comfort Italy. He just stares down at him with those eyes...Italy feels himself slipping out of consciousness, all of this not sitting well with him...

He's lost in a world he doesn't know...which now he's the king of...and Japan is a pervert and Germany is emotionless...and his only hope of getting home seems to be in Oliver who chased him out and almost killed him with a knife...Then there's the fact this bad man Luciano is in his world...doing who knows what...What is he suppose to do? It feels like all he can do is cry...Cry and Pray.

"P-Please don't go away...P-Please stay with me." Italy's eyes get half lidded...He's not able to keep his eyes open anymore...His head hurting and his heart sinking...he doesn't want to think about the dead bodies or Oliver's twisted smile, or Japan humping the air, or Germany's cuts...He doesn't want to be here...he wants to go home...Please...He wants to go back to Ludwig...

Lutz watches as Italy struggles with sleeping...he's sweating, tears still falling down his cheeks...but soon he goes still. His face becomes peaceful, his grip loosening on Germany's hand. Those lifeless eyes stare at him...before he tightens his grip on Italy's hand and closes his eyes. "As you wish."

Lutz stays by Italy's side the whole time he sleeps, never leaving, never looking away...He just stares, those glassy eyes staring at Italy...Italy dreams that the hand he's holding is Ludwig's...and Lutz just watches...because he doesn't dream. Not anymore.

He only watches.

* * *

**So I'm going to do it this way. Each chapter will be a different world. It's in Italy's pov when it's the 2p world, so next Chapter, we'll see what happens with Germany and Luciano. Things aren't looking too good for anyone. I hope I did good at the 2p Characters. I looked up the names and some traits but I like to try to make my own. SO these are my 2p versions of the characters England, Germany, Japan, and America. Tell me how I did! Till next time! Oh and reviews make me write faster. As soon as I saw reviews for this story, I started writing the 2nd chapter so keep them coming!**


	3. Something Not Wanted

Germany's breathing increases as he grips his fist...staring down this impostor. Staring down at this man that looks like his best friend. But he's not. He has his face, his hair...but those eyes, those eyes gleam at him, and his lips twist into something evil. Feli isn't evil. This isn't Feli. Germany glares at this man, showing no fear through there is a gun pointed at his forehead. This man just stares at Germany back, his smile amused...like there's something funny about his glare, about his anger. It pisses Germany off. "Where is the real Italy? What have you done with him?" Germany's chest tightens in fear...What if this man has hurt Italy? What if he needs him? Germany is surprised when this man starts to chuckle, it's dark and airy. This fucker is laughing at him! Germany grinds his teeth, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Answer me! Where is Italy?! If you have hurt him I will make you wish for death!" Germany roars.

"You're so funny." This man continues to chuckle, closing his eyes in it...and for a split second...He looks like Feli. He looks like those times when Italy would laugh about something, his eyes closed...It brings him pain when this man opens his eyes...and it becomes apparent he's not Italy. Not at all. "You're not as stupid as Lutz but you're not that much smarter either. I don't know if you have realized but I'm the one with the gun here. All it takes is for me to flex this little index finger of mine and your brains will be all over the walls." Luciano's eyes narrow, but his smile is sweet. Too sweet. "But I'll give it to you that you found out about me so fast. I'm impressed." He coos.

"I said answer me! Where is Italy! Where is the real Italy?!" Germany is starting to get frantic. He's a afraid, afraid for his best friend. This guy is clearly a trained assassin...The way he holds the gun, and that confident glint in his eyes...The way he talks about killing him without batting an eyelash...This guy is trouble. It's true that this man could kill him. He could easily do so...But Germany can't even be afraid about this. Feli...his Feli...that's all he's thinking about.

"The real Italy? But I am the real Italy! I'm as much Italy as Feliciano is...even more. You could say I'm his better half." Luciano does a mock bow, his lips curling in a smirk. "It's so nice to meet you Ludwig. I can tell you're just as pleased at seeing me."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not Italy! You're nothing like him! You don't deserve to call yourself that! Where is Feliciano? What have you done with him?" Germany's eyes narrow, his face heating up in anger at this guy saying he's Italy...This guy isn't his best friend. He's not his sweet Feli that can't even hold a gun right. His Feil would never hold a gun on him, would never hold a gun on anyone really.

Luciano stares at Germany for a moment...those brown orbs going blank, his curl twitching slightly...before his lips curl back into a smile. It's the smile of the devil. "Oh wow. That anger in your eyes, it's delicious, it's exciting. That idiot Lutz is a coward. He dare not even look at me...but you, you openly glare at me." Luciano starts to chuckle, shaking his head like this is some joke to him. "You don't fear me. Not yet. But everyone will in time. It's so fun seeing that anger...I can't wait to see hate in those eyes of yours." Luciano's lips twitch before he takes a step closer, Germany grips his fists, not taking a step back, keeping his glare firm. He will not show the enemy fear...even if this enemy looks too much like his best friend. It gets something to hurt inside. "The Italy you are asking about is long gone. I'm the new Italy of this world now..." Luciano's eyes close in his smile, his curl turning to a heart. "It's exciting isn't it?"

"What do you mean he's long gone? What did you do? What did you fucking do!" Germany feels rage, he growls, grabbing this man's wrist that has the gun, twisting his wrist and taking the gun from him...Luciano surprisingly just lets him have it, that smile still there, curling, like he's winning this even though He has a gun pressed against his forehead. "_Where. Is. He_. If you hurt him, I'll kill you." Germany snarls, those eyes on fire.

"You're an animal." Luciano chuckles, those brown orbs gleaming. "I love it. Don't worry your pretty little head. I didn't hurt Feliciano. I may have threaten him to give me his clothes and threw him in the pond but that's it."

"You're lying! Italy would have came running to me! I would have seen him in the pond where I found you...you piece of shit impostor! Where is he?!" Germany clicks the gun. "You have 5 seconds."

"Ah, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you where he is." Luciano fake sighs sadly, putting his hand to his forehead in a way to mock Germany, he knows.

"Spit it out and stop playing these damn games!"

"Since you're so impatient..." Luciano grins as he crosses his arms, giving Germany this look...those brown orbs gleaming. "He's no longer in this world. Feliciano is no longer the Italy of this world, I am. That's all you need to know and I already told you this. Having trouble keeping up?"

"What do you mean he's no longer in this world?!...you...you didn't..." Germany's expression falls...did this man...did this man kill his Feli? Did he kill him right under his nose? And Germany welcomed this impostor into his home? "Did you...you didn't kill him..." Germany's hand starts shaking that's holding the gun.

Luciano stares at him for a moment...before he smirks. "What if I did?-"

Germany grabs this man by the throat and slings him against the wall hard...His teeth bare and his eyes darken in his rage. On the inside he's panicking. He's afraid. Germany growls in this man's face. "Tell me where the fuck he is! You couldn't have killed him! Italy couldn't be dead!" Germany is freaking out...he should shoot him now. He should end this man's life but...He has to hear from his lips... He has to hear that Italy is okay.

Luciano's head is bowed, his bangs hiding his face...before he starts to chuckle...it's dark and deep. In a blink of an eye, Luciano suddenly whips his head up, his hand reaching out, twisting Germany' wrist, making him drop the gun again...Luciano twists his arm and flips them...So Germany is the one pinned against he wall, His face being pressed into the wall, and his arm being bent behind his back in a painful angle. Germany's eyes widen...This guy is fast. How the hell did he do that?

"If it wasn't for the fact that I think your anger is amusing, that the fire in your eyes makes me laugh, I would have killed you by now."This man growls in his ear, his voice dark and deep. Germany's eyes widen...and he feels ashamed at the shiver of fear he feels. Germany growls at him and struggles in his hold, trying to get out, wincing from the pain in his arm. "Since you want to be a big baby, I'll just tell you. Italy is alive. Well, as I know. He could be dead by now. Especially if Oliver got his hands on him." Luciano chuckles again. " Don't worry Ludwig, I've given Feli my kingdom. My kingdom of dirt with the two most worthless people on the planet as his body guards. Feliciano has my kingdom of trash...and I have his world, a new canvas." Luciano tightens his hold on Ludwig's arm, pulling it more up his back. Ludwig bites his lip, not going to give this bastard the satisfaction of him voicing his pain. He's been through worse.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Kingdoms...The only kingdom here is in England. I don't understand what you're talking about..." Germany growls but he can't help to feel his heart feel lighter when he hears Italy is alive. "Where is he really? Where is Italy-"

"I'm right here." Luciano leans in, purring against Germany's ear, making him feel sick. Germany elbows him with his other arm since he's so close. Luciano takes a hit to the ribs, he growls and pulls Germany's arm more up his back, close to breaking it. Germany bites his lip to the point it's bleeding. He's not going to cry out...He's not. The pain is horrible but he won't give up. He won't give this guy any satisfaction.

"You're...not Italy...you bastard..." Germany growls out through his pain, making sure not to wince, not to stutter. He can see feel Luciano's breath on the back of his neck...Can feel his lips twist into a smirk...he just knows he's smirking at him.

"But I am. I'm more of Italy than Feliciano could ever be. It's okay Ludwig...you don't have to ever worry about Feliciano ever again. He's gone. He's no longer your concern...now you have me." Luciano leans in, whispering in Germany's ear. "Your wish has been granted."

"I never wished for this! I don't know what the fuck you're talking about and get off of me!" Germany tries to headbutt Luciano when he got close but he quickly moved his head away, giving him a painful tug on his arm getting him to bite his lip again...he taste his blood in his mouth, the iron taste.

"But you did wish for this, silly Ludwig. Don't you remember? You yelled at Feliciano, told him just how useless and pathetic he was. You made him cry tears as you wished for him to be not useless, for him to be strong. 'I wish you would be more serious, I wish you weren't so useless and you could do things for yourself! I wish you weren't so stupid or at least stronger so I wouldn't have to come to your rescue!' is your very words Germany. You wished for something Feliciano couldn't be...you wished me into your world. I am the Italy you have always wanted as a ally. I'm the Italy that can take care of myself, the Italy that is serious and I'm not useless. I'm not stupid, and I'm strong, so _very_ strong. I'm your wish come true. I am the one you were searching for all those years ago when you were afraid of Italy...you thought he would be something, for his grandpa is the great Roman Empire...but what you found was a cry baby. I was what you were looking for all along. I am the great grandson of the great Roman Empire. I am strong and powerful. I am the ally you wanted but could never have with Feliciano...hoping that if you trained him that he would become stronger but that never happened." Luciano speaks against Germany's ear again...But he's gone slack against him...his eyes wide in horror. "...I bet you are happy. Feliciano is finally gone. You don't have to worry about him...now you got your wish. You got me."

Germany feels his blood turn cold...His chest tightens and he feels like he could puke. He thinks of his words to Italy...those mean, cruel words to his best friend he said just this evening. He remembers the look on his face, the Pain in Italy's eyes...but he couldn't stop. He yelled at him, glared at him, called him useless...He remembers how he did say that...that he wished for him to be stronger...to be not useless...but he never meant this. He never wanted this. He was just...His jealousy got the better of him! He...He loves Feliciano. There was a time that he wanted to find someone like this person who is pinning him against the wall...but now all he wants Is Feli...This is all his fault. Because of his words...He's caused this. He didn't want to wish Feli away...he should have wished for him to be in his arms, that he would love him. That's what he really wants. Not this. He never wanted this man that's smirking behind him.

Germany thinks of the tears that fell down his Feli's eyes...He thinks of the fact he made him cry...he thinks of the fact that he let him leave. He told him to leave. He barked at him and was so mean...even _he_ knows he was mean. He was unfair to the Italian. Italy didn't mean to drop the cake...He didn't mean to cause these feelings in him. Germany feels guilt, and it's extreme...He goes limp against this impostor...before he grips his fist. "This...This isn't want I wanted. I don't want you. I want Feli. I wish him back-"

"Sorry. It doesn't work like that." Luciano chuckles behind him, Getting Germany's anger to spike again. He struggles against him, growling inwardly at the pain he feels with this ass hole still holding onto his arm. "You're stuck with me but don't worry. I won't bother you or be a pain like Feliciano. You'll never see me again...in till the last hour of course. I'll only come to you for business. It will be like I'm not even here at all." This man's lips curl in a smirk at that. "Must you growl at me like that Germany? I'm the solider you always wanted, the ally you always wanted...I'm Italy too. Why can't we just get along? You'll find you rather me as a friend...then a enemy." At 'enemy' he tights his grip on Germany's arm, Germany's breathing becoming uneven, he almost cried out from that tug...His bones are starting to crack. One more tug and his arm is broken. He knows it. He can't struggle against him anymore.

"You'll never be my friend...You're not Italy. You'll never be Italy!" Germany grips his fist, panting. "No one will accept you as Italy! No one! You can go and fuck yourself!"

"Though that does sound tempting...I think you'll find that I'll get accepted easily." Luciano lets go of Germany's arm, taking steps back. Germany whips around, grabbing at his arm...Glaring so darkly at him, only for his breath to be caught in his throat. This man is smiling at him with his eyes closed...the smile sweet and his face bright...He looks like...Just like... "Ve Germany is your arm okay?" His voice is so sweet...Just like Feli's.

"N-No one will fall for it." Germany snaps himself out of it, growing deeply at this man, getting pissed off at feeling the pain in his arm, remembering just what this man is. He's a demon. He's not Feli.

"Oh? We'll just see won't we? Now if you will excuse me, I'm exhausted. I'm going to head home. Nice little party you had here Germany, I sure as hell had fun." This man chuckles darkly, turning on his heel, about to head out of the room.

"You're not going fucking anywhere! You're not going to get away with this!" Germany roars, his eyes widening slightly when this man takes off running, fake tears streaming down his face.

"P-Please Germany! I-I'm so sorry! Don't be mad!" He cries...Oh this fucker. He's acting like this just to piss Germany off. And it's working.

"Come back here you little shit! I'm going to bust all your fucking teeth out then lets see if you can sound like that!" Germany growls as he runs out of the room after this man. "You're dead!-"

"West! What the hell are you doing?" Prussia just walks into the home, seeing how Italy is running from Germany, tears in Italy's eyes...Prussia's eyes widen at what his brother was saying to Italy.

"Stop him brother! Don't let him get out!"

"Ve G-Germany I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me anymore!" The man starts to limp-run towards the door, his tears pouring down. It's so fucking obvious he's faking! This ass hole-

Prussia...moves out of the way, letting this man run right out of the door. Prussia's usual grinning face has gone blank as Germany gives him a dark glare. "Brother what he hell are you doing?! You're letting him get away-" Germany goes to run after him, only for Prussia to close the door before he can. Germany skids to a stop, breathing like a bull. He doesn't have time for this! "Brother get out of the way!-"

"No West." Prussia shakes his head, those red orbs narrowing a bit. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you see the look on Italy's face? He was terrified! And I can see why! The things you were saying West, it sounded like you wanted to kill him!...and he was limping...what did you do West?"

"I didn't do shit! I didn't even get to touch him because believe me if I did, he wouldn't be running out of here! Damn it brother move out of my way before I make you!"

"West listen to yourself! You're acting crazy! Talking about hurting Italy like that! You need to calm down! You're been pissy about Italy going to America's all week but this is too much! I don't think anything Italy did would need you to act like that!"

"That's not Italy brother! That's Luciano and he's come from another world because I was stupid and wished for Italy not to be useless! He's trying to take Italy's place! I have to end him!" Germany is aware how crazy he sounds...he can tell by how his brother is looking at him, at his frown. It pisses him off. "Don't you believe me brother?! I would never act this way towards Italy! You know that!"

"West I'm not going to lie, you're coming off as bat shit crazy right now. Why don't you take a seat? Calm down? You want some beer? We can sit down and talk about this-"

"Not with that man still out there! We have to stop him!-" Germany tries to move Prussia out of the way but he grabs his arm, the one that man didn't pull on.

"West, seriously, you're freaking me out. You look crazy too. Just calm down, deep breaths. I'm not going to let you out looking like this. I know how you feel about Italy, west... I don't know if you've found out that Italy and America are dating or something but..." Prussia locks eyes with his brother. "...Italy is my friend too and right now I'm not sure if I let you go that Italy will be okay."

"I keep telling that's not Italy brother! That's someone else! He's evil! And if you don't get out of my way, you'll give me no choice! I have to get him! He knows where the real Italy is but he won't tell me!"

"West calm down-"

"No!" Germany growls before he grabs his brother and shoves him out of the way. He waste no time, knowing that man has gotten a good head start. Germany runs out of his home, roaring this man's name, growling...wanting to kill him. Wanting to kill him for making his brother look at him like that, like he's crazy. He's not crazy. That man isn't Feli. He's going to stop him. He's not going to trick anyone with that fake sweet smile. Germany can hear Prussia yelling for him but he's not listening. He digs into his pocket, pulling out his handy dandy tracking device. He planted a bug on Italy's uniform a long time ago when they became friends. With so many phone calls, most the time Italy never told him where he was so he could help...So he got a tracking device so he could find him. Germany doesn't think that's weird. It's only when Italy is wearing his uniform...He's actually lucky Italy didn't take it off. Italy wanted to change his clothes before Japan came but...since Germany yelled at him...He didn't get to.

It's because he yelled at him that this all started anyway. It's his fault.

Germany looks down at the tracking device...growling. This man is heading towards Italy's home. He won't let him make it. Germany puts the tracking device back in his pocket before he picks up the pace, pushing his legs to the limit. Those piercing blue eyes of his narrowing. This bastard wasn't making any sense with where Italy is...But somehow, he knows his wish had something to do with it...Italy is gone because of him.

He has to get him back. He has to. He didn't mean his wish. He didn't want this demon. He didn't mean to scare the angel away...so now all he has left is this demon.

Germany's breathing comes out in fast puffs, he doesn't even say anything as he crosses Switzerland's land...he doesn't care at this point. He has to stop this man. Germany's eyes narrow in glee when he sees the back of this man, walking slowly, thinking he must have lost him. Germany is going to tackle him, sneak up behind him and-

"West stop!" Prussia yells behind him.

Germany can't help to curse when Luciano tenses, turning around...when he sees Germany his eyes widen and those fake tears start to fall down his face as he runs away from Germany...towards Italy's home.

"Ve Germany please stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cries.

"You're going to be!" Germany snarls, catching up-

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Italy's door suddenly slams open, Romano glaring out at them...but when he sees the tears on his brother's face, and the way he's limping, his face falls, those dark orbs flashing. "Feliciano?"

"Germany's trying to hurt me!" This man cries as he runs into the home, as soon as he's in, Romano slams the door on Germany's face, locking it quickly. Germany growls, banging against the door.

"Let me the fuck in! That's not Italy, Romano! He's a impostor!"

"Go the fuck away you bastard! I'm going to get my shotgun!" Romano growls at him from the door way...no fear there. He sounds pissed. Germany doesn't stop. He needs to get that fucker.

"Luciano! You coward come out here! I'm going to kill you!" Germany pulls back, about to break the door down...only to get tackled to the ground by Prussia. Germany slams hard against the ground...Prussia's face inches from his own.

"West we're going home. Romano's going to have your ass. You're acting crazy! Don't make me use my awesomeness on you West. I don't want to do it but you're going to end up getting hurt!"

"Brother listen to me! That's not Italy! That's Luciano and he-" Germany tries to explain to his brother, thrashing against him.

"I'm getting my gun! There's going to be German blood on my door step!" Romano roars through the door.

"West you leave me no choice. I'm going to say sorry about this in advance." Prussia leans up, this eyes narrowed.

"Brother what are you-" Germany starts...but he's silenced when Prussia punches him hard in the temple...Germany vision bust into white...before it fades away to darkness...his body goes slack against Prussia...he tries to stay conscious...but he wasn't expecting the hit. He wasn't prepared for the attack.

The last thing he sees is Feli's sweet smile...before it fades away and he's left with nothing...

Nothing but darkness.

* * *

"...They're gone." Romano peeks through his blinds, seeing Prussia carrying Germany away...He grips his fist, glad that his threats worked. He doesn't have a shotgun or any kind of gun. That was a lie. It was a empty threat...but he still hoped it would work. And it did. Romano moves away from the window to look down at Italy who is hugging himself, crying into his knees. Romano's glare softens, just a little bit. He's not soft damn it but...when It's his little brother...Romano feels a deep anger burn him. "I told you that potato bastard was no good! Why don't you ever fucking listen to me? I told you not to come crying when this all blows up in your face." Romano crosses his arms, glaring away from Italy.

"I-I'm sorry Romano...You were right. I should have listened to you." Italy sniffles, his small shoulders shaking. "I just...I-I thought he was my friend." Italy sobs.

"...Damn it Feliciano...what did that bastard do to you?" Romano can't keep acting like an ass hole to Italy when he's like this...when he saw that look In Germany's eyes...and the fear in his brother's. Romano sits next to his brother on the floor, looking over at him. "Did he hurt you? What the fuck happened?"

"I-I don't know! He just...he just snapped. He told me I w-was useless and that he wanted nothing to do with me...He s-said it was my fault he lost the war and then...he said I w-was nothing and that he wished I was someone else! Germany hates me now Romano!" Italy whimpers, his tears falling down so fast as he wipes at his eyes.

Romano feels that deep anger again...and before he knows it', he's grabbing onto his brother, hugging him, pulling him in and holding him tightly. "Don't cry for that fucker! I told you he was no good! That German bastard! Making you cry like this! I'm gong after him. I'm going to kill him. I'll buy a real gun and make him pay for what he did to you, and for occupying Roma!"

"You don't h-have to do that..." Italy looks up at Romano, his tears still falling, those brown orbs looking up at him with...Romano can't help his face heating up when he sees adoration in those eyes of his brother. Italy never looks at him like that. Italy couldn't even say one nice thing about him when he had asked that one time. Yet here Italy is, looking up at him with adoration...looking up at him like he's his hero. "Thank you for saving me Romano. Ve I thought I was a goner!"

"I didn't really have a choice since you came here with a fucking mad potato bastard after you." Romano grumbles ,trying to sound mad but his face gets hotter. "And the only reason I'm hugging you right now is because you wouldn't shut the fuck up."

Italy stares up at him with wide eyes...like he didn't expect that. Those orbs go back to normal...and Italy smiles. It's nice. A smile he would see Italy give Germany...It gets Romano's heart to skip a beat though he would never admit it...he's always been jealous of Germany. That he gets his brother's nice smiles and all his attention. What about him damn it? Italy can't even say nice things about him but he has a whole list for that stupid potato bastard...but now Italy is looking at him, smiling at him with those brown orbs showing...understanding? Why that? "I like you the most." Italy nuzzles his head against Romano's, getting his eye to widen.

"Alright enough of that." Romano shoves Italy away, standing up...glaring down at his brother. "You look fine now." Romano wills his blush to go away as he glares at the wall. "You're only saying you like me most now because that stupid potato bastard's gone. Now all you have is me."

"No. I really like you the most...You're the one I should have came to, the one I should have been around all this time. My brother, my other half." Italy hugs Romano from behind, getting him to tense...before he melts into his hold.

"Shut up..." Romano snaps halfheartedly, closing his eyes and forcing his glare on. "Stop being stupid. You don't mean that. You're just upset about that stupid Potato bastard."

"...maybe you're right." Romano feels a pang of disappointment when Italy lets go of him but he ignores it. "Ve I'm tired Romano. I'm going to get some sleep..." Romano watches as Italy starts to walk away...He stops...before he smiles over at Romano, such a sweet smile. "I love you Romano. Good night." and then he's gone.

Romano stares at where Italy was with wide eyes. "..What the fuck?" He growls, glaring away. "What's with him? He never says that kind of shit to me!.." Romano tries to keep his glare up...but his face is red and he feels warm. Romano groans. "Fuck..." He holds his head in his hands. He thought he took care of this. A long time ago. He thought he took care of this since Italy told him about Holy Rome. His fist love.

This isn't something sick...no...He hated his brother when he was younger. He hated him because he looked like Grandpa Rome and he didn't. Hated him because everyone wanted him more, even Spain. He wanted his little brother too. He hated him because he didn't have to learn Spanish and he hated him because everyone loved him. He was adorable, he was what everyone wanted...and he hated him because he hated the feeling he got when he was separated from him. He hated him because he cried when he left, like he was sad, like he cared. He hated him because he stopped crying...he hated him because he went back to being happy so quick, even though he was taken, even though they were separated. He hated him because even when he was grown up, he didn't want Spain to take him...he didn't want to be a part of their family.

He hated him...because he wanted Italy to love him. He wanted him to care about him like he did with Holy Rome. He wanted him to cry because they were apart. He wanted him to come and visit him. But he never did. He wanted Italy to act like he's a part of him. He wanted to feel like he belongs, in his own home, in his own country. Italy would always do his own thing, leaving Romano behind. He would never listen to him, only cry about how he's sorry but he would do what made him mad again.

It's funny...because he hated his brother because everyone loves him...when he, Romano, loves Italy too. He loves him and he hates it. He cares for his brother... He just wants some more attention damn it. So with Italy cling to him and looking to him for protection...it made him feel nice. Is that a crime? He felt needed, he felt...warm.

Romano thoughts are cut off by his phone vibrating in his pants. He grumbles as he pulls out his phone, knowing only one person who would be calling him at this hour. He groans when he sees Spain's name on the caller ID...but at the same time, his lips curl in a smile small. "What the fuck you want tomato bastard?" Romano snaps, answering the phone, glaring at the wall like Spain was there.

_"Hey Lovi~ how are you doing today?"_

"The same since you called me a couple of hours ago dumb ass."

_"Good!"_ Spain sounds like he's smiling_. " Um..."_ Spain sounds nervous..._great._

"What is it? Spit it out." Romano snaps, knowing this is going to be something that's going to piss him off.

_"I-I...I'm sorry Romano but I can't come over tomorrow like we planned..."_ Spain's voice is getting more nervous by the minute.

"...It's because it's France's fucking birthday isn't it?"

_"N-No that's not-"_

"It's fine you stupid bastard. I don't know why you're trying to hide it." Romano glares darkly at the wall, ohh he's pissed.

"Really? I-it's okay? I'm sorry Romano I'll make it up to you!"

"Mmhmm."

_"...Are you mad Lovi? Don't be angry if you want I could just give France his gift and-"_

"No it's fine. It's not like I want to see you anyway ass hole!" Romano yells into the phone before he hangs up and turns his phone off, knowing Spain will be blowing it up to say sorry and all that other shit. Spain knows how he hates his friends. Prussia and France. It makes him sick. He's friends with a German and a pervert. And that's who he's going to hang out with tomorrow. Romano feels a anger burn him...

It's not just because Spain canceled their plans...It's the fact it's France. He found out once from the pervert nation that him and Spain fucked a couple of times in the past. They have a history together. It makes Romano sick...He got so pissed off and when he asked Spain...He felt even more sick to find out that yes, in fact Spain did sleep with France. He claims it was only once and it wasn't in love like he does to Romano...but Romano didn't care.

When Romano slept with Spain, he was a virgin. He gave up all of him...because he thought he was getting all of Spain in return. Only to find out France had him first. Who knows who else he's fucked? Romano's face heats up with anger before he marches down the hallway, towards his bedroom. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." He growls as he walks into his bedroom and slams the door behind him. Italy is already in bed...He tenses at the slam, he starts to get up..his eyes closed as he rubs at them.

"Romano what's wrong-" Italy starts.

"Nothing. Go the fuck back to bed." Romano snaps. He knows it came out harsh but right now he's pissed. He jumps into bed, turning his back to his brother, pulling the blankets over himself. Romano glares into the darkness...He feels Italy shift closer to him.

"What happened?" Italy says soothingly as he wraps his arms around Romano from behind. "I don't like seeing you upset."

"It's nothing alright?" Romano glares at the darkness a bit more, trying to ignore Italy's arms around him. "Just Spain being an ass hole like always. How dare that fucker cancel are plans to go see France on his birthday? That pervert will probably try something on him..." Romano sighs, turning around to look at Italy... "It just pisses me off is all. He spends so much time with Prussia and France..."

"You don't trust him?" Italy tilts his head...Romano notices Italy's not naked like he usually is when he goes to bed but...he doesn't think about that.

"...It's not that I don't trust him. It's just...Fuck why am I talking to you about this anyway?" Romano glares away from him. "It's just pisses me off because that stupid frog bastard and that tomato bastard have fucked before...so...it's not that I don't trust Spain it's just...he's a idiot and idiots make mistakes-"

"So you're afraid he'll make a mistake with France?" Italy grabs Romano's chin Gently so he looks back at him...Those brown orbs seem different in the darkness but Romano's too worked up to see it.

"I guess...well...no. I don't know. It just pissed me off. While he's off doing who knows what, I'm here, alone all the damn time!" Romano's eyes widen at admitting that. He glares away from Italy. "I'm going to bed-" Romano tries to turn around, but Italy holds his head towards him, he can feel Italy's breath on his face.

"Don't worry about him Romano. He's horrible for making you feel this way. He doesn't deserve you."

"Feliciano-" Romano starts, about to shove him off...only for Italy to lean in, his lips brushing against his. Romano's eyes snap open wide, he's frozen with shock as Italy continues to kiss him...with those soft lips. He nips and licks...wrapping his arms around Romano's neck. His senses scream to push him off. This is his brother! This is...but his heart is beating faster, his body warming...and before he knows it, his eyes slip shut...He gives in to his brother and he kisses him back...loving the feeling of Italy clinging to him, loving the feeling of his lips on his...

Italy pulls away when the kiss was getting heated...Romano hates the whine that comes out of the back of this throat...Italy gives him a soft peck before turning his back to him. "Good night Romano. Sweet dreams~"

Romano can only stare at the back of his brother in shock...as he licks his lips, trying to savor the feel of it...He's sure that didn't happen. That he's dreaming or something...Italy's kiss was experienced. It was good and it made him feel warm...his brother wouldn't know how to kiss like that...or maybe he would...who knows what him and Germany have been doing...but what's even more shocking than Italy kissing him is...

How he wished Italy would have continued.

* * *

_My...My head..._ Germany groans as his eyes slowly open, his vision blurry for a moment before it snaps to focus. He's laying on his living room couch...The TV is on...a cartoon on? It looks like something his brother would watch. Why is he laying on the couch? Germany's eyes widen when those soft brown orbs flash through his mind. He sits up in alarm, his breath catching.

_Italy!.._.Germany holds his head in his hand...it all coming back to him. Saying all those cruel things to Feli...and then that impostor coming...The words said...and then he remembers him chasing the imposter and then...nothing. Darkness. Germany feels close to panicking. How long has he been out? Who knows where that impostor is now? Who knows what he's going to do in Italy's home? Italy never locks anything important away! He's too much of a idiot...no...that's not it...it's that Italy's too trusting. Too pure. What is that impostor planning?...Luciano said he's here because of his wish...is this really all his fault?...has he lost his best friend because of those stupid words? Those words he didn't even mean? He just...He just wanted Italy to be his. He didn't want to lose him. Germany doesn't know where his Italy is and that scares him. He doesn't know what to do, how to act...So of course, the first thing he thinks he needs to do is capture that impostor, lock him up so he can't do any damage to Italy's name...but he's already done damage to him. The way Prussia looked at him...like he was crazy...and then he had to go and knock him out...damn it.

"Oh West you're up." Germany snaps his head over to glare at the voice. Prussia walks in from the kitchen, a beer in his hands. When he sees the glare, he sends it back. "Don't look at me like that. I wasn't the one going crazy. Do you know how fucking heavy you are? Jeez. You were almost too much even for the awesome me!"

"Why did you do that?! Brother you knocked me out and took me back when I needed to stop that man! He's a impostor! Who knows what he's going to do with Italy's name!" Germany starts of fuming...and deep down, he knows he's afraid. He's afraid that Italy's gone, that this man's words are true...and that this demon has taken the place of his angel.

"You're still on that? I thought you were just pissed off...you know heat of the moment?" Prussia takes his seat across from Germany, those red eyes serious for once.

"Brother...you have always taken my word on things, you know me, you raised me! Do you think I would ever treat Italy that way? That I would say I want to kill him? Do you think I would do such a thing to...the man I love? You know of this brother...you have to listen to me. I'm not crazy." Germany's face heats up from him saying this to his brother but he needs Prussia to be on his side. He needs to make him see the truth so this bastard doesn't win.

Prussia stops whatever he was about to say...his eyes widen for a moment...before he frowns and scratches his cheek. "...Nein. You wouldn't...so...are you serious? That guy I saw really wasn't Italy? Then who was he?" Prussia locks eyes with him...There's something in his eyes Germany doesn't like.

"I don't know. He calls himself Luciano...And he says he's Italy. He was saying some weird things brother...something about a kingdom...and that Feliciano is no longer on this world-"

"Are you saying he's-"

"Nein. This guy said he's not dead but...he's not on this world. He kept saying weird things like this. I can't believe I was tricked by him! I let him into my home...the only reason I found out he wasn't Italy was because I noticed small things...Like he wasn't flirting with girls or eating pasta or clinging to me...and when I confronted him, he didn't deny it. He told me who he was." Germany looks down, deep in thought. "...He says he's the answer to my wish...a wish I never truly wanted. He says he's taken Italy's place on this world... and that Italy has his kingdom...of dirt."

"...What the fuck does that mean?" Prussia is leaning closer, his eye brow raised.

"I have no idea. That's why I was chasing him. I wanted to make him talk more and I wanted to keep him away from Italy's home. Who knows what he's planning? And he has Italy's face...he could do anything in his name and most couldn't see through his disguise!" Germany grips his fist, feeling that panicked feeling in his chest.

"...uh sorry about smacking you down west. I thought you were crazy and you wanted to hurt Italy." Prussia scratches his cheek. "This still sounds crazy to me but...You're my brother. I raised you and you're not the type to just go super crazy and make up a whole bunch of shit...unless you're on drugs...Brother are you-"

"Nein. Don't even ask. I'm not crazy. I'm telling the truth. Luciano is just acting like Italy. We have to warn all the others! We have to spread the news that this man is a fake!" Germany stands up, gripping his fist.

"uh...West, no one is going to believe this. I'm serious, as your brother, i'm telling you you sound completely nuts. I'm trying to believe you right now and I know how you are. I know this isn't something you would make up but i'm still having trouble. No one is going to believe us especially if this guy is acting like Italy...why don't you relax a little alright? You're getting that...look in your eyes again-"

"...you don't believe me do you?" Germany sends his brother a nasty glare. "I can tell with how you're acting. I don't care what you say! I'm going to call everyone up right now! I"m going to call in a emergency world meeting!-"

"West you're going to make yourself look crazy! Think about it...if you call a meeting, and then tell everybody what you just told me, the whole world is going to think you lost it! You barely know anything about this guy-"

"I know he's the reason why Italy's gone!" Germany roars only to wince, holding his head in his hand when it throbs.

"West...you don't look so good."

"I-I'm fine."

"you sure?" Prussia frowns getting up.

Germany thinks hard for a moment...His brother is trying, he sees it but...Prussia doesn't believe him. He thought he did, but he doesn't. He still thinks Germany is ill. Germany takes a minute for him to think this through...He doesn't want this imposter ruining his name anymore...He's going have to fight fire with fire. He'll expose this imposter for what he is. He'll make sure to stop him before he can do anything to harm Italy's name. And he'll do it alone.

"Yeah I'm fine Brother...sorry about that. I guess I got a little worked up today with all the work i've been having to do and Italy hanging out with America. I'm going to get some rest. I'll be fine in the morning." Germany waves it off, hating that he has to lie to his brother...bur he sees the relief in Prussia's eyes.

"Good! Yeah I understand West! You're just over working yourself! Seriously you can't take in all the work, you're not as awesome as me!" Prussia laughs. "Get some rest! And oh, tomorrow I won't be here. It's France's birthday. You can come if you want."

"Nein I think I'll just stay home and relax for once." Germany gets up and walks away from his brother, heading up stairs to his room...this impostor is smart. This man is planning something and Germany has to stop him. He has to get to the bottom of this and get his Italy back...He's Germany! He can do it! He will not be made a fool of. He won't have the world thinking he's crazy...he's kind of glad his brother talked him out of the idea. Now that he thinks about it, that would have been stupid. That's just what that impostor wants him to do! Wants him to make a fool of himself! This guy is smart...Germany needs to be smarter. He thought he could trust in his brother but...then again, even to him, the whole thing does sound ridiculous. It is crazy. The idea of this even happening is crazy but...

Italy is gone. His Italy is gone. He can feel it...and it weighs his heart down with guilt. He's the cause of this...

_Italy...where are you? Where did you go?...and can you ever forgive me for my words against you?...I didn't mean them...you have to know I didn't mean them..._

_I wish you would love me...why couldn't that wish have come true?_

* * *

Romano's eyes slowly open, those dark brown orbs get watery as he yawns and stenches his arms in the air. What a night?...why does he feel so drained? Romano glances over at his side...Seeing the empty bed next to him. He can't help to sit up in alarm, it all coming back to him. Last night. His brother had kissed him!...Or...was that just a dream?...Italy wouldn't kiss him! It seems laughable, just thinking about it but...Didn't he feel Italy's lips on his own last night?...Or was that just some fucked up dream?

Romano touches his lips, before he frowns. No...No he did. He had to! He wasn't able to go to sleep last night. that's why he feels like shit! He's got to talk to Italy about this...needs to ask him what the hell he was thinking, kissing him like that. They're brothers! It's not natural! he means, kiss to the cheeks are normal but that...There was tongue. Romano swears there was. That's not natural!...and yet...

He finds himself blushing.

It's just that's he's embarrassed...how should he react to a situation like this? His brother just ups and kisses him...then turns and and goes to sleep like it's nothing! No he defiantly needs to beat the shit out of his brother and ask him what the hell is the matter with him. That reminds him...where the hell is he? Italy actually woke up before him? Romano glances at the alarm clock next to him...It's only 11? What the fuck? And Italy is up?

Romano grumbles as he gets out of bed, scratching at his hair as he walks out of his room and towards the kitchen...Feli is probably cooking something... Romano puts a glare on his face, matching into the kitchen about to yell at his brother about last night, only to stop in surprise when his brother isn't in the kitchen. The stove isn't even on...and there's not a mess. Romano blinks before looking around...Did that bastard leave already? Before he could get a mouthful?! Romano stops when his eyes fall on a note...he blinks before he picks it up, reading it.

" _Dear Romano, I've gone to the library. I'll be back later, sweet brother of mine._

_-love Italy"_

Romano can't help to stare at the note with disbelief. "...When the fuck did he start reading?" Romano hates how his heart reacts to the last bit. Whats with him? Being all nice to him now...Italy's probably making fun of him. That's what it is. And when does Italy leave notes? Usually he just leaves. Maybe...Maybe this is how his brother is dealing with what happen between him and Germany...Despite how Romano hates his guts, Italy really likes him...so...Maybe he's just upset about that? Maybe that's why he's acting weird? And kissing him-

That's still no excuse!

"...Seriously what's wrong with you...?" Romano groans as he crumbles up the note and throws it in the trash can. He starts getting the tomatoes out of the fridge, about to make pasta for himself since Italy didn't. Romano reaches over to grab one of their cutting knifes from the knife holder...Only to touch wood. Romano blinks before he looks at wood that should be full of cutting knifes...but it's empty. All the knifes are gone. "What the fuck happened to all our knifes?" Romano is starting to get pissed off. Things aren't going his way-

The house phone rings.

Romano sighs through his nose but he walks to where the phone is hanging on the wall. He answers it. "Boss I know I slept in on the meeting but-"

"_Romano it's me! Spain!"_ Romano stops, his eyes widening before they narrow...Oh, he remembers why Spain's calling his home phone. He turned off his cell._ "I finally got up with you! You're angry with me I rather you yell at me then ignore me! It worries me!"_

"Like I care?" Romano snaps, still feeling sore about Spain being around France...but then something occurs to him that gets his breath to catch...Did he...last night...Cheat on Spain?...No. Italy kissed him! Should he tell Spain.?..Romano's face heats up. Hell no! Who knows? It could have been a dream!

"_Aw come on Lovi! I talked it over with France and he said you could come. It was suppose to be just for the bad touch trio but I told them how we had plans and worked everything out!.."_ when Romano doesn't respond, too lost in his thoughts with his brother...Spain speaks again. _"..Romano I'm coming over."_

"W-What?" Romano snaps out of this thoughts, his eyes widen slightly. "I..." Romano sighs deeply. "It's fine. I don't want to go to France's fucking party anyway. I have to stay with my brother. He had a fight with Germany and I'm about to go check on him. "_ I have to talk to him too..._

"_Oh seriously? Germany and Italy had a fight? Poor little guy! But I'm sure they will make up soon!"_ Spain tries to cheer Romano up.

"...I'm not so sure. That fucking potato bastard tried to bust down by door yesterday...Italy was afraid of him. I don't think Italy should be anywhere near that bastard. He hurt him." Romano grips his fist, glaring darkly at the wall.

"_Really?! Romano why didn't you tell me? I would have come over right away!-"_

"Because you had plans. And it's not like I need you! I took care of it myself. I still need to go over there and beat the shit out of Germany for what he did to my brother!"

"_...Romano you know you always end up hurting yourself when you go over there!-"_

"Fuck you!-"

"-Why don't I come over and we'll go confront Germany together?"

"But you have a party to go to." Romano growls and...Romano glances at the trash can where the note is..._And I have to talk to Italy._

"_We're going together Romano! I know you're still mad at me...so let me make it up to you! I'm coming over-"_

"No! No...that's fine. Just go to the fucking party-"

"_I'm on my way." _Spain says and hangs up, getting Romano's breath to catch.

"shit!" That means he doesn't have much time to talk to Italy. He doesn't want Spain being there when he talks to Italy about...the kiss.

Romano runs to his room to get dressed...not knowing that someone else is looking for Italy as well. But knowing he doesn't have much time before Spain shows up.

He has to make this quick. But really...What the hell is Italy thinking? Acting so weird...And what the hell is wrong with Him? For allowing Italy to get away with that?

Something weird is going on with his brother and he's going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**I decided that i'm never going to have it in Luciano's prove, just to make it so you never know what he's thinking. I think I like that idea better. It will add to suspense. Tell me what you think! next chapter we go back to the Fucked up 2p world. till next time!**


	4. A Cheery Smile

Italy feels sore. He feels sick. Italy knows he's laying in bed but the large blanket isn't giving him any comfort. It sticks to his sweating body, making him kick the blanket off restlessly. He feels a pressure on his hand but doesn't think of it as he tries to get comfortable again...but no matter what, it seems he can't go back to sleep. "Ve..." Italy groans as his eyes slowly open, expecting to see the white walls of Germany's home or the tan of his own...but when he sees the red ceiling, and how far away the roof is from him, he tenses up, his eyes snapping open.

Where is he?- Italy becomes aware of the pressure on his hand again and whips his head over...Only to relax when he sees it's Germany standing next to the bed, holding his hand. Italy smiles, feeling relieved, about to tell him about his crazy dream and then spend the rest of the day clinging to Ludwig and not letting him go...but one look in those eyes...one glance at his arms, and everything freezes in Italy. This isn't Ludwig. He knows it isn't. And he knows where he is...Oh he knows, he just hoped, he prayed he would wake up back in his own home, in his own world, with his own Germany there. But no. This is another world. This is another home, and this is another Germany. One not like Ludwig. Those piercing blue eyes are too lifeless...too emotionless.

"I'm still here..." Italy whimpers, looking away from Lutz, not taking his hand from this Germany though...He needs comfort.

Lutz doesn't say anything. He just stares at him with those eyes that are both haunting and familiar. "I stayed by your side as you wished." Lutz voice is so...Italy can't explain it. It's not stern like Ludwig's voice. It's not full of confidence...No. The voice belongs to a robot. Lutz voice is deep like Ludwig's but..somehow...Even their voices are completely different. It's just a reminder to Italy that he's no longer home, but in a new world.

Italy blinks at what Lutz said and looks over at him. He's just staring at Italy, still holding his hand but Italy remembers crying himself to sleep, with just this man standing with him...And he remembers his request. He wanted Lutz to stay with him because he wanted to feel safe...He wanted to feel like Germany was with him in some way. "Oh thank you...but you could have laid down, you know. Did you stand like that the whole time?" Lutz nods. Italy frowns. "Aren't your legs tired? How long did I sleep?" Italy looks around for a clock or something...to his surprise he doesn't find one.

"It doesn't matter." Lutz stares at him with those eyes. "Do as you like. If you want to sleep more, sleep more."

"Eh...I don't think I could go back to sleep." Italy frowns slightly with how intensely Lutz is staring at him...maybe Lutz realizes this because he quickly looks away, his hat covering his eyes once again.

"Forgive me for staring. Punish me."

"Huh? Ve you don't have to apologize for that! And I told you I'm not going to hurt you!" Italy frowns deeply again...Swallowing when he catches a glimpse of all those cuts running deep in Germany's arm. "...Luciano hurt you for just looking at him?" Italy is starting to feel sick again.

Lutz doesn't respond. He doesn't look at Italy anymore either, that hat hiding everything away. Italy doesn't like that hat either. It hides Lutz's face and his hair...Italy bets he has beautiful blond hair like Ludwig.

"Yo! Is that kid up yet? I'm so fucking bored-" Japan walks into the room, and to Italy's relief, he's fully clothed. He's wearing something similar to Kiku's white suit...except it's black, with gold swirls on the shoulder part. Those dark eyes light up when he sees Italy up. "Aw did I wake you up?" Italy can't tell if Japan is sneering at him, or actually concerned if he woke him.

"No. If you did I would have killed you." Lutz says without emotion, not looking at Japan or Italy.

"Tsk. What's with you? He's not even Luciano yet you're getting your panties in a fucking bunch. Calm it down before I give you some more scars." Japan's eyes narrow, his voice a growl causing Italy to whimper. This isn't Japan either. He never sees anger in his friend in his world...But Italy can clearly see it in Kuro.

"P-Please no fighting!" Italy is getting upset seeing Japan and Germany like this...even if it's not his Japan and Germany. Kiku and Ludwig have always respected each other, and they would never talk to each other like this in his world. It just upsets Italy.

"Lutz started it!" Kuro whines childishly but when he sees how Italy is frowning...His face goes blank for a moment before grinning. "You get upset easily huh? It's funny seeing Luciano's face looking like that." Kuro chuckles.

"Like what?" Italy frowns more at Japan laughing at his face. "Ve is something wrong with my face?"

"If you were Luciano, yes, something is really wrong with your face. I'm still getting fucking use to the fact you're not him...Damn it you guys look so alike!" Kuro shakes his head before he grumbles. "But with you looking like that, our job is going to be so much fucking harder. I swear, no one is going to believe you're Luciano."

"They will." Lutz speaks up. His hat still hiding his face.

"U-Um...is it okay if I'm not the ruler of the world?" Italy fiddles nervously, thinking about yesterday and what Japan had told him. He's starting to feel like puking. "Ve I don't really know anything about this world! Or what I should do-"

"You do as you wish." Lutz speaks up again.

"It's really not hard being king of the world. You just do what ever the fuck you want. But the only problem i'm having is that if others find out you're not Luciano, they'll try to rebel." Kuro crosses his arms, those black eyes narrowing. "I don't feel like dying anytime soon so listen up. These are your rules. Whenever someone other than us asks about you, your name is Luciano got it? You can't go around telling people you're from another world. I know that basket case Oliver knows about you since he's the one who came up with the whole fucking idea of another world...but he should be it right?"

Italy can't really think..when he thinks of Oliver, he thinks of his twisted smile and tenses. Italy nods quickly, already feeling goosebumps prickle his skin. England in this world really is scary! He'll never complain about Arthur again!

"Good." Kuro looks over at Lutz, something in his eyes before he looks back at Italy. "And...that's it. Me and Lutz will be doing most the work, like always." Japan grumbles.

"T-That's it? But what am I suppose to do? I don't know how to be a king and I don't even know about anything and-"

"Then lets go take a look at your kingdom shall we? I'll give you the grand fucking tour of your new home." Kuro grins from ear to ear as he grabs Italy's wrist and lifts him off the bed. He smacks Italy's ass, getting him to squeak in surprise at being violated by Japan once again before whipping his head toward Japan. The raven haired male is laughing. "You're cute kid but if you keep acting all innocent i'm not going to be able to control myself." Japan leans in, saying this too close to Italy's face.

"Ve You're nothing like Kiku..." Italy whimpers to himself, going into shock with how different this man is from Kiku...and yet they have the same face, the same eyes. It's hard to even picture Kiku cussing but here Japan is, groping him and grinning at him like a wolf...It's too much. He misses Kiku. He misses Ludwig.

"Who?" Japan blinks, backing off a little to raise his eyebrow at Italy.

"Japan...I mean the Japan from my world." Italy's eyes shift a bit when he feels Kuro and Lutz staring at him intently now.

"Oh really? I fucking forgot about that! I have my own other side in your world huh? What's he like?" Kuro lets go of Italy completely, looking curiously at him. "You know, Luciano spent all this fucking time studying your world but he wouldn't share any of it with us, the bastard. I bet I'm better than your Japan anyway."

"Kiku is...well he's very polite and nice." Italy thinks about his friend, and can't help a small smile to form on his face. "He refrains from speaking and senses the mood. He doesn't like people invading his personal space. He likes anime and taking pictures with his camera. It's hard to tell what he's thinking though, his face is usually blank...he doesn't show his emotions. He's a good friend though" Italy's smile grows, before he chuckles. "it's just weird to me how different you are from him...you look just like him but Kiku would never touch me like you do or get close. Ve, Kiku doesn't like me even hugging him."

"...What the fuck?" Kuro wrinkles his nose, seeming disgusted. "why the hell would he refrain from speaking? And what does sensing the mood even mean? Of course he would love anime, I hate it. It's so pointless. But that last part takes the cake. He doesn't like to be touched? Who doesn't like to be touched? Let me say, you can hug me any time you want." Kuro winks at Italy. "I sound ridiculous in your world. Oh! Do Lutz next! What's he like in your world? Tell me he's not such a pussy."

"You shouldn't say things like that about Germany." Italy frowns...but when he thinks about his best friend, and his rare smile, Italy feels a longing in his chest as he looks down. "Ve Ludwig, the Germany in my world, is really nice! He's my best friend. He can be mean sometimes and he yells at me a lot to keep up in training and when I break something but that's just him. Ludwig needs everything clean and he has to get his work done before he plays. He loves wurst and beer...He's very serious abut training and gets mad when I sleep in..." Italy's lips form a smile, his eyes getting glossed over. "But he's really nice. He saved me countless times and he always takes care of me. He ties my shoes and he wouldn't let anything hurt me."

"Ohhh..." Kuro chuckles. "Damn, he sounds nothing like Lutz here." Kuro grins at the smile on Italy's face. "So you two fucking?"

"W-What?" Italy tenses at that, looking at Japan with wide eyes who puts his arm around his shoulder, smirking at him.

"Don't be shy. I saw that look in your eyes. You and your Germany were totally fucking back in your world."

"Ve no we weren't! Germany is my best friend. We wouldn't-"

"It's a shame you two were separated." Kuro shakes his head before he smirks, leaning close to whisper in Italy's ear. "But if you ever get lonely, I'm always here. Anything your Germany has done to you, I bet you I'll do it better." Kuro's tongue darts out, licking the shell of Italy's ear getting him to shiver.

"B-But really we haven't done anything...!" Italy moves away from Japan, his face flushed from Japan acting so oddly...for some reason Italy feels Lutz is staring at him, and when he looks over, Germany is indeed staring at him. The hat isn't hiding his eyes...and Italy can't help to stop when looking at them. Lutz looks surprised. It's weird seeing a emotion on his face, his eyebrows are furrowed. He looks like he's thinking about something deeply but when Lutz realizes Italy is staring back, he tenses and quickly looks away, the hat covering his eyes once again.

Japan saw this too...but instead of looking confused, he smirks. Those black eyes amused before he looks over at Italy, those eyes going back to normal. "Alright lets start this tour or we're never going to get it done. I'm not showing you the whole castle. It's too big for that shit. We don't even use most of the rooms. I'll just show you the upstairs. All your servants are down below, and so are the dungeons. I have a feeling you wouldn't want to see that." Italy shakes his head quickly. "Thought so. Well first off, this is your room. You got the best bed in the whole world and it's full of expensive shit." Kuro looks around the room as if he's looking at it for the first time too.

Italy takes this time to actually look at this room. He didn't get to yesterday...or whenever that was when he laid down. He fell right to sleep. Italy blinks as he looks around this place, at the red, large bed to the large mirror on the wall, really it's big enough to be the size of a door...There's a dresser with books on top of it.

"Honestly I was expecting this place to be filled with more cool stuff." Kuro grunts, looking around this room.

"Ve you haven't been in here before?" Italy blinks, looking over at Japan.

"Hell no! Luciano is a freak when it comes to his room and his stuff. But since Luciano isn't here, I figured I could check this place out."

"If you are upset with me coming in your room, forgive me." Lutz winces, as if he forgot he's not suppose to be in here. He almost seems nervous.

"No! It's fine!" Italy frowns at Lutz.

"Don't mind him. He's just a pussy. Always worried about upsetting Luciano." Kuro grunts. "It's sad. He's even doing the same thing with you, just because you look like him. I know you're insanely in love with Luciano but seriously...You're stupid." Kuro sighs. Italy can't help to blink...Lutz is in love with Luciano? Italy looks to Lutz to see if this is true but...his eyes give nothing away. His face is blank, the words not effecting him at all. He's not blushing or getting nervous. He just stands there. Lutz couldn't be in love with Luciano right?...Luciano hurts him and cuts him up...He couldn't love someone who does that to him could he? It just doesn't seem possible. If someone cut Italy the way Luciano did to Lutz he would be terrified of them! He would run away and...Why hasn't Lutz done that? The realization hits Italy, and his eyes widen...Why is Lutz still here? Did Luciano threaten him?...and if so...why isn't he leaving now when Luciano is no longer here? Why would Lutz stick around after Luciano cut him so bad? It doesn't sit well in Italy's stomach.

"Come on kid." Italy blinks when he feels hands on his back and he's pushed lightly forward. Italy looks back at Japan who is grinning at him. "You don't have all day for you to be staring at Lutz like that. You can fuck him later-"

"Wah! That's not what I want! I wasn't staring like that I just-" Italy's face catches on fire but dispite his protests, Kuro just chuckles, pushing him out of the room. Lutz walks by his side, not looking at Italy but the Italian doesn't catch how his body tensed up just a little bit.

"Whatever. I'm not judging you." Kuro smirks as he pushes Italy down the hallway, passing a couple of doors before he stops at one. " This is your...'art' studio." Kuro winces slightly but Italy doesn't know why. Italy's eyes light up.

"Ve Luciano likes to paint too?" Italy opens up the door and looks in...beaming when he sees all the canvas...but blinks when he sees all this red stuff on the floor. Is that all red paint? Luciano sure is messy.

"Yeah...He likes to paint." Kuro seems uncomfortable before he shuts the door and grins. "Alright! Moving on!" Kuro grabs Italy and starts pushing him down the hall again...Lutz stops at the art studio...staring at the door with this look in his eyes before following behind. Kuro stops at a door that is made of metal. He wrinkles his nose. "This is your own torture room. It's full of the sickest shit you can think of."

"W-What? Why is that here?" Italy swallows, already knowing the answer deep down but feeling sick all the same.

"To torture people, duh. Luciano had to have his own room for it. I've only been in there once...and i'm never fucking going back. Just saying. I'll beat the shit out of you if you try anything." Kuro growls at Italy, causing him to squeak and put his hands up in a way to defend himself.

"I-I would never! Ve I wouldn't want to torture anyone! Especially not my friends!" Italy cries in distress...only to frown...He keeps forgetting...These aren't his friends. He doesn't even know these people.

"...Friends?" Kuro raises his eyebrow at this, like he doesn't know what the word means before he shrugs and looks back at the door. "Luciano usually uses this for Lutz mostly anyway. So on we go-"

"W-Wait what? why would he use it on Germany?" Italy tenses, whipping back to look at Lutz...only to find him staring at the door with no emotion in those eyes.

"Don't know. I guess Luciano just likes making his life a living hell. But it's Lutz own fault." Kuro grumbles, shaking his head. "He lets Luciano walk all over him."

Italy frowns that Japan is talking about Germany ill right in front of the German himself...but Lutz doesn't say anything. He doesn't get angry. He doesn't do anything.

"Japan-"

"Come on lets go!" Kuro gives the metal door a glare before he starts pushing Italy away from it, Lutz following silently behind them, like a ghost. Just drifting after them. He's so quiet. "Next i'm going to show you my room." Kuro grins, not at all disturbed by the torture room as Italy is...or maybe he is. Maybe he's use to it. But Italy can't wrap his mind around the idea of his other self...torturing Germany. He loves Ludwig! How could his other self be so cruel?

"Why...Why would Luciano be so mean to you guys? Aren't you guys friends?" Italy can't help to ask, finally getting the words to come out of this throat. Kuro stops leading him...Stopping in his tracks. He turns around to look at Italy, his eyebrow raised again. Lutz stops so he's right beside Italy but he doesn't' look at him...His hat hiding those eyes, hiding his face.

"Friends? You serious? You really don't know anything do you?" Kuro snorts, closing his eyes, his lips snarling. "Luciano has no friends. He doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself." Kuro opens his eyes, glaring at Italy getting him to squeak, jumping behind Lutz...He hides behind Germany. Lutz doesn't seem to mind Italy cowering behind him...The German gives Kuro a look, his hat lifting up to show those odd eyes.

Maybe it's the look Lutz is giving him or the whimpering Italy is doing that gets that dark look to leave Kuro's face. He blinks before sighing deeply, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to hurt you kid. You just don't get it and you have his fucking face...It pisses me off. Your face does but when you act like that, I remember you're not him." Kuro looks back at Italy who is calming down. "No...We aren't friends with Luciano. We're here for business...well..." Kuro gives Lutz a look. "...At least I am."

Lutz doesn't respond to that. His face doesn't change.

"...So...You guys aren't friends?" Italy's curl droops a bit...thinking since Ludwig, Kiku and him are close, that maybe they would be in another world. "...Luciano doesn't have any friends?...is it because he's mean and hurts people?" Italy frowns, thinking about what he knows of this Luciano person...like how he hurts Lutz and Kuro. That is probably the reason they aren't close.

"Well that's part of it." Kuro chuckles but it's humorless. "It's also the fact he's a dick. He's been an asshole as long I can remember, even before he became king of the world and all that jazz. He still was fucked up before this world became fucked up. I heard this rumor long ago that the Roman Empire fucked a demon and that demon gave birth to Luciano. I wouldn't doubt it. His brother is normal and kind, while he's breathing hell fire. From all the years living with him, I think he's always been like this. Fucked up and alone." Kuro glares darkly into the wall...he grips his fist, the air getting tense around them.

Italy frowns deeply at this...too afraid to speak though. It feels like one wrong word and Japan could attack him. It's obvious he really doesn't like Luciano...and Italy looks like him. Feliciano can't help to feel a bit...sad at the last part. He's always been alone? "...Do you...Do you think it's because he's always been along that he went crazy?" Italy squeaks with Kuro glares at him.

"No. He's always been alone because he's always been like this. Do you know what he did as a kid?-"

"Stop it Kuro." Lutz speaks up, taking a step forward, putting a protective arm in front of Italy when he starts shaking.

"No Lutz. This guy wants to know! Maybe he'll understand why this world is so fucked up." Kuro glares at Lutz before he looks at Italy. "Even as a kid he was a monster. He was being raised by...fuck who were they? Oh yeah, Austria and Hungary. I didn't know them but...I heard Luciano stabbed them to death in their sleep when he was only a child.-"

"W-What?!" Italy gasps, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes and his legs feeling weak...He had to have heard Japan wrong. "Austria and miss Hungary...They can't be dead..." Italy sniffles, trying to control his sobbing...but when Kuro sees this...His expression softens.

"...They're dead in this world kid. I don't know where the fuck he put the bodies but-"

"Kuro I said stop." Lutz lashes out in a blink of an eye, grabbing Japan by the neck and lifting him up...Those odd eyes narrowing. "You shouldn't speak of what you don't know."

"What I don't know?" Kuro growls, wheezing a bit when Lutz tightens his hold on his throat."Everyone knows what he did. It's no secret. You should know this more than anyone. He had you as a prisoner when you were a kid, isn't that right 'holy Rome'?"

Italy isn't paying attention to what they're talking about. He's hyperventilating. Austria and Hungary are dead in this world. Luciano killed them...Stabbed them to death in their sleep...Italy feels his tears falling down his cheeks, his chest wheezing violently...Thinking of all the times he's seen Austria and Hungary sleeping together in bed...and all the times he would crawl In with them, laying between them...but this other person...Luciano didn't crawl into bed...Luciano killed them like that. It gets something to break in Italy...His legs give out but before he hits the ground, strong arms are around him...and he's pulled against a massive chest. Italy feels the muscles, and automatically he wraps his arms around Germany's neck...crying into his chest.

"Kuro has caused you pain." Lutz's voice is...dark. "Do you wish for me to kill him?" Italy doesn't see how Kuro gets a bit pale.

"N-No! I don't want anyone to die! I don't want you to hurt Japan! I just...How could he kill Austria and Hungary...? How can they be gone?" Italy sobs into Lutz's chest...wanting to go home. Wanting to be far away from here. Everything about this world is tense and dark. Lutz is very stiff in Italy's hold...but slowly he relaxes. He doesn't stay anything though.

"Uh..." Kuro frowns, scratching his cheek. Looking guilty as he whistles and looks around in the hallway...before he sighs. " Calm down kid...I mean, this isn't even your world right? So you don't even know the Austria or Hungary of this world so...calm down! I'm sure the Austria and Hungary in your world are still alive right? So that's cool." Kuro is trying to calm Italy down...This seems to work because Italy's crying dies down...he holds into Lutz tighter, Lutz not complaining like Ludwig would about the tears and snot that's soaking his chest.

"Still!... I know this isn't my world...I know I don't know you but I still don't want any of you getting hurt or dying!" Kuro seems surprised by this but Italy keeps going. "And...Luciano's in my world now. What if...what if he hurts my friends?" Italy whimpers...waiting for someone to reassure him that's not going to happen. Kuro and Lutz are silent.

"...So...Come on kid. I'm not done showing you around." Kuro turns his back to Italy, not being able to look at him as he opens up a door. He grins weakly over at Italy who stands up with the help of Lutz. "Check it out! I got myself a water bed!"

Italy walks over slowly...not going to press about Luciano hurting his friends...because if he is...Italy doesn't know if he could take hearing it. He doesn't know if he could stand it. All this is hard to take in. Italy feels like this world is trying to consume him, trying to make him mad as well. But really all it's doing is making him cry...He feels bad for this world...feels angst knowing Austria and Hungary are dead in this world...Who knows who else could be dead? He hasn't seen Romano-

" where's Romano?" Italy's eyes snap over to Kuro, those eyes panicked. "T-Tell me he's okay?" Italy is holding his breath.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't your brother be okay? Hell he has it better than any of us." Kuro grumbles before he pouts. "You didn't even look at my room! We'll see your brother later!"

"O-Oh okay sorry." Italy quickly looks into the room, sighing in relief hearing that Romano is okay...Italy can't help to wonder what Kuro meant that Romano has it better than anyone here...Italy blinks when he looks at this room...There's a large blue bed in the middle of this room, shaggy black carpet, a lava lamp next to the bed, the blue liquid moving slowly up and down.

"Sexy right?" Kuro purrs in Italy's ear, getting him to squeak when Kuro grabs him by the wrist before throwing him on the bed. Italy can't help to giggle a little when the water bed moves. It feels so funny!...His laughter dies when Kuro gets on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand...Kuro is grinning down at him. "Though I despise Luciano, he does have a sexy body. You can come in here anytime you want. I'll make sure you feel comfortable." Kuro purrs as he leans down, licking up Italy's tear stained cheek. Italy frowns and tries to move away from Kuro but the water bed makes it impossible. Really the bed is just making him rub against Kuro move with his struggling. Japan's smile is wolfish.

"J-Japan stop!" It feels weird having to tell Japan to stop something...that japan of all people are making him feel so uncomfortable. Japan hums against Italy's neck that he's starting to kiss, it feels weird to Italy. Tingly...But then Japan is yanked off of Italy and thrown into the wall. Italy blinks as Lutz grabs him by the wrist and helps him off the water bed.

"What the hell Lutz?! You cock block!" Kuro fums, he gets off the wall, his eyebrow twitching.

"He said stop. You are to listen to him." Lutz gives him a scary look...Those lifeless eyes look cold now.

"Oh...I get it." Kuro chuckles, shaking his head. "Even with him huh?-"

"That has nothing to do with it. He said stop. His word is law." Lutz's glances down at Italy who is still flushed. "Really. Say the word, and I will kill him."

"Fuck you Lutz."

"N-No it's really okay...i'm just um..." Italy's mind is drawn a blank. It's hard to think right with Japan so weird. Seriously. It's throwing him off. It looks like Japan...It's japan's voice but it's defiantly not Japan! Lutz is odd too..but at least he isn't licking him or pinning him against places. This japan seems to have a tempter too. And Lutz keeps asking if Italy wants Lutz to kill Japan...He doesn't like how Germany and Japan seem to be enemies in this world. "Please don't be angry with each other."

"As you wish." Lutz face goes back to blank, that hat covering his eyes again. Kuro still glares at Lutz for a moment before sighing.

"Alright i'm not going to even show you Lutz's room because it's a mess. He doesn't know how to clean up after himself. Not saying I'm the cleanest person In the fucking world but his room is full of shit he doesn't need. You have to climb to get to his bed."

Lutz doesn't say anything. Italy frowns...so Lutz room is dirty?...He guess that makes sense since Ludwig's room is so clean, so spotless. Italy follows Kuro and Lutz out...a bit glad to be away from Kuro's room. Honestly Italy doesn't want to see Lutz room...Just because it will be another reminder...of where he is...and how Ludwig isn't here.

"Yhis is the living room...or was the living room." Kuro grins sheepishly when he holds out his hands, showing off the room full of broken glass and the ripped up couches. "uh..I'll get the maids to take care of this and get you a new couch." He scratches his cheek. "I thought the fucker was dead. He was gone for a week before you showed up. He never leaves the house so I thought...but oh well." Kuro sighs before leading Italy over to another door...This room is huge. A large table with at least 30 seats to it takes up the room...It's covered with candles in the middle of it. This is a beautiful dinning room.

"Ve there's so many seats! Do you guys always have feasts together?" Italy smiles at the idea, staring at Kuro and Lutz.

"Luciano had feasts." Kuro grumbles, but he doesn't seem like he wants to go on about it. "Whenever you're hungry just push that button over there. Tell them what you want and the workers will bring it all out to you."

"Hm...What if I want to cook myself?" Italy shifts restlessly, thinking about pasta.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kuro raises his eyebrow. "When someone else could do it for you?"

"Well I like cooking! It's fun to cook and I love making food for others anyway! I could make you guys some pasta when you're hungry!" Italy smiles, cheering up a bit at the thought.

Kuro just stares at him like he's grown two heads...before his lip twitches. Italy blinks as Kuro chuckles, ruffling Italy's hair as he does so. "You're too adorable. You hear that Lutz? This kid is going to cook for us."

"You don't have to. It's our job to serve you." Lutz locks eyes with Italy...only to glance away quickly, looking at the wall.

"I want to! Doesn't Luciano like cooking pasta?" Italy frowns at how Kuro laughs again.

"Luciano hates cooking and he hates pasta! Holy shit this is too funny. The look on your face too, talking about pasta, like you won the lottery or something! It's so fucking weird seeing Luciano's face so cheerful!" Kuro cracks up...Italy frowns...not really liking how Kuro calls it Luciano's face...It's his face too right? This has been Feliciano's face since he was born...But it seems now he shares this face. He shares the title of north Italy with someone much different from him.

"...Could I see Romano now?" Italy fiddles with his fingers. After hearing about what Luciano did to Austria and Hungary...Italy is worried about his older brother. He wants to hurry and see him. Though in the back of his mind he knows this Romano is going to be nothing like his Romano. He knows he'll be shocked...but he just needs to know his brother is okay, even in a different world.

"Hold ya horses. Geez, if it's not the fact you cry over everything or smile too much, the fact that you want to see Romano gives you away that you're not Luciano." Kuro shakes his head. "Fine, let's go see Leonardo. He's been locked in his office, freaking out about Luciano being gone for this whole week. I don't know why he even cares about him." Kuro grumbles as he walks out of the dinning room, Italy following behind him with Lutz walking beside him. Lutz is so quiet...It's weird that Japan is the one in this world that explains things. It's weird seeing Japan so vocal while Germany is silent. This whole world is just weird and hard to get use to. Italy feels like he could get sick again. As he follows Kuro, he takes deep breaths, preparing himself for another shock. It seems this world is full of them. Italy's brown orbs take in some details as they walk...like how all the curtains are drawn over the large windows of this place so light can't get in. As Kuro leads him down another hallway Italy hasn't been down...he notices this hallway doesn't have pictures of angels killing people. This hallway is filled with pictures of people smiling and socializing...The hallway seems brighter too, not like the other hallway. Italy wonders if Luciano doesn't like the light or something.

"Why are all the curtains drawn?" Italy can't help to ask when it gets quiet between the three, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Because Luciano is a bastard that can't handle the light." is Kuro's reply.

"You forget he is your king." Lutz voice becomes dark. "Don't speak of him that way."

"Actually no Lutz. Luciano isn't my king. Not anymore." Kuro grabs Italy's hand and kisses it...His lips curling as he smirks at Lutz. "This guy is. Luciano made him king so he's king. Luciano doesn't even matter anymore. He's not a part of our world. He abandoned us is what he did and you know it."

Lutz doesn't say anything to that.

Italy frowns at the two, not liking how they treat each other, and not really liking how Kuro is closer to him now. Kuro keeps his hand in Italy's as he leads him down this hallway...They come to a stop in front of another golden door...Much like Luciano's door. Without knocking Kuro just pushes the doors open, pulling Italy along. His chest tightens, hoping he'll see Romano...but he knows deep down it won't be his Romano.

When Italy gets in he can't help to stop, his eyes widening at what he sees...at the person he sees.

"Please tell me, have you seen Luciano anywhere?...yes I know but he likes killing your kind so I thought he would be there...Everyone is having Zombie problems! You know Luciano doesn't allow your kind past the gates...I'm sorry but please if you see Luciano, let me know!" Romano hangs up the phone...or at least he thinks this is Romano. The man before him is sitting at a large desk, paper work everywhere. His hair is...Blonde. It's weird seeing his brother with blonde hair. It doesn't really look bad...It's just with his tan skin it's just...weird. Why in this world do the nations like dying their hair? This man is wearing a nicely pressed suit and dark shades cover his eyes. His fingers are covered in large rings. This man is looking down at his desk, seeming distressed. So distressed he hasn't even realized the new people in his office.

"Yo leo! Look what we found." Kuro grins, pushing Italy forward a bit when he sees how frozen he is.

Romano's head snaps up instantly. Italy can't see his eyes but he can see the large, warm smile on his face. "Luciano!" He squeals, pushing himself from his desk, he runs towards Italy who is still frozen...Especially from that smile and from Romano squealing. This man runs up and hugs him, wrapping his arms around Italy, nuzzling his head against the other Italian. "There you are! I was so worried! I thought something terrible had happened! Don't ever leave without telling me! You know I worry about you but I'm so, so happy you're back. I missed you so much."

Italy is frozen in this man's arms. Romano's voice is soft and full of concern. Of course he knows his brother cares for him in his world but...Romano would never hug him like this or say these things. He hasn't even said one cuss word! Italy knew he would experience a shock...but somehow he wasn't prepared for this Romano.

"...Luciano? What's wrong? Why aren't you kicking me or yelling at me for hugging you? Have you come down with a fever?" Romano pulls away frowning as he pulls his sunglasses up his head...those darker brown orbs locking with Italy's wide ones. At least his eyes are the same.

"Can't you tell? That's not fucking Luciano." Kuro grins, putting an arm around Italy. Romano's eyes widen at this...but when he sees Italy doesn't do anything, his eyes get wider.

"Don't tell me..." Romano starts off sadly.

"He left. This is our new king now, our new Italy. Say hi to your new Brother, Feliciano." Kuro pushes Italy into Romano...He should say something shouldn't he?...But it's hard to talk right now.

"He's gone..." Romano looks like he's about to cry, this deep look in those brown orbs. Italy frowns.

"I-I'm sorry." Italy apologizes...not even sure why. It was Luciano who dragged him out of his world. Who has caused all of this...but Italy can't help to say sorry when his brother is looking so sad.

Romano's weird look leaves and he gives Italy a warm smile again. "No, no! Don't say sorry! My brother wanted this all along. He's wanted this for so long...I'm happy for him." Romano takes a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Italy. "And he left me with you. In a way...it's like I still have my brother. He told me about you once, how you two were completely different, and I see that now." His voice still has a hint of sadness.

Italy frowns before he wraps his arms around this Romano, holding him tightly. "Don't be sad Romano...this world is so different from mine...but I still don't like seeing you sad."

The room goes quiet from these words...Romano's eyes are wide, his breath hitching before he quickly tightens his grip on Italy. He smiles, closing his eyes as he leans his head against Italy's. "You really are different...but I like that I can hug you and get hugs back. Welcome Feliciano. Welcome to your new world. I know this must be hard for you...don't hesitate to ask for help from me. We are both Italy after all. We rule this world together...though Luciano would never admit to it." Romano lets go of Italy, giving him a bright smile. "Well...I take care of Italy. I got it as my inheritance from Grandpa Rome so Luciano couldn't take Italy away from me..." Romano's eyes get a far away look before he smiles again. "Would you like to see?" He holds out his hand.

Italy glances back at Japan and Germany...use to being guided by them. Lutz just looks back...and Kuro grins, making a 'go' motion with his hands. Italy looks back at Romano...at this man that isn't his brother. At this man who is his brother's opposite self. Italy takes a deep breath before he puts his hand in Romano's...This man's smile is so bright, those eyes like the sun as he leads Italy over towards a large window behind his desk. Italy eyes get wide as he look out of the window...He sees trees and flowers down below. He sees churches and buildings. He sees people walking around ,buying things. He sees kids playing together and lovers walking together. It looks like...his home back in his world. It's such a nice surprise that Italy lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding...He feels like he could cry. He was expecting his home to be in ruins...but now. If anything, the buildings look nicer...Italy looks larger and cleaner.

"It's beautiful..." Italy looks over at Romano who is staring at him with a soft smile. "I thought...I thought Italy would be in ruins...but it looks so nice..." Italy frowns, thinking about where he woke up. "...But what was that place with all the dead bodies?"

"Hm?" Romano tilts his head. "There's no dead bodies in Italy. I make sure life is perfect for our people."

"Yeah, Italy is perfect. It's everywhere else that's fucked up." Kuro grunts, cutting into the conversation, getting Italy and Romano to look at him. He has his arms crossed, his nose wrinkled up. "Dead bodies are everywhere outside of the walls. The walls keep all the bad out."

"It's true. We are the only ones without a zombie problem." Romano smiles at Italy, ignoring Kuro.

"W-Wait there's actual zombies here? Oliver wasn't being crazy?" Italy squeaks, his eyes wide in horror, his face turning pale.

"Nope. There's fucking zombies here and other shit that puts nightmares to shame." Kuro grunts. "and it's all Luciano's fault."

"Please don't blame him." Romano shakes his head. "You see...Luciano just wanted to see if he could bring the dead back to life. He meant no ill will from it. He spent years trying to bring the dead back, doing many experiments. He succeed but...what he brought back was no longer human. It's truly amazing he was able to do such a thing!"

"Yeah, he didn't mean anything from it. Then why did he let his failed experiment free? That's what started the outbreak. Now you can't go anywhere outside of the walls without worrying about something eating your face off." Kuro shakes his head.

"you know the experiment escaped!" Romano frowns. "My little brother does mean well."

"You're wayyy too gullible Leo!" Kuro groans, rubbing his temples. He blinks when he sees Italy is swaying on his feet. "Uh...Kid you alright?"

"Z-Zombies...r-real zombies...horror movie come to life..." Italy's face is pale, his eyes going out of focus. "This world is so scary! How can you talk about Zombies like it's nothing? This is serious!Didn't Luciano make a cure? Or something? Shouldn't we do something?" Lutz is by Italy's side in a flash...The large man letting Italy lean on him when his legs feel like they're about to give out.

"Of course Luciano didn't make a cure because he doesn't give two fucks about anyone." Kuro grunts. "We can talk about zombies like it's nothing because this has been going on for years. The humans have adjusted the best they can who are outside of the wall, which is all the rest of the world. Most of the zombies have been contained now but once and awhile there's a breach and then the humans get slaughtered."

"T-That's horrible!" Italy's eyes are still wide with horror. He grabs onto Lutz and hugs him tightly, wanting to be comforted. Lutz tenses...but he doesn't hug him back.

"Don't worry! They can't hurt you in here! Our people are safe." Romano smiles brightly, ruffling Italy's hair. "Besides, Oliver made a cure thing. Well, it just stops people from becoming zombies if they are bitten. But if you are already a zombie then there's not much you can do."

"Except shoot them in the head." Kuro chuckles. "Killing zombies is fucking fun. They even made a game of it in Greece. My home boy is so extreme. I need to see him soon."

"Then...Then all those bodies I was laying around...They could of come alive and ate me?" Italy squeaks, thinking of those lifeless eyes that were staring at him.

"NO." Lutz is the one to speak up surprisingly. "Those bodies were not Zombie victims."

"Then...then what killed them?" Italy asks, feeling nervous about the answer.

"Oliver." Lutz says simply.

"Waa! Oliver killed all those people? Why?!" Italy whimpers, gripping onto Lutz tighter. He was in a room alone with that guy! He could have ended up like all those dead people! Why is England so scary?!

"Because he's fucking nuts." Kuro chuckles like it's funny. " He's annoying when he's 'sane' but it doesn't take much to flip his crazy switch. And when he's crazy, he's fucking insane."

"Oh Feliciano you're not looking too good." Romano frowns in concern, putting his hand on Italy's forehead. "You're looking pale! Don't worry! Oliver means well. He's actually one of my dear friends-"

"Why?!" Italy can't help to look at Romano like he's crazy.

"Why? Well his cooking is so good and he's really not so bad." Romano smiles. " I'm about to take my daily stroll of Italy. Would you like to come with me? See the sights?"

"...Si." Italy needs some fresh air. Romano, Lutz, and Kuro seem surprised by this answer. Romano's eyes get wide and his smile is so large, his cheeks tinting.

"Oh yay! This is great! This is the first time you have ever said yes to me!" Romano giggles, grabbing his hand. "Your people will be overjoyed seeing their king!"

"Yeah. Overjoyed." Kuro says sarcastic, rolling his eyes.

"What do you wish we do while you are gone." Lutz straightens himself out, not looking down at Italy who is still clinging to him, his hat covering his eyes.

"...Huh? Don't you guys want to come?" Italy tilts his head over at the two. "It's kind of stuffy in here...and it looks like a nice day out."

"...You're not going to make us clean or train or kill someone or that shit?" Kuro seems surprised...so does Lutz. Kuro's eyes go back to normal. "Damn, keep forgetting you're not Luciano. Sure, I'd love to get out of this fucking place! Luciano has us trapped in here like we're prisoner in till we are needed. Always leaving us and shit." Kuro grips his fist...before he grins over at Feliciano. "Count me in. I can finally get me some more Italian ass. Your ladies love me!" He licks his lips.

Italy feels a bit put off with Japan saying something like that and licking his lips...but he smiles up at Lutz who is staring down at him with those odd piercing eyes. He flinches when Italy makes eye contact with him but he doesn't' look away. "Do you wish for me to come with you?"

"...well if you want to. Ve I don't want to force you to do anything." Italy smiles gently up at him...frowning when he sees that cut on his cheek. "...Do you want to go?"

"I want to be where ever you are." Lutz says with no emotion but he tenses badly after he says it. Kuro slaps his forehead with his hand and Romano giggles. "Forgive me for saying such a thing." His hat covers his eyes before he holds out his arm that is covered in those deep cuts. "Punish me."

"N-No! Ve I'm never going to punish you Germany...I could never hurt you." Italy puts Lutz's arm down, holding his hand gently, looking up with those upset brown orbs. "Even in another world. There's nothing wrong with what you said! I feel the same way with Ludwig! I tell him I want to be around him all the time...why should you be punished for that?"

Lutz's hat still hides his eyes...but he seems to be breathing a bit harder. "...You really are not him." His voice isn't happy or sad or angry. It's a empty voice...with an empty tone. Italy feels something in him ache. He doesn't like seeing Germany like this. Scarred and emotionless. He doesn't like how he treats him...like at any moment Italy would hurt him.

'Well..." Romano chimes, sensing the awkwardness. "You must be hungry Feliciano! I still have a bit of work to be done so why don't you go eat something and then after we can leave to take a stroll? Sounds fun right?" he claps his hands, his smile excited. "Kuro make sure my brother is fed properly."

"Yeah, yeah." Kuro waves him off as he grabs Italy by the wrist and leads him out of the room...Lutz following silently behind. "I think I'm starting to like you Feliciano." Kuro grins back at Italy, those black eyes gleaming. "I'm serious about coming to my room~ how about tonight?" He purrs.

"Ve t-that's okay." Italy smiles nervously. He likes to sleep naked and well...He's not sure he should get into bed with this Japan. Ludwig always told him he shouldn't get into bed with strangers or France...though Japan in his world isn't a stranger...he's a stranger in this one isn't he?

"You don't know what you're missing." Kuro chuckles as he leads Italy back to the dinning room that he showed him. "So just press that button over there and order what you want."

"Ve could I cook? I want to cook something for you guys!" Italy smiles gently over at the two. "you two look like you could use some of my pasta! I make it with love and I feel like this world needs a bit more love!"

Kuro blinks at Italy...his lips twitch before he starts to bust out laughing. "You m-make it with love? Oh god...my sides! This is so weird!" Kuro keeps laughing. "There's a kitchen in the back...haha...Leo usually makes sweets with it but it has all kinds of stuff..." Kuro's laughter settles down... "Making us pasta with love..." Kuro shakes his head...only to stop when Italy starts to skip off happily towards the door that leads to the kitchen. He blinks again. "...Wait you serious? You going to make us something to eat?"

"Of course! I wouldn't joke about that." Italy turns around. Japan looks shocked. He stares at Italy before he smacks himself on the cheek.

"No...Of course you wouldn't joke about something like that." Kuro scratches his head. " Luciano would say something like that and then laugh in our faces. He eats the meals. We eat his scraps." Kuro's eyes narrow in anger...but they soften when they look at Italy. He seems to be looking at him a bit differently.

"W-What? That's horrible..." Italy frowns. "I'll make us all a plate of spaghetti! Please wait here and i'll make it delicious!" Italy smiles before he skips into the kitchen...when he sees the stove and the pots and pans hanging on the wall...Italy can't help let out a sigh of relief. At least this is the same. Kitchens aren't different. Italy hums to himself, trying not to think about zombies or this messed up world he's in as he searches for the ingredients he will need. He finds flour and everything he needs to make the noddles but...There's no tomatoes Italy frowns as he searches around...He finds a can of tomato sauce. This will have to do. Italy hums as he presses the dough...as he makes the noodles, as he cooks the noodles. He doesn't think of Luciano...He thinks of Kuro and Lutz...wanting to make them a nice meal full of love and warmth. He wants to make up for Luciano treating them so badly...not getting them proper meals, keeping them in the castle. Torturing them...cutting Lutz up...It's horrible. It makes him sick.

Italy starts to sing, trying to keep his thoughts positive as he cooks the sauce. He hums as he looks for the plates, placing them down. He puts the noodles on the three plates before he covers them in sauce. Italy remembers to turn off the stove this time. He smiles at his creations before he grabs two of them and walks back out to the dinning room.

"Finally!" Kuro jumps up in his seat...his eyes getting wide when he sees the two plates of spaghetti. "That smells amazing! Holy shit my mouth is watering! Seriously if you're pulling my leg I'm kicking your ass!"

"I'm not." Italy places one of the plates in front of Kuro. Kuro'ssmile is large as he grabs a fork on the table about to dig in...only to pause. He narrows his eyes.

"wait a minute...what did you put in this? You put some kind of poison in this?" Kuro glares at Italy as he puts a plate in front of Lutz...he stares down at it blankly.

"N-No! Of course not! I would never poison you guys." Italy frowns deeply.

"Mmhmm. I've heard that one before. Lutz eat yours first!" Kuro demands, pointing at Lutz. Germany slowly looks up at Italy...The Italian can hear his stomach rumble...can see the hunger in his eyes. Really he's so thin...his cheeks a bit sunken in. Italy can hear him swallow his spit...His mouth is watering.

"Permission to eat?" Lutz asks...He's too thin.

"Permission? Why do you need permission? Please go ahead and eat! I didn't poison it or anything!" Italy frowns deeply at this.

"Pssh. Lutz always has to ask permission for everything. I swear, if you would have said no, he would listen and starve. He'd waste away and not complain once. He's a fucking dumb ass." Kuro shakes his head.

"So I can?" Lutz stares right at him...those eyes not blinking.

"Si of course." Italy says a bit frantic. As soon as this comes out of his mouth...Lutz gets to eating. He attacks the spaghetti...Swallowing down the food, eating it like he hasn't eaten for so long.

"He hasn't eaten in a week." Italy blinks before he looks over at Kuro who has started eating his food. Not as frantic but he's making sounds of approval. "he wouldn't eat till he had your permission. He's a coward. Afraid of what Luciano would have done to him if he came back and saw he was eating his food."

"...Does Luciano deny you food a lot?" Italy can't help to ask, swallowing down his emotion's at seeing Germany so staved...So small.

"Yup." Kuro answers again. "And Lutz deals with it. I'm smart and sneak my food when he tries to starve me but stupid Lutz always listens."

"D-Do you want some more Lutz? I could make you some more?" Italy fiddles with his fingers when Lutz finishes the plate so fast. Lutz face is still blank...his hat hiding his eyes.

"No...This is more than enough. Thank you for your kindness." His voice seems odd...almost like-

"Hey! I want some more!" Kuro waves his hand in the air, all his food gone as well. He grins. "If lutz won't take you up on your offer I will-"

"He hasn't eaten." Lutz speaks up. "It's more important he eats then you get seconds."

"Fuck you Lutz!"

"N-No it's okay! I can cook more. I'm not that hungry anyway..." After hearing that his other self would starve his friends...He feels like he could puke. For once in his life, he's not feeling hungry. Italy turns and walks back into the kitchen...He grabs the other plate of spaghetti that was for him and turns around and walks back into the dinning room. Italy places the plate in front of Kuro who grunts a thanks before he starts eating the food.

"Where is your food?" Lutz asks, watching as Italy sits down next to him.

"I-i'm not really hungry." Italy gives him a weak smile. "I'm not feeling so good..." And really he isn't. Italy tenses in surprise when Lutz places his large hand on his forehead.

"You do feel warm. Should I call the doctor?"

"No it's okay." Italy shakes his head...The only one who needs a doctor is Luciano. How could he be so cruel? Italy doesn't understand...Italy looks down at his hands for a moment...The only sound coming from Japan slurping up the noodles. Italy catches a glimpse of all the cuts on Germany's arm...He can't help but ask... "...Why have you stayed with Luciano?...If he treats you so bad?" Italy winces when both Kuro and Lutz look at him with blank expressions.

"Because I don't feel like fucking dying." Kuro grunts, going back to eating. "Besides, I get to live in a huge fucking castle. That's why we have stayed with him so long." Kuro looks at Lutz. "Scratch that. That's why I have stayed with him. Lutz's reason is that he's in love with Luciano."

"Really?" Italy looks over at Lutz who hasn't reacted to Kuro's words. It's weird picturing Ludwig in love. Ludwig's always working and flowers make him constipated. He doesn't flirt with the girls like Italy does. It's not that Italy doesn't think Ludwig could fall in love, it's just hard picturing it. Even harder picturing his Germany falling in love with him. Italy's lucky to just keep him as a friend...especially with how things have been going lately.

It's even harder picturing Lutz in love. Especially with someone like Luciano who has tutored, starved, and abandoned him. It couldn't be possible that he-

"Luciano is my world." Lutz locks eyes with Italy...He's not blushing like Ludwig would saying something like that. He stated it as a fact. "I love him."

Italy's eyes widen at that...Ludwig has never been good at saying anything so deep. When he told Italy he loved him the first time he was blushing. The fact that Lutz can say it without getting nervous or blushing throws Italy off a bit...also with how serious he is.

"Crazyyyy right?" Kuro wipes his mouth before going back to eating. "this is really good by the way! Damn you can cook!"

"B-But Luciano hurts you! You said he caused all those cuts and scars on you! And he tortures you and starved you. Why do you love someone who hurts you so?" Italy feels his heart ache. This Germany shouldn't be in love with Luciano. Germany deserves someone who will treat him good. Who will make him smile and give him happiness.

"Do I need a reason?" Lutz's hat covers his eyes again. "...Ah...I did it again. Forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Italy frowns deeply, touching Lutz's arm gently. He flinches...before settling, staying still.

"If Luciano was here he would have taken him to his torture room right away. He's been trying to beat some sense into Lutz as far as I can remember. Lutz keeps saying he loves him and Luciano keeps beating the shit out of him for it. He's such a masochist." Kuro finishes his plate, pushing it off to the side.

"That is a lie." Lutz says with no emotion. "I like that I'm taking the pain from him."

"Whatever masochist." Kuro sneers.

Italy frowns deeply...looking between the two. This world just keeps getting weirder and weirder. This is what Italy has gathered so far...Ludwig told him it's important to know as much as you can about a new area. Well first off...Luciano is mean and cruel. He has a torture room and he starves his friends and beats them. He also made Zombies and started a Zombie outburst! The only place of this world that's safe is Italy...Everywhere else is in bad shape apparently. Austria and Hungary are dead in this world...They were stabbed to death by Luciano...Romano is cheery and hugs him and his hair is blonde and he actually seems happy. Lutz is in love with Luciano...Japan and Germany don't seem to like each other. Romano is actually friends with England...

Italy feels like he could pass out.

"Okay I'm done~ Who's ready for a stole?" Romano skips into the dinning room, smiling brightly at Italy, his golden hair shinning. "Oh honey your hairs a bit messed up." Romano giggles as he walks over...licks his fingers before running his hands down Italy's locks to keep down the fizzles. "There you go! Come on little brother we have much to see!" He cheers, grabbing Italy's hand...

Italy thought he would never see the day that he actually wants Romano to cuss him out. Italy knows how to deal with that...but this Romano, and this world...he doesn't know if he can deal with it.

Italy wants to go home.

* * *

**Heyyy! About to start college again so I won't be able to update fast at all. Thank you for your reviews. I love zombies so I had to add it into this story. I thought it fit. Luciano might be cruel but he's badass. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Till next time.**


	5. Lies

Ludwig gently creaks the basement door open. He doesn't walk down the stairs...He just listens. Even from up the stairs, Germany can hear his brother's loud snoring. He's still asleep. That's for the best. Ludwig slowly closes the door again, those piercing blue eyes hard, stern, determined. Germany will not be made a fool of again. Germany quietly walks down the hallway, his boots making a slight clanking sound. Germany slowly feels over his green jacket...He reaches into his pocket, feeling the blade there. Knife, check. He feels lower on his waist...Feeling his handgun, then to the hand cuffs. Once he feels he has all he needs, he lets out a breath, puffing out his chest. Getting ready to face this man...This man that has his best friend's face. That has his love's face. He won't fall for his tricks.

Last night Germany laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he worked out different battle strategies in his head. Germany really just wants to kill this man for making his brother think he's ill...but he has to be smarter. What about Feli? He doesn't know where he is...and Germany knows this man knows where Italy is...and he knows how to get him back. He must. Last night, Germany went over all the information he had on this man. This man's name is Luciano. He's highly trained...fast. He's smart too. He said Italy is not in this world anymore...that he is the new Italy. He said he gave Feli his kingdom...He said it was his wish that brought him here. That's the part that gets Germany's stomach to twist painfully. The guilt hurts him, pains him more than his sore arm. It aches his heart. Even when Germany had decided that he would get up early and find this man, capture him and lock him up...He couldn't sleep last night. He kept thinking about Feli...about the words he said to him and the tears that fell down his face. He kept thinking of Luciano's words...That this whole thing is his fault. He has to get Feli back. He has to say sorry...He has to let him know he's his world..

Germany tries not to think of something that will upset him as he walks out of his home and into his car. He needs to stay focus. He needs to show no weakness. He has to do this fast. Go in, come out. He has to do this when no one is looking. He'll capture this Luciano guy, beat him senseless till he tells him what he wants...he'll tell him where Feli is...and then he'll save him. That's his plan. It's all he has. Germany exhales through his nose as he brings out his tracking device...looking at the time in the car.

It's 8:00.

The only reason he's leaving so late is because his brother didn't go to bed till 30 minutes ago. He'll never understand why Prussia finds the need to stay up all night and do weird stuff like dance in his room or prank call people...Germany didn't want Prussia getting suspicious, Germany just thought it would be easier to do this while his brother asleep. He won't be waking up for awhile either.

The good things is that it's not that, that late. Romano won't be up. Germany has his handy dandy lock picker. He'll sneak into Italy's home, grab the impostor and be on his way. If he does this right, he won't even wake Romano...who's to say this guy hasn't attacked Romano? Who's to say this guy hasn't already stolen valuable information on Italy? Germany grips his fist, looking at his tracking device just to be sure this impostor is still in the house-

He's not.

Germany's eyes widen a bit...He's left Italy's house already? This could work out better for Germany, or it could be harder. Ludwig turns on his car before he steps hard on the gas, his nerves bad. It pisses him off he doesn't know what this guy is planning. What he wants. Why would this man pretend to be Italy? What does he want with Italy's nation?...What does he want with Feli? Germany checks the tracking device as he drives every once an awhile. This man isn't moving. He's staying in one spot. Good. Germany weaves his way between cars, though he's rushing, he's being careful as well. He's going the speed limit...He doesn't want some thinking he's crazy. He wants to be able to pretend like everything is okay. He doesn't want anyone else thinking he's crazy.

Germany can't help to raise his eyebrow as he parks in a parking space in front of the building his tracking device led him to. He looks down at the device...then back up just to make sure he was reading this right. And he is. Germany can't help to feel a bit confused as he stares at the library in front of him...It's nothing grand or special. Just a small library. Why would that man be here? Ludwig grips his fist as he gets out of the car, shutting the door behind him. What does he have to gain from being at the library? Maybe this man knew he was coming? And chose to hide in a public place? Germany admits this is going to be a bit more difficult. What if the place has a decent amount of people? People around Italy will recognize him...They know him as Germany. They know Italy is his friend...so if he just grabbed this guy and took off...Would they freak out? Would they think Germany is attacking Italy? That a war is starting? Ludwig's mine is going on overdrive...Trying to think of why this man would be in the library...What if he has human hostages? What if there's a bomb waiting for him? Germany glances around...There's only one other car other than his in the parking lot..that's not Italy's car...

Ludwig takes a deep breath. He's Germany. He can do this. He can do it and he'll do it right. Whatever is waiting for him behind these doors, he's ready for. Germany puts his hand on his gun...Ready to whip it out and fire if he has to. Germany's eyes burn...his heart picking up speed...His muscles flexing, getting ready for a fight. His senses perk up...Before he opens the door and walks in to the library.

Germany can't help to be surprised when he's met with...Silence. Silence and emptiness. There's no one around, the library seems deserted. Germany glances over at the large desk to the side, expecting to see someone working...But there's no one behind the desk. Ludwig frowns, those piercing blue eyes narrowing as he looks around carefully...It's said libraries are suppose to be quiet...But this is too quiet. It's a unnatural quiet. Germany's body is tense, his ears ready to hear the slightest sound. After awhile of nothing happening, Germany glances back down at his tracking device...It says that man is here. Germany grips his fist before he starts following where the tracking device says he is, keeping his breathing slow and keeping his foot steps light. If no one but this man is in here...This will work out perfectly. He'll be able to steal him away without making a scene. Germany's eyes search the library as he glances down at his tracking device...The impostor hasn't moved. He's getting closer to his target. Germany quickly moves behind a book shelf when he's so close to his target...The man is just behind this book shelf. Germany takes out his gun, holding it against his chest, those piercing eyes narrowing. He's ready.

Germany jumps out from behind the book shelf, ready to aim, ready to tackle this man down and hand cuff him but...Germany's gun is pointing at nothing. He blinks...his eyebrows furrowing. The tracking device said that...Germany stops when he steps on something. He looks down, only for his eyes to widen in realization. It's Italy's jacket. Just his jacket. Germany whips around in alarm, his gun out and ready...expecting to see that imposter behind him, grinning at him...but there's no one there. What is this? Did that guy figure out about the tracking device? And sent him here to throw him off? Germany looks back down at Italy's jacket...The blue familiar jacket of his best friend. Ludwig's eyes widen a bit when he notices something he hadn't before. There's a piece of paper inside the jacket. Germany glances around again before he bends down, taking the piece of paper and unfolding it. It's a note.

"_Dear Ludwig,_

_Two words. Watch Out._

_love Italy."_

"What-" Germany's eyebrows furrow in confusion...just to hear a loud creaking behind him. His head whips over but it's too late. Germany lets out a startled sound as one of the large book shelves tips over, landing right on top of him, crushing him against the hard stone floor. The gun slips from his hand on impact, skidding a bit away from him. Germany groans in pain from the massive weight on his back...his chest pressing against the stone floor uncomfortably.

"Hehe silly Ludwig. I told you to watch out." Germany's insides freeze at the voice...only to bubble over in his rage as the impostor walks on top of the book shelf on top of Germany before landing in front of him. Germany glares darkly at this man, baring his teeth at that twisted smirk on his lips. He hates him for making Italy's face look like that. "You're not very fast are you?"

"Fuck you!" Germany growls in his rage, he uses his strength to push himself off the floor, throwing the book shelf off of him. Luciano watches as the book shelf hits the ground, the wood breaking from this large man's force.

"Look at you, destroying library property! Tsk, tsk Ludwig." This imposter sighs, shaking his head...He's holding a book in his hands, opened up to a page.

"I'll pay the owner back." Germany's eyes are on fire as he takes a step closer, ignoring the pain in his back. Germany notices his gun is under this imposter's foot, so he whips out his knife, his eyes narrowing. "You're coming with me."

"Oh what's this now?" Luciano grins. "Miss me already Luddy?" He bats his eyelashes.

"Hell no! And Don't call me that. Only Italy can call me that you bastard." Germany growls, taking a step closer.

"but I am Italy. How many times do I have to tell you this?" Luciano shakes his head as he looks back down at his book. "I told you I wouldn't bother you but you have sought me out. I thought you wanted time away from Italy. Yet even now, you seek Italy out." Luciano starts to chuckle. "I can't believe you have a fucking tracking device on Feliciano. You stalker-"

"It's not like that!" Germany snaps but his cheeks heat up a bit. "I put that on him so I could find him if he calls and is in trouble. It came in handy a lot during World War 2. It's not stalker-ish. It's the reason I was able to find you." Germany's blush leaves him and he snarls.

"Mmhm. So you used your stalker tracking device on me. Now what Luddy? I have to say you have my interest." Luciano smirks, the way he twists Feli's face is making him sick. "What do you want from me? And must you point a knife at me? You're acting like I'm a monster or something." Luciano's curl twitches at that...his lips curling.

"I want you to bring Italy back. Right now." Germany roars, walking closer when Luciano takes a step back...he hasn't looked up from the book he's holding. "And stop reading that damn book!" Germany growls, knocking the book out of Luciano's hand...it falls to the floor. "Bring him back..." Germany puts the knife against Luciano's throat, grabbing onto him, his eyes on fire. "Or I stab you in the throat."

"Take it easy there! My, are you always so violent?" Luciano smirks at him, no fear in his eyes despite the cold metal pressed against his flesh. "Such anger...such anger for me already! I haven't even done anything!" Luciano chuckles.

"Yes you did! You're the reason Italy's gone! You took him from me!" Germany growls, pressing the knife harder against him.

"Are you pointing fingers now Ludwig? I'm not the one who wished Feliciano away. I simply Answered your wish, and this is how you treat me? By pressing a knife to my neck? I have to say I haven't had much of a welcoming." Luciano's smirk hasn't fallen. "If you didn't want Feliciano gone, then why did you wish him away?"

"I didn't wish him away! I...I didn't mean what I wished for! I just...I was just angry because he dropped the cake and...That's beside the point! I don't want what I wished for! I don't want you! I want Feli! Give him back to me!" Germany's voice is still dark...but he can hear the desperation in his voice.

"Even if I wanted to do that, I couldn't. Your wish has been granted...I'm here. But I have a wish of my own." Luciano's eyes change a bit, they seem darker. "And it will be granted."

"Tell me where Italy is!" Germany presses the knife in more...It slices into Luciano's neck a bit. The imposter doesn't flinch...While Feli would have started to cry just at the sight of the knife. This isn't Feli. This isn't his best friend.

"I would be careful of that knife if I was you." Luciano smirks at Germany, but his eyes narrow. "If you leave a mark, I'll kill you. Besides...If you want Feliciano back, you defiantly don't want to kill me. If I die, he'll never be able to come back."

"...Come back from where?" Germany's voice stays firm...but he moves the knife away from this man, still holding onto him though so he can't run away.

"That doesn't really matter does it? You see...all you have to know is that I'm the new Italy of this world. Feliciano has a new home now. He no longer exists In this world. I exist. I am Italy."Luciano grabs Germany's hand that has found its way around his neck, gripping his wrist painfully till he loosens his hold. Luciano does a side step, getting out of Germany's hold before bending down and picking the book back up. He smiles sweetly at Germany who is still staring at him in shock...He's so fast. The movement happened In a blink of an eye.

"...I don't get what you're saying. Of course Feliciano exists in this world! How is that even possible? Feliciano has spent thousands of years here! Not you!" Germany watches as Luciano goes back to reading the book he's holding, his face blank. It's weird seeing that face so serious...it's weird seeing Italy reading as well.

"It's possible because I took his place." Luciano sighs deeply. "Why are all the Germanys so stupid? I was hoping you would be much smarter than this."

Germany feels anger from the comment but..his eyes widen a bit...something seeming to click. "...Are you saying...Feliciano exists somewhere else now?...You kept saying you took his place...and that you gave Italy your kingdom...You..."

"You're getting it." Luciano grins over at Germany. "Still slow though but yes. Feliciano exists somewhere else. In a new world. You wished him out of your world, and you wished me in. Do you get it yet? Feliciano is gone."

"...This in insane." Germany holds his head in his hands for a moment, trying to wrap his head around this. Feliciano is in a new world...He doesn't exist in this one?...It's because of his wish?..

"I agree. This book is insanely good." Luciano coos.

"...How do I get him back?" Germany can't help to feel like this whole thing is ridiculous. It's crazy...no one would ever believe him.

"You can't." Luciano grunts. "Like I said, you're stuck with me but don't worry...You'll see him again after I get my wish. Or maybe not. With the rate you're going, I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up killing you soon."

"...What the hell do you want?" Germany grips his fist, stepping closer, he feels a bit light headed.

"...What do I want?" Luciano pauses in his reading, his eyes widen a bit...before he closes them, a odd smile on his lips. "...I want a fresh start. A new beginning."

"A fresh start?" Germany raises his eyebrow, standing in front of this man.

"Si...You see Ludwig, my world is much different from this one. Feliciano is adored here isn't he? He's friends with everyone...He's loved. His grandpa loved him more than his brother...Holy Rome loved him. You love him..." Ludwig's face catches on fire at that, and he sputters. "Some things don't change, even in my world..." Luciano's eyes flashes... "Feliciano is loved, adored, cherished in this world...but in my world, I am hated and despised. In my world, Rome loved Romano more...In my world I was abandoned." Luciano looks back down at his book. "I want to enjoy this world...A world where I am loved...where I actually like my brother. Where I have friends."

"...No one loves you in this world...They love Feliciano. They would only treat you with kindness because they think you are him!" Germany tries to keep his glare...he doesn't feel bad for this man...of course not...But Germany can't hide the pang he felt in his heart from that deep look in his man's eyes...It's just because he looks like Italy. He looks like his love... "It's not my problem you're not loved. Bring Feliciano back!" Germany grips his fist, not going to show weakness to his enemy.

Luciano chuckles at that, it's soft. "It's so funny...How different you are from Lutz." Luciano closes his eyes. "I told you. I don't have the power to bring Feliciano back and it's not like I want to go back to my world. I just said my world sucks ass." Luciano opens his eyes...He smiles but it's not twisted...It's almost sad. "I know the love is not for me...But I can pretend it is." Luciano looks back at his book. "...I'm very good at pretending."

"How can I get him back?" Germany ignores the pang in his chest, keeping his face hard, his chest puffing out.

"I don't know." Luciano closes the book before standing up. " Let me enjoy this world. I mean no harm. I just want to feel love...I just want to feel the warmth of this world. You wished Feliciano away so deal with it. I warn you, if you keep trying to interfere, I'll destroy you. Slowly, painfully I'll rip you apart." Luciano gives him a sweet smile, closing his eyes. "Of course, you can come visit me if you come to your senses and want to be my friend. If you let me..." Luciano walks till he's right in front of Germany, he leans up on his tip toes, and...Kisses the large man on the lips. Germany's eyes widen, not expecting this. He had gotten his fist ready, expecting a attack... he wasn't expecting this. Germany's body freezes...as those lips he's fantasized about move against his own...But..But they aren't Feli's lips...but when this man closes his eyes...he looks just like him. It takes everything in Germany to push this man away, glaring darkly at him...a blush dusting his cheeks. "Don't try to fight how you enjoyed that. I look like your love..." He leans close again. "Why not try loving me?"

"Fuck you! I'll never love you! You're not Feli! You might have his face, you might have his body but you're not him." Germany growls, about to grab this man but he jumps back...a smirk on his face.

"Come on Ludwig. Give me a try. Let me prove it to you...let me show you how much better I am then Feliciano. You will be amazed at what we can do together. Let me show you how much better of an ally I am...If you just open your mind and give me a try...I bet you could learn to love me to-"

"Nein! Italy is the one I love! Italy is my best friend! Italy is my ally! You will never be anything in this world! Just a fake, a lie!" Germany's face gets hot in anger. This guy is talking like he would so easily replace Feliciano! That he would replace his best friend with this bastard...It pisses him off. Who does he think he is? Talking like that and Kissing him with his best friend's lips? It's not right.

"but I am Italy." Luciano smiles sweetly at that...before he turns on his heel. "So by that logic...I'm your best friend, and you love me."

"I don't-"

"I know. I know you don't love me. I know I'm not your friend...but if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Luciano waves his hand, starting to walk out of the library.

"Wait a minute! Where do you think you're going? I'm not going to let you just walk out of here-"

"You should get out of here too." Luciano grunts. "This place is about to blow up. I placed a bomb in here. This place sucks and it wasted my time."

"W-What? Where the hell is the bomb? And where the hell is the guy who works here?" Germany starts to run to the door, only to stop his eyes widening when he remembers the car in the parking lot...He's come to this library before...He knows the guy who works here...

"He's in the back room." Luciano's lips curl. "The bombs on him." then he runs out of the library. Germany curses, having the choice of running for his life, or finding the bomb and disarming it...Germany's eyes widen. If he saves this man, He could be a witness against Luciano!...No one is going to believe his story of Luciano being from another world...He has to be smart about this. Germany pushes his legs as fast as they will go, running towards the back room. Sweat dripping down his brow...he feels his heart pounding. Germany runs into the back room, expecting the see a man tied to a chair, a large bomb strapped to his chest...instead he finds a empty room...with a piece of paper on the desk. Germany looks around confused...he frowns, walking in and picking up the piece of paper...It's a note.

"_Dear Ludwig,_

_just kidding. Blowing up a library, really? Your face is sure to be priceless. I like this library. I wouldn't destroy it. I only destroy things I don't like. So keep on my good side won't you luddy?_

_-Love Italy."_

"That bastard! He tricked me!" Germany growls, his face getting red in anger. He rips the paper up before running out of the library. His chest puffs up and down as he looks around for any signs of Luciano...only to be greeted by a deserted parking lot...except for his car. What happened to the other one? Did Luciano take it?...Did he steal that man's car? Germany frowns...he still doesn't know where that man is...Or was that even the man that works here's car? Germany's not certain but he has a feeling-

Germany's phone vibrates. Ludwig sighs, trying to regain his breathing before he pulls out his phone from his pocket...It's his brother. Germany takes a deep breath before answering.

"Brother-"

"Wassup!" Prussia's loud voice sounds through the phone, getting Germany to wince. "I just wanted to tell you I'm about to leave for France's. His party would be so fucking lame with out me...by the way where are you? You weren't in your room when I wanted to jump on you."

"...I'm out in the town, you know, getting some fresh air. And brother what have I told you about jumping on me when I'm trying to sleep?" Germany sighs, irritation in his tone.

"Don't know and don't care! Kesese." Prussia chuckles... "...How you feeling today west?"

Ah, there it is. "Yeah I'm feeling fine...you don't have to worry. Go have fun at France's party.

"Of course I don't have to worry! You have my awesome blood!" Prussia chuckles again. "I'll be back tomorrow and If I go to jail again, I'll be calling you up!"

"Brother don't do anything stupid-" Germany starts only for Prussia to hang up. ...he has a feeling he's going to have to bail is brother out of jail...again. He always ends up getting thrown in jail when he's around France and Spain. It's like those two bring out his stupid. Germany pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling a head ache coming on.

...Now what's the plan? His plan of just stealing Luciano away failed terribly. He lost himself in his emotions..He should have hand cuffed him and dragged him out to the car. He should have took him back to his placed and locked him away...but he failed. His plan wasn't a complete failure though. He learned more about the situation. According to Luciano...Feli is in another world...because of his wish...Luciano apparently wants to know how it feels like to be loved...Germany ignores the pang in his chest. It doesn't mater what this Luciano man wants. He's not Italy. He can't just replace him. Germany's sure Luciano isn't telling him everything...He's sure Luciano knows a way to get Feli back...he just doesn't want to tell him. Germany grips his fist as he walks back to his car. He gets in...he needs to beat the truth out of this man...he won't give into his sad smile. There's something evil about him...Germany can sense it. He won't believe his lies. He won't be made a fool of. Germany pulls out of the parking lot, stepping his foot on the gas. Maybe it's not smart...but in his mind, he knows he can't let Luciano get away. He can't believe the only thing he wants is a fresh start...If he likes it too much here, he'll want to stay...Feli will never come back. Germany can't let that happened. He will get his best friend back. He'll make sure of that. It's not smart but...

Germany's heading straight for Italy's home, knowing that's exactly where he's going to be.

* * *

There's a knock at the door. Romano pauses in buttoning up his shirt, his eyes widening in alarm. No fucking way Spain is here already! Fuck! Romano growls as he marches up to the front door...he wanted time to talk to Feliciano damn it! Now he's just pissed! Romano throws open the front door glaring...only for it to fall in surprise when he sees Italy's soft smile. "...Feliciano? I was just about to go looking for you um..." Romano moves out of the way for Italy to skip in, his smile is bright as always...Why the hell is his mouth going dry? Just go ahead and say it! It's not like Romano kissed Italy! Italy kissed him! Romano closes the door, his glare coming back on his face as he crosses his arms. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Italy stops skipping, turning around to tilt his head at his brother. Those eyes are so bright and innocent...It makes Romano swallow but he keeps his glare on.

"What the fuck you mean about what?! You kissed me last night ass hole!" Romano shouts, his face catching on fire though he didn't want it to. He glares at his brother, pointing a finger at him. "What the hell was that about huh?!"

"I wanted to make you feel better." Italy smiles sweetly. "You were upset and...I wanted to show you how much I love you."

Romano's breath hitches...Italy said all that looking him in the eyes, those golden orbs staring into him. Those eyes are full of adoration again...It makes Romano feel warm inside. Seriously what is with Italy saying these things? And looking at him like that? Romano struggles to keep his glare on...but his face has gotten redder.

"What's wrong? Did you not like it?"

"W-What? Of course I didn't like it!" Romano winces at the squeak at the end, his fists griped as he looks away from Italy, not able to look at him. "We're brothers! You don't kiss your brother on the mouth! What's wrong with you!"

"...What's wrong with kissing your brother on the mouth?" Romano whips his head over when he feels Italy's breath in his ear...Italy is standing right in front of him, his head tilted cutely, staring at him with those eyes. "Kissing you made me happy. Happiness isn't wrong is it?"

"W-What the hell are you saying Feliciano?! Listen to yourself!" Romano backs up till his back is against the wall...and Italy is pressed against his chest. "It's wrong! It's incest! You can't just kiss me!" Romano's face is so red...his body so warm at Feliciano's words...He liked kissing him?...He kind of liked it too- no! It's wrong! Jeez what's wrong' with him?!

"Tell me...what makes things wrong brother? Who is to say what is wrong, and what is right? I love you, and I like kissing you...You're my beloved brother." Italy leans closer...so close that his lips are ghosting Romano's. "I want to make you feel loved."

Romano's eyes widen...Push him away! His senses scream at him...but he's frozen...His body so warm. His heart is peaking up speed...Italy's words are so soft...and he's staring at him with those eyes...They're sincere. This is crazy! This is... Romano's mind is drawn a blank when Italy leans in, his lips once again brushing against his own. Romano's breath catches in his throat at how softly Italy is kissing him...at how nice It feels. Romano's tense body goes slack...his eyes slowly closing as Italy wraps his arms around his neck. This feeling...He can't fight it. His lips move against Italy's...and for once, it feels like they are connected...that north and south Italy are connected...that they are one.

"Is it wrong feeling nice big brother?" Italy whispers this against his lips.

"Feliciano- _ah!_" Romano's eyes widen when Italy reaches up and touches his curl lightly...His eyes tear up and he moans loudly when he rubs his curl gently with his thumb and index finger. His body gets warm from his arousal as he pants. "Don't touch their... you bastard..." Romano turns his head to try to hide how much he's blushing...yet he's not struggling against Italy.

"I just want to make you feel better Romano." Italy kisses him gently on the neck...his free hand rubbing down his chest. He kisses up his neck to blow in his ear, getting Romano to shiver. "I love you." He whispers, getting Romano's chest to swell. "Ti amo...Ti amo." Italy kisses his ear, his fingers still rubbing at Romano's curl making him a moaning mess.

"Fuck Feliciano!" Romano moans loudly, gripping onto his brother, giving into his touch, giving into the pleasure...Loving how Italy is whispering in his ear...The way Italy says I love you...it just makes something in his chest swell. In this moment...he knows he doesn't want it to stop. Just by Italy rubbing his curl, he's about to finish-

Italy stops. He lets go of Romano's curl and pulls away from him...He smiles sweetly. "Do you still think it's wrong?"

"...O-Of course I do!" Romano huffs, trying to regain himself but his pants are painfully tight. He points a finger at his brother. "You used my weak spot! You bastard!" he tries to glare...but he yearns to pull Italy close again.

"I'm sorry Romano...You must think i'm sick." Italy's eyes water, he looks down, his curl drooping. "...I won't do it again. I promise. I just love you so much..."

Romano's face falls as he stares at his little brother...at the tears in his eyes...Is this...is this for real?...Italy loves him like..._that?_ He loves him that much to...kiss him and touch him like that? This isn't some joke? Just the thought makes him feel light headed..Makes his heart pick up speed...There's no way Romano could...love him like that too...There's no way...He's just sick... "Damn it Feliciano don't look like that! I don't think you're sick...It's just weird okay? I mean...You can't actually love me in...that way, right?" Romano gets nervous.

"In what way? I just love you...I want you to feel loved." Italy smiles gently at Romano, wiping his tears.

Romano's cheeks heat up...His heart skipping a beat when Italy walks over, grabbing his hand and kissing it. "What the hell?!" He snaps, snatching his hand away, trying to hide his blush.

"You're cute." Italy giggles, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"The fuck I am!" Romano pushes him away lightly, forcing his glare...what the hell is the matter with him? Why is his heart beating so fast? How the fuck could he get aroused from his brother?!...Damn he needs to go to church...and yet..Italy's words are ringing through his head...What' makes it wrong? Everything makes it wrong! But then...why did kissing Italy...

Feel so right?

There's a knock at the door that snaps Romano out of his thoughts. Italy tilts his head at the door, moving away from Romano, but still smiling. "We have company! Yay!...You're not mad at me Romano are you?" Italy shifts.

"..No." Romano thinks for a moment. "So don't fucking start crying. It's annoying. Just stop being weird." Romano grunts as he walks over to the door and opens it up...His face falls when his eyes meet those familiar green...a stone dropping in his stomach...and twisting his chest. He knows the feeling...The feeling of guilt.

"Hey Romano~ I'm here!" Spain cheers, his smile bright and those green eyes sparkle. Romano swallows down this feeling...he's with Spain yet he kissed Italy back twice! And he got aroused by him...Doesn't that mean he's cheated on Spain?...Ah fuck what should he do? This whole thing is fucked up and confusing! He can't like his brother! He can't- "Um Romano? You okay?" Romano tenses when he feels Spain's hand on his forehead...Spain is frowning in concern. "Your face got all red!"

"O-Of course i'm fine stupid tomato bastard!" Romano smacks his hand away, taking a deep breath. "I told you not to come!" Romano glares at him, willing away his blush.

"I know but I couldn't stay away, knowing you're mad at me." Spain frowns a bit. "And I was worried you would run off and get hurt trying to fight Germany."

"I can take care of myself bastard." Romano huffs, only to tense when he feels arms wrap around him from behind...He becomes stiff as Italy hangs off of him, smiling sweetly at Spain. Why the hell does he feel nervous? As if this is one of those fucked up romantic comedies when the girlfriend comes home to find another woman hanging on her man in his room...Romano feels like he's been figured out. Like what Italy and him just did is visible to Spain...

But Spain smiles warmly at Italy, his green eyes sparkle like they always do. "Hello Italy! How are you feeling?" Spain cheers...acting as if Italy hugging on him isn't a big deal...and normally it isn't. Of course Spain wouldn't think Italy and him have kissed or anything from Italy hugging him. They're brothers! The thought shouldn't even cross someone's mind...the possibility of it shouldn't even be possible!...So what the fuck happened back then?

"Hi big brother Spain! I'm feeling good..." Italy smiles but it's not as bright as Romano shoves him off like he would normally do.

"What happened with you and Germany?" Spain walks into the house, slipping through the door before Romano could slam it in his face.

"It doesn't matter what the fuck happened. That potato bastard fucked up, and he hurt my brother. He's not going to see Italy anymore." Romano crosses his arms, his eyebrows furrowed in that glare that seems to always be on his face. He keeps his eyes on Spain, not able to look at Italy right now.

"Aw come on Romano...You can't just separate them. They have been best friends for a long time. Germany made a mistake but I'm sure Italy doesn't want to have him out of his life completely right?" Spain smiles gently over at Italy...Romano glances over at his brother...His chest feeling funny at the smile on his brother's face.

"No of course not! But...I don't think Germany wants anything to do with me." Italy's curl droops, those brown orbs down cast...His smile sad. "He's not happy with me."

"Aw Italy I'm sure that isn't it! We'll all confront Germany together and get to the bottom of it! Just one fight couldn't break you guys apart! Your friendship has endured the test of World War 2. I'm sure it can endure this." Spain cheers, trying to cheer Italy up.

"I hope so." Italy smiles back up at Spain...before those brown orbs fall On Romano. "If not I know I'll always have my brother Romano to help me out~"

Romano tenses, feeling his heart pick up speed at how Italy is smiling at him...that damn smile again! Spain's smile grows at this as he puts his arm around Romano, pulling him into his chest. "Si! You have him and me! We're a family."

A family...Fuck, he's made out with both of them. That's not what a family does right? Then again...Spain raised him and now they fuck...Italy calls Spain big brother...so isn't Spain his older brother also? Romano doesn't know but he knows Italy is his brother, his twin brother. Kissing him isn't right...feeling this way isn't right.

"A family..." Italy's eyes flash at that...and his smile twitches.

Romano has to stop whatever is going on with Italy and him. He has to show Italy that he's with Spain...that he doesn't return his feelings. It's not right to Spain...fuck it's not right in general! Romano is still sort of aroused from Italy pulling his curl... It's usually a fight to get him into bed but...He needs to stop whatever is wrong with his brother. If he's just using him to get over Germany...or if he actually loves him- It doesn't matter.

"Do you want to go talk to Germany now? or-" Spain starts off with a smile.

"No. You're not doing shit." Romano growls, grabbing Spain by the shirt before pulling him into a forceful kiss. Spain's eyes widen at this, and at the tongue being shoved down his throat...His tan cheeks flush as Romano moves away and glares, his cheeks red as well. " You pissed me off so you owe me. You know how I hate Prussia and France yet you canceled our plans for them. Even though I don't give a fuck it sill pisses me off."

"Owe you...?" Spain's eyes widen more...before his smile turns wobbly. "Oh Romano~ what do I owe you?" Spain wraps his arms around Romano's waist, his smile is playful but those green orbs are starting to get cloudy.

"You fucking know!" Romano's face becomes bright red, he glares away from Spain...Just for his eyes to fall on Italy. Romano ignores the pang in his chest when he sees the frown on his brother's face...a look of hurt in those eyes. His brother is upset with this...But this is his boyfriend! This is who he's suppose to be kissing!...This will set Italy right. This will get him to stop. "Let's fucking go, hurry up." Romano grabs Spain's hand and starts dragging him towards his bedroom...Not looking at Italy as they past him.

"Impatient aren't we?" Spain chuckles before he waves at Italy. "We'll be back~ Why don't you make pasta? That always cheered you up!" Spain offers before he's dragged into Romano's bed room, the door slamming shut harshly.

"Get on your fucking knees." Romano snaps, unbuttoning his pants restlessly only for Spain to wrap his arms around him, pulling him into a hug...He lets out a content sigh and nuzzles his head.

"Oh Romano I'm so happy you're going to forgive me so easily! I thought for sure you were going to slam the door in my face! Let me just hold you..." Spain sighs happily before he starts kissing Romano on the nose and on the forehead before he steals his lips in a soft kiss. "I love you Lovi."

"Stop the sappy shit." Romano grumbles but his cheeks heat up as he kisses Spain back...See..this feels right. Kissing Spain...it didn't feel right kissing Italy...sure the kiss was warm and wet...Romano's eyes slip shut as Spain deepens the kiss, his tongue darting out and rubbing against his just like Italy's did..Romano starts to picture Italy's lips against his own-

Romano's eyes snap open in alarm as he shoves Spain away...His breathing uneven and his heart pounding so hard. What the fuck was that?! He was kissing Spain! Why the hell would he think of Italy? Of his brother?has he been poisoned?

"Lovi?" Spain frowns, rubbing his cheek gently. "What's wrong?"

"Fucking n-nothing!" Romano takes a deep breath, not sure what to do. He's conflicted. He's almost afraid to kiss Spain again, afraid he would see his brother. This whole thing with Italy has poisoned his mind. This is insane.

"Lovi-"

"Waa! Romano Germany's here!" Italy's whiny voice cuts through the walls making Spain and Romano's eyes widen.

"What?!" Romano growls before he marches out of the bedroom door, all of his worries forgotten as that glare comes back on his face. He marches into the living to find Italy fiddling with his fingers, seeming nervous as he glances at the door. There's a knock at the door. Romano pulls up his sleeve, ready to beat the shit out of this bastard for what he did to his brother...Only for Spain to beat him to the door. Spain opens the door and smiles gently at Germany.

"Hello Germany!-"

"Fuck you Potato bastard! Go the fuck away and stay away from my brother-"

"-Would you like to come in?" Spain smiles and moves out of the way. Romano stares at him like he's grown two heads.

"What the fuck Spain?!"

"this is the perfect time for Germany and Italy to work out their problems! And you can confront him as well about hurting Italy but we can do this without using Violence." Spain smiles at Germany's surprised look as well. "Come on in and have a seat on the couch."

Germany's piercing blue eyes look past Spain to fall on Italy...He's fiddling with his fingers. Germany's stern face changes after a moment...he thinks...before he nods, walking into the home and taking a seat on the couch.

"You stupid bastard! Why did you let him in?" Romano growls as he turns his fierce glare on Germany who keeps his face neutral...the German is staring at Italy who is staring back at him...Italy's eyes are closed, his curl drooping.

"So we can talk Lovi. Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Spain winks before he closes the door and takes a sit in front of Germany. "Italy, why don't you take a seat too?"

"O-Okay." Italy walks over...taking a seat next to Spain. Romano crosses his arms, glaring at Germany the whole time.

"Now I understand you two had a fight. What happened?-" Spain starts.

"I'll tell you what the fuck happened!" Romano snaps. Slamming his hands down on the coffee table between the two couches, his glare fierce. "This bastard hurt my brother and chased him all the way back here! He tried to break down my fucking door!" Romano turns his glare on Antonio and growls. "And when the fuck did you become Dr. Phill?! Get the hell out of my house potato bastard!"

"Calm down Lovi! Let Germany explain himself!" Spain grabs Romano, hugging him tightly before he sits back down. Romano struggles in his hold but he only hugs him tighter.

"Get the hell off me!"

"Go ahead Germany." Spain smiles despite the Italian thrashing in his hold.

"Um..." Germany blinks...his lips turning in a frown. He seems to be thinking...He looks pretty Fucking guilty in Romano's mind.

"It's all my fault." Italy breaks the awkwardness, sighing. Everyone looks over at him...the small Italian is looking down at his hands. "I dropped the cake that Germany worked so hard on for Japan. I messed up again a-and I made him angry. I-I'm sorry I'm so useless Germany...I-I promise it won't happen again." Italy looks up, those eyes locking with Germany's piercing blue.

"So what if he dropped your fucking cake?! It probably tasted like shit anyway!" Romano roars, still struggling against Spain. "I'm going to kick your ass! You hurt my brother! He was fucking limping! Why don't you make another cake so I can shove it up your ass?"

Germany's eyebrows furrow, his lips turning in a frown...another guilty look in Romano's opinion.

"H-He didn't hurt me Romano!" Italy shakes his head..Romano looks over at Italy...and Germany looks at Italy with surprise. "He started chasing me like he does when he's angry and I fell and hurt by leg. Germany just really scared me." Italy trembles.

"Well...Germany don't you have something to say?" Spain smiles over at Germany who is staring at Italy in confusion...like he doesn't understand what he just said. Germany tenses..He closes his eyes, thinking...before he opens them back up. His face is stern as he locks eyes with Italy. "...I'm sorry for all that I said to you _Feli_." Germany puts emphases on his name for some reason...His eyes narrow.

"it's okay Luddy~" Italy giggles. "You just can't help it with that scary face of yours! But you know I love you~" Italy smiles sweetly at Germany...The German's face gets red...Grinding his teeth slightly.

"So...do you two feel better now?" Spain cheers, looking between the two excitedly.

"Si I feel great!" Italy frowns slightly. "...Does this mean we're friends Luddy?" Italy tilts his head...Germany inhales, glancing at Spain's smiling face and Romano's glare.

"Ja...Friends."

"Great!" Spain cheers. "Now how about we all go to France's party? We can all have fun together!-"

"No body wants to go to fucking France's party!" Romano growls, finding getting out of Spain's hold to march over to the German. "And you! Stay away from my brother!"

"Ve it's okay Romano!" Italy gets up and hugs his brother from behind...Getting Romano to tense and flush. Germany catches this and raises his eyebrow. Romano snarls at him.

"Okay Romano I think we should get going~ They need their alone time." Spain comes and picks Romano up bridal style, getting the Italian to blush and thrash in his hold.

"Fucking bastard! Put me down!" Romano struggles in his hold...His eyes fall on Italy...His brother is watching him with a frown on his face, those eyes flashing, watching him struggle.

"Ah Big brother Spain...I don't know if you should do that Ve, Romano doesn't like it." Italy says sweetly but...there's darkness hidden in those brown orbs.

"He doesn't like anything I do." Spain chuckles, kissing Romano on the forehead, making his face become flush.

"But-"

"Ja you two should go." Germany gets up...putting a large hand on Italy's shoulder. Italy tenses up a bit, glancing at Germany from the corner of his eye. Germany smiles warmly at Spain. "You two have fun. Tell brother I said hi and that me and Italy made up."

"I will! He'll be happy to know!" Spain smiles before he turns and walks out of the house with Romano still in his arms.

"Fucking let go!-" Romano feels his face heating up again, embarrassed by being carried out like this.

"Romano..." Romano's blinks, turning his head to look back at Italy...His chest pangs when he sees the frown on his brother's lips...The way he watches him go...What's with that look? And what's with this feeling in his chest?

_I-Italy.._..Romano buries his head in Spain's neck, stopping his struggling...Maybe it's best that he's away from his brother. Maybe if he has some time away from him, he'll be normal again. Maybe he won't feel this odd feeling in his chest and maybe he wont think of Italy's lips on his own anymore...And maybe if Germany and Italy get close again...things will go back to normal. Italy will never be home...he'll always be at Germany's place and when he gets back, all he'll talk about is Germany. Romano will be lucky to see his brother once a month...and Italy won't kiss him anymore...because he has Germany back. Italy will go back to saying nice things about Germany all the time...while he will listen and get pissed off...Yeah...It will all go back to normal...just like it use to be...

But somewhere in the back of his mind...He doesn't want it to go back. A part of him that disgusts him likes what's been happening. He liked Italy's lips against his own...liked how Italy touched him...liked hearing Italy tell him he loves him. He liked the way Italy looked at him...He doesn't want Italy to leave him to hang around the potato bastard all the time again...He doesn't want to feel half empty anymore. When Italy kissed him...he felt full. He felt powerful...he felt connected. It was like...there wasn't north and south Italy anymore...there was just Italy.

The more Spain walks away from the house...the more he chuckles and talks cheerily...The more Romano's heart feels like it's breaking. He's getting farther from Italy...Italy is with that potato bastard..and he knows, he just knows...

When he comes back, Italy's not going to be there. He's going to be gone with the potato bastard and he'll barely come back. He'll barely see Italy...He'll have Ludwig and forget all about him once again...

Romano's eyes tear up, he grips Spain tightly, hiding his tears...He doesn't know if he should cry out in disgust, in anger, in frustration...or in pain...

He's fallen for his brother...and like everything else in his life...

It's going to hurt.

* * *

Germany sighs in relief when Spain and Romano leave before he grins over at Luciano, proud of himself for being so smooth. He amended himself for his actions early...He cleared his name...but when he looks at Luciano...Germany can't help to raise his eyebrow. Luciano is staring at the front door...His cheery facades has fallen. He's glaring at the front door, his lips up in a snarl, those brown orbs shaking violently.

"Who the fuck does that guy think he is?" Luciano growls, gripping his fists. Germany's eyes widen a bit at this...He can't help to raise his eyebrow.

"...Who are you talking about?-"

"That fucker Spain of course!" Luciano snaps. "Touching Romano like that! What right does he have?" This man is fuming. Germany stares at this imposter with wide eyes, not expecting that at all.

"...he is Romano's boyfriend but of course you wouldn't know that." Germany grunts, crossing his arms, watching this imposter carefully.

"Why would my brother be with Spain in this world?! It's so disgusting and revolting! I feel like I have to wash my mouth out!" Luciano growls as he marches over to the kitchen sink and turns the water on. "Just seeing his face pisses me off. I wonder how charming he'll look after I gouge out those eyes of his that were looking shamefully at my brother?"

"What the hell is wrong with you! You're not gorging anyone's eyes out!" Germany's eyes widen only for them to narrow...Remembering who he's dealing with here. "It's really none of your business what Romano is doing in his life here. This isn't your world-"

"It's my world now." Luciano cuts him off, his voice dark. "And that is my brother. Spain? This world is testing me." Luciano snarls as he takes knifes out of his pockets...Germany's eyes widen when he sees the knifes are messy...something red dried on them.

"..What is that?" Germany walks closer, already knowing what it is, feeling his muscles tense up.

"Oh I don't know, pasta sauce?" This man chuckles, flipping his hair getting Germany's eyebrow to twitch. Luciano starts to wash the blood off his knifes in the sink, humming while doing so.

"Who's blood is that?" Germany gets closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luciano hums, closing his eyes in his smile. "But speaking of blood, I wonder how much Spain will leak out before his heart will stop ve~"

"You're not going to touch him or anyone else!-"

"Stop acting all high and mighty." Luciano turns off the water...putting the knifes back in the cutting board. He turns his glare on Ludwig who is glaring at him back. "What do you want? Are you here to try to steal me away? If so..." Luciano takes a knife out in a flash...grinning at Ludwig...it's twisted. "I'll have to punish you."

"I wouldn't have to steal you away if you just told me all you know! I know you're hiding things from me! You know how to get Feli back don't you?" Germany's eyes narrow, not backing down.

"Seriously you're still on this?" Luciano groans rubbing his temple. "You make me want to take a knife to the head you know that? I thought you would be stronger than this but you're so needy. Just like Lutz."

"I'm not needy!" Germany barks. "I'm just trying to save my friend! I caused this for Feli, i'm trying to right my wrong. I trying to get him back! That's not needy! That's being a good friend!"

"A good friend wouldn't have wished him away in the first place." Luciano grins at how Germany's face falls. " I told you Ludwig...stop worrying about him. It's just me now. I'm living out my wish so why don't you leave me be? Unless you want to get over yourself and become my friend, I suggest you leave."

"Tell me about this world...This world Feli is in." Germany straightens himself out...trying not to sound desperate.

"My world?" Luciano blinks...before he puts the tip of the knife against his chin, thinking. "My world...is the exact opposite of yours. That's the only way I can describe it."

"...Exact opposite? What does that mean?" Germany takes a deep breath. "...Is Feli safe at least? Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"how should I know? I'm pretty sure he's fine though. Lutz has crazy Italy sense. I bet as soon as Feliciano popped up in that world, he was all over him. He's a lot like you and your creepy stalker ways-"

"I'm not a stalker! And who the hell is this Lutz guy? You keep talking about him, comparing me to him." Germany's eyes narrow.

"hehe Lutz is your other 'you'." Luciano smirks at the look of confusion on his face. "Just like i'm the other Italy. We are the same yet...so very different."

"...Another me?" Germany's eyes widen...It's starting to make some sense maybe...okay not really but since there's an evil Italy...Does that mean there's a evil Germany? "Is he evil like you?" Germany's chest tightens in panic.

"Oh Luddy i'm not evil. Not evil at all." Luciano smiles shaking his head, laughing. "Lutz like me? You got to be fucking kidding me! Lutz wishes he was evil. If he was just a tiny bit bad ass I might like him but he's not. He's pathetic just like Kuro is pathetic just like that whole fucking world is pathetic!...but I like it here. I like it here a lot." Luciano purrs, his face was that of anger...just for his lips to curl in a sweet smile, his eyes closing.

"Is Feli safe?" Germany presses, his teeth grit.

"Don't know. Don't care." Luciano waves his hand dismissively, waving the knife around. " Like I said, the concerns of this world are what concern me now and what I'm concerned about the most Is why my brother is with Spain of all people?" Luciano's eyes darken as he runs his finger tips along to knife's blade.

"That-"

"You know, you're smarter then I first thought." Luciano grins over at Germany, those eyes narrowing in dark glee. "You played your cards nicely out there. You realized that no one would believe you and you decided to go along with me, clearing your name and making the world thinking we are friends again. I'm impressed. You have my interest Ludwig." Luciano holds out his hand that doesn't have the knife, smiling. "Just forget about Feliciano. Accept me and I'll make it worth your wild."

"I'll never forget about Feli! You will never replace him! You are just a cheap knock off! There is nothing you could offer me unless it's my friend back!" Germany growls, those piercing blue eyes narrowed and his chest puffing out. His face flushed from his anger.

"You're words...They wound me." Luciano puts a hand over his heart, mockingly. He chuckles darkly in his throat. "If you're not my friend Ludwig..." Luciano's eyes narrow and in a blink of an eye he flicks his wrist, sending the knife straight towards Germany's face. Ludwig's eyes widen and he moves...but not fast enough for the knife to nick his cheek and stab into the wall behind him. Germany feels warm liquid on his cheek, feeling his blood drip. Luciano is staring at him darker, his face horrid and twisted. "You're my enemy." Luciano's dark face leaves and he smiles sweetly, his curl turning into a heart. "And you don't want that, do you Ludwig? Come on! Just be my friend! Who knows, if you're a good boy I might let you see Feliciano-"

"I can see him?" Germany's pissed off face changes. It drops. Germany gets closer towards Luciano, he was going to tackle the fucker but after hearing that...He feels his chest tighten in hope. "How?"

"Oh no. You have to be a good boy for me to tell you how. You've been a bad boy Luddy. So how about you start being a good little boy-"

"Would you stop calling me a fucking boy? I am a man and one of the best damn commanders. You will not talk down to me." Germany straightens himself out, making himself look intimidating, his voice is booming. Germany feels satisfaction when Luciano flinches at his tone...his eyes widen a bit...before they go back to normal.

"I do as I please but I like your spirit 'man'." Luciano chuckles. "If you want to see Feliciano and check to see if he's alright and all that jazz, I need you to do some things for me."

"...What do you want?" Germany locks eyes with this impostor...he'll out smart this man...He'll cause him to fall somehow. But he's worried about Feli...If this impostor doesn't want to too much...He'll do it.

"Not much really. I want you to tell me all you know of this Spain. His weakness, his fears..." Luciano locks eyes with him...Germany frowns.

"I"m not going to tell you this for you to go and try to kill Spain with Italy's name! Just fucking tell me how I can see him?! I know now that you have the power to let me see Italy. I bet you can bring him back!" Germany grabs the knife, grabbing a hold of Luciano...The impostor's face changes to darkness.

"I'm not doing anything. I was trying to be nice but not anymore. In my world, my word is law. So keep it up Luddy. I'll reach my boys Lutz and Kuro and i'll give them the order to rip Feliciano apart."

Germany's eyes widen, his chest tightening in panic...he drops the knife, taking a step back at this dark serious face. "Y-You're lying!-"

"Do you want to risk that? I could easily contact Lutz and Kuro, give them the order to rip Feliciano apart piece by piece and they would do it." Luciano grabs Germany by the neck, choking him. He leans close, his face a snarl. "Don't. Fuck. With. Me. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I'm sick of looking at your ugly face. If not for the fact I need to keep myself undercover I would have killed you by now. Get out of my home and don't fucking come back or it will be Feliciano who will pay. Got it?" Luciano lets go of Germany...who takes in a sharp breath of air. He stares at Luciano, his eyes shaking slightly...Feli...This man looks serious, he didn't bat a eye lash...Can he believe what he says?...but what if he's telling the truth?...and he comes over and they kill Feli in that other world? He doesn't know how it's like over there! He doesn't know what Feli could be enduring. Germany feels sick as he stares at Luciano with his mouth open...He feels frozen. He doesn't know what to do. What to say...

He just wants Feli back.

"Well goodbye Germany~" Luciano goes back to smiling as he starts doing the dishes. "Remember what I said~ If not I'll have Feli's head on a platter! You have till the count of three to be gone or italy's dead." Luciano runs the water, his curl still a heart, his words sweet. "One."

Germany's eyes widen...If he kills this man now he won't be able to call his other world...But if he kills him, is it true Feli won't be able to come back? Germany's confused, his hand is shaking and his heart is pounding. How the hell can he defeat this man?-

"Two."

Germany doesn't take his chances. He gets the hell out of there...Not wanting this man to hurt Feli. He doesn't know what's happening to Feli and his mind is reeling. What the hell should he do? Germany feels like he needs to warn Spain that Luciano is after him...but Spain won't believe him...and then people will think he's crazy if he starts talking about Luciano being from another world...He needs help...He can't keep trying to take on Luciano by himself...Luciano could call his lackeys in the other world and hurt Feli..or is that a lie?...he can't risk it.

It's obvious he can't do it alone. He needs help. He needs someone to believe him...but who the hell is crazy enough to believe this?...Who would believe in a whole other world?...

As he gets in is car...it comes to him...And his eyes widen in realization...It's worth a try. Hell, Germany doesn't know what to do...He's run out of options...He's become desperate...

He's about to ask the help of a man who believes in unicorns and fairies...surely he can believe in another world right?

He's become desperate enough to ask England for help.

* * *

**Here you go! I probably won't be writing much at all because most of my class require me to write essay after essay.**


	6. Dolls

"Helloooo fresh air! Wow! I fucking love the sky! And it smells so fucking good out here! I almost forgot how it was like out of the castle it's been so long! Damn!" Kuro rushes ahead of Italy, Leo, and Lutz, busting out of the castle doors that lead to the smooth roads of Italy. Those black eyes sparkle as he looks around at the blue sky, inhales deeply the aromas of food, and shouts out in his happiness when the wind comes ruffling his hair.

"It's really been that long since you've been out of the castle?" Italy frowns deeply walking out of the castle doors with Romano holding his hand, humming and with Lutz right by his side, his hat covering his eyes and his posture straight. Italy has to say, this castle is huge. The top floor is where Luciano's room is 6 staircases up. Luckily they have elevators in here...but only the royals are aloud to use them. Italy was appalled to find out that Kuro and Lutz had to walk down all those stairs all the time when they could ride in the elevator. So of course Italy said Kuro and Lutz could ride it down with them. Kuro happily took the invitation...Lutz took a bit longer, but when Italy said he wanted him to come, he quickly came in. The elevator leads straight to the doors out of the castle...So he hasn't seen any of the workers yet.

"Fuck yes! It's been years! Luciano decided one day that he didn't want to leave the castle or do anything for that matter. He sealed himself in his room and wouldn't talk to us but we couldn't fucking leave either! Do you know how boring it was?! Especially being stuck upstairs with Lutz?! I felt like blowing my brains out!" Kuro turns around to look at Italy, his eye twitching in irritation at the thought...but when the wind ruffles his hair again, that angry look leaves him and he smiles. "God...this is so nice! I say the first thing we do is look for some find ass ladies. I want to have some fun tonight!" Kuro's lips twist in an odd smile, his eyes going out of focused...It looks like he's about to drool.

"The first thing we're doing is saying hi to everyone and seeing how business is doing!" Romano ignores Kuro, smiling at Italy. "We need to see if they need anything or if anyone is sick. Did you know my little Luciano made the cure for Cancer?"

"R-Really?" Italy's eyes widen and he looks over at Romano. "Wow! We haven't been able to find the cure in my world yet..." Well this is something good Luciano did-

"Yeah but you have to remember it was his fucking fault Cancer started." Kuro grunts, crossing his arms. "All our problems have come from Luciano. He might have made a cure but he doesn't give it to anyone but his people."

"Well he could give it to no one! My little brother truly does mean well Feliciano. Do not think ill of him." Romano frowns slightly before he smiles, those brown orbs sparkling. "Lets go look around your new home!"

Italy's stomach turns, making him feel sick when Romano said 'new home'. This can't be his new home. He's going to get out of this world somehow right?...he's not going to be stuck in this world with death and decay is he? Italy bows his head, whimpering a little at the thought as Romano starts to drag him down the road.

"Has someone upset you?" Italy blinks at the deep voice before looking over at Lutz who is walking by his side, his hat lifted up so he can see those odd piercing blue eyes. His face is blank but those eyes seem darker when Italy whimpers.

"N-No I just..." Italy frowns, looking down at his feet as he walks. "I-I just want to go home..." Italy says this so quietly that he's sure Lutz didn't hear him.

"You are home." Lutz says bluntly. Italy tenses when he feels a large hand grab his wrist, gently stopping him. Italy turns to look at Lutz, his eyes widening when Lutz kneels before him, holding his wrist gently in his hand, he leans in and kisses the back of his hand, those piercing blue eyes never losing contact with Italy's. "This world is yours. All who live in it are yours. Your word is law. This is your home. If anything about this place upsets you, tell me and I'll fix it. You're my king, I will not fail you."

"Oh god damn it! Here we go!" Kuro groans, turning around, seeing the scene. He shakes his head.

"Aww look how Feliciano is blushing! It's so cute!" Romano gushes, holding his hands together.

Italy is indeed blushing. He's not use to this. Big, powerful Germany is kneeling before him...holding his hand and kissing it so gently. Those eyes are locked with his and in that moment Italy knows, what ever he says, Lutz will take it to heart. He will obey. It makes Italy's heart ache...because this isn't how a friendship should be. Lutz shouldn't have to obey and do only what Luciano wants. He should be free...Yet the way Lutz looks at Italy...it gets his chest to feel tight.

Lutz quickly lets go of Italy, bowing his head before him. "Forgive me for touching you. Punish me."

"N-No it's fine Lutz! I was just taken off guard is all!" Italy quickly shakes his hands, moving them around. He offers Lutz a smile but that hat is covering his eyes again. "I'm not use to Germany kneeling before me is all...or kissing me. It just startled me."

"Well get use to it kid because Lutz here is a weirdo. Of course that bastard Luciano has made me kiss his feet once or twice. He loves the powerful rush." Kuro shakes his head, but he's staring at Italy intently, something in those black eyes Italy doesn't understand.

"What does your Germany do to you then?" Lutz's question gets Italy to look back down at Lutz...The German still on his knees before him, looking up at him with those piercing blue eyes, his face blank. "He never kneels before you?"

"Um...No. I could never picture Ludwig doing that..." Italy thinks for a moment of all the things Germany does. " He yells at me a lot but that's just because I always do things wrong! He lets me hug him sometimes...and sometimes he lets me kiss him on the cheek..." Italy hums thinking.

"...He_ lets_ you hug him and kiss him?" Italy looks down at Lutz when he hears...anger in his voice. Lutz's hat is covering his face again, but his teeth are grit. "Heh...he _lets_ you hug him...he should have to beg for such an honor."

Italy frowns slightly, Lutz sounds mad. "No he shouldn't! I do it because I want to! Because we're friends!" Italy leans down, wrapping his arms around Lutz...feeling like he needs a hug. Lutz tenses in his hold, his breath catching. Italy just holds him tighter, burying his head in the crook of his neck. "I hug people I like." Italy smiles to himself. "Ludwig and Kiku said I hug too much. They don't like it but I can't help it."

Lutz stays tense for a moment...before his shoulders relax. His breathing is coming out in uneven puffs. He doesn't hug Italy back but his hands are shaking. His heart is banging against his chest. Italy frowns and pulls away, worried that he's afraid but he can't help his heart to skip a beat with how this man is looking at him. His hat isn't covering his face, those crystal blue eyes are wide, his lips slightly parted. He looks at Italy like he's some kind of angel that has done an amazing act of kindness towards him.

"Are you two going to fuck or what?" Kuro breaks into the moment, grinning and putting his arm around Italy. He smirks at the look Lutz gives him before his hat hides his eyes again. He slowly stands up from kneeling.

"W-What? No! I was just hugging him!" Italy says a bit in distress. Kuro's smirk grows as he blows in Italy's ear.

"Oh yeah? Well where's my hug?" He's smirking against his ear...Even though this man isn't the japan he knows, he's still japan. This japan has been through a lot just like Lutz has. Italy turns and wraps his arms around Kuro. The man gasps, his body tensing up just like Lutz's...only to completely relax.

"There's your hug." Italy smiles, pulling away from Kuro. He's staring at Italy with widen eyes, his cheeks tinted before he grins largely.

"You're so fucking cute! God! Me and you are going to fuck I hope you know that." Kuro winks at him, getting Italy to feel nervous again.

"Come on guys! You slow pokes! You're getting left behind!" Romano waves over at them...he seems to have walked ahead.

"Ve coming!" Italy smiles when he sees some of his people near Romano. Italy liked greeting his people in his world. It makes him excited he can do something normal. Italy skips away from Lutz and Kuro towards Romano. He stops right beside him, smiling sweetly. "hello-"

As soon as Italy came into eye sight...The residents stopped talking with Romano...A mixture of fear and disgust is now on their use to be smiling faces but also fear. A young woman starts to tremble, grabbing her children, she makes a run for it. Men get in front of their wives and children protectively but they look like they're about to piss themselves. Italy's heart sinks at how his own people are looking at him...Something in him hurting so bad. Italy's not use to these looks of disgust...no...these looks of hate from his own people. In his world, when ever he greeted his people, they would smile back and look at him with kindness. No one ever feared him...but here all these people are, his own people, cowering away from him like he's some kind of monster. Maybe Italy was expecting this world to be like his own...that his people would smile at him...that he could feel normal...but this world is anything but normal. This shock breaks Italy's heart.

"W-Why is Luciano here?" A Italian man looks over at Romano who is frowning at all the people's reactions.

"Have we done something wrong?" A woman speaks up, shaking.

All of them are staring at Italy now. Italy's curl is drooped, his lip trembling...he doesn't know what to say, what to do...He's never seen such hate towards him before. Ever. His own people hate him...no...they hate Luciano. Kuro frowns a bit...a look of pity crossing his features when he looks at Italy's face.

"What does the demon want?"

"Is he about to scream?"

"Why don't you get out of here demon? This isn't your land! This is Leonardo's! You have no power over us!-"

Lutz sees how these people are affecting Italy...how his eyes tear up, and his chest heaves like he's finding it hard to breath, Lutz's eyes flash. He gets in front of Italy, protecting him from the harsh glares of his own people. Lutz's hat lifts up, showing those dark eyes. This gets all the people to flinch. "You will not speak to the king like that. Do you wish to die?"

"Yeah fuckers do you wish to die?! This is mother fucking Luciano!" Kuro jumps in, getting next to Lutz, those black eyes flames. "Do not think you're hot shit! I'll be sure to put you in your place."

The Italians in his world would have screamed, would have backed down quickly. These Italians glare at Kuro and Lutz for a moment...before they slowly walk away...Romano is no where to be found. Of course Italy isn't thinking about this in the moment. His chest hurts.

"Damn! You suck at being Luciano kid!" Kuro chuckles, turning around. "You looked like you were about to cry just from them..." Kuro stops when he sees the tears falling down Italy's face, and how he hiccups. Kuro frowns. "Aw come on kid...Don't start crying again."

"Do you wish for me to kill every single one of them?" Lutz voice is blunt when he sees those tears falling down Italy's face, those eyes narrowed.

"N-No...I don't want anyone to get hurt.." Italy sobs, holding his face in his hands. "T-They hate me! It hurts...I can't stop crying..." Italy hiccups.

"Well yeah they hate you but...I mean, everyone else hates you a lot more." Kuro says this like this is suppose to reassure him.

"T-That makes me feel worse!"

"Well it's not like they hate you! They hate Luciano! You two are totally different people." Kuro tries again.

"I know it's just...sad...His own people hate him..." Italy sniffles, looking up at Lutz and Kuro.

"He brought it on himself." Kuro grunts coldly. Lutz doesn't say anything. "Damn Leo, I knew this was going to happen. As soon as his people start to get angry, he runs off. Because he 'hates fighting'. He just leave it for us to deal with."

"I-I don't know if I want to look around anymore..." Italy mumbles when he feels the eyes of his own people on the back of his head...They're peering out at him from their windows...eyes narrowed, those looks of hate and disgust on their faces. Italy can't describe how it feels...to have his own people, the people that make his nation up, that make himself up...glaring at him like this. Like he is the enemy. And maybe Luciano is in this world. Maybe he is that horrible that even his own people hate him...but somehow...

It makes Italy sad. Italy can't help to feel a bit bad for Luciano...but when he sees the scars on Lutz's arms, he's filled with mixed feelings. Luciano caused zombies and beats on his friends but...Italy here seems to be in good shape! There's no zombies and there's a cure for cancer here...do they hate him for what he's been doing to the rest of the world?

"...Why do Luciano's people hate him?" Italy can't help to ask, looking up at Lutz and Kuro with watery eyes.

"Why do they hate him?" Kuro raises an eyebrow at the question. "Shouldn't it be obvious?"

"But...It seems Italy is in good shape...It's even in better shape than in my world!...but they hate Luciano...why?" Italy looks between Kuro and Lutz but Lutz's hat is covering his eyes again so he looks at Kuro. "Is it because what he's done to the rest of the world?"

"That and they're afraid that Luciano is going to attack Leo soon so he can take Italy away from him. Italy is the only land that isn't Luciano's. Of course Leo waves the idea off and reassures everyone that would never happen but I'm not so sure. Luciano talks all the fucking time how he wants Italy...but he's never made a move to make it his. It's hard to tell what that guy's thinking sometimes. They also hate Luciano for all the shit he's done to the world. They're afraid they're going to end up like everyone else." Kuro's eyes flash at that...his eyes get a far away look as he glares down at the stone path.

Italy frowns deeply, fiddling with his fingers, shifting from foot to foot. He's feeling antsy especially with feeling those glares on the back of his head. He notices how when people do come out to walk in the beautiful city, they stay far away from him. As if he has a disease. These aren't his people. In his world, his people loved him. Italy would play with the little kids and make conversations with the humans...he brought smiles. Not here. Not in this world.

"But it pisses me off they're doing this!" Kuro suddenly groans childishly, getting Italy to look up at him. He's gripping his hair, those eyes shaky a bit...He doesn't look stable. "After finally getting out of the fucking stuffy castle they have to be dicks! I mean for fucks sake do you know how horrible it is not to get laid for a year?! Hell I want to walk around without these guys shitting themselves." Kuro groans again. "I want to eat spaghetti and go swimming and moon some old people because it's fucking hilarious when they say something like 'back in my day blah, blah'!"

Italy blinks at Kuro's outburst before frowning. Kuro and Lutz have been stuck In the castle for so long...having to be in that dark place full of bad memories of them being beaten and starved. Now they get to come out only for Italy to ruin their time...Because it's him these people are glaring at...not them. Italy touches Kuro's arm gently, getting the shorter man to tense and to whip his head over at him, raising his eyebrow questioning him. "...Ve I'm sorry Kuro. It's my fault these people are acting this way. I'm sorry too Lutz. If you want, you can enjoy Italy without me...so the people here won't treat you badly. They only hate Luciano right?" Italy's eyes shift. " so please go out and enjoy yourselves. You two deserve it. I couldn't imagine being stuck inside for a whole year!...I-I'll go back in the castle."

Kuro stares at him with that look again...like Italy just grown two heads and Kuro can't believe it. He blinks a couple of times. "...You would really let me do that? You'd let me go alone?"

"Don't let him do that." Lutz speaks up, taking a step forward, his hat covering his eyes. "Kuro either won't come back or he'll start some sort of trouble."

"That's not true! Fuck you Lutz! You just want me to suffer!" Kuro snaps.

"N-No don't fight guys! It's okay...You both can go off." Italy smiles gently at Kuro when he looks over at him. "Have fun. Since you've been inside so long, I suggest to look at the flowers! That always makes me feel good!"

Kuro stares at Italy for a long moment before his lips twitch. He chuckles but it's light. " What a dork." He ruffles Italy's hair, getting Italy to smile more, happy with the friendly touch. "Alright I'm out! Deuces!" Kuro grins over at Lutz, he runs over to him, jumps in the air so he's face to face with Lutz and gives him both his middle fingers. "Fuck you! I have to day off dip shit!" Kuro laughs loudly...Sounding a bit crazy but in a blink of an eye he's gone, running off into the city, shouting and laughing.

"Ve Lutz you can go have fun too." Italy smiles gently at the large man that is still standing close to him. He had no reaction towards Kuro's words. "I-I'll go back to the castle." Italy rubs his arm before he turns and starts walking towards the large castle...Now that he's outside he can see what it looks like...It's nothing like those fairy tale castles you find in the Disney stories. This castle is large, made of black stone...Its six towers all ending in a sharp point, Italian flags fluttering in the wind. There's stone monsters coming out of the castle...They have the head of a loin, the body of a gorilla and the tail of an alligator. This castle is scary. It's dark and it looms over the city like a great dark shadow. It gives Italy chills just looking at it. It's the cornerstone of darkness.

After walking a couple of steps...Italy realizes there's steps behind him. Italy turns around to find that Lutz is following him. When those piercing blue eyes lock with Italy's brown...Lutz quickly looks to the ground, his body tensing.

"Ve it's okay Lutz...I said you could go have fun." Italy's eyebrows furrow at how Lutz tenses again...he's biting his lip.

"...Permission to stay with you..." Lutz keeps his head bowed, but Italy can see his eyes...he can see how tightly they are closed. Like he's preparing himself for the worse.

"You want to stay with me?" Italy blinks a bit surprised. "But...Don't you want to go have fun? You've been stuck in the castle for so long...I don't want to ruin your time out here Lutz. You deserve a break."

"I want to stay with you...please." Lutz's shoulders droop, his large body almost seems...fragile. It's hard picturing Ludwig fragile but this man, in this moment, is fragile. "Don't send me away..."

Italy frowns deeply, walking up to this large man. He puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling gently when Lutz peaks up at him...though he's tense. Like he's ready to take a punch or anything else. "I'm not sending you away Lutz! I just thought you would be happy out here...but if you want to come with me that's okay too!" Italy smiles, trying to cheer this man up. "I'll enjoy the company!"

"You will...enjoy my company?" Lutz's eyes flash at that...he looks at Italy in surprise. "I can come with you?"

"Of course I'll enjoy your company! Ve the castle is large anyway and I don't want to get lost. Of course you can come with me-" Italy cheers, happy that Lutz wants to come with him...He didn't really want to be alone in this strange castle but he thought it would be selfish of him to ask Lutz to stay with him when he's been stuck in the castle for so long.

Lutz suddenly gets on his knees again...he gets lower, bowing down to Italy but not only that. He kisses Italy's shoe. Italy can only stare in confusion, and surprise at seeing his best friend bow before him and...kiss his dirty shoe. It's just not right. Italy opens his mouth to say something but when Lutz stops kissing his shoe to look up at him, no words escape his lips. Lutz is staring up at him with this look in his eyes...It's something strong and intense. "Thank you, my king." Those eyes tell him that Lutz will do anything. He will do anything he says. He'll do anything for him. For Luciano. Italy swallows down all these emotions he feels...Lutz is so good to Luciano. He's loyal, staying by his side even when Luciano has abandoned him. The way he looks at Italy...Italy knows he isn't looking at him. He's looking at Luciano. Yet he's treating Feliciano, a complete stranger, like this just because Luciano said so. Italy feels like crying. Luciano beats Lutz, controls him, starves him...and yet he still loves him. Luciano abandoned him...and yet he still looks like this.

"P-Please...Just call me Feli." Italy grabs Lutz's arm to help pull him up, his chest tightened and his stomach turning. "You don't have to thank me...I use to hang out with my Germany all the time...You don't have to kiss my shoes or do that kind of stuff. You also don't have to ask me permission either! If you want to do something...you can do it."

"But..." Lutz's eyebrows furrow. "I am your servant. I follow your word. You are the king now...you must tell me what I can and can't do...Just like Luciano."

"...What do you want to do Lutz?" Italy asks, locking eyes with Lutz...he quickly looks to the ground, his hat covering his eyes.

"Whatever you wish."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Serve you."

"Ve you don't do anything else in your free time? Do you have breaks?" Italy frowns, thinking about Lutz never having a break, just doing what Luciano wants.

"..I..." Lutz almost seems nervous, his hat is covering his eyes so Italy can't tell. "I do have breaks. More than I would like. Luciano doesn't like me around him too much. In my free time I...play video games, my king." Lutz grips his fists, his body tensing...Getting ready for another hit.

"Video games?" Italy blinks, not expecting that at all. Ludwig would never touch a video game. He said they were pointless and that they made people lazy. He use to say, 'why play a video game, training a character that is not real when you could be training yourself?'. Ludwig yelled at Italy once because he was playing Kirby...that's a fun game okay! It's cute and there's no scary monsters in it! Of course Ludwig didn't see that. So to hear that this Germany likes playing video games is a small shock to Italy...he keeps forgetting where he is.

"Yes, my king." Lutz is so tense. "Forgive me. I train as requested of me but I also play video games. Punish me."

"What? Why would you get punished for that? Video games are fun! I like playing them too! Why don't we play some together!" Italy smiles gently...wanting nothing more than to rip that hat off Lutz's head...he wants to see his face. He wants to see that blonde hair. He wants to see him smile. Italy always loves Ludwig's smiles...it makes him feel warm...but...Now he really wants to see Lutz smile. He wants to erase all those scars and feed him pasta till he's fat. He wants to hug him and make it all better. No one should be treated like this...no one should be scared to tell someone who is suppose to be a friend what they like to do. Italy can't imagine what Lutz's life was like.

"W-What?" Lutz whips his head up, his eyes wide...This is the first time he's stuttered...He's looking at Italy with his face in a expression of shock...Italy frowns when he sees that scar on his cheek.

"Let's go have some fun together!" Italy cheers, grabbing Lutz's hand, starting to run into the caslte, not wanting to look at the dark stone or how scary it is. Lutz's hand is really sweaty...he's not wearing gloves. Lutz's breath had hitched when Italy grabbed his hand...he's keeping up with Italy but Italy can feel his shocked expression still staring at him. "Where are the video games?" Italy stops in front of the elevator, pushing the button.

"...What have I done to deserve such kind treatment?" Lutz's voice gets Italy to look over at him...His hat is covering his eyes once again..Italy having to fight back the urge of just taking that hat off and throwing it away. His voice is different...it's gone back to being blunt and emotionless.

"Ve you don't have to deserve kind treatment Lutz!...at least not anymore. Me and you are friends! Friends are kind to each other because they are friends! Because they care about each other!" Italy smiles as they walk into the elevator...The door closes behind them. Lutz and Italy now in a small room together that is dimly lighted...Is everything dark in here?

"...Friends?...Care?...You care about me?" Lutz repeats the words, before he bows his head more. "I do not deserve it." His voice sounds odd again.

"Yes I care about you and you don't have deserve friendship! I care about you because you're my friend." Italy smiles, his hand still in Lutz's...He rubs it gently. "Where are the video games?"

"...The top floor, in my room ,my king." Lutz's voice still sounds odd...He doesn't hold Italy's hand back, his hand is twitching in Italy's hold...like he either wants to pull his hand away or hold Italy's hand back. Italy doesn't push him as he smiles and pushes the button. The elevator jerks before it moves up.

"I wonder if Kuro is having fun." Italy decides to break the quiet as the elevator opens and they get out.

"...you are too kind to him as well." Lutz doesn't look up from his hat. "He doesn't deserve it either."

"Ve Kuro's my friend too...we're all friends aren't we? I...I know you and Kuro fight a lot...but you still care about him don't you-"

"No. I only care about Luciano. You could tell me to kill Kuro now and I would not bat a eyelash my king." Lutz says it so seriously...it sends chills down Italy's spine. He frowns...He doesn't care about Kuro at all?

"...Why don't you two like each other?" Italy frowns. "...In my world. Germany and Japan are friends and they get along really well!"

"...Kuro is my enemy." Lutz says simply...but he doesn't say anymore.

"Why?" Italy feels his chest hurt.

Lutz doesn't respond. Italy looks down as they walk through the ruin living room and into the dark hallway...Lutz is leading the way now. Italy can't believe it. This world has shocked him before but...Germany and Japan enemies? They don't care about each other and fight all the time? What has caused that? Italy would think because they both have had to deal with Luciano's harsh treatment that it would bring them closer...but no. it seems to have done the opposite.

"This is my room." Lutz stops in front of a sliver door...it looks a lot like Kuro's door. Lutz opens the door, holding it open for Italy to peer in. Feliciano can't help to do a double take of the room.

Wow. Now he knows he's in another world.

Ludwig's room was spotless and organized. If anything was out of order he would have a fit. Lutz's room is well...the best way Italy can put it is a mess. The room isn't that big to begin with but it's filled with stuff. The floors are covered in...dolls? The dolls are really freaky. They're brown and rugged, stitched together poorly...as if someone took two dirty dish rags and sewn them together. They would all look the same if not for certain ones missing certain limbs. Doll parts are all on the floor, dolls with missing eyes and mouths and arms scattered everywhere. Those dark button eyes seem to all be staring at Italy...and the poor nation can't help for this to remind him of those dead bodies that he first encountered in this world...with the missing limbs...how they stared at him with those lifeless eyes...It sends shivers down Italy' spine, and his stomach turns painfully.

"W-What...what's with all the...dolls?" Italy gulps, not liking Lutz's room at all. He turns to look at the large man who is looking at the dolls indifferently.

"Luciano made them for me." Lutz face doesn't change but his eyes do...there's a emotion there that's hard to understand. A mixture between love and guilt. "Luciano really loves dolls."

"But...why so many?...and why are they all messed up?" Italy frowns...though he supposes he's happy that at least Luciano is giving presents to this Germany...These dolls are scary! Italy wouldn't be able to sleep in this room!...Speaking of sleep...Italy's eyes have finally found the bed over all the piles of dolls...The bed isn't made but laying almost carefully in the middle of it is another doll...but this one is different. It has a mini hat on it's head...It's body is all together but it's cut up...Italy blinks. "...Is that doll suppose to be you? Did Luciano make that one too?" Italy points at the doll on the bed. Lutz's eyes follow his finger...when his eyes fall on the doll on his bed...his lips twitch, not quite a smile but the closest thing Italy has seen to one on lutz's face.

"Yes. That one is me. All his dolls represent someone..." Lutz's lips go back to normal at that...Those eyes seeming to lose light, even more so when he looks at all the dolls on his floor...but then his eyes gain that light back when he looks at the doll on his bed. "He made my doll with care...He has not broke it despite his words. He's kept the doll, and allowed it to live."

Italy frowns...He's sure Lutz's isn't talking about the doll anymore...Since the doll represents himself...wait- Italy's eyes widen in horror as he looks around at all the dolls, all the dolls with missing heads and arms, some with opens in the stomach and stuffing coming out...Italy swallows, feeling uneasy as he looks over at Lutz who is staring at the doll of himself with a blank face. "...W-Who...who do all these dolls represent?"

"My people." Lutz's says it without emotion. Without anger or sadness...He just said it.

"Your...your people?" Italy looks at all the mangled dolls...so many they fill up a room. "Why would he...give you something like this? He didn't...do this to your people has he?" Italy shouldn't have asked. He knows the answer.

"Yes. He gave this to me to give back what he's taken." Lutz doesn't blink. "He crafts the dolls by hand...and if you were to pick up a doll and ask him who it was...He could tell you. He's truly amazing." Lutz's eyes get that light again...Yet all Italy can see is the darkness of this room...the darkness of all the ruined dolls..the representation of lost lives and warped youth.

Italy doesn't think Luciano is amazing for this. It's sickening...Giving Lutz's dolls of his fallen people...people that have died because of Luciano...so much that it fills this room...this room where Lutz has to sleep. Does he have nightmares of these dolls? Does he have nightmares of his people crying out in pain or fear? Every nation in Italy's world has had a nightmare like this...though they don't want to admit it...All nations have a bloody past filled with mistakes...but those mistakes and wars were necessary for growth. But Lutz lost these people not by war...but by another nation...the nation he serves and loves. This nation made dolls of his people and gave them to Lutz...now all these dolls, all these dead people...are in his room, their memory lives all in this small room...where Lutz has to sleep. Does he feel their pain? Is he sad in this room?

Italy's not sure he wants to go in this room anymore.

"Doesn't...doesn't seeing all these dolls scare you? Don't they make you...sad?" Italy rubs his arm, not able to look at the button eyes of the dolls that seem to be staring at him.

Lutz doesn't respond for a moment...his hat tips, hiding his eyes once again. His body is so still...It's like he's not breathing...His skin so pale, causing those awful pink scars to stick out on his arms. He's so thin...Italy feels like crying once again. "Why would I be sad? These people...they did not listen. They would not except Luciano as the king"

"...But...but they were your people." Italy presses.

"They are only human. Humans are gone In a blink of an eye...My happiness relies on the happiness of Luciano." Lutz looks up...those odd piercing blue eyes able to be seen, they are so dull. "He's everything to me."

Even though Lutz says this...there's something sad in his eyes...Something Italy can catch because he knows how Germany looks when something is bothering him...Even though Lutz doesn't want to say it...these dolls upset him, if not just a little. They make him sad. "There's so many dolls...why don't you throw them out?-" Italy wants to get rid of all these dolls. He wants to throw them away, he wants to rid Lutz of this guilt.

"No. I will never throw them out. They were a gift from Luciano." Lutz says quickly, his hat hiding his face again.

A gift?...But these dolls...the way Lutz said it though...Italy knows he'll never listen to him. These dolls...even though they hurt, he keeps them...just because they are a 'gift' from Luciano. It's almost like Luciano himself...Luciano hurts Lutz so much...yet Lutz still loves him, still stays with him...

It's painful for Italy. It hurts his heart.

Italy forces his eyes to look over the dolls on the floor, trying to see where the TV is since they're playing video games...Italy shivers when he thinks how he's going to have to walk on top of the dolls to reach the TV...

Italy blinks when he sees that...there's no TV. "Ve Lutz where's the TV? I thought you said the video games were here?" Italy looks over at Lutz who tenses.

"Ah...I forgot. I lost my games a long time ago...Forgive me my memory is horrible. I haven't been in my room for a while...punish me for forgetting." Lutz says seriously, holding out that cut up arm.

"No! Lutz i'm not going to hurt you! Not now, not ever!" Italy grabs his hand, holding it gently, looking up at this larger man in distress...wanting him to see it in his eyes. Italy doesn't have the ability to hurt anyone...especially not Germany. Even if it's a Germany from another world. Lutz tenses...only for his hat to hide his eyes again. "...Lutz..." Italy takes a deep breath, feeling all those doll eyes on him...and feeling how fragile this man really is. He's large and muscular but...He's scarred and beaten. He needs to be handled with care and love. Italy slowly rubs his large hand in between his own. Lutz's body is so tense, his breath hitching at such a soft touch. "It's okay that you forgot. Ve I forget stuff all the time! Germany gets mad when I forget things like when he tells me to watch where I'm going and I fall but...he forgives me. To be forgiven you don't have to be beaten or punished. Ve everyone forgets stuff! I forgot my own birthday once! And I forgot once to turn off the stove and I almost burned down my home!" Italy says cheerfully but softly...trying to cheer Lutz up by sharing all his failures...He has plenty of those to share. He hopes they will make Lutz feel better. Everyone forgets...It's human nature and though they are nations...They are just as much human as the people that make up their nation. They make mistakes, and they need to be forgiven. Humans are not perfect so how can a nation made of imperfect humans be perfect? It's impossible.

"It is...okay?" Lutz says unsure. "I am forgiven for forgetting?" When Italy nods happily...Lutz looks up, his face becoming visible again...he looks confused. "Your Germany gets mad at you...for forgetting?"

"Si! It's just because he's looking after me though. He gets mad when I end up hurting myself."

"He should not get mad at you." Something changes in Lutz's eyes. "...he should feel your pain, and know it is his fault."

"But it wasn't Germany's fault! I was careless and I fell. Ve I fall a lot-"

"He should always be there to catch you." Lutz says sternly. "You should not get hurt. Luciano has never fallen. He's never been badly injured because I take all the pain. Your Germany should do the same. If you get hurt, the only one he should be mad at is himself." Lutz's voice is close to booming...reminding Italy of Ludwig...It scares him all the same.

"But-"

"Forgive me my king he is wrong." Lutz grabs Italy's hand... "You will never have to worry about falling or getting hurt again. I will protect you." Lutz says this while looking deep into Italy's eyes...He's so serious, just like Ludwig but...there's no emotion behind his voice. Italy's chest feels funny at how Lutz is looking at him...Like he's something precious, something that he would do anything to protect. It's weird seeing it so clear in Lutz's eyes...how much he must care for Luciano. Italy's face gets hot...only when this happens does Lutz quickly let go of him, hiding his face with his hate.

"Forgive me for touching you, punish-"

"No. No punishment! I said it's okay for you to touch me!" Italy hugs the large German's waist, smiling up at him. "Friends touch each other!"

"M-My king..." Something changes in Lutz's eyes as he stares down at the Italian clinging to him...but his face remains blank.

"It's Feli remember?" Italy giggles, smiling brightly...wanting to see Lutz smile just as bright.

"Feli...my king." Close enough.

"So where did you lose your video games?" Italy tilts his head, not letting go of Lutz even though he's tense.

"...Luciano took them away awhile ago...I was not suppose to have them. I disobeyed... I had gotten the video game from my brother-" Lutz tenses up so badly when he says the last part that Italy actually lets go in alarm...his eyes widen...Germany's brother...Prussia! Italy forgot all about him!...Is he..okay in this world?

"Where is Prussia?" Italy tilts his head, looking around as if he would pop out of nowhere, with that grin on his face. "Is he here?"

"No..." Lutz says slowly, his body going back to normal...his hat tilted, hiding his face. "...Do you wish to know where my brother is?"

"Well...Yeah. He's not here? Is he still in Germany?" Italy frowns at that...from what Kuro has told him, all the rest of the world is in bad shape...Though it seems England is doing okay...if you can say Oliver is okay.

"No...Do you wish for him to be?" Lutz voice is so blank and emotionless...worse then before somehow.

"W-Well Kuro said the world is pretty bad...It would probably be better if he was here with us right? I mean..well...where is he? Is he okay?" Italy fiddles with his fingers.

"If you wish for him to be here I will bring him to you." Lutz's body is so tense...he bites his lip so hard that it bleeds...but that hat is hiding it all from Italy.

"I'd like Prussia to be here, si. It will be like a big happy family..." Italy smiles, thinking of Prussia and Germany in his world...how they get along...maybe having Prussia here will make Lutz happier! Italy will do anything to make Lutz happier. He deserves it.

"Yes. I will bring him here then." Lutz's hat still hides everything away. Italy frowns...having enough of this hat.

"Ve lutz's why do you wear that hat?"

"Do you dislike it?"

"It's just...it hides your face."

"That is its propose."

"Why do you want to hide your face?"

"So I do not offend Luciano."

"...Huh?" Italy blinks.

"My face upsets Luciano. He doesn't like how I look...or the weakness he can see in my eyes...So this hat hides it away from him when I, myself, can not hide it." Lutz says blankly.

"Ve your face shouldn't upset him! Lutz you have a beautiful face with amazing eyes! You shouldn't hide that away!" Italy reaches up to take the hat off...only for Lutz to flinch away from him. Italy recoils his hand...Lutz is shaking.

"F-Forgive me for flinching...I don't want you to take it off...I don't want you getting upset with me but if you wish for me to take off the hat..." Lutz seems to be talking to himself, not sure what to do, that hat hiding his eyes once again...Italy frowns deeply...what has Luciano done to this man? That he's so afraid just to take off a hat? That he's afraid to show his face and his emotions?

"If you don't want me to take it off...then I won't." Italy says gently, placing a soft hand on Lutz's trembling shoulders. "Just know that you shouldn't have to hide your face or your weakness. Friends are there to help each other overcome weakness. There's nothing wrong with having a weakness...everyone does...Hehe...i'm nothing but weakness, yet I show my face proudly! And you should too lutz...but I understand if you don't want to take it off, and I won't make you."

Lutz's stops trembling...His breath catches, his large chest puffing up and down in uneven puffs. "...You're nothing like him. Your touch is soft...and your worlds so kind...even to someone like me." His words are still emotionless. Those scars are still on his arms and his cheek...but something about his voice..is the starting of something. Italy doesn't know what...if it's good or bad...but something is changing in this fragile man who's been through so much.

"Lutz-" Italy starts, wanting to hold him, wanting to take away all the bad-

"My king!" Italy tenses when a loud voice cuts through in on his soft moment with Lutz. Italy whips his head over to see a German man. He runs till he's in front of Italy, bowing down before him. "Kuro has returned!" The man seems distressed.

"Oh that's good!" Italy smiles, not getting why this man shifts.

"But...um..." He swallows thickly...it looks like he's sweating badly. "He brought...w-we weren't able to stop..."

"Stop what?" Italy blinks...only to tense when he feels cold hands on his face...they cover his eyes from behind, a body being pressed against his...Italy feels hot breath beside his ear...

"Hello dearie! Guess who~"

Italy almost pisses his pants. Italy lets out a unmanly yelp as he jumps away from the cold hands, getting behind Lutz who stands in front of him protectively...but his face hasn't changed, despite their new guest.

Oliver stands before them, smiling that sweet smile of his. His green eyes are bright and his pink, cotton candy hair is shiny. He looks innocent. He looks nice and sane. He's no longer wearing a white dress but pants and a button up shirt...though the shirt is pink like his hair. His smile isn't warped, and his eyes aren't crazed...Italy lets out a small sigh of relief for that but he's still scared to death of this man. Italy trembles against Lutz, grabbing onto his tan jacket that's hanging off his shoulders.

"O-Oliver!" Italy squeaks.

"Oh you're good at guessing! Though next time try it when you can't see me dearie!" Oliver chuckles sweetly.

"Yo Oliver!" Italy turns his head over to see Kuro running up to the group, his eye is twitching, he looks annoyed. "I told you not to scare the kid! He's already terrified from the last time you tried to cut him into pieces."

That scared German man seems to have made a run for it. He's smart. Italy wants to retreat but finds he can't...he's frozen to the spot and he feels safer next to Lutz.

"My deepest apologies Feliciano." Oliver frowns deeply...it looks like he's about to cry. "I truly didn't want you to see that side of me dear."  
"A-Ah..." Is all Italy can say. His teeth are chattering.

"I hope I'll be able to make it up to you in our time living together-" Oliver smiles sweetly again...this gets Italy to speak.

"W-What?!" Italy looks over at Kuro who gives him a sheepish smile and a shrug. "What does he mean living together? W-Where did he come from anyway?"

"I found him in a dumpster in Italy. I have no fucking idea how he got in or why he was in the dumpster but as soon as he saw me he wouldn't fucking leave me alone, saying he needed to see you." Kuro scratches his cheek. "He said he could help you get back to your place so...I thought you would be interested in that."

"Why were you in a dumpster?" Italy blinks...before he founds. "How did you get pass that large wall?" if Oliver can get through who's to say the zombies can't? Is there a hole in the wall? Should he do something about that?

"I used my magic silly!" Oliver giggles. "Oh and when I got here some nice fellows took my wallet and threw me in the garbage. I needed a new wallet anyway and I found this neat McDonald's toy in the garbage!" Oliver smiles as he brings out a hot wheels car from his pocket, staring at it with sparkling eyes like he's found a lost treasure. "I'm sure Allan will love this! He's always loved toys you know! Especially from McDonald's!" Oliver starts to rub the dirty car against his cheek, smiling.

"Oliver you're rubbing garage over your face." Kuro shouts, wrinkling his nose. "And those people robbed you! You idiot! You're covered in garbage!"

"Gotcha..." Oliver smiles all the same...kissing the car, smiling an odd smile.

"Dumb ass." Kuro mutters under his breath.

"Though I have those men to thank for my find, unfortunately i'm very stinky too because of it. Is it okay if I use your shower?" Oliver smiles before he snaps his fingers...two suit cases appear behind him. "Lutz be a dear and put my bags away!"

"W-What? Why are you staying here?" Italy frowns deeply, gripping Lutz deeper, hoping he knows not to leave him...and he doesn't. He doesn't move despite Oliver asking him to do something.

"Because I need to be near you to do my research on how to send you back and there's a lot of materials here that I didn't have excess to in my home...and well...as of right now i'm homeless." Oliver doesn't lose his smile. "Allan and his friends came over and you know how boys can be, they rough house too much. He broke most of my things before burning down my home...He's so creative isn't he? It was a beautiful sight but now I have no where to live. I thought It would be best if I live with you. The castle is very big andddd we could be even better friends dearie! I really like you!" Oliver smiles, holding his hands together.

Italy doesn't like the idea of Oliver living with him but...Oliver is homeless now? America destroyed his home?...America must really hate England in this world...that's so mean! Italy doesn't like the thought of Oliver living alone with the zombies...And he seems to be okay now...and Oliver could be the answer to him getting home...

"Do you wish for him to stay, or do you want me to get rid of him?" Lutz looks back at Italy.

"Well that's not very nice!"

"It's your call kid." Kuro sighs, shaking his head. "If he stays I suggest we lock the doors in what ever room he's in."

"Um...You can stay." Italy says...even though he really wants to turn Oliver down...but he can't when Oliver could be his only chance of getting out of here...and the guys homeless in a zombie infested world.

"Oh thank you Feliciano! You are a angel! A doll!" Oliver's eyes sparkle.

"...Are you sure kid. This guy is a nut." Kuro grunts.

"I'm only nutty for you Kuro~" Oliver bats his eyelashes, getting Kuro's eye to twitch, something flashes in his eyes.  
"Well...he's homeless and...I want to be able to go home..." Italy mumbles, hoping not to offend anyone.

"Fine. I don't care." Kuro grunts. "With you gone I'd be king." Kuro grins at that thought, his eyes getting huge. "Hell yeah! Hurry up Oliver! Get this kid out of here so I can be king!"

"I can't be rushed sweetie! I'm not even sure it is possible for Feliciano to get back yet...only time will tell." Oilver smile sweetly. "Kuro would you be a dear and show me to my room? Oh and strawberry unicorn please get my bags." Oliver cheers...the bags lift up by themselves as Kuro walks away from Italy, mumbling something about this sucking as Oliver follows after him happily chatting away about this and that.

Italy holds his head in his hands...This could be really good or really bad. IF Oliver stays sane then they shouldn't have a problem right?

"Are you sure it's okay for him to be here?" Lutz asks, getting Italy to look up at him.

"...Si...He doesn't have a home either...and I would feel bad if he was homeless out with the zombies..." Italy frowns thinking about it. "Why would America destroy his house! That's so mean!"

"America always has caused problems for England." Lutz says blankly. "This doesn't surprise me."

"Why is America so mean to England? In my world they...well...' Italy smiles gently thinking of how England and America got together...thanks to his help. "...In my world they love each other."

"Really?" Lutz seems surprised. "It's not like that here...though Oliver says he loves Allan all the time, Allan doesn't return his feelings. He makes it clear by hurting him and destroying his things..." Lutz's eyes get dull.

Italy tenses...America and England sound a lot like Lutz and Luciano...It gets something to hurt in Italy once again. He likes his world better. So much better.

"Hey fuck faces!" Italy blinks when Kuro comes running back to them, grinning from ear to ear. " who wants to go out and kill some fucking zombies! I bought booze!" Kuro holds out two bottles proudly, grinning.

"W-What? No!" Italy's eyes get wide in fear. " Why would you want to go out there by choice? Ve zombies are scary!"

"Aw they're not so bad kid! They're just hungry corpses walking! No biggie! They ain't got no brains!" Kuro taps his head with his finger, still grinning widely. "we can outsmart them!"

"Ve corpses aren't suppose to walk!" Italy wails in distress. "I can't fight! They would gobble me up!"

"Big old Lutz wouldn't let that happen! Besides..." Kuro scratches his cheek..."The uh...people are waiting for you."

"Huh?" Italy frowns deeply at the look Kuro is giving him, knowing he's not going to like this.

"Well...you see kid, every month we have this show thing. People from Italy, who never see zombies get to come out in a dome like thing...to watch us kill zombies. They're waiting to see your skills." Kuro seems a bit nervous. "Usually you go in there alone but me and Lutz will go in there with you so you don't, you know, die. I know you're scared kid but you have to do this. If you don't, Italy will start getting suspicious. If Italy gets suspicious and they find out you're not Luciano they will spread the word. People in Italy want nothing more than to see you dead."

"B-But...But...I can't fight! I can't even tie my shoe laces! How can I fight zombis!" Italy cries out in panic, feeling like he's about to pass out.

"You can't even tie your shoe laces." Kuro blinks. "Fuck dude. "Kuro chuckles before shaking his head. "Listen you'll be fine! We'll do most of the work for you! Just stand there and look pretty! Fucking zombies are a piece of cake! All you have to do is hit them hard enough in the head and their brains come right out! It's funny how they fucking splat everywhere oh god it's gross! The worse thing is the smell though! It smells like two wet, rotting dogs fucking. Just stay away from their nails, I saw this one poor fucker get his inners dug out by...kid you alright?" Kuro kept going on...only to stop when he notices Italy's swaying on his feet, his face pale. He looks sick.

"Zombies...i-i have to...no zombies...dogs...inners..no..." Italy finds himself falling back, everything going dark...He pasted out. He doesn't feel the strong arms wrap around him...Or Kuro saying apologizes...He certainly doesn't feel himself being carried...

And he certainly won't like it when he wakes up.

* * *

**There you go! I'm snowed in at the moment so I had time to write this! Next chapter we see if England will finally give Germany some help and of course more of Luciano, the bastard we all love. Till next time!**


	7. Plans with the devil

"_So dude I watched this killer scary movie this morning with tony! It was great!...Y-Yeah...there was this ghost and then...bad things happened and...it ended with a creepy smile..."_ America started off confident, his voice booming like it usually does only for it to get softer and weaker towards the end. England sighs on the other end of the line, holding his cell phone against his ear as he leans back in his leather seat, rubbing his tired eyes that have been looking at paper work all night...Honestly he's gotten behind in his work since well...

Britain's cheeks tint. Since America confessing to him. He's been more distracted by the bloody git since then. He's invaded his mind since the beginning but now that he knows he has America, that he's all his...It's like a dream come true. He just wants to be with America but he has a job to do as Britain. England had come home after Japan's party, knowing he had work to be done, he told America he couldn't stay the night with him...though England wanted it so much. After America pouting for awhile he finally gave up...England thought he would be able to have this day to himself since he's been spending time with America since last week...but of course the bloody idiot would call him...talking about something as pointless as a scary movie he's watched...

Britain knows America. He knows he's afraid. He's just waiting for America's excuse this time. England's cheeks tint and his lips twist up in a smirk thinking how if America is scared enough, he would beg him to come over. He knows that's what's coming. He can tell by the tone of America's voice. Honestly England is excited and happy. He wants to come over...he's been waiting for a excuse to do just that and this is perfect. He doesn't want to seem like a love sick puppy. He's certainly not that at all.

"And you called me about this because?" England grumbles indifferently as he goes back looking at his paper work...he had gotten it all done but he wanted to act like he was busy even though America can't see him so he doesn't know what the bloody hell he's doing.

"_Okay dude, I know what you're going to say...but I think my house is haunted."_ America says this so seriously that England has to bite his lip to stop him from chuckling.

"Really? Come on America, you're just scared from that movie you watched-"

"_I'm not scared!"_ America snaps defensively...before his voice goes back to being soft and cautious. _"I heard some weird noises in the kitchen right after the movie! Being the hero I bravely went to investigate...I brought a shovel...and you know what I saw?!"_ America's voice gets panicked at the end. _"There was pots and pans floating around dude! It was some paranormal shit! Being the hero I am I didn't just back down even though there was a ghost! I hit that fucker with the shovel! I broke some of my pans but oh well!_" America sounds like he's grinning now. _"I think I beat it. Isn't your boyfriend awesome? Aren't I the biggest hero out there? Slaying ghosts!...But just in case I was wondering if you could come over and cook some scones, if the shovel didn't kill it, your scones sure will do the trick. The smell will scare it away-"_

"Fuck you America! My scones are delicious and you know it!" England slams his fist down on his desk, his eyebrow twitching, his voice raising. "You idiot! You can't hit a ghost with a shovel! Ghosts don't have solid bodies that's what makes them ghost!"

"_If I didn't hit a ghost then what the fuck did I hit?"_

"_A-America..?"_ A weary voice says on the other line. "_W-What happened?...My head..."_

America curses.

"_Ah damn it! Mattie what the hell you doing in my house? I thought you were a ghost!...Whoa I got you good, you okay there?"_

"Really America? You attacked Canada? What were you thinking you bloody idiot! You wouldn't know a real ghost if one smacked you across the face! I know ghosts. If you want I could show you a real ghost-" England starts, thinking about his practices in dark magic and the entities he's seen.

"_No way Jose!"_ America shouts.

"_Who are you?"_ A high pitched voice asks.

"_I'm...Jose?"_ Canada responds a bit confused.

"_Fuck I hit my bro so hard he thinks he's Jose! I think I should take him to hospital or something. Damn...I really thought you were a ghost Mattie! You can't sneak up on me like that!"_

"_But...but you i-invited me...I think."_ Canada sounds like he's frowning. He groans in pain. _"O-Oh maple...I knew coming here was a bad Idea..."_

"_Hey! You're the one who decided to be all freaky in my kitchen!"_

"_I-I was making us lunch..."_

"_I'm going to make lunch at your house, use your shit and see how you like it!"_

"_B-But you told me to make lunch!"_ Canada groans.

"America don't fight with your brother when you're the one who was an idiot and attacked him with a shovel!" England fums, having enough of the two's fighting. He's too old to be fathering these two still. He may love America but the man is still no more than a child. He throws a fit when he doesn't get his way and he can't admit he's wrong...

Not that England is any different but he wouldn't admit it either.

"_England come over here and make your nasty scones, the smell will keep Mattie up so he won't have a concussion._"

"My scones aren't nasty you bloody git!" England fums.

"_Yup...Mattie just passed out."_

"W-What? Call 911 or something."

"_Nah he's fine. Maybe when he gets up he won't remember I beat him with a shovel! Hey weird Mattie's bear, you won't tell Canada about this will you?"_

"_Who?"_

"Why am I with an idiot like you?" England sighs, holding his head in his hand, those green orbs staring down at his paper work...but they sparkle when he hears America chuckle.

_'Because I'm the hero!"_ America's voice booms. "And you can't resist this hot bod!"

"The only reason your 'bod' is 'hot' is from the insulation of your fat."

"_Dude you're cruel! I'm not fat at all!"_

"Keep telling yourself that, love."

"Drop dead England!" America pouts...England smirks, chuckling to himself...this is his relationship...they insult each other just like before but...it's playful. At the end of the day, England can't deny what America does to him or the feelings he makes him feel. He can't deny his love for this man.

"Why don't you tend to your brother? I need to-"

"_Will you come over?"_ America cuts him off.

"My, you just saw me yesterday." England says smugly...yet his heart is picking up speed, his chest tightening. "What is it America? Are you obsessed with me already? I know I'm hot but-"

"_Pssh, the only reason your hot is because those large eyebrows keep your warm-"_

"How dare you!-"

"_Come on England I know you want to see me just as much! You can't resist the hero."_ America grins, his voice confident...It irradiates England so much...This brat thinks he knows everything. Yet really England's mad because America is right. He wants to see the blonde idiot. He wants to hold him again. He can't get enough of his little America, not now, not ever.

"Mmhmm. Sure. I'll humor you America. I'll come over later, but you better make it worth my while. Other wise you're wasting my time." England grunts, his chest tightening in excitement.

"_Oh shut it old man."_ America sounds like he's grinning. _"Time with the hero is never a waste of time! What do you even do in your free time? Knit?"_

"On occasions but that's not the only thing I do you stupid git!" England fums, his cheeks tinting.

"_Haha well then I can't wait to learn what else you do Arthur."_ America chuckles...and it's light...it's sincere. He's not laughing at him. England loosens up, glancing over at the phone, feeling his heart pick up speed just from this man's laughter.. _"I want to learn everything about you."_

"America-"

"_See you later dude!"_ America hangs up.

England sighs, running a hand through his hair as he closes his cell phone and puts it back in his pocket. America can sure be a sap...England wouldn't have pegged him for a hopeless romantic...then again, England still can't believe it was America who confessed to his feelings...before England. He didn't think he could hold out much longer and he didn't have to...He would have never guessed that America felt the same way...it was such a relief. England forgot how happiness felt like. He forgot how it felt to be kissed by an angel...but America reminded him. America gave back his light. His beautiful American dream..._Alfred._..

England sighs blissfully before he stands up from his seat, stretching. Well...he better start getting ready for the trip to America...England starts to hum to himself, cracking his weary bones, a smile tugging at his lips. It's weird feeling this way...especially when every day he got up he hated the sun, hated the light because it mocked him...He lost his light when Alfred left him...and the sun mocked him for it. Now he adores the sun. He adores music and dance. He adores light.

He can't wait to feel those soft lips on his own...can't wait to hold America in his arms and feel all over his soft skin. England blushes, just thinking about it...thinking about those bright blue eyes...the blue eyes that are now his. America is his. All his. He feels whole once again. Nothing could ruin his good mood, nothing could-

England stops humming when he hears a...cough. It's followed by more coughing...it sounds like squeaks. England's eyebrows furrow and he frowns, listening intently on the coughing...His eyes widen when a green flying bunny appears in front of him, her wings fluttering weakly, her eyes...blood shot. She coughs. "A-Arthur..."

"Flying mint bunny! What's wrong? Are you okay?!" England quickly catches her when she was about to fall, his eyes wide with concern as he holds his dear friend to his chest...She's wheezing. "Are you sick old girl?"

"Just a little bit..." The magical creature coughs...her green fur looks faded. "It's because...The magic.. has been...ripped."

"What?" Arthur's eyes widen more, his eyebrows furrowing. "What are you talking about mint bunny-"

"Something has happened that shouldn't have...Something has...forced itself into our world...It ripped apart the magic...messed everything up. It's unnatural...the world doesn't know how to deal with it." Mint bunny trembles. "I know you felt it...too Arthur...you threw up...because you felt the magic wall rip too...something forcing it's way past a barrier that should not be crossed."

"I..." England feels fear twist his stomach. So it's true. He thought he felt something horrible. At Japan's party...before they even walked into Germany's house...England felt sick. So sick. He ended up rushing to a near by rest room and puking. The feeling was intense...he felt as if his stomach was being ripped apart. For a split second England felt something dark, something evil...but it was gone so fast...England was scared. He still feels fear thinking about it...That feeling...for something to cause that in him it had to be bad.

"H-He's...sucking up the magic Arthur." Mint bunny wheezes. "He...He knows...magic can send him back...he's trying to get rid of the magic of this world...haven't you noticed it?...Your magic is weak...He's weakening you, weakening me."

"Who is? Mint bunny what's going on?" England holds her closer against his chest, fear twisting his stomach and anger...someone is hurting his best friend. They will pay. He will make sure of that.

"L-Luciano...He's come...from...another...world...he's..." Mint bunny wheezes out...she's fading away.

"W-Who? Who's Luciano? Mint bunny! Y-You're fading! Hold on old girl! I'll help you!" England puts a hand over the bunny's head, channeling his power, willing to put his magic into the magical bunny but...barely any power comes out. "What-"

"I'll come back...I have to hide...remember..." Mint bunny fades from Arthur's hold. "Luciano.."

"But...who is Luciano?" England frowns, looking down at his empty hands...where is mint bunny going?...what's going on? What is doing this? What is taking his power?

England tenses when there's loud banging at his door...The knocks are restless...sounding desperate. England groans, standing up...what ever this is, he knows it's not going to be good. He's having enough to deal with as it is! Whatever has happened, who ever this Luciano person is he's a threat to the magical world! Just who the hell is Luciano-

The knocking gets louder. England opens his mouth to cuss this person out but when he hears his voice he stops.

"England! Open up!" It's Germany. England would recognize that strict, thundering voice anywhere. Why is Germany at his home? Banging down his door for that matter? "Please..." England's eyes widen...is Germany begging him? His voice sounds so desperate...what on earth could he want? England gets up and walks out of his office to his front door. Though he really doesn't like Germany, he's polite. Germany did let him come to Japan's party too...and whatever it is, it must be important for him to be acting like this. England opens the door...Not expecting the large German to push past him, into his home.

"H-Hey what are you doing you stupid-" England starts, his eye twitching at this man just pushing his way into his home.

"England I need your help!" Germany turns to look at England...his piercing blue eyes are shaking slightly, his blonde hair not pulled back like it usually is...it's messy. There's dark bags under the German's eyes...he doesn't look well.

"My help?" England raises his eyebrow, confused, being taken aback.

"Ja...You're my only hope. I know me and you aren't on the best terms but you have to help me. You have to believe me when I say this." Germany takes a deep breath. "Italy is gone. He's not in this world anymore and-"

"Italy's dead?-" England's eyes widen.

"Nein he's not dead!" Germany roars this, a fear deep in those piercing blue eyes before he calms down a bit. "He's in another world! And some guy named Luciano has taken his place and he's-"

"What?" England's eyes flash, his body tensing up greatly. Germany stops to stare at England confused when he starts to chew on his bottom lip. "...Did you just say Luciano? Who is this Luciano?" Britain takes a step forward, his green eyes serious.

"...He says he's Italy, a Italy from another world...he says he's traded places with Feliciano." Germany relaxes a bit at the look on England's face.. "I know this sounds crazy but you have to believe me. I don't know what to do."

"Ah! Now it makes sense! That is the disturbance!...another world you say?...I always thought that maybe there could be multiple parallel universes but I didn't think it would be possible but...how was this Luciano fellow able to travel to another world? Not only would it take a lot of magic..it's pretty much impossible! How could such a barrier be broken?" England starts to pace back and forth, frowning deeply.

"He...He said it was because I wished it." Germany looks down, those piercing blue eyes look tired...his eye lids droop in shame.

"Wished it?" England stops packing to look at Germany.

"Ja...I wished for Italy to be a better fighter and things like that during a fight we had before Japan's party started...I didn't mean them but Luciano told me that was how he was able to get into our world..." Germany grips his fist, his chest heaving.

"Impossible..." England mutters, still trying to make sense of all this. "...Are you sure about this Germany? Feliciano has been replaced by this Luciano? ...Does he look like Italy?"

"Exactly like him." Germany takes a deep breath. "This man...he's not Feli. He's evil but he's smart. He's outsmarted me...that's why I need your help. I don't know what to do Britain. He says Feli is in his world...Luciano has threaten me that if I come near him he will tell his people back in his world to kill Feli! I don't have know how to save him! How to fix all this! Gott damn it it's all my fault!" Germany roars the last part, gripping his fist so hard that his knuckles turn white.

"...This guy is stealing the magic in the air...he must know that the magic can be used to send him back. He's smart indeed..." England's eyes get a far away look.

"What?" Germany looks at him confused. "Stealing the...magic?"Germany frowns.

"Yes! He's weakening me and he's weakening mint bunny! He's made her sick! Poor girl she's already old!" Britain fums, pacing back and forth.

"...Mint bunny?"

"That's what I said idiot!" England snaps. "Tell me about this Luciano, I want you to tell me all you know! Tell me everything he's said to you and your encounters with him. I need to know everything. This bastard isn't going to get away with hurting mint bunny! I won't let him destroy the magical world."

Though the German doesn't seem to care much for the magical world, he cares about Feli. He cares about getting England's help in saving him...Germany opens his mouth...

This is going to be a long story.

* * *

England sits In a large, comfy red couch, his emerald eyes giving nothing away to what he's thinking as he stares in the fireplace next to him, staring at the flames as they dance around. The room is deadly quiet as Germany stares at England, at this man who is his only hope, the only one who would believe him and his crazy story. Germany finished telling England all about his encounters with Luciano and what he's said a bit ago...Now there's only silence.

Germany waits patiently for England to say something, to comment on his crazy story. He feels his heart beating so fast. The quiet is making him nervous. In the back of his mind he's almost expecting England to laugh at him, call him crazy, and then kick Germany out. It makes Germany sweat thinking about it. If he gets kicked out, if England doesn't help him...what is he going to do? He can't got around Luciano or he'll tell his people to kill Feli...but he can't just sit back and let Luciano ruin Italy's name. He can't sit back and let him hurt Spain or anyone either...

What is Luciano doing now? What is he planning?...How's Feli doing? Is he okay? Is he scared? Is he calling his name for help like he always does?...what's going on in that other world where this demon Luciano is from?...

Germany doesn't know so all he can do is stand staring at England, this man who believes in magic, his only hope, silently.

The fire crackles.

"I should have realized something was wrong with Italy sooner." England finally speaks, surprising Germany. England doesn't look away from the fire. "At the party...I could tell something was wrong with Italy but I was too distracted. I believed it was just sickness. Even after feeling such a strong horrible feeling I still wasn't able to see something so obvious. I've become too distracted..." The last part is no more than a whisper. "A completely opposite Italy named Luciano. That explains why Luciano didn't eat the pasta at the party. Not because he was sick but because he must hate pasta if Feliciano loves it so. While Feliciano will run from anything, this Luciano is strong and fights. Luciano is smart and plans dark things while Feliciano would only plan what he's eating for dinner. It's incredible really when you think about it. A whole other world...a world where everything is opposite. That means there must be another you and another me. There has to be another one of everyone...and if we go off of Luciano, that means these other half have to be opposite to us as well."

"...How was Luciano able to come in our world?...was it really because of...my wish?" Germany swallows, not able to stop himself from asking.

"I'm not sure. In till now I didn't know there was another world. I have no idea how one would travel between such worlds but...if I had to guess..." England closes his eyes. "I believe the England in the other world has something to do with this. I don't know if your wish was related but I do know this. The power I felt ripping through the magic...it's weird to explain but it felt like my magic ripping the wall. I knew it wasn't but I couldn't explain it...now I can. The England in the other world must have sent Luciano here...that also means he's figured out there's other worlds before me." England grumbles this part. "The good news is that if my other half was able to break the barrier between our worlds then so should I. I just have to figure out how he did it..." England frowns at this part, folding his hands in his lap, staring down at them thoughtfully.

"You think if you learn how to break the barrier...we could get Feli back from that world?" Germany takes a step closer, feeling some hope coming back.

"I'm not sure. The other England was able to put someone into our world by making a trade. To get Feliciano back we have to give something in return."

"What do you mean?"

"Luciano was able to get into our world because Feliciano was taken out. Do you see? Their world traded Luciano for Feliciano." England thinks hard. "But i'm not sure if there's a way to just take or give someone without having to give or receive. Maybe there is a way for someone to travel to their world or someone to travel from their world to ours without making a trade. I'm not sure. Right now I think we should make the guess that you have to make a trade to take someone from a different world."

"...so to get Feli back we have to trade someone to take his place?" Germany says slowly making sure he understands this. "...Then it's simple. We send Luciano back as trade right?"

"Yes that's the idea. We send Luciano back to get Feliciano in return but...we have a couple of problems i'm sure you're aware of. First off, I don't know how to send Luciano back or how to break the barrier between our two worlds to make a connection between them. Second, Luciano is draining my magic as we speak. I don't know how he's doing it but he's stealing the magic from the air and hurting my magical friends because of it. Third, There's the problem that dealing with Luciano could cause Feli trouble in the other world." England runs a hand through his choppy blonde locks. "This is a bloody mess...and Luciano is dangerous. He could try to attack someone...Spain seems to be a target of his by this point."

"What do we do? What is our action? I can't get anywhere near Luciano...or Feli might get hurt." Germany grips his fist, feeling that deep anger. " My brother didn't believe my story either. I'm not sure who else would believe us."

"Let's not waste time trying to convince the world Italy is a cold blooded killer. Besides if Luciano thinks that we are causing trouble for him he might kill Feliciano or he might start attacking the nations. We need to deal with this quickly and silently." England stands up from his chair, those green orbs serious and dark. "This is the only thing we can do at this point. I will research my black magic books and rally up the magical creatures so they may give me guidance on this. You are to do nothing Germany. Stay away from Luciano to protect Feliciano. If you can somehow look after Spain and make sure he stays away from Italy's home then do so..." England is silent a moment...looking off to the side before he nods his head. "Mint bunny will try to investigate how Luciano is sucking up the magic. Be careful old girl you hear me?" England looks with concern at thin air before looking at Germany seriously again. " Luciano being here is not only bad for Feliciano but it's bad for our world. Luciano is too smart, too clever. We know nothing of his world but if he was the ruler...I can only imagine how horrible it must be."

"So I just...go home?"

"Go home and do what you normally do. Train, drink beer, relax while you can."

"How can I go on like life is normal when a demon has taken the place of my best friend?!" Germany shouts frustrated...He wants Feli back now! How can he just sit around and wait? He wants to act now! He needs to kill now! He needs to save his best friend now!

"You will have to be patient Germany. I know you're worried about Feliciano but if you act now you'll end up killing him." England says bluntly.

Those words are enough to calm Germany down. He knows he's right. Germany takes a deep breath. "...I know, I know." He takes another deep breath. "You want me to wait while you will study on your...magic to find a way into Luciano's world?"

"Yes. If I find anything i'll contact you immediately. Just stay connected with the world, pay attention to what's going on. Once I get the report from mint bunny i'll tell you what we need to do next...I have to call America-"

"Are you going to tell him about this? Are you going to try to get his help?"

"...No." England glances towards the fire again. "...America distracts me. He's such an idiot. Even if he did believe me he would want to just march himself over to Italy's and beat him up but that would make things worse. Also Luciano might hurt America if he gets involved...so no. I'm not going to tell him what's going on. I'm just going to tell him i'm busy...maybe tell him I have a meeting for a week...but what if it takes longer?..." England mumbles this to himself before he shakes his head. "I'll think of something." England locks eyes with Germany. "You look horrible old chap though I understand why. You've been through hell these past couple of days. If you would like I could have a room set out for you so you could catch up on sleep. You look like you could pass out..." England blinks. "Not that I care about you or anything but I need your help on this and you'll be no use to me looking like your about to fall over and die."

"Well-" Germany starts only for his phone to go off. He sighs, waiting for this to happen. He answers his phone, already knowing how it is. As soon as the phone is to his ear he hears the drunken laughter of France, making that odd 'ohoho' sound.

"_Westtttttt! How's my...how's my baby bro doing?"_ Prussia's voice slurs on the other line, he chuckles.

"Brother you're drunk."

"_And your sexy!"_ Prussia barks out laughing when France takes over the phone, his voice is a purr.

"_Better watch out west! France wants you sausage!"_ Prussia cracks up.

"_Why don't you come over~ we could have some fun ohoohoh."_ France purrs.

"Hell no." Germany wrinkles his nose. "Put my brother back on the phone."

"_But it's my birthday! Italy can share you! There's enough of your sausage to go around!"_

"God dammit brother take the damn phone from him!" Germany's eye twitches, not having the patience for a drunken France.

"_Okay, okay! Hahaha he's just playing with ja west! If he ever tried anything on my...my baby brother I would kick his ass because i'm awesome like that!"_ Prussia slurs, chuckling.

"Why did you call brother? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"_Nah i'm staying the night here." _Prussia grumbles. _"I'm still pissed Spain isn't staying the night! Tonight was suppose to be our night!"_

"Why isn't Spain staying the night?" Germany frowns, having a bad feeling.

"_He's about to take Romano home and stay the night at his place. What happen to bros before hoes?"_ Prussia slurs. _"Well...technically Romano is a bro but you know what I mean!"_

"Wait! No he can't do that!" Germany's eyes get wide. Who knows what Luciano would do with Spain coming home with a drunken Romano...what if he kills him in his sleep?

"_Huh?"_

"I mean...he can't do that! This is France's birthday! You guys should be spending it together...I'm sure if you talked to Spain you could convince him to stay the night with you guys. I mean you are awesome...you can do anything." Germany adds this last part to make sure Prussia will be moviated. Now he won't leave Spain alone till he stays the night.

"_You know what? Your right west! Fuck it! You hear that France? Spain is staying the night here whether he wants to or not! It's our night! Let's get Spain! See ya baby brother! I'm going to use my awesomeness to get Spain to stay the night and if he says no i'll have to smack a bitch_!" Prussia shouts loudly before he hangs up.

Germany sighs putting his cell phone away before rubbing his trembles...his brother is a head ache on it's own.

"Who was that?" England stares at Germany with his eye brow raised. "I heard you mention Spain...what's going on?"

"That was my brother calling from France's birthday party. He was telling me how Spain wasn't staying the night...and how he was going to stay the night at Italy's place with Romano." Germany sees the look of worry on England's face so he quickly waves him off. "Don't worry. I told my brother to convince Spain to stay. My brother won't let him leave."

"Good..." England sighs in relief before he crosses his arms. " that frog invited me to the party but of course I didn't go. How stupid would I be to go to his party? He probably had some sort of trap waiting for me. Probably something to get me back for what I did to Napoleon." England huffs before he starts going on a rant about how he hates France and this and that..Germany couldn't care less.

"Get to work on finding the way into the other world. I don't want to be inactive for long." Germany looks down at the cross that's laying against his chest...the same black cross he's given to feli...that is now around that Demon's neck. "I need to do something. Feli needs me."

"Why don't you go ahead and rest?" England stares at Germany for a moment. "...What is Feliciano to you?"

"What do you mean?" Germany locks eyes with England. "He's my best friend."

"Is that all?" England raises his eye brow at how Germany tenses. "It's alright you know. I won't judge you. Really i'm curious...I've always wondered about your relationship since world war matter what I did you two stayed close...so tell me. Are you two a couple? You must be right? France kept saying that you two aren't together but he's an idiot frog so I know he's wrong."

"...we're not a couple." Germany says a bit bitterly being reminded of his failure.

"Oh...so you two broke up?"

"No. We never were a couple." Germany is starting to get irritated.

"What? That's impossible! You two were only friends this whole time?"

"Ja! Only friends!" Germany snaps, his teeth grinding. "If you don't mind i'm going to leave now-"

"I didn't mean to piss you off Germany." England's voice is a bit smug. "You don't have to be so embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with being with a man. You are talking to a guy who's in a gay relationship-"

"it's not that I'm embarrassed. I would happily tell the world I was with Italy if I was." Germany glares at the wall. "You don't have to rub in what you have." Germany marches out of England's home, not waiting to hear what the Brit has to say. England is a jack ass but he's his only hope. He'll put up with him. Germany isn't embarrassed about his love for Italy...he's ashamed. He's ashamed he feels this way for his best friend. Ashamed that this whole thing is his fault.

_Feli...i'm trying my hardest. Please be safe. I need you. I'm sorry i've failed you. Just hang in there. That's a order from your captain._

Though he knows Feliciano can't hear him...he has to speak to him if not...

He'd only have silence.

* * *

"Aw don't be mad Lovi." Spain looks over at his lover who is sitting next to him in the passenger seat, his arms crossed, staring out of the window. "It is France's party. They were expecting me to stay the night. Don't worry! I'll come over tomorrow-"

"Don't bother. I'm going to be fucking busy." Romano grunts, his cheeks flushed from the wine and from his anger.

"Ohhh!" Prussia shouts from the back of the car. "Keseses Spain you need some ice for that burn?" Prussia and France high five in the back.

"Oh? What are you going to be busy with Romano?" Spain smiles gently at his lover even though he snapped at him. Spain hasn't had anything to drink. He tends to get angry when he does so it's best he doesn't.

"Fucking stuff. It's done of your damn business." Romano huffs.

"Aww don't be mad at Antonio. It's my fault because it's my birthday oui?" France leans up in his seat, getting closer to Romano, giving him a odd smile.

"Get any closer and i'll rip that fucking beard off your face."

"Romano..." Spain frowns at his lover. "I promise I won't do anything crazy if that's what you're worried about.." Spain stops the car in front of Romano's home, those green orbs still staring at his lover who is glaring out the window. "Are you sure your busy tomorrow? We could go see a movie or-"

"I'm fucking sure." Romano gets out of the car, slamming the door before Spain can say a 'I love you'. Romano marches to his front door, cursing Spain out, knowing he's still parked in front of his house, watching him, making sure he gets into his home because he cares about him. Well fuck Spain. Maybe it's just the wine that's making him so mad but at this point he doesn't care. Spain was suppose to come home with him. He was suppose to make love to him tonight. But no. He lets that stupid albino bastard and frog bastard talk him into staying the night with them.

Romano rips his fist as he fumbles for his keys in his other pocket. Once he finds his house key it takes him awhile to stick it into the key hole. Romano opens the door and walks in, he looks back just to give Spain his middle finger only to see Spain give him a warm smile...just before France wraps his arms around the back of his neck, his face dangerously close to his ear...Spain drives off leaving Romano standing there...his mind running wild with accusations.

"That mother fucker!" Romano slurs as he walks into his home and slams the door, not caring how late it is. It's not like anyone will be here. He's use to this. Silent nights alone.

"What's wrong Lovi?" Romano stops fuming, surprised by the cheerful voice. Romano looks over to his left and can't help to blink when he sees italy sitting on the couch...reading a book? Italy is giving him a bright smile, those eyes lighting up from seeing him...only to dull a bit when he sees the look on Romano's face. "Did something happen?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Romano slurs, stumbling a bit, glaring at his brother. "Why...why aren't you with Potato bastard? You think your soooo cool. With your curl on the fucking left side and that book...you think your soooo smart..." Romano doesn't even know what he's saying at this point. "What's with you? I know you want to be with that potato bastard so get the fuck out! Go and be happy and leave me the hell alone! You think...you think you're so great well...fuck you." Romano walks over to the couch, flopping down on it weakly, his head pounding.

"What do you mean Lovi? How much did you have to drink? You look like you're about to be sick." Italy frowns, concern in those eyes as he puts down his book.

"It doesn't fucking matter how much I've had! Don't play dumb! You've always wanted to be with the potato bastard! So why are you still here? I know you want to be away from here! Stop being so weird!" Romano pants, glaring at the ground. His emotions are all out of whack. His heart is beating faster from seeing his brother.

"I don't want to be with him anymore Lovi. I want to be with you. I want to spend time with you. Me and Germany...we're not friends anymore. I'm going to be around the house all the time now. You'll never have to worry about being alone again." Romano's eyes widen a bit at Italy's words, surprised to hear Germany isn't his friend but even more surprised at how Italy's words affected him. Something in him warmed, yearned. Romano watches as Italy walks over to the couch he's on and sits next to him. Italy puts a gentle hand on Romano's back and rubs up and down it softly. Italy looks him deep in the eyes. Those eyes of his little brother...they seem different...but maybe it's just the wine. "You'll never be alone again." Italy repeats this...so softly.

"Idiot..." Romano starts off only for his voice to crack. He can't stop the tears that fall down his cheeks or the way his shoulders shake into his sobbing. He knows why he's crying. Even in his drunken state he knows. He thought for sure he would come home to a empty home. He thought Italy would be gone. He thought he wouldn't come back...that he'd be with Germany. Yet here he is...here when he thought things would go back to normal...with Italy gone and him alone...and yet here Italy is, telling him he'll never have to worry about being alone again...that he's not friends with Germany...it's too good to be true. Romano finds himself wrapping his arms around Italy, crying into his shoulder, gripping him tightly. "You better not be...fucking lying to me...asshole."

"I'm not. You make me happy." Italy whispers in his ear, kissing his ear lob gently. Romano's body heats up but he doesn't push Italy away. He wants his warmth. He wants Italy's words to be true. He wants him to stay and be by his side. He doesn't want to be alone anymore. He wants to feel whole. "Do I make you happy Lovi? Even though I'm your brother?...don't you like my kiss?"

Romano doesn't answer as Italy kisses his forehead, rubbing his back. Romano can't answer because he knows the answer. In his drunken state he can't deny the truth. He likes his brother's kisses. He likes his brother holding him. He likes feeling whole with him...in his drunken state...he can admit it to himself...but not to Italy.

Italy hums like he doesn't have to answer, it's a soft, happy hum as he kisses his forehead again. "Now tell me..." Italy rubs Romano's back. "What's wrong? You came in looking upset."

Romano grips Italy tightly. "...I don't get it. Why are you...being so fucking nice to me? You usually don't give a shit about me..." Romano holds Italy tighter, not wanting to think of Spain right now...wanting to get lost in Italy's warmth.

Italy is quiet a moment. Romano doesn't think he'll answer but then... "I know how it feels to be alone. I understand you. I love what I understand. I understand how it feels to be the less in the eyes of the world. I won't treat you like he did. You're my precious brother...and I love you." Italy grabs Romano's chin and tilts his head up before he kisses him gently on the lips. Romano's eyes widen before they slowly close. He has no will power to fight back. It's wrong. This isn't suppose to happen. He has a boyfriend...and yet Italy's lips feel so right on his own. Italy only kisses him. He doesn't touch him or undress him like Spain would...he only rubs his hair and kisses him...saying comforting things before he falls asleep in his brother's arm...his lips swollen from his brother's kisses...

And his body warm as if he's been kissed by the sun.

* * *

"What you mean you can't come over?" America frowns, holding his cell phone to his ear with his shoulder while his fingers work restless on the game controller. "You busy with something tonight? So that means you'll come over tomorrow or something?" America grins when he blows off a zombie's head in the game. Seriously zombie games are kick ass.

"_I don't believe so Alfred."_ England's voice sounds tried, dry. It gets America to frown. _"I don't believe we will be able to see each other for quiet some time."_

"What? Why?" America gets a bit distracted with England, taking a nasty bite from a zombie on his right but America rapidly taps the 'x' button, decapitating the fucker. "Are you mad about me hitting Mattie with a shovel? Don't worry about him dude! He hasn't gotten up yet but he's fine." America glances over at Canada who is laying down on the couch next to him, his blonde hair fallen back to show off the nasty red mark on his forehead. "Yeah..I'm just hoping he doesn't remember what happened."

"_No It's not about that though that was stupid of you."_ England's voice isn't as smug. America frowns getting worried for some reason.

"So...why aren't we going to hang out for awhile? What's up dude?" America keeps killing his zombies but his blonde eyebrows are furrowed, his ears alert to hear anything England might say.

"_I have business to get done."_

"What business?"

"_That doesn't concern you. Just because you are my boyfriend doesn't change the fact I am Britain and you are America. There are some things that have to be secret."_

"Alright I get you, I get you." America grumbles. He understands but it still irritates him. Just a reminder that him and Arthur will never be able to have a normal relationship like humans have. They are countries. They have to keep things to themselves. They also have to be careful. Though they are together they have to make sure to keep anything with their countries out of it. America and Britain are not becoming one. Alfred and Arthur are in love. That's it. That's how they have to keep it. No mitxing government or politics. "So when will this 'business' be done? A couple of days?"

"_A month maybe longer-"_

"A month?! Dude what the hell! I had all this awesome stuff planned for us! That's such a butt thing to do!" America's eyes widen, he ends up dropping the control getting his character to be eaten by zombies but at this point he doesn't care. "What kind of business takes a month? What do you even do?"

"_What do you mean what do I even do? I do a lot of things you git! And like I said it's none of your business! You've seen me enough this past week anyway. Don't you have anyone else to hang out with?"_ England snaps, taking America aback. America blinks before his eyes narrow.

Oh hell no!

"Of course I do! I'm America! The hero! I have plenty of other people who want to hang out with me!" America glares at the 'game over' on his screen. "You're the one who doesn't have any friends! You hang out with made up unicorns, you jerk!"

"_They're not made up, you git! And I have plenty of friends!"_ England snaps defensively. _"You-"_

"And I wanted to hang out with you Arthur." America cuts him off, not wanting England going on one of his rants. The line falls silent on the other side. " I have other people I could be hanging out with but I want to hang out with you."

"_...Well perhaps you should call those other people up. I'm going to be busy for awhile. Why don't you call Japan? I'm sure he'd like to entertain you... You're distracting me too much!"_ England shouts the last part out randomly before making a choked sound. "_I don't have to explain myself to you! Just leave me alone would you?"_ England hangs up the phone quickly.

"What the hell was that about?" America stares at his cell phone, glaring at it. What's with England? He said he was coming over today and now all of a sudden he's busy for a month! And then he's insulting him saying he doesn't have any friends! He has plenty of friends! England's the one who talks to imaginary friends! America crosses his arms over his chest, those bright eyes getting glossed over in thought...What's with England really? He was excited to see him but of course he would be a dick.

"U-Ugh..." A voice groans getting America to blink and look over at Canada who is slowly sitting up, the bear that was sitting on his chest is now on his lap. He rubs his head gently wincing. "A-America?...What happened?"

"Dude I have no idea." America says without blinking. Before Canada can say anything else he cuts him off. "You know how I'm dating Arthur right?"

"Y-Yeah you told me all about it..." Matthew mumbles as he frowns, looking around and wincing from the pain in his head.

"Well now he's not coming over today so I have to find someone kick ass to hang out with and post pictures on Facebook so he knows that I have plenty of friends!" America grumbles as he gets his cell phone and starts to call Japan.

"B-But I thought you were hanging out with me...isn't that why I'm here? I can't remember coming h-here actually." Canada frowns, hugging his bear close to his chest.

"I said I need to hang out with someone kick ass Mattie! Besides you're my brother! You don't count!" America waves off his brother who glares at him but it looks more like a pout. Japan picks up the phone. "Hey dude! What you doing? You up for playing some scary ass video games with me?!" America shouts.

"_I'm sorry America but I already have plans with Hungary-san. We are going to walk around my country and take pictures together. You are free to join us if you like."_ Japan's voice is blank as ever.

"Nah dude taking pictures is lame." America wrinkles his nose. "I'll catch you later dude."

"_Good bye America-san._" Japan pauses. "_U-Um...how are you and England doing?_" His voice is blank but there's a hint of excitement.

"Alright by Japan!" America doesn't feel like busting Japan's bubble with them already having a bump in their relationship. It was his birthday present after all. "Japan's off being lame with Hungary. They probably taking pictures of gay guys." America grunts, pouting.

"Y-You can't be picky if you want to hang out with people." Canada sighs. "You have to do what they want to do so everyone can have a good time."

"Pssh! Yeah right! Everyone knows what I want to do is best! Everyone has a good time with me so blah!" America sticks his tongue out at his brother. "Okay so Japan's out...who else can I spend my time with?" America starts to head to his contacts only to stop...who else can he call? England is apparently busy for a month, Japan is being a creeper with Hungary, Tony took a trip back to his planet, and sadly he couldn't keep his whale friend here...Huh...well there has to be other people that are his friends! There's Mattie but he's already here and not kick ass. There's France but America doesn't want to spend time with him. He doesn't want to get raped. Prussia is out of the question, that guy thinks he's all that but he's definably not. Not Germany. Defiantly not Russia. Not China..uh...Didn't he just get done with hanging out with someone new?...it was...

America's eyes widen, a grin stretching his lips. How could he forget the man who helped him with getting his dream? America finds Italy's contact and calls him, his grin frozen. This will show England! He has friends! It''s a bit late but he's sure Italy would be up. The phone rings a couple of times before the phone is picked up.

"_Hello?"_ Italy's cheery voice answers.

"Hey dude what's up?" America grins, leaning back on the couch while Canada rubs his head still wondering about what happened to him.

"_Nothing...I was laying down with Romano."_ Italy's voice seems a bit different but hell everyone sounds different on the phone! _"Is something wrong America?"_

"Nah dude! I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? England's being a butt and not hanging out with me for a month."

"_...Why isn't he hanging out with you for a month ve?"_

"He said he's got some business to take care of. He's always doing work so I guess I should have saw this coming. But what's really messed up dude is that he said I don't have any friends! Dude your my friend right?"

"_Of course! Ve America's super cool!"_

"Hell yeah I am! So how about we hang out...the day after tomorrow? I have some work to take care of tomorrow but than i'll be free!"

"_...Sure. That sounds fantastico! I'll see you then._" Italy's cheer voice fades when he hangs up the phone. America grins over at Canada who is looking at him as he hugs his bear close to his chest.

"Italy said yes?" Canada's eyes shift.

"Of course he did! I'm the hero after all! Everyone wants to spend time with me!" America grins over at his brother...his grin falters a bit when he sees how Canada is looking down, his long stand of curly hair is limp, those soft blue eyes out of focused. He's so quiet that if America wasn't aware he was here he would never notice him. Even though America acts like he doesn't care that much about his brother he does. He knows when his brother is feeling down. And he knows just what to do. He is the hero after all. "Hey dude you wanna come with me to hang out with Italy?"

"W-What?" Canada looks over at his brother surprised. "But I d-don't know italy like that! I couldn't just show up to his home...that would be rude."

"No it wouldn't! Italy's super nice dude you should know that! You need to get out more anyway!" America grins, patting his brother a little bit too hard on the back. "You're coming with me and i'm not taking no for a answer!"

"O-Oh maple..." Canada frowns, knowing when his brother says that he means It. He rather just go along then America dragging him a long. Besides...going to Italy could be fun. Maybe if he gets out more people will be able to see him as Canada and not America.

America laughs loudly, going back to his zombie game...not aware of what's going on. Not aware of the danger he just put himself and his brother in...

Not aware he just made plans with the devil.

* * *

**Sorry about taking forever guys! Between college and my boyfriend coming back from boot camp i've been busy. But now my boyfriend is off for more training for another 3 months so i'll have time to tpye. Next chapter is the 2p world. Till then!**


	8. Fight or die

"_I-I can't do it Germany, I'm scared!" Italy trembles, hugging himself tightly as he shakes his head, his eyes closed and his shoulders shaking from his sobbing. "There's too many of them! They're going to shoot me and that's going to hurt and leave a mark! I might even die and I'm too young and pretty to die! There's so much more pasta to eat and so many more women to flirt with! I can't die now!"_

"_You're going to die if you stay here!" Germany roars over the gun fire and the explosions. His voice is commanding, firm. Italy can feel his harsh breathing on his cheek he's so close...and yet he had to scream at Italy just so he could hear him over all the commotion. "We have to keep moving forward! Shoot and kill all you can before you get under cover again!"_

"_I-I can't! I'm too scared! This is too scary Germany!" Italy covers his ears, tears falling down his face as a deep pain fills his chest, the pain of his people getting blown to bits. His people are suffering but he can't move. He's afraid. He's a coward. He doesn't want to get hurt or die. His fear is making him paralyzed. "I don't want to see the death Germany! I already feel it I don't want to see it!"_

_Germany is quiet for a moment...and for a terrifying second Italy thinks Germany has left him. That he's grown tired of staying by his side and helping him...that he's left him to fend for himself. Italy feels a sigh of breath on his cheek and Italy can't help to let out a sob of relief. Germany didn't leave him._

"_...Then stay by my side and keep your eyes closed. We can't stay here. The Brits are advancing on us. We have to push them back all we can." Germany grabs his arm firmly, squeezing it, giving him comfort. _

"_G-Germany I'm hurting..." Italy sobs out weakly. He is hurting. His body aches. He's tired, exhausted. This war has put a toll on him. It's put a toll on him, Japan's, and Germany's bond. Japan has been talking to them less and less. Romano is angry. He wants Italy to leave the axis and join forces with the allies. In all honestly Italy is being destroyed by this war. His people are suffering...and Romano hates him. Italy feels like he's being ripped apart. He just wants all this to stop._

_Germany is silent for a moment. "...We're all hurting. We all have to fight on. Get ready to run Italy."_

"_...Germany..." Italy takes a deep breath, the question he's been wanting to ask coming past his lips. "...Would you hate me if I...dropped out of the war?"_

_Germany stiffens up completely. Italy's not sure if he's looking at him or not, or his facial expression...because he still has his eyes closed. He's too much of a coward to look Germany in the eyes right now. He's not even sure if Germany heard him over all the noise or if he stiffed up because of something else._

"_I-I'm falling apart Germany. My people are crying out to me. Romano is yelling at me. He wants me to join the allies side but I wouldn't do that to you Germany...I just want to be out of this war. My boss has already proposed the idea...just please tell me you won't hate me...that we can still be best friends?" Italy's voice is too soft over the roar of the machine guns. He doubts Germany can hear him..._

"_...Just keep your eyes closed. Get ready to run." Germany's voice is stiff. Just as Italy thought. Germany didn't hear him. Italy sighs out of disappointment and relief. He's too afraid to hear the answer. So like him. He's too much of a coward to face the truth...or to tell Germany this is their last battle together. He doesn't want to leave Ludwig's side...but in order to save Italy, he has to. Ludwig would understand right? Ludwig would know he still loves him..._

"_...Our promise is broken." Germany's voice is so low, so dark but Italy hears it. He hears it and it breaks his heart. Germany heard him. He grabs Italy tightly before pulling him out from the bushes...They run and Germany shoots before they take cover again...all the while new tears fall down Italy's face..._

_Because he knows just what their promise being broken means._

* * *

Italy slowly wakes up, a couple tears escaping his eyelids from that dream...that memory. Of course he would have to dream about one of the saddest, most heart breaking moment in his history. The day he left Ludwig's side in the war. That battle was the last one they fought together. That was the day Italy dropped out of the war, that Italy left the axis. He said goodbye to Germany who was quiet. He didn't yell at him. He didn't look at him with hate...He just stared out towards the sea, listening to Italy as he talked about the promise they had made. Japan didn't say anything either. Just looked at him with those blank eyes that had dark bags under them. Italy couldn't have known what was going to happen...that his own best friends would attack him...that Germany would attack him.

Italy closes his eyes tightly, shaking his head, not wanting the memory of that horrible day to come back...the day when Germany attacked him. His best friend attacked him-

Italy tenses when rough fingers gently rub across his cheek, getting rid of the liquid there. Italy opens his eyes, coming face to face with Lutz, his hat up so he can see those odd blue eyes staring back into his own.

"Something has upset you." Lutz stares blankly into Italy's eyes, that scar on his cheek making Italy's already twisting stomach twist more. " Why are you crying? Do you wish for me to destroy what has caused your tears?"

Italy's heart calms down a bit when he realizes it's Lutz touching him. Italy's head is against this man's massive chest, his body in his strong arms. He doesn't remember how he got in this position but right now he doesn't really care.

"N-No I'm fine...just a bad dream." Italy shakes his head, giving Lutz a small smile.

"A bad dream about what?" Lutz doesn't blink. He winces slightly. " Forgive me for getting in your business. Punish me."

"You don't have to say sorry for asking me things Lutz I thought I told you. We're friends. It's okay and you're not getting punished." Italy nuzzles his head against Lutz's chest...hearing his heart beat. "It was just a bad dream about my past. It's over now though."

"Your past was bad?" Lutz doesn't stop looking into Italy's eyes. His stare is intense while his eyes are so dull.

"Not really. I had a lot of great times in my past!" Italy smiles before his curl droops. "Everyone has bad parts in their past...especially when you've been alive as long as I have! Ve but lets not talk about this. It's depressing."

"As you wish." Lutz stares down at Italy...something in those eyes like he wants to ask him something...

"Finally! You're fucking awake!" Kuro suddenly busts through black doors to their right...Italy didn't even notice that he's in a place he doesn't recognize. It's just a black room with some furniture...is this still in the castle? When had Italy fallen asleep? "The crowd is going fucking crazy wondering where you are! Come on kid we have a show to put on!" Kuro's dark eyes shine brightly...he must be really excited.

"What show? Ve are we putting on a talent show?" Italy's eyes sparkle a bit. He'd like to show off his dance moves. Dancing always did make him feel better. There's a red flag being sent up in the back of his mind but he doesn't know why.

"It's like a talent show." Kuro grins as Lutz lets Italy down. He grabs Italy's wrist before dragging him towards the two black doors. Lutz follows behind them, silent as ever. "I'm going to show off my fucking talent to all these stuck up ass holes."

Before Italy can say anything to that, he's outside the black doors. Italy's words get caught in his throat as he looks at this large open space. The floor is made of white marble. Italy looks up and he can see the bright, clear sky...but there's a glass separating him from the fresh air of the country. Italy blinks as he looks around this dome like place at all the Italians sitting around outside of the glass, all yelling at him. He can't hear what they are saying.

"The glass is sound proof." Kuro answers him as if he can read his thoughts. Italy looks down at Kuro who is giving his middle finger to the Italians watching. "Luciano didn't want to hear them wishing his death. I guess I would get tired of people telling me to die too but it don't mean he doesn't deserve it."

"Where are we? It looks like all of Italy is here to watch us!" Italy's eyes widen more as he looks around. "...why would they wish his death here? Isn't this a talent show?" Italy frowns over at Kuro who scratches the back of his head.

"Uh well you see-"

"this isn't a talent show." Lutz says bluntly getting Kuro to glare at him. "You're about to kill zombies for their entertainment."

"...What?" Italy blinks at Lutz's blank face.

"Damn it Lutz! I was trying to keep that from him so he wouldn't fucking pass out again! Great job dip shit!" Kuro snaps.

"I will not allow you to lie to the king."

"Why you-"

"Wait!" Italy cuts in between the two, his eyes wide with horror...remembering why he passed out. He must have suppressed his memory and he sees why. "You can't be serious! We c-can't really be about to fight zombies right?" Italy looks between the two nervously.

Kuro and Lutz look at each other.

"_Ladies and Gentleman! I'm so glad that you all could make it!"_ A familiar voice cheers through the intercom. Italy's eyes widen as he looks up at a stand before them...He can see Leo in a small room with glass protecting him. His smile is bright and his blonde hair seems to be shining. It's still weird seeing his brother with blonde hair, it's just not right. It's not right seeing that bright smile on his brother's face either. _"I hope you'll all enjoy my little brother kill all these monsters for you! Are you ready for the hideous zombies little brother?_" Leo smiles down at Italy.

"No! No zombies! Please that's too scary!" Italy starts shaking his head rapidly, moving his hands in the air, hoping this Romano will get the hint and stop this.

"_Aww look at that! My little brother is soo excited for these zombies! Lets not keep him waiting!"_

The crowd roars something but Italy can't hear it.

"W-What? No! I said no zombies! No zombies!" Italy jumps up and down, waving at his brother.

"He can't hear you kid." Kuro chuckles at Italy's feeble attempts. "Really, zombies aren't fucking bad at all! Since you're not Luciano and all I'm sure you'll want a weapon so think fast!" Kuro tosses something towards Italy causing him to screech in fear of it hitting him as he puts his hands in front of his body to protect himself...The bat hits the ground and rolls till it hits his foot. Italy blinks when he's not hurt and looks down at the bat with confusion.

"No knifes or sharp objects." Kuro grins as he picks up a stick off the ground, holding it tightly in his hands. "Those are the rules. Usually Luciano would be out here alone and he wouldn't even use a weapon. He'd use his fucking fingers. Luciano is fucking brutal man. He'd dig out the zombie's eye balls and stick his fingers through their eye socket to the brain." Kuro shakes his head, not noticing how pale Italy is getting. "Thanks for letting me be a part of this kid! I've always wanted to show these fuckers my skills. I got skills too!"

"B-But I don't want to fight zombies! I got to get out of here!-" Italy turns about to make a run for it only for Kuro to grab a hold of him, gripping him tightly.

"Sorry kid I can't let you do that. You have to act like Luciano. We can't afford people figuring out you're not Luciano got it?" Kuro's eyes narrow, his expression turning dark. "You run out of here you'll run to certain death. You stay here and fight these fucking nothing zombies and we'll protect you. Just swing the bat and you'll kill them. Really, stop being such a baby."

"B-But!-"

"But nothing! Take your bat kid here they come!" Kuro lets go of him and shoves the bat into his arms.

"It's okay." Lutz takes a step so he's beside Italy. His hat is covering his eyes, his fists gripped. "We will make this quick." Lutz looks up, his hat moving to show those dull eyes. "Nothing will hurt you, my king. You have nothing to worry about."

Even though Italy feels like he's about to pass out from fear...hearing Lutz say that, having him by his side...it makes him feel a bit better, a bit calmer. Italy grips the bat tightly in his hand, looking down at the silver metal that sparkles back at him. This can't be really happening. He can't be really about to fight zombies. This has to be a bad dream. There's no way it's real...There's no way...

"_Wow this is different! My baby brother is going to be fighting with his friends Kuro and Lutz! Since there's more of you, we should make this more interesting! Release the hound dogs!"_ Leo cheers. The crowd seems to cheer with him.

"Oh fuck get ready." Kuro gets his stick ready, his eyes narrowed. Lutz tenses up...Italy now noticing something.

"Lutz where's your weapon-" Italy starts, frowning...only for a loud sound to stop him, getting his question to end in a startled scream. The sound was loud like a gun shot...It caused Italy's ears to ring. Italy doesn't have time to recover from such a sound before he hears something like gurgling...gurgling and growing coming from in front of him. Italy looks...only to drop his bat in shock.

He knows they said he would be fighting zombies. He knows that's what the bat was for...but to talk about fighting zombies and then seeing them is something totally different. They're horrific. A crowd of them rush into the arena, not wasting any time. They're fast not like the slow, walking corpses Italy was picturing. Their mouths are wide open, lips chapped and ripped, teeth yellow and green. One doesn't have it's bottom jaw. It's tongue dangles down it's throat as it gurgles, it's nasty redden hands out reaching towards Italy. The smell is overwhelming. Italy can't even describe it but the closest he can get is rotting skin being burned. Rotten skin mixed with rotten mayonnaise and milk. It's gross. Italy gags a little but he doesn't have time to throw up.

"Come at me mother fuckers!" Kuro cheers as he runs towards the fast approaching zombies. He jumps in the air and kicks one of their heads off, black blood squirting everywhere as he lands, punching another one in the head, breaking its neck. He does a back flip when a girl zombie tries to grab him, only for him to shove the stick through her eye. "Yall don't stand a chance!"

Italy can't move. He can't cry. He can't run. He's just stuck...frozen.

"_Amazing! My brother hasn't moved a muscle! He looks death in the face and he doesn't even blink at it!"_ Romano cheers_. "These zombies are from America folks. Yes American zombies and from new york no doubt! We've all heard about those new yorkers! Tough as nails!"_

"Die! Hahaha this is so much fucking fun!" Kuro grins as he stomps a green, male zombie's head in with his foot. By now most of the zombies are going at Kuro...but some of them are coming Italy's way. The one Italy's eyes are on at the moment is the one without the lower jaw. This person use to be a business person. He's still in his suit...a expensive one that's soiled with blood. This zombie is running towards Italy, his tongue dangling, his eyes looking at him with animalistic hunger. Italy is terrified and yet...all he can think about is how this person use to be human. He was okay. He had a life before this...maybe he had a family with kids. Who knows but now he's the walking dead...and all because of Luciano. Not only that...but Luciano takes joy out of killing these people...they might be dead now but they use to be alive. They use to be someone.

Italy can't move. He can't fight. He's scared. He wants to go home. He wants to be in Ludwig's arms. He doesn't want to be in this scary, confusing world.

The zombie gets right on Italy...it's too late to pick up the bat. This is it. He's going to be food for this zombie...he's going to die in this world that is not his own. Why can't he run away like he always does? Why is he frozen?

A sickly crack is heard,followed by a ripping sound as Lutz gets in front of Italy, punching the zombie so hard in the head that the neck breaks and the skin rips, sending the head flying. The body falls down before him, it twitches a bit before going still.

"why are you still my king?" Lutz looks back at Italy who is too pale.

"I-I can't Lutz...I can't do this! I-I'm...I-I'm not a fighter! I can't fight zombies!" Italy trembles. "I-I'm scared!"

"My king you can not stay still. There's too many of them." Lutz punches another zombie before it gets to sink its teeth into Italy. His tank top is getting covered in blood already. "Do not be afraid. I die before you always."

"T-That doesn't make me feel better! I don't want you to die! I don't want anyone to die!" Italy trembles as Lutz kills more zombies around him. "I c-can't move!"

"Give me the order and I will end this." Lutz looks down at Italy, those eyes of his serious. "You are my king. If you do not wish to fight, you do not have to. Just give me the order and I'll fight for you."

"I want this to stop." Italy hugs himself, closing his eyes, wanting this all to be over.

"As you wish." Italy opens his eyes when he feels Lutz get close to him. Lutz picks up the bat, his hat covering his eyes. In a blink of an eye, all the zombies around them are knocked down...Lutz doing a spin with the bat, knocking the zombies into one another. Italy watches in awe as Lutz starts attacking the zombies with no mercy. One hit, one kill. He's strong, massive. Italy watches as Lutz's muscles contract as he swings the bat...his hat covering his eyes, covering his face as blood covers his body. He's like a machine. He moves, lives, breathes, fights for just a single man's words. He only does what Luciano tells him to do. The sight of Lutz fighting is amazing but at the same time it makes him sad again...especially seeing all those scars and cuts decorating his arms.

Italy wants to make Lutz smile. He wants to release him from his chains that Luciano has placed on him. He wants him to be free to be who he wants to be. He wants to make him food and show him how a real friend is suppose to be.

He wants things to be different. For everyone in this world.

"-Kid look out!" Kuro's scream snaps Italy out of his thoughts. Kuro's face is dropped in horror as he stares at Italy...Italy doesn't see at first what's the problem...but then he sees it. Italy screams and falls back in fright when he catches sight of the large, rotting dog running towards him. It's red eyes locked on him and it's sharp teeth bared. It looks like it use to be a German Shepherd...not anymore. It's stomach is ripped open, it's intestines hanging out and dragging on the ground behind it. It's fast. Faster than any of the zombies. There's nothing Italy can do. Nothing Kuro can do. Italy closes his eyes and screams the name he always does when he's in trouble.

"Germany!" He shouts, throwing his hands up to protect himself from this demon dog...

There's a crunch. There's the sound of skin ripping and blood splatting on the floor. Italy waits for the pain...but It never comes. Italy's eyes open only to widen in horror. Lutz stands before him, his back straight, his face blank as he stares at the zombie dog that is hanging from his forearm. The dogs teeth are deep in Lutz's arm, his blood running down his arm, falling to the floor. This bite has surely ripped open some of his old wounds but Lutz makes no sound of pain. He doesn't even blink. He just stares at the infected dog as it growls around his flesh at him.

Lutz simply grabs the dog by the head with his other hand...and squeezes. The dog's skull cracks, it's brains splatting next to Lutz's blood. The dogs jaw goes loose so Lutz easily rips out the teeth from his skin. Lutz turns to face Italy who is looking up at him with his face pale, his eyes wide.

"Are you okay my king?" Lutz gets down on his knees before Italy.

"A-Am I okay?! You just got bitten Lutz!" Italy's eyes widen as he looks at the deep gash on Lutz's forearm. He knows what happens to people who get bitten. Everyone does. Lutz is going to be turned into a zombie. He's going to be turned into one of those things and it's all his fault. Italy starts to cry. He can't stop his sobbing as he grabs Lutz's hand and holds it tightly. "I-I'm so sorry Lutz! It's all my fault! Now you're going to be a zombie!" Italy looks up at Lutz who is looking at him with surprise. "D-Does it hurt? It's so deep!" Italy cries as he holds his hand so gently. "I-If I wasn't such a coward you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Lutz doesn't say anything. If Italy was looking at his face again he would see how Lutz's mouth is slightly open.

"M-My king do not weep for me. This is nothing I-"

"It's not nothing! You're going to die and it's all my fault!" Italy sobs, his shoulders shaking. "You're going to turn into a disgusting zombie and you'll make sounds like 'ughhh' and 'grrr' and you'll be scary and dead and I don't want you to be!"

"...It's time for us to leave." Lutz's voice is trying to go back to how it normally is...but it's a bit shaky as he stands up and picks Italy up with one arm, keeping the other one away from him.

"You shouldn't be picking me up Lutz! You're hurt!" Italy tries to protest but when he notices that they are leaving he can't help to feel relieved. "Wait what about Kuro-" Italy turns his head...only to blink.

"Take that! And that! I'm fucking Luciano bitches!"...Kuro isn't out there but a person that looks just like Italy is...did Luciano come back? What's going on here?

"Aww the look of confusion on your face is adorable dear." Italy turns his head back around when Lutz carries him into that black room and closes the door, protecting them from the zombies. Oliver is smiling at him sweetly...wearing a pink puffy dress, holding a star wand. Oliver founds. "Why are you crying dear? I changed Kuro's appearance so he'd look like you! Your people were starting to get suspicious so I saved the day!"

"Oliver, Lutz got bit! He's going to die and be turned into a zombie!" Italy gets out of Lutz's arms, his tears falling more as he grabs Lutz's hand and holds out the forearm with the gash on it. Italy notices how much it's bleeding and goes pale. "Gah! We need a doctor!"

Oliver blinks...Lutz looks speechless. Oliver chuckles lightly. "Oh my Feliciano! Is that what has you all upset? There's nothing to cry about...Lutz won't turn into a zombie!" Oliver giggles as he waves his wand around in the air. A needle poofs into his hand, filled with strange yellow liquid. It almost looks like melted gold. "We'll just stab him with this and this pretty stuff will clean out all those bad zombie buggies." Oliver walks over towards Lutz on his tip toes, those odd green eyes sparkling. Lutz doesn't move away. His face has gone back to blank. He doesn't show any fear of the crazy Oliver or the large needle he's holding.

Before Oliver can stab Lutz with the needle, he grabs Oliver's hand in a bone crushing grip, stopping him. Oliver squeaks in pain or surprise, maybe both but his smile doesn't falter. "Oh my! Such a strong grip. I like you too sweetie." Oliver leans closer, putting his other hand over Lutz's, batting his eye lashes.

"Lutz's what are you doing?" Italy frowns deeply, more of Lutz's blood falls down his arm...He looks a bit pale but even with being this hurt he's still able to show his massive strength. "You don't want to turn into a zombie do you?" Italy is shaky.

Lutz simply turns his head to look at Italy, those dull blue eyes staring into his brown ones, staring into his soul. "Do you wish for me to get the cure my king?" Lutz looks at him seriously...it makes Italy's stomach turn in horror for he knows, oh he knows...if he said no. If he told him no, Lutz wouldn't get the cure just because of his word. He would turn into a zombie just because of his word. He would lose who he is and everything that makes him up just because of one man's word.

"Of course I do! I don't want you to turn into a zombie! It shouldn't matter what I say Lutz! You should care about yourself! Luciano's word shouldn't be so important that you would give up everything!...you give so much Lutz...please take the cure." Italy can't stop his tears. He knows he's been crying a lot but he can't help it. Italy's words don't seem to have had a effect. Lutz quickly hides his eyes with his hat.

"As you wish." Lutz lets go of Oliver's hand, his arm going limply to his side. "You heard the king. Give me the cure."

"Aw you let go." Oliver looks down at his hand that's holding the needle, his hand is red and the skin sunken in from Lutz's death grip. He could have broken his hand but Oliver just smiles down at his hurt hand before looking up at Lutz with those odd green eyes. "You have a grip on you sonny! I like that! A strong hand shake tells a lot about a man!" Oliver smile sweetly before he gets closer, placing the needle above the nasty gash on Lutz's arm. " This will hurt just a wee bit. It'll be really fast I promise!" He stabs the needle in quickly. Lutz doesn't move or make a sound. The yellow liquid enters his body and immediately the greenish tint that was forming around the gash on his forearm disappears. "there you go! Kiss to make it better!" Oliver leans down and kisses where the needle pierced but his face gets some of the blood from the gash as well. Italy feels sick.

Italy blinks as a bright light surrounds them all and in a blink of an eye he's back in the castle living room. The ruin couches have been replaced with newer, black leather ones. The vase has been cleaned up and replaced as well. Italy's attention goes right back on Lutz who is standing next to him...Oliver is still kissing the needle wound. " I've done all I can do!" Oliver suddenly lets go of Lutz, jumping back a couple of feet, his lower face covered in blood. It looks a bit like he just ate pasta and got pasta sauce all over him. Italy will lie and say that's what it is.

"W-Wait what? But you didn't heal his wound!" Italy takes a step closer, frowning deeply as Lutz cups his gash, probably trying to stop the bleeding.

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T GET MY NURSING DEGREE!" Oliver whirls around, roaring at him...Italy noticing his green eyes have turned a pale blue. Italy squeaks and backs up. "My mummy always did want me to be a nurse..." His voice gets soft again, those blue eyes rolling around, looking over the room as if he has no control over them. "Get a job she says. Be a nurse she says. 'but mummy!'" Oliver speaks in a childish voice and it sends shivers down Italy's spine. " 'I want to be a baker mummy!' WELL TOO FUCKING BAD!" He roars, his face consorting before his face falls and he starts to cry, covering his face with his hands. His shoulders shake in his sobbing. Italy is too scared to feel sorry of Oliver. Italy looks around, feeling the need to take off running again...Lutz hasn't done anything.

The sobbing suddenly stops. Italy blinks and turns his head to look at Oliver...only to come face to face with those crazy blue eyes and that bloodied face. "I'M SORRY MUMMY!" He screams in Italy's face, causing Italy to scream in return. Oliver's hands lash out to grab him only for the crazy man to be kicked in the stomach by a muscular leg. The small man is sent flying into the wall, the stone wall not giving way. Italy looks over at Lutz who has gotten in front of Italy, those dull eyes glaring holes into Oliver.

Oliver blinks...those blue eyes turn back green. He smiles. "Oh dear! I forgot I was in the middle of making cup cakes! Please excuse me dears!" Oliver says cheerfully before he turns on his heel and starts skipping towards the kitchen.

"Ve...why is he so crazy?" Italy frowns, hiding behind Lutz's massive form even though Oliver is gone. "Did something really bad happen to him to make him like this?...maybe something with his mom?"

"He doesn't have a mom. Some people are just crazy." Lutz says blankly. "Luciano called Oliver a disease. If not for his magical abilities, Luciano would have ordered his death along time ago."

"...Oliver is scary but I wouldn't call him a disease...he's nice when he's not crazy." Italy blinks when he catches sight of the forearm that's ripped open, reminding him of a big problem. "W-Wah! We need to take care of that! Do you have any first aid kits around here?" Italy looks around the living room as if he would find one.

"...Luciano has one. Come." Lutz looks so pale. Italy's getting worried he might pass out before he can show him where the first aid kit is! Though Italy is surprised that Luciano has one...so even though he hurts people he takes care of them too? Is Luciano just confused? Italy bites his lip nervously as they make it through the hallway that has Luciano's room. They pass the torture room and the art room...Lutz stops at a door beside the art room. "It is in here."

Italy doesn't waste time asking about this room before he opens the door quickly. He's taken off guard when a room full of dolls stare back at him with those black button eyes. Italy blinks...all of these dolls are together. They aren't ripped and mauled like Lutz's...why would a first aid kit be in here?

"It's on the desk." Lutz points at a desk in the back...it's littered with dolls...some don't look finished. On the desk, under some dolls, is a black box. That must be it.

Not wanting to stay in this room much longer Italy rushes in, trying not to step on any of the dolls. He grabs the kit and runs out of the room, feeling like once again the dolls are watching him. It's so creepy! Why is this whole world so scary?! Italy runs out of the room and slams the door behind him, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Lutz seems a bit confused by Italy's reaction to the room.

"Y-Yeah lets get you fixed up." Italy shakes off the creepiness. It's obvious Lutz likes the dolls because Luciano has made them but Italy can only see them as being creepy, nasty little things. Italy grabs Lutz's hand before leading him into Luciano's room, heading towards the bathroom.

"My king, shouldn't we go to the torture room? I do not wish to get my nasty blood in your room." Lutz's voice sounds concerned, his hand getting sweaty in Italy's hold.

"Why would we go to the torture room to fix up your wound? We need soap and water and I'm sure the torture room doesn't have it! And I don't care if you get blood on the floor or anything. I only care about making sure you're okay." Italy says firmly...surprising himself. Usually he's the one that follows orders. He's too much of a coward to stick up for what he wants. Of course he would disobey orders but...he's never been one to lead. Yet here he is, leading Germany, leading his large man by holding his hand. It's a weird feeling...taking care of Germany when Germany has always been the one to take care of him. But then again this isn't Ludwig...this is Lutz...

They are different people.

Lutz's breathing is uneven now. Italy thinks it's because of his wound but if he turned around to look at Lutz's face he would see it's not. Those eyes look at him with confusion, awe, surprise...his hand gets sweater in Italy's hold but the Italian ignores it. "Ve sit down on the edge of the tub while I get the stuff ready." Italy says gently once they get into the bathroom. Lutz doesn't say anything. He just does as he's told. Italy takes a deep breath as he sets down the black box on the sink. Italy hasn't had the experience of fixing too many wounds...but he's sure he can do this. He's going to have to or Lutz will bleed out. Italy opens the black box...only to stop in confusion.

The only thing that's in the box is a large container of salt, black thread and a needle, and dark cloth that Italy recognizes is the material the dolls are made out of. "Ve...Lutz this isn't a first aid kit, this is a sowing kit." Italy turns around to show the box to Lutz. "He uses this to make his dolls I think.."

"He does." Lutz says without emotion. "He uses this to make and fix his dolls. He also uses it to fix me."  
"...W-What?"

"Go ahead." Lutz holds out his arm, his blood staining the bathroom floor. Lutz hides his face with his hat. "Cleanse me. Use the salt and cleanse me."

"The s-salt! Luciano actually poured salt into your open wounds?! That's horrible! That has to sting so bad!" Italy's eyes widen. "Why didn't he just use soap and water?! That wouldn't hurt as bad!"

"I am a filthy creature." Lutz says this so seriously. His voice holds nothing. "I can only be cleansed through salt and fire. You must use the salt or my filthiness will kill me. You are the only one who can cleanse me." Lutz bows his head. "I'm ready."

"No Lutz! You're not a filthy creature! You don't need salt to clean your wound! Luciano has filled all this scary stuff into your head!" Italy puts down the kit to cup Lutz's cheeks...he slowly tilts his head up, his stomach doing twist at how Lutz stares back at him with those empty eyes.

"Have I upset you my king? Punish me...I've defiled your bathroom."

"Lutz you haven't done anything to deserve punishment! You saved my life today. You took this hit for me and got hurt...you're not filthy Lutz. You're the cleanest one I've seen in this world! You don't need salt...you don't need to be hurt to be clean. I'll show you gentleness cleans much better than that." Italy rubs Lutz's cheeks softly, staring into those empty eyes that widen from his words. Italy can't stop the tears when his thumb brushes against the cut on his cheek...His shoulders shake as he lets go of his face to kneel before him and starts running the water. He makes sure the water is warm.

"Why?" Italy blinks away the tears that keep falling as he looks over at Lutz who is staring down at him with different eyes...eyes that don't understand...eyes that are confused. "Why do you weep?"

"Because he's so mean to you Lutz! He's so cruel!" Italy can't help his voice cracking as he gets in front of Lutz...carefully he gets a clean rag and lathers it up with warm water and soap. He starts to wipe gently at the wound, making sure that he's not putting anymore pressure than necessary. " He hurts you! He cuts you up and calls you filthy! He starves you and beats you! He tortures you even when he's healing you! And you do so much for him Lutz! You follow him no matter what! You even love him! You shouldn't be treated this way! Why do you let him do this to you Lutz?" Italy keeps crying as he wipes the blood away from Lutz's wound...his tears getting mixed into the wound. The gash is already healing from Lutz being a nation...but Italy still needs to make sure it's clean.

"He is my king. I love him. If he's in pain, I'll take his pain from him. I get what I deserve. He is my life. As long as he is happy, so am I." Lutz says blankly but he still looks at Italy with confusion. "You are my life now. You are my happiness. Why do you weep for me? For someone as low as me? I don't understand..."

"You're not low Lutz! I cry because I care about you! We're friends and friends look after each other!" Italy has no other choice but to start wrapping Lutz's arm up with the doll cloth.

"This wound upsets you? Is that why you also cried on the arena?"

"Yes this wound upsets me but I thought I was going to lose you! I thought you were going to turn into a zombie!" Italy feels tears well up again and after he's done wrapping up Lutz's wound he throws himself at the larger man, wrapping his arms around him. "I was so scared!"

Lutz's breath catches in his throat, his body becoming stiff. His chest heaves up and down. "D-Do not weep for me my king...I do not deserve your tears." Lutz's breathing is uneven. "You care so much of my life that you would cry?...your touch is too soft...I don't understand." Lutz's trembles a bit. "the pain is how I knew Luciano was with me, that he was real...but now there's no pain. There's another feeling...it's too soft to know if it's real. It confuses me..." His voice sounds different. "Your kindness confuses me. Are you not appalled to be so close to me? Do you not fear getting my filth on you? And yet you say I'm not filthy and yet you hug me."

"Because you're not filthy Lutz. You deserve soft touches. You shouldn't have to feel pain to know a friend is with you. I'm going to show you Lutz. I'm going to show you how a real friend should be. I'll show you how amazing you really are. I promise you...I'll try everything I can to make it better. You never have to worry about getting hurt again...or punishment as long as I'm here. You can eat as much as you want. You can do whatever you like-"

"I want to stay by your side. I want to be your servant. I want to serve you. Your kindness is too much but...it makes me bold...so bold that I ask this of you..." Lutz swallows hard. He's trembling by now. His teeth clench, his muscles tense. "May...May I...May I hold you back my king?" his voice squeaks at the end. He's scared. Lutz, this big, machine like guy...is scared of little old Feliciano. It seems he's the only thing that scares him.

"Please...you don't have to call me that. You can call me Feli..." Italy holds him tighter. "And of course you can hold me back. You don't even have to ask."

Lutz gasps. His body tenses more and his trembling increases. Italy frowns about to ask if he's okay but then he realizes that Lutz is slowly moving his arms closer towards his back...He's scared to hug him. He's going so slow as if he was about to hug a snake...afraid that any moment Italy would lash out and bite him. Italy stays completely still...not wanting to scare Lutz. Italy feels a gentle pressure on his back from Lutz's finger tips. Lutz's breath gets caught in his throat and he quickly redraws his fingers, his body stiff...waiting for something...But Italy doesn't more. Lutz slowly puts his hands back on Italy's back...slowly his arms warp around him, barely touching him. Lutz is still trembling but he's hugging Italy. Italy smiles, rubbing Lutz's back gently to try to loosen him up.

"See? It's okay. I'm not going to do anything to you. I love hugs. Hug me all you like!" Italy nuzzles Lutz's head, letting out a happy 'veh'.

Lutz's hands tremble against Italy's back, his body heating up against Italy's. That's when Italy hears the sob. The cracked voice of Lutz.

"You've given something to me that I-I never dreamed of having..." Lutz is crying. It takes Italy off guard because well...Ludwig never cries. Italy can't help to frown...He never dreamed he could get a hug? Just a hug? It makes Italy hug him tighter. "You've been so kind my king Feli..I don't deserve such reward. I deserve to be beaten but you won't...even now I'm crying, showing my ugly weakness and yet you haven't slapped me."

"It's okay to cry Lutz! I cry all the time! Crying makes me feel better sometimes and it defiantly makes the enemy feel bad." Italy tries to comfort Lutz but as soon as he started crying...he stops. His body goes stiff, and his breathing becomes normal.

"My weakness won't be showed again. Forgive me for acting this way. Thank you for gracing me with your hug. Being so kind to me...I must do something for you." Lutz takes a deep breath. "You wish to see my brother correct?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Prussia! That would be nice to see him, I'm sure having your brother would make you happy." Italy smiles as he gets off of Lutz...his hat is hiding his face again. He doesn't respond to that.

"You are tired my king." Lutz stands up and picks Italy up gently, holding him against his chest. "Today has been hard on you. Rest and get your strength." Lutz carries him to the bed and lays him down gently.

Italy is tired. His eyes are sore from crying so much and his heart is still beating from all the scary stuff he's had to deal with today. He wouldn't mind sleeping...relaxing...it is around 3 anyway... "You should rest too Lutz. You have to be tired too. You went crazy cool on those zombies today." Italy chuckles tiredly.

"All my skills have been taught to my by Luciano." Lutz says simply. "I do not take credit and I am not tired. While you are asleep I will retrieve my brother for you my king."

"Oh okay...that's good..." Italy yawns, his eyes getting heavy. "Then we can all have...dinner together..I'll make..." Italy's eyes close and he throws his arms in the arm. "Pasta~~" before his arms fall down and he's asleep.

Lutz stares down at him a moment longer before turning and silently leaving. His stomach is twisting painfully but he'll ignore it. He'll ignore it all for his king. He'd rip his stomach out for his king. He will do anything for his king...

Even kill his brother if he has too.

* * *

Italy wakes soon after he falls asleep. It feels like he just closed his eyes only to wake right back up. Italy feels like he hasn't slept at all. His eyes still feel sore and his throat is dry. Italy's eyes are still closed as he wills sleep once more but it doesn't come to him. The sand man isn't listening to him. To be honest Italy doesn't want to get up. Not because he's still tired but because it seems every time he gets up in this world something scary or crazy happens. He misses his world. He would wake up in the morning in his own bed and the only thing he would have to worry about is Ludwig yelling at him for being late for training. He didn't have to worry about fighting zombies or listening to his own people curse his name. He didn't have to make the orders and he could go around the world and it wouldn't be ruined or rotten.

Italy misses Kiku, Arthur, Alfred...he especially misses Ludwig. He misses his brother and Spain. He misses everyone of his world. He wants to go home. Everyone complains about how the world is but if they could see this world...they would be grateful for the world they have. They would give thinks to god for the world they have...even how messed up it is, it's no where like this world. This world where there seems to be no friendship. The light seems to have been sucked up into this dark world of madness.

_I just hope everyone is okay...that Luciano isn't doing anything to them.._ Italy takes a deep breath, knowing he won't be able to sleep anymore. It's time to get up. He can do this. Maybe it won't be so scary...he already faced zombies today! How much more scary could it get? Italy nods to himself as his eyes slowly open, ready to see the tall ceiling of Luciano's room.

"Hello~" Italy freezes, his eyes widening and his mouth opening to scream but nothing comes out. Oliver is right in his face, those green eyes sparkling as his mouth twist into a impossible smile. His face has been cleaned of blood and his clothes have been changed into a pink button up shirt and jeans. Oliver is straddling him, his knees on either side of his hips, trapping him in the blankets under him. "How did you sleep? You move around a lot when you sleep and make cute little sounds. I just want to pinch your little cheeks! And touch that cute little nose." Oliver lightly touches Italy's nose making a 'boop' sound.

Italy does what any sane person would do in this situation. He screams. Oliver's eyes widen and he quickly gets off of Italy, frowning deeply, guilty. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Was I on your hand? Oh how rude of me! I didn't even bring you a cup cake! You poor thing are you hungry?" Oliver fiddles with his fingers, a light blush on his face. "Can I touch your nose again? It's so cute I want to eat it!" Oliver smiles, showing his teeth.

"Ahhhhh!" Italy screams again covering his nose before he shoots out of bed, running pass Oliver and out of the room as fast as he can. "Nooo not my nose! Help!"

"Come back! I just want to lick it a little!" Oliver calls after him. Italy glances back and almost screams again when he sees Oliver skipping after him, throwing flowers as he goes that Italy has no idea where he got them from.

"Nooo!" Italy closes his eyes and runs faster only to bump into something hard and hit the ground.

"What the fuck?" Kuro growls stumbling back...but when Italy gets behind him and grabs onto his legs like a little kid he blinks. "What...the fuck?"

"Help Kuro! Oliver's trying to eat my nose! I woke up and he was in my face and he's sooo scary!" Italy tightens his grip on Kuro's legs..looking up at Kuro with a pleading look. He notices Kuro has changed his clothes. It looks like he just got out of the shower too. Kuro stares down at Italy in surprise before his cheeks tint.

"Damn kid if you weren't so cute I would have beaten the shit out of you for bumping into me like that." Kuro looks up at Oliver who has stopped in front of him, a sweet smile on his face. "What the fuck's wrong with you Oliver? Why you scaring the kid?"

"Hello Kuro! Can Feliciano come out to play?" Oliver puts his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"No. Fuck off."

"D'aww." Oliver hangs his head before he turns around and starts to walk away. "No body wants to play with me."

"Fucking basket case." Kuro shakes his head before he chuckles. "Damn kid I've never seen somebody run as fast as you!"

"I'm a professional at retreating." Italy gives Kuro a sheepish smile as he lets go of his legs. "thank you for saving my nose. Oliver is just too scary and unpredictable!"

"You got to learn to take care of yourself kid." Kuro grunts as Italy stands up. "today in the arena was pathetic! You didn't even hit one zombie! You just fell down and cried!"

"I was scared! I didn't want to hit the zombies... I don't kill things...that's not what I do! I like to sleep and eat! I don't like fighting!"

"This whole fucking world is fighting kid. You don't fight, you die. Are you seriously saying as a nation you didn't fight in your old world? That there is world peace or some shit like that?" Kuro crosses his arms, raising his eyebrow at Italy.

"Well...no there isn't world peace. There's wars all the time...I've had wars but I'm a lover not a fighter you see." Italy tries to explain-

"so in other words you fucking run away all the time." Kuro laughs. "If Luciano is a bad ass fighter you're a fucking wimp then! Damn! This is not your world kid. You're going to have to grow some balls or get them ripped off."

"eep!" Italy covers his neither regions. "but I haven't even used them yet! And I don't want to fight. Can't we all just get along? And not fight scary zombies?"

Kuro stares at him a moment...blinks...before he cracks up laughing. He ends up falling on the floor. "What the...fuck...'I haven't even used them yet!' haha you're rich kid! For fuck's sake, you're funny kid!...that's a good one!" Kuro gets up to give Italy a rough pat on the back. Italy chuckles lightly with him but he can't help to feel his ego bruise. Because it's true...not a joke. "You're such a pussy! Everyone at your world had to take you as a joke!"

"H-Hey!" Italy frowns. Now he's just being mean! But Kuro doesn't seem to care. He keeps laughing.

"We got to get Luciano back before you ruin everything." Kuro suddenly stops laughing. His face gets serious and dark...angry. Italy's eyes widen and he backs up from Kuro who throws him against the wall, glaring at him. "You almost ruined everything today! Crying like a bitch in front of all of Italy! If not for Oliver's quick thinking we could all be dead right now! If the world doesn't think you're Luciano they will revolt! They will fucking kill us all! Do you know all the terrible shit we've done?! The whole world fucking hates us! You'll have the worse death no doubt but me and Lutz will be in some deep shit too. I'm not going to die any time soon." Kuro's eyes get glossed over before he lets go of Italy. "Get your act together if you want to make it out of this world alive."

"K-Kuro..." Italy trebles against the wall, not knowing what to say. He didn't think about it that way. Not only does this kingdom rest on him but the fates of Kuro and Lutz too. His own fate rest in the choices he makes. Italy has never had this much responsibility. He's scared. He doesn't know how to act evil. The air is thick between the two...

"Cupcakes anyone?" Oliver pops up beside Kuro, a smile on his face.

"Sure i'm starving." Kuro rubs his stomach as he starts to follow Oliver back into the kitchen. He looks over at Italy. "Where's Lutz at?"

"He went to get his brother." Italy follows after him, rubbing his arm.

Kuro's eyes widen and he turns to face him completely. "What? Seriously? Why would he do that?"

"Well...I told him that I'd be nice to see his brother-"

"No fucking way! He's actually going to bring him out? After Luciano forgetting about him and everything?" Kuro shakes his head. "You're good kid."

"...what?" Italy blinks as Kuro puts an arm around him and pulls him along into the kitchen.

"Yeah he..." Kuro stops...wrinkling his nose. "What the fuck is that smell?" They stop in the kitchen, Oliver is standing in front of the stove.

"Cupcakes!" Oliver giggles as he opens the stove...a man falls out of it. Burnt, his face frozen in a scream.

"What the fuck!" Kuro moves back with Italy who screams and covers his eyes with his hands.

"Oops..." Oliver blinks, looking just as surprised. "I must have confused this nice young fellow for the cake batter..."

"How the fuck do you do that?! What the hell Oliver! Have you even been studying on how to get Italy back? Or have you just been fucking around?" Kuro groans when Italy falls down, passed out once again. "look what you did!"

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head! I'm working on sending Italy home! it's just a bit harder. It seems the magic in the other world is being drained. Pretty sure it's because of Luciano! He's so smart. He really doesn't want to leave that world."

"I don't give a fuck what he wants! Things are getting worse here and you know it. If Allan decides to attack we'll be screwed! This kid doesn't know anything about fighting! We need Luciano back. Even I know if I took power I wouldn't be able to fight against the world. The world isn't scared of me...they're fucking scared of Luciano." Kuro growls, gripping his fist. "This kid...he's nice and all but he's also a brat. He doesn't know anything about suffering. He's run from wars...you can tell by his eyes. It looks like he's never faced anything horrible in his life. This world of his...I bet it's fucking perfect. Luciano doesn't deserve a world like that and me and Lutz don't deserve to go down with his fucking sin."

"I quite like Feliciano. Maybe he could change things here. Maybe things could be different for you and Lutz...because I may be a lot of things, but I am not stupid my dear. Do you really want things to go back to the way they were with Luciano around?"

"..."

"Feliciano is still the king. Treat him like one. He's treated you with kindness. Why not do the same?" Oliver smiles before he fades away. "I'll get back to work."

"Fuck you Oliver and your fucked up hair." Kuro huffs but it's halfheartedly. He looks down at Italy who is laying by his feet. He stares down at him with blank eyes before he sighs. "...I'm jealous of you kid did you know that? Having innocent eyes like that as a nation...it has to be a sin." Kuro picks Italy up gently.

"Of all the sins I have...I wish I had your sin kid."

* * *

**2p world done! How did you like it? I had fun with Oliver this chapter hahahahaha. He's my favorite 2p character. My sister loved the nose thing for some reason so they'll probably be more of that. Thank you for all your reviews and keep them coming!**

**Till next time:)**


	9. The ticking of the clock

"_Brother! Brother!" A cheery voice calls out. A young Italy blinks, stopping his hand movement. Those brown orbs sparkle at recognizing the voice, and his chubby face brightens up as his lips turn into a grin. "Are you out here Brother?"_

"_Si I am!" the young Italy quickly finishes what he was doing, looking down at it with pride before hiding it in front of him. He hears his brother's giggle and the patting of his bare feet in the grass as he runs towards him. Italy can barely contain his excitement._

"_Why are you out here all by yourself? Silly little brother, you know how much I like this view. You should have called me." A little Romano stops by Italy's side who is sitting down. The young Romano is wearing a white tunic with gold lines in it. It flutters in the soft wind as Romano's dark brown orbs take in the city below them. It's so large and vast. Buildings made of stone and gold. He can see their people walking around, smiling to themselves. They're happy. They're rich. They're all dressed in fine tunics of red, and purple and gold. It's a sight to behold. A sight to be proud of. "I'm surprised you're out here." Romano blinks before looking down at his little brother. " You say you hate all the flowers but I know you think they're beautiful just like I do!" Romano giggles at the sour look his brother gives him._

"_Beauty is more than in appearance." Italy mumbles as he gives a red flower that is bumping against his knee a sour look...He looks down at his lap and smiles brightly, the flowers forgotten. "I wouldn't be out here if I didn't have to. Look brother! Look what I made!" Italy smiles, it's bright and innocent like a child as he holds out what he's been hiding._

_It's a blanket. A blanket made of the colors green white and red. The border around it is gold swirls, individually stitched in with careful hands. Gold curls come from the red and green, only to come together in the white and make a gold heart. It's a beautiful blanket made of material hand made. The gold shines in the sun, just as Italy's eyes shine. "Isn't it cool? It's us Brother! It's Italy's flag, our flag!"_

"_It's beautiful!" Romano's eyes widen, those brown orbs of his flash. "So fashionable with the gold too! I'm jealous! That must have taken you forever to make!"_

"_Yeah...it took me a week." Italy smiles down at his beautiful blanket, smiles down at all his hard work. His fingers are calloused and his eyes out of focused and tired. "I wanted to make something for grand father. We rarely ever see him so...he better like this." Italy's smile changes into a shrug as if he doesn't care what his grandfather thinks but his eyes say other wise._

"_You always had a hand for sowing! My, you've been working non stop. I wish I could make beautiful things like you do." Romano touches the blanket, feeling the soft material between his fingers, smiling._

"_what are you talking about? Your paintings are amazing! I can't paint for shit." Italy grins at his brother as he stands up...his grin turns into a soft smile as he stares out at beautiful Italy...just like his beautiful blanket. " I bet you could take this scene and just paint it...you could capture all of Italy with your brush."_

"_My painting isn't that amazing." Romano giggles, a light blush on his cheeks as he puts an arm around his brother, looking out at the city. "I could never capture all of Italy in my painting. I'm only half of Italy after all."_

"_So am I but together we're whole." Italy smiles over at Romano... "Our people love us."_

"_Yes...they love us." Romano stares down at the many buildings before he bends down and picks up a blue flower. "A beautiful flower for my beautiful baby brother!" Romano sticks the flower behind Italy's ear getting him to quickly bat it out._

"_You're such a fagot."_

"_It runs in the family baby brother." Romano winks before he turns on his heel, taking off running. Italy smirks before he runs after him, holding on tight to his blanket._

"_So..." Italy stops running when he catches up to Romano who has ran into a large building, adored with beautiful vases and beautiful pictures. "What did you make grandfather for his gift?"_

"_Hm? Oh I didn't make him one. I've been too busy lately you know with this and that." Romano shakes his head._

"_Well alright." Italy grunts as he walks to his room, placing the blanket carefully on the bed. "I just think you've been too busy powdering your nose and smelling the flowers."_

"_Guilty!" Romano chuckles with his brother. "It doesn't matter! Grandfather doesn't care about that. I should know! I've known him longer. I am your older brother no matter how much you hate me calling you baby brother."_

"_...I mean...just in case you know...we could share my blanket. Said we both made it." Italy grips his fist a bit. "That way we'll both please him."_

"_Oh no I couldn't do that! You worked so hard on that, I couldn't take credit for half of it!" Romano shakes his head._

"_I made this blanket to represent our togetherness. Together we make Italy. Together we stand. So I'll let you take half the credit." Italy grins over at his brother. "you are half of what I am."_

"_Oh brother you are too kind to me." Romano smiles, holding his hands together._

"_Yeah whatever." Italy grunts but his face shows how pleased he is with his brother's comment. "Well better do my daily rounds. Grandfather is coming today isn't he? I better get all my work out of the way or it will bother me."_

"_Okay! Come back before 6! he should be here by than!" Romano smiles as they walk out of the room. Italy turns to face him, smiling back._

"_You know I'm always on time." Italy leans in, giving his brother two loving kisses on the cheeks. "Bye brother."_

"_Bye~" Romano waves bye to his brother as he walks down the hallway, his back straight and his walk perfect. He turns the corner, disappearing down the hallway, leaving Romano standing there. The young boy stares after his brother for a moment...before looking back in Italy's room. Looking at the beautiful blanket made by his beautiful brother..._

_Romano's tiny fist grips, his curl twitches as he stares at this blanket of his colors...even though the widows are open and the light is shinning through..._

_It seems this little boy's eyes get just a little bit darker._

* * *

"Ugh..." Romano groans, his eyes closed tightly as he rubs at them, kicking the blanket off of him. He feels too hot and his head is killing him. Damn, it feels like a fucking bell is being hit against his head!...and what the hell was with that dream? Romano frowns, his eyes slowly opening taking in how dark his room is but there's light seeping through the blinds. That dream was weird...like why the fuck was he acting like that? Being all fruity...and Italy was cussing! And he loves flowers! And Italy's never sowed before! He's the one who can't fucking paint for shit...man... Romano groans and rubs his temples. He seriously drank too much last night. Having weird dreams...and his head fucking hurts! This is all stupid Spain's fault! Just because he was drunk doesn't mean he doesn't remember what the fucker did to him! Left him to hang out with his stupid friends...to hang out with France. "Damn tomato bastard!" Romano shouts, wincing at the pain it causes him in his head. "Ow fuck...fucking hang over..!:"

"Ah brother you're up!" Romano glares over at the cheery voice and the light that has seeped into the room from his door being open. Italy stands in front of the door way, a apologetic smile on his face. "Are you okay?"'

"Do I fucking look okay?" Romano grunts rubbing his temple and groaning. "My head is killing me."

"Here I brought you this." Italy walks over to the bed. He holds out a cup of water and a couple of pills in his hand. "They're pain killers. I figured you would need them."

"You figured right." Romano snatches the pain killers from his little brother before throwing both of them into his mouth. He takes a large gulp of water and swallows them. Romano takes a deep breath...The bed shifts. Romano turns his head to come face to face with Italy...his brother is sitting next to him, those eyes of his bright. There's something about his little brother's eyes though...something that Romano hasn't notice before. The light that's in his eyes is surrounded by darkness...his eyes just seem different. Maybe it's the hang over and the fact he can't even open his eyes all the way. He's squinting at his brother. Even though his eyes seem different, Romano feels his heart beat grow faster with his brother so close, with seeing that light. That light is for him. His brother is here for him.

Romano remembers last night. He remembers his brother's kind words. He remembers Italy telling him he would never be alone again...he remembers it all and his whole body warms. Romano can't tell you how many times he's drunken himself to pass out...and how many times he would wake up on the floor in his home with no one to wake him up or carry him to a bed. But here Italy is, here next to him, giving him medicine, looking at him like he's the best fucking thing in this whole world.

Romano can't look away from those eyes.

Italy smiles and slowly places his hand on top of Romano's getting the older Italian to tense a bit, and his cheeks to tint. Romano glares away but he doesn't take his hand from Italy's. "what the fuck are you staring at creep?" He snaps but his blush gets deeper when Italy giggles.

"I'm staring at you Lovi." Italy leans closer, gently nuzzling Romano's head before giving him a soft kiss to the temple. "Don't be like that, you were staring back! Don't even try to deny it!"

"I was not!" Romano tries to take his hand away from Italy's...only for his brother to lift his hand to his lips and gently kiss the back of his hand. Romano watches his brother, and he hates, oh he hates how he warms inside. How he feels like he could hug Italy and keep him away from the rest of the world. Because he kisses his hand with so much love...where did all this come from? Really, Italy never spent time with him or told him he loved him or said such kind things to him...but now he's kissing him with love and looking at him with this sparkle in his eyes...Romano doesn't understand...and maybe he doesn't have to.

"I love you Lovi!" Italy cheers getting Romano to blush.

"Yeah, yeah." Romano grumbles, trying to hide his red face. "So what time is it? I know it has to be past 12."

"Yup! It's 3 in the afternoon! You were knocked out!" Italy nuzzles his head again. "You can go back to bed if you like."

"Nah I have a meeting with my boss at 5." Romano closes his eyes, silently enjoying the attention Italy is giving him...He means...this stuff is okay right? It's just cuddling...brothers do that all the time. "Ugh it's going to fucking suck!"

"Ah do I have to go too?" Italy tilts his head.

"No did you fucking forget? It's my turn." Romano grumbles.

"Turn? Why do we take turns? Why don't we just go together?"

"Because usually you're not fucking here." Romano snaps.

"Well I'll be here now. If you'd like I could come with you."

"Yeah you are fucking coming with me. I'm tired of you leaving all the fucking work for me to do." Romano crosses his arms...not getting why Italy seems surprised...before his smile becomes brighter than the sun.

"I was in the wrong...because we both are Italy aren't we?"

"Duh? Of course we're both fucking Italy. What kind of dumb ass question is that?" Romano raises his eyebrow at how Italy stares at him...before those eyes seem to water. Just a little bit.

"Si...of course." Italy suddenly tackles Romano into a hug, hugging him tightly. "Ve Romano i'm so happy!" Italy lifts his head up before giving Romano a deep kiss. Romano sputters when he feels Italy's tongue against his and feels his fingers in his hair. Maybe his body has given up trying to fight his brother...maybe_ he's_ given up on fighting his brother because his tongue moves almost naturally against Italy's tongue...and his arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. In his moment he feels...whole. That's the only way to explain it. He isn't thinking about how this is wrong...there's no room is his head to even have the thought. Italy moves closer, his chest pressing against his. "You're not fighting me..." Italy purrs, pulling away...is that a smirk on his face? He has to be looking at it wrong.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm hung over. I'm not ready to deal with this shit. You're the one who kissed me anyway." Romano blushes, glaring at his brother. "Stop being weird!"

"Nope~" Italy leans so his lips are brushing against Romano's. "If being weird means showing you my love then I'll be weird forever!"

"Weirdo." Romano glares away but his heart is beating so fast.

"You got it." Italy giggles before he kisses Romano again. Maybe he should push Italy away but he finds his body responding so naturally. There's something eating at the back of his mind again but he can't put his finger on it...

As Italy's mouth invades Romano's mouth, warming him...green eyes flash through his mind, and a cheery smile. Romano's eyes snap open, snapping out of whatever trance he was in. He quickly pushes Italy away, that feeling of guilt twisting his stomach and making him feel like he's going to puke.

"Romano what's wrong?" Italy frowns, trying to get closer but Romano holds out his arms to keep him away.

"You can't keep doing this! I'm with Spain! You can't be kissing me and shit...come on! What the fuck I'm I suppose to tell Spain? 'Sorry i've been making out with my brother?' No! This has to stop!" Romano glares at his brother...he ignores how his stomach twist at how Italy looks at him.

"Why are you with Spain?" Italy's curl droops and he closes his eyes.

"What?" Romano blinks.

"Why are you with Spain?" Italy repeats.

"Uh..." No ones ever asked him that before. Why is he with Spain? Because...uh...He cares about him? He did raise and protect him...he gave up so much just to keep and protect him. Spain was the only one to make him feel...wanted. Maybe it is a little weird he's sleeping with the guy who raised him but not any weirder than making out with his brother right? Sure Spain's a dumb ass and he pisses him off all the time but...well everyone pisses him off...and really once he thinks about it...

Spain's the only one who's truly wanted him.

"I love him?" Romano answers slowly. Italy keeps his eyes closed.

"What would you do if he disappeared?"

"What?" Romano looks over at Italy who is staring down at his hands.

"I loved someone once. So long ago...the more you love them, the more it hurts when they disappear." Italy closes his eyes. Romano frowns a bit...he knows about his brother and Holy Rome...His brother use to tell him all the time how Holy Rome will come back and he's waiting for him...he told him he loves Holy Rome but he never came back...

What would Romano do if he lost Spain? If he were to disappear?...Spain is who he hangs out with. Spain is the one who wants him. Spain is the one who he's been with all these years. "...I'd be alone."

"Even if he were to disappear...you wouldn't be alone...remember?" Italy grabs his hand, holding it gently in his. "...and now I'm no longer alone either."

"You had Germany all this time." Romano glares at the wall. "You weren't alone. You were never alone."

Italy chuckles. "I guess you're right." Italy looks over at Romano. "Do you...love Spain more than me?"

"What?"Romano blinks as Italy gets up and winks at him.

"I won't be giving up on you Lovi~ I know you love kissing me. Now get out of bed and take a shower! You smell gross!"

"Fuck you!" Romano gives him his middle finger but he's blushing from what Italy said about him loving kissing him...

"Maybe some other time~" Italy giggles at the look Romano gives him. "I could join you in the shower-"

"Fuck off." Romano grunts, getting out of bed. Italy smiles at him, such a smile that stops Romano from moving just to look at his little brother...The way he looks at him...it's so intense. " Just...J-Just get your shit together." Romano glares forward before he marches towards the bathroom in his room. "You better not try to run off because I will find your ass!"

"hehe...okay." Italy smiles before running off. "Hurry! It's almost 4 20!"

"Yes mother!" Romano grunts...but he can't help the grin on his face. It's nice having Italy around here...even nicer kissing him-

Not these thoughts. He needs to kill them off. He's with Spain. Italy is his brother. Romano shakes his head, trying to shake these thoughts out before he walks into his bathroom...hoping maybe he can wash away all these feelings...But his brother is a part of who he is...and he knows, oh he knows...

These feelings won't be going away.

* * *

"Arggg it's impossible!" Arthur shouts out in frustration as he chunks his 5th book. The book hits the wall, dust coming out of it as it falls into a pile with the other books. "How the bloody hell did he do it?! There's nothing here about another world! How could he have possibility figured it out? And before me?" England grips his hair, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his eyes that are strained from reading so much and the lack of light. He's looked through five of his large magical books and read through even more magical documents he has. None of them even mention other worlds. They mention the magic barrier and what ripping it could cause. They even list ways to rip the magical barrier but traveling into another world isn't one! He's been at it since Germany left yesterday! And He's as clueless as he started!

But what REALLY pisses Arthur off is the fact that this 'other half 'of his was able to figure this out before him! His other half was able to do it but he can't even figure out where to start! His other half must be insanely smart. He must be even more clever and precise than he is! Ohh it makes him mad! He will not be made a fool of! If his other half can do it, he certainly can do it!

"...And you guys are sure you don't know anything about this?" England opens his tired eyes to glance over at his magical friends. The unicorn and fairy look at each other before they look at him. They shrug.

"Sorry Arthur I can tell you all about my world hidden in the flowers!...but not about alternate universes..." The fairy frowns. "I don't know anything about that..." She coughs.  
"We hide in the meadows and in nature...our world is different than yours but we share the same earth." The unicorn speaks, it's body lighting up as it does. It's glow isn't as bright.

"Is it getting worse?" England frowns, noticing these changes in his friends. They both look exhausted, and their magical presence is faint.

"Slowly but yes. It is getting worse." The unicorn speaks, it's white fur looks dull. "If this continues this menace will destroy all magical life."

"All our fairies are sick! We haven't' been able to take care of the flowers. The flowers are dying..." The fairy closes her eyes, the crown on her head which is made of special metal seems to be getting smaller. "We're dying Arthur."

"I-I know..." England swallows...a lump in his throat. This bloody bastard...Italy's one thing but Luciano is hurting his best friends. He's hurting the creatures that have been there for him when he was alone. He's hurting innocent creatures who bring joy and wonder to the children of this earth and who watch after nature. "Mint bunny hasn't returned yet...I don't know what action to take. I need to know if it is Luciano who has this ability or if it's something else...if it's Luciano..." England closes his eyes. " I'll have to kill Luciano. This world needs magic." England opens his eyes...They're blank but there's a sadness there when he says his next words. "...The world doesn't need Feliciano." _Sorry Germany...but I have my priorities._

"I hope mint bunny is okay." The fairy frowns in concern.

"Whatever it is you must stop this Arthur." The unicorn shakes it's head. "Call me if I am needed...but I have to get back to caring for the meadows while I still can."

"I understand." England takes a deep breath as the unicorn disappears. His chest feels like there's a weight on it. There's so much he doesn't know and so much at risk...and yet his other half was able to do it so easily!...It's driving him mad!

"Arthur...maybe you should take a break. You need to get your sleep and get something to eat. Mint bunny is the one who knows the most out of us magical creatures. When she comes back you'll know what to do." The fairy smiles, trying to offer encouragement.

"You're right fairy princess...It's obvious I won't find anything in these stupid books!...Maybe I'm just over looking something." England rubs his head before he stands up. His legs feels sore, he has to rub on them a bit before the pins and needles feeling leaves him. "I'll get back to work soon...I'll just take a tea break."

"You should take more than that Arthur. You've been at it all night." The fairy shakes her head. "I have to return to my people." She disappears.

Things are getting worse. It hasn't been more than a day but Luciano is still sucking the magic out of the air. England doubts that even if he knew how to travel to another world that he would have the power to do so.

"Damn it..." England takes a deep breath as he walks up the stairs out of his basement, his dark cloak fluttering behind him. He walks to his office, rubbing at his tired eyes as they readjust to the light. "Is this other world filled with geniuses? You would think that my other half would be stupid since I'm so smart." England rubs his temples as he walks over to his desk, relieved to see there's no more new work. "What's this?" England blinks when he looks at his messaging machine...it has a 5 on it. "Who's been calling me so much?" England pushes the button.

"_Hey Arthur it's me Alfred. I guess you're off being British or some shit like that. Call me back when you get this message...and I just want you to know you suck balls!"_

"Oh America..." England frowns a bit. He does feel a bit bad for lying to America but it had to be done...maybe he could have been a bit nicer about it. England's hand twitches...wanting nothing more to call America and talk to him. He won't say sorry but...he doesn't have to. He has his reasons.

Beep.

"_Wasssup!"_ that sounds like it was Prussia...followed by a crash of some kind.

"Idiot." England grunts.

Beep.

"_Hello England...erm, just calling to see what your progress is...I suppose you are busy. Good bye."_ Germany.

England feels his gut turn in that feeling he gets some times...If mint bunny tells him that Luciano's the one doing it, like he has the power...England will not tell Germany. He will silently kill Luciano off himself. That might destroy the chances of getting Italy back but...if he doesn't do anything soon the magical world will be destroyed.

Beep.

"_Like hello I'd like to order 2 medium pizzas, both cheese. I- what? Like what you mean this isn't pizza hut Lithuania? It's totally...oh ew it's England! I totally just called England! If you want a man with like no taste than you go for like England, Lithuania!...what?...like this is still on?...oops...like heyyy England!- like okay! I'm hanging up! Gosh Lithuania i'm just trying to like talk to people, you're the one who's embarrassing like me!-"_ Poland's message cuts off from being too long. England's eye twitches.

"NO taste? Who does he think he is! I'm the only one who has good taste! Bloody wanker."

the last message plays.

"_I'm sorry about that England. You know how Poland is haha..."_ Lithuania's voice trails off awkwardly. _"Um bye."_

Beep.

"_that's the end of your messages."_ the answer machine says in that motoroned voice.

"Ugh they're all a bunch of idiots!" England fums...before his eyes widen. If everyone in this world is an idiot...no wonder the other world would be so smart! England shakes his head, his curiosity of the other world growing. He wishes there was some way to communicate with the other world...maybe he could learn of their world and figure something out. "I need to stop thinking about this. I need some tea." England rubs his temples, feeling disorientated. He's exhausted but he can't rest...not when his magical friends need him. Not when there's so much at risk.

"A-Arthur..." A soft voice stops England in his tracks. He turns around quickly, just in time to catch the flying bunny that was falling. It's fur is too pale.

"Mint bunny! You're back! How is he doing this old girl? Are you okay?" England frowns deeply, holding his best friend against his chest. She coughs, her small wings fluttering a moment as she grips onto England's shirt.

"I'm fine...I have some good news." Minty bunny takes a deep breath. "It seems Luciano doesn't have any magical abilities. It's not him who's sucking up the magic...it's something he has. It must be from the other world. It's a pendent. A anti- magical pendent. I believe he got it from the other England...I can sense a power like yours from it. Though I couldn't get close to it...it's very powerful. "

"A anti- magical pendent? Really? I could make one of those but it wouldn't suck up the magic from the world! Maybe a person..." England's eyes widen...jealousy hitting him. The other England made it. He's so powerful that something like a anti-magical pendant, something simple, is able to suck up the magic from the earth, able to kill magical creatures. England grips his fist, just who the fuck is this other half of his?

"This other world is something else Arthur...but you know how anti-magical pendants work."

"yes. All we have to do is destroy it and the magic will return. We have to get that pendant from Luciano." England sighs in relief...at least he won't have to kill him.

"I don't think you should get near him Arthur. With that pendant on him you won't be able to depend on your magic. It's just you against him and...well...if Luciano thinks you're a threat he's get rid of you." Mint bunny frowns. "He hasn't done anything bad yet...he seems to be enjoying his identity as Italy. He plays the part well."

"I can't send Germany to get the pendant though! Luciano may or may not have the ability to contact the other world. We don't want Italy getting hurt but Germany and I are the only ones who know about all this!...and we don't have much time do we?"

"No i'm afraid not." Mint bunny buries her head in Arthur's chest. "I...I just don't want you getting hurt Arthur. I have a bad feeling...If Luciano knows you're involved...He's dark Arthur. I feel it. He has a dark heart. He will not hesitate to kill you. You could be a threat to him...and he will destroy any threat."

"..." England closes his eyes, trying to think as he holds his best friend closer. "...Is the pendent on him?"

"Yes...around his neck." Mint bunny looks Arthur in the eyes, they're blood shot. "...Don't do anything dangerous Arthur.."

"I need to do something Mint bunny or you and all the other magical creatures will die." England's expression softens. "Get some rest old girl...you don't look so good. I'll take care of this."

"...Promise me you'll be careful." Mint bunny closes her eyes.

"I promise." England whispers as Mint bunny fades away. He swallows the lump in his throat.

He doesn't have much time.

England quickly takes off running back to his office. He wastes no time and picks up his phone. He quickly puts in Germany's number, his foot tapping impatiently as it rings.

He needs to think of something or else the magic will leave the world. Innocent creatures will die all because of this menace, this dark man. He will protect mint bunny and the magical world at all cost. The world needs magic so...

Feliciano will have to wait.

* * *

Ludwig works silently on his paper work, his pen moving without mercy. He glances at the phone occasionally, each time he does he gets more impatient, more frustrated. He couldn't sleep last night. He kept thinking about Feliciano...about his sweet friend that he betrayed...

_It wouldn't be the first time._

Germany stops writing, his breath catching in his throat. He stares down at the paper he was writing on with glossed over blue eyes before he closes them. He takes a deep breath.

That...that wasn't his fault. His boss gave the order to attack Italy...Italy was the one who dropped out of the war when they needed him most...Germany warned him the promise would be broken.

_Is that your excuse?_

…. Germany holds his head in his hands, dropping his pen. He takes deep breaths, his chest heaving. He feels his strict posture failing him. He's had nightmares of the day he attacked Italy. Of the Italian's crying out...nightmares of Italy's face as he looked at him with hurt...with tears streaming down his face as Germany held the gun pointing at him. He has nightmares of the look in Italy's eyes and the words he uttered...

Of all the things he did during world war 2...attacking Italy was one of the hardest. To go to war with his best friend...to hear his people cry out from his own destroying them. To see that sad look in Italy's eyes...as if his very heart was breaking.

_Of course it would be you to cause Italy's demise._

"Stop." Germany grips his hair. He feels like he could go mad. As if he could destroy his home out of rage. He couldn't sleep, thinking of Italy, of his sweet smile...and of the cruel words he spoke. He didn't mean them. He didn't mean to send Italy away. He didn't mean to betray him. This time he can't blame his boss...this time it's all on him. He bares the guilt alone.

_Your boss is no longer here but Italy still has the scars doesn't he?_

"Damn it!" Ludwig growls, punching the wall out of his anger...out of his frustration. He's angry. Italy's scars haunt him to this day. That day haunts him. Italy says he forgives him, that he understands...it was war...but Germany can see that flash of pain in his eyes. Feliciano is too kind. Even after everything he had done...he came back. He came to see him while he was in the hospital. He helped him get back on his feet...and how does he repay his best friend?

_You wish him away._

Ludwig stares down at his unfinished paper...nothing but the quiet to comfort the ragging storm in his heart. In this moment, he feels alone. There's no cheerful singing or calling of his name. There's no one clinging to him or smiling at him...all he has now is his unfinished paper work and the memory of that sweet smile.

It's maddening.

His phone suddenly rings, snapping Germany out of the trance he was in. He quickly answers the phone when he sees it's England, his heart picking up speed, his fist gripping.

"England? Did you find out how to get Feliciano back?" Germany tries not to shout. He holds his breath.

"No not yet but I did find out how Luciano is sucking up the magic though."

"Oh.." Germany sighs, leaning back in his chair. "...But you mention that you need the magic to get Feliciano back so this is a step...how is he sucking up the magic?" Ludwig has thrown logic out of the window. This whole thing is crazy.

"by a anti- magical pendent. The good news is that if we break it all the magic will be released back in the world. The bad news is that it's around Luciano's neck and there's not much time left for my magical friends...he's killing them!" England's breathing is uneven. This clearly upsets him.

"I can't get near him." Germany closes his eyes. "I can't put Italy's life at risk."

"I know. I called to let you know that tonight I am going to sneak into Italy's home and steal the pendent. I'm the only one who can do it. I thought about it and there might be a way for me to disarm the pendent in a way...I'll have to be quick." England is quiet for a moment. "...I need you to do me a favor though."

"A favor?" Germany raises his eye brow, crossing his arms. "What is it?"

"I need Italy's house key and could you try to find dark magic books?. I need more material. Nothing I have says anything about other worlds."

"Okay and erm...i'll try. I'll check the library. When will you be over to get the key-" Germany starts.

The door bell rings.

Germany blinks. "Uh hold on England." He puts England on hold before walking to his front door. His dogs are already barking ferociously at the door. Who ever this is his dogs don't like them. Germany straightens himself out before he answers the door. "Hello-"

"Give me the key." England stands at his door, holding out his hand.

Germany stares at him with wide eyes, his mouth gaping. " W-What? How the hell did you get here so fast?!"

"I told you I have magical powers!...I admit I had to use my stored magical powder just to transport myself to Germany...but that's beside the point! When the magic isn't being sucked up I can transport anywhere I want!" England's eyebrow twitches. " You underestimate me Germany." England smirks. "Now give me the key."

"...Fine." Germany's tired of questioning this crazy stuff. He digs into his pocket and takes Italy's key from off his key chain...He hands it to England. "I hope you know what you're doing. Go in the middle of the night when you're sure they're asleep. Be quick. I'm sure if Luciano wakes up he'll attack...are you prepared?"

"Of course I am! I'm not stupid!" England pulls out the gun he was hiding in his pocket. Germany looks at him seriously.

"Don't kill him." Germany says darkly. "If you kill him then Italy might not be able to come back."

"I understand. This is just for cation. I've been around a lot longer than you Germany. I know where to shoot to kill and where to shoot to not." England puts the gun away, giving him a serious look back. "Look for those magical books while I work..." England looks tired, his eyes puffy. He sighs. "...another favor I ask. Can I take a nap here before I go? I didn't get any sleep last night. I read all those bloody books but couldn't figure anything out!"

"I guess. The guest room is down the hall. It's usually Feliciano's room but...you know." Ludwig's shoulders droop as England walks in.

"Thank you. I'll get some rest and in the middle of the night I'll leave for Italy's." Germany calls the dogs back so England can walk to the guest room...Germany watching him, thinking how this jack ass Englishmen is going to take Italy's room...

He needs England though. Once he does this stuff with the magic he'll be closer to bring Feliciano back...

Just hold on a bit longer Feli...I"m trying...

He better get to work on finding those magical books...but where the hell would they even be?

Germany's never going to get use to this.

* * *

It's quiet.

England stands in front of Italy's home, his fists gripped, and his heart beat going a bit faster than he would like. The night is dark and cold. No stars light the sky, nor is the moon out. There's just darkness. There's no sound...it's as if all the animals have gone into hiding. As if they don't want to be found.

Arthur grips the key in his pocket before he takes it out and walks up to the door. England knows he's alone in this. If this goes wrong, there's no one to save him but himself. Germany won't be able to help him. His magical friends won't be able to help him. He won't even be able to use his magic...he's out of magical powder. Now it's just England and his gun.

But England is a great wizard. He's the best damn spy there is. He knows how to be quiet and how to sneak. If he's quiet and quick, he'll have no trouble at all.

England nods to himself as he slowly sticks the key into the key hole. Carefully he turns it in till he hears it unlock. It's a soft click. England opens the door slowly, grateful it doesn't creak or make any noise.

Italy's home is completely dark and silent. He can't see a thing. England takes a deep breath...remembering what Germany told him. Before he left he got Germany to explain the lay out of Italy's home. Where the Italians sleep and all that. Their room is the first one in the hallway. Simple enough.

England leaves the door open...just in case he needs to make a quick get away. He walks slowly towards the hallway, his feet making a soft patting sound. England feels his face, feeling the fabric there. He thought it would be a good idea to wear a dark mask. So even if Luciano gets a glance at him, he wouldn't know it was him. Just extra cautionary measures.

The only sound in the whole house seems to come from the clock...it's ticking breaking the quiet. It grates on England's nerves but he continues to walk towards the hallway, he goes as slow as he needs to so he'll make as less sound as possible.

Tick.

England stops in front of the door to Italy's room. Carefully he pushes the door open, grinding his teeth and wincing when the door squeaks in response.

Tock.

England peers into the room. There's a night light next to the bed, illuminating Romano's face. Romano's laying on his side, facing the door. There's drool at the corner of the mouth...but he's very much asleep. England looks over Romano for his eyes to fall the other body in the bed.

Tick.

To England's relief, Luciano is still in bed. He's laying on his back, his hair spayed on the pillow around him. His chest moving slowly up and down. It's weird seeing him in person...just like Germany said he looks exactly like Italy. He looks innocent and frail just like Italy. But England knows better.

Tock.

England quietly walks into the room, his steps are painfully slow. Romano grunts in his sleep before settling down. England hates how he can hear his heart hammering in his ear. Sweet is starting to form.

Tick.

England walks till he's standing right beside Luciano...his eyes never leaving him, making sure there's no movement. There is none. Luciano sleeps soundly...his mouth slightly open...England blinks when he notices something that he hadn't before. Luciano is holding hands with Romano. They're hands are resting on the pillow next Romano's head. ….this Luciano really is good at being Italy. He certainly has Romano fooled.

Tock.

England's green orbs fall down to Luciano's chest...The pendent stares back at him...it looks like a simple necklace. England stares at it in amazement for a moment...the pendent is in the shape of a heart and in the heart is a picture of a young boy with brown hair...he looks to be glaring though. He looks familiar...

Tick.

England shakes his head. He doesn't know why the pendent looks so odd...or why his other half would put a young boy in it...it doesn't matter. All that maters is that he gets that pendent and destroyes it. England slowly reaches out...about to touch it and hopefully disarm it...

Tock.

England's hand touches the pendent...and in a blink of an eye his hand is caught in anothers. The grip on his hand is bone crushing. England holds back his cry of pain and surprise as Luciano's eyes snap open...His eyes...they're not Feliciano's eyes. They glow red in the darkness as those evil eyes lock with England's.

Tick.

Those eyes are alert and wide even though Luciano was just asleep. England stares back for a moment, lost in those dark eyes...his breathing coming out in short breaths. Luciano's grip tightens and in that moment England snaps out of it.

Tock.

With all his strength he rips his hand out of Luciano's grip, ripping the pendent from off of Luciano's neck in the process. England stumbles back, falling on his butt...his eyes widening when he realizes Luciano let go of him. Luciano jumps out of bed, silently and gracefully...those red eyes boring into England's. His lips turned in a frown, those eyes narrowed. He's pissed. England can only stare...he's so quick.

Tick.

Luciano slowly walks towards him, his feet making no sound and those eyes never leaving England's. Arthur holds the pendent in his hand, gripping it...remembering why he's here. In a quick movement England whips out the gun and points it at Luciano...England's eyes narrowing, his expression getting dark.

Tock.

Luciano stops walking. He just stands before him, standing him down. There's no fear in his eyes. He just stares...England hates how he can hear his heart hammering in his chest. He hates how his hand starts to shake holding the gun...It's this man's eyes. Those eyes of darkness and evil intent. It's those eyes that's getting him so worked up. He senses the darkness from this man...it's as if it radiates off of him.

Tick.

Luciano's face is blank for a moment before...those lips twist into a smile. Those eyes get half lidded in a sweet smile. He starts to walk closer again, that smile never leaving his face.

Tock.

"S-Stay back!" England whispers harshly, his finger pushing in the trigger slightly. "I'll shoot you..." England hates how his voice is too shaky. Surprisingly Luciano stops...but he's closer now. He simply holds out his hand.

Tick.

"Give it back." Luciano whispers. There's no anger in his voice. Just a command. England's surprised that he's whispering too...He guesses he doesn't want to wake Romano. Of course not, Luciano can handle himself. England can see it in his eyes. The voice he uses...he's used to command is fellows in the other world...he was the king...England can see it in him.

Tock.

England slowly places the pendant in front of him before standing up. Luciano's smile grows as he reaches down to get it...only for England to stomp down on it. Shattering it into pieces. That smile is wiped clean off of Luciano's face. His head whipping up, those eyes glowing in the darkness.

Tick.

England wastes no time. Once he feels the magic back in the air he quickly takes off running out of the room. He's surprised when Luciano lets him go...he just stands up...his hair covering his face. England makes it out of the room and down the hall way...when he hears a door close behind him.

Tock.

England smirks when his eyes fall on the open door out of this place...his freedom. He did it! he- England yelps when a piercing pain enters his back. England stumbles and falls on his face, groaning in pain. He looks back only for his eyes to widen when he sees the knife sticking out of his back...and Lucicno standing in front of the hallway...the door to Italy's room has been closed. They're eyes lock...before Luciano charges.

Tick.

England quickly gets up off the floor, ripping the knife out of his back with a soft cry of pain. In this time, Luciano is right on him. England blocks a punch to the head but isn't able to stop the kick to his stomach Luciano delivers, knocking the wind right out of him. Luciano kicks his legs from out from under him in a quick movement...England can't even comprehend.

"You've robbed the wrong house. You think that was smart? Breaking my belongings?" Luciano grabs England's hair before slamming his head against he wall...there's a crack...Luciano's lips twist. "Well? Was it smart? Do you feel smart?"

England can't respond. Luciano's hands are around his neck. He can barely think. He still can't get over how fast Luciano was able to move! He couldn't even defend himself!

"I'm sure you've heard of an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." Luciano's eyes narrow, his smile growing. "You broke something of mine. Now I'm going to break something of yours." Luciano suddenly grips his hand before he twists, he yanks. A sicking cracking sound fills the air along with England's cry of pain. "It doesn't feel too good does it? Ohh but i'm not done. I"ll break all your bones but don't worry. I'll put you back together when i'm done playing." He chuckles darkly, moving his hand up England's arm, going to break each bone slowly.

Tock.

England's had enough. He calls on his magic and in a explosion Luciano is sent flying back, hitting the wall hard. England gets up, holding his hand to his chest, grinding his teeth. Luciano looks at him with surpise for a moment...before his eyes narrow. England fades away...surprised that Luciano doesn't try to stop him. He just watches him go...

With a sweet smile on his face.

* * *

**There you go! Well England's got his magic back. Thank you for reviews and keep them coming!**

**Spring break for me and i'm so happy! I still have a lot of college work too though :p have a nice day every one.**


	10. Eyes of Madness

Italy's eyes slowly open, a groan escaping his throat. His head is hurting...Where is he? Italy blinks when he realizes there's no light. Is his eyes open? He blinks again, opening his eyes...but he remains in darkness. Italy's heart beat starts to drum in his ears as he blinks rapidly, willing light to come to him. He's starting to panic. Why can't he see anything?

Italy tenses when he feels breathing on the back of his neck...He's laying on his side, a weight behind him and pressing into him. He feels something warm and wet on the back of his neck, moving back and forth. Arms are around him, holding him against this person.

In his panic stricken self from not being able to see he thinks of the worse person possible that this could be behind him and licking him. He thinks of Oliver's deranged smile in the darkness and those insane blue eyes.

"_I just want to like it a little!"_

Italy screams and tries to get out of this person's hold, pulling against them. "No Oliver! Don't eat me! I can't see and you wouldn't eat a blind guy would you? Have a heart! I don't taste good anyway! I'm super skinny!Please don't-" The person lets go of him, causing Italy to fall down off of the bed and onto the floor. He lands on his face. "Ouch..." Italy wines...just then the light comes back to him. Italy blinks a couple of times to get his eyes readjusted to the light before he tilts his head at the black piece of fabric that's on the floor in front of him. "Ve?" Italy picks it up, looking at it. "Why was this on my face? I thought I was blind!"

"Sorry kid that would be me." Italy blinks before he looks up at the bed he fell off of. Kuro is leaning over the bed to look down at him, a smirk on his face.

"Kuro that was you! I thought Oliver was licking me and- wait why were you licking me?" Italy frowns when Kuro winks at him.

"You're just too cute in your sleep kid. I couldn't help myself. You liked it! Don't even look at me like that because you were mewing in your sleep. You were digging it." Kuro watches as Italy stands up, he lays back in the bed, crossing his arms, putting them behind his head. "It's your fault for passing out again kid. Living with Oliver you're going to have to get use to his dumb shit. Seriously who the fuck mistakes someone for cake batter? I swear to you he's serious too. Dumb ass." Kuro mumbles.

Italy's stomach twists painfully when he remembers what Kuro is talking about...he remembers that nasty smell of burning flesh and the look on the man's face that came out of the stove. Why does Oliver have to do these scary things? Who was that person anyway? Was he one of the people who work in the castle? Now he's nothing but a burnt corpse.

"Don't you dare pass out again." Kuro grunts when he sees how pale Italy is getting. "It's not that bad. I've seen fucking worse. Luciano would have laugh..." Kuro's eyes get glossed over for a moment before he shakes his head. "It's hard getting use to the fact you're nothing like him." Kuro suddenly chuckles. "You should have seen the look on your face when you woke up and started screaming. You're scared shitless of Oliver!"

"Ve who wouldn't be?! He cooks people!"Italy shakes his head while Kuro chuckles. " and I couldn't see! I thought I was blind!" Italy blinks before he looks back down at the black fabric that was around his eyes. "Why was that on my face?"

"Oh I put it there." Kuro says causally.

"Why?" Italy tilts his head, a bit confused.

"Those eyes are too pure. They have too much light in them kid...too much innocence." Kuro looks at the ceiling for a moment before looking back down at Italy who is looking at him with those brown orbs that seem to shine. "They aren't the eyes of Luciano. Anyone can see it. I thought if I gave you a blind fold I wouldn't have to look at your eyes and you would look fucking bad ass at the same time but nah..." Kuro stares at Italy a moment before he sits up in bed. "can I ask you something kid?"

"What?" Italy's not use to seeing Kuro look so serious. Those dark eyes stare deeply into his own as if he's searching for something but he's not finding it. Kuro blinks, as if he's realized his own expression before he lays back and looks more relaxed and indifferent.

"So...what's the worse thing you've ever done?"

"The worse thing I've ever done?" Italy tilts his head, thinking about it. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just wondering. I'll tell you what the worse thing I did in return. So don't hold back. Lay it on me! The worse thing that you've done!" Kuro locks eyes with Italy.

Italy has to think a moment...the worse things he's done?...well there was that time that he sneaked away from training to eat a lot of pasta and he ended up getting sick...Germany was really mad!...but no. He knows the worse thing he's done. Italy looks down...thinking about his pinky hooking Germany's. Kuro must sense the change in the Italian because he sits up excitedly.

"Wow! You've actually done something fucking bad? Well come on! Spill it! Don't worry kid, whatever you've done, I know I've done ten times worse." Kuro gets closer as Italy shifts from foot to foot.

"...Ve I guess I could tell you about it. I haven't really had anyone to talk to about it...because Romano would just go off on me and the Allies don't understand." Italy sits down on the bed next to Kuro.

"Allies? Your allies?" Kuro raises his eye brow.

"No well...kind of but no." Italy scratches his head. "The Allies was a name for the other side of World War 2. England, France, and later America." Italy smiles slightly. "Me, Germany, and Japan made up the Axis."

"That's a pretty bad ass name. Who came up with it? Probably your Germany right?" Kuro blinks. "World war...2? We just had one! And that was fucking bad enough. We only need one for fucking Luciano to ruin the whole world." Kuro grumbles...those eyes have a far away look but he hides it with his glare.

"Actually Japan came up with it." Italy chuckles a bit at the look Kuro gives him. "I know you said you didn't like how Kiku sounds but he's really creative and cool!-"

"Hey! I'm creative and cool! He's just a fucking square." Kuro grunts. "So what he came up with your name? It's not that cool anyway." He huffs stubbornly.

Italy giggles. "okay if you say so!" Italy stops chuckling for a moment...thinking about something. "...you said you guys had a World War 1 too? And Luciano took over the world at this time?" Italy frowns at how Kuro's face falls to a glare...he glares at the floor.

"Yeah...just fucking one." Kuro closes his eyes. "I don't know what your World Wars were about but the only one we had was because Luciano couldn't stick with what he had. He needed to destroy the whole fucking world. He's like a black hole, sucking everything up till there's nothing left. He's sucked this fucking world dry...and then he just fucking _leaves!_" Kuro shouts this, gripping his fist. He pants heavily, getting Italy a bit nervous. "He just fucking tosses as aside like we're shit! Like this whole world is _his _shit! I fucking know he's abandoned us, abandoned this world to fucking rot away...Lutz fucking knows but he doesn't fucking care. He's too much of a dumb ass, blinded by whatever fucked up disease he has for loving that monster! Ha! He loves him? I fucking hate him! He stole my country from me, stole my people...killed them, infected them with the zombie virus...and what can I do for them? Nothing!" Kuro takes deep breaths of air, squeezing his hands into fists. Italy frowns, looking over at Kuro...not knowing what to say. He feels his chest ache...this is all horrible. There seems to be nothing good about this world...Italy couldn't imagine being in Kuro's shoes...His country was taken from him, and he's Luciano's servant. Luciano abandoned him and Lutz...just left them here alone. Kuro's eyes...they shake in a way that Italy recognizes as not being stable. Just as Italy is about to say something to calm Kuro down...he does it himself.

"I was the last one standing did you know?" Kuro glances over at Italy, those dark eyes are so captivating. "I was the last one to fall. Luciano took over country after country silently so no one knew what was going on...by the time that everyone caught on, it was too late. Luciano was too strong. I teamed up with America...we were the only ones left. America fell first...Lutz took him down...Luciano had too many men. I was left, standing between Luciano and my people. He got through me though. He beat the shit out of me...and I thought I was going to be like everyone else. That I would have to suffer with my people, stay with them like everyone else had to but no...Luciano took me away to be his fucking slave...just because he 'liked my spirit'." Kuro grips his fist. He closes his eyes. "You got me off topic kid...you're suppose to be telling me whats the worse thing you've done...not take me down memory lane. Memory lane is a bitch." Kuro groans, grabbing his hair. "I need a fucking smoke." He digs into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He sticks one into his mouth before lighting it...taking a puff before blowing it out. "Go ahead kid. I spilled my guts now you got to. It's an eye for an eye here. That was Luciano's fucking favorite line. He's not fucking religious. He's going to burn in hell with all the other demons." Kuro takes a long inhale.

"I-I..." Italy frowns a bit, looking back down at his hands...Italy's not sure if this Japan is easier to talk than Kiku. Kiku was serious all the time and he never cracked a smile but...it was hard talking to him, never knowing what he's thinking or if he's lying. Kuro is the exact opposite...he'll be able to see what he's feeling on his face. And if he doesn't like something he'll speak his mind. Well...he did open up to him...he should do the same...He's been wanting to talk to someone...to confess his sin. "I...Betrayed my best friend." Italy's curl droops...His shoulders dropping. He knew this. He knew that he betrayed Germany...but he's never said it...to hear it from his lips...it just adds salt on this old wound of his.

"How?" Kuro exhales, the smoke dancing in the air. "By best friend...it was Germany right? Your Germany?"

"Si...During World War 2 I betrayed him. I dropped out of the war and then joined the Allies side. I watched him fall...I watched as Germany and Japan stood before the world...I didn't bare the guilt that they did. I was suppose to stay by Germany's side...but I couldn't." Italy rubs his arms.

"Why did you drop out of the war and join the other side? That sounds like a dick move on your part."

"Because I had to...The war was destroying me. I couldn't go on. I wasn't going to join the Allies side. I just wanted to be done with the war...but then Germany attacked me..." Italy looks down at his hands. "...I got the order from my boss to join the Allies...it was for protection."

"Then why the hell are you upset about that? Fuck him, he attacked you so that's what he gets. I thought you just ran off because you were a coward. Your country comes first." Kuro gives him a pat on the back. "It's weird hearing Germany attacked you...haha Lutz would never lay a finger on Luciano. I wish. If there's anyone that should want to rip him to the pieces the most it would be Lutz...but he fucking doesn't. He's insane. I hate him too. He's a piece of shit just like Luciano."

"Why do you say that?"Italy frowns deeply, looking over at Kuro. "Lutz is a nice person! He's been hurt so much...why are you so mean to him? Why aren't you two friends?"

Kuro actually cracks up at this. He laughs so hard he ends up coughing. "Why aren't we friends?! You serious kid? Have you seen that guy? He's a fucking robot. He's no longer a fucking person. He doesn't deserve the title either." Kuro sees the sadden and shocked look on Italy's face...he calms down a little. "You might feel sorry for him kid but don't. He does this shit to himself. I hate him. I fucking hate him. If he killed Luciano...the world wouldn't be as fucked up as it is. Did you know Lutz could have killed Luciano? He attacked his country first...he had no army. He showed up by himself. Lutz didn't kill him. No. He fell in love with him and let him take his country away from him. He let his people die by his hands...and Lutz didn't even flinch. He doesn't give a shit about his people. All he cares about is himself. About getting Luciano's love which is never going to happen." Kuro glares away from Italy's sadden eyes...it's just upsetting hearing Japan speak so ill of Germany but also upsetting thinking about Lutz giving his country to Luciano...not caring about his people who die...Italy can't believe that. Lutz had to feel it...he has to feel the cries of his people...In that dark room filled with broken dolls of his people...he has to feel alone. He has to feel the pain...

But he deals with it for Luciano. The man who's caused all his pain.

"Don't worry. It's a mutual thing. Lutz hates my guts too." Kuro grins at this part, chuckling before taking a puff of his smoke.

"Why?" Italy sniffles, feeling his eyes water.

"Haha it's funny why he hates me! It's fucking hilarious!." Kuro laughs, closing his eyes. "He hates me because he's jealous of me! Luciano gives me more attention and he doesn't treat me like he treats Lutz just because I don't fucking let him treat me like that. And I don't follow him around everywhere. He's also Jealous because I've had sex with Luciano sooo many times. I can't even count." Kuro's face turns a bit sour. "Not that I'm proud of it. It sucks because I'm always the fucking bottom. Luciano's rough you know? He likes all that crazy shit too and I'm just not feeling it-"

"W-Wait you and Luciano have..." Italy glances around before leaning closer. "made love?"

"...Uh yeah isn't that what I just said?" Kuro blinks. "why the fuck are you whispering? I've done worse trust me-"

"But you just said you hated Luciano! Why would you make love to him?" Italy's head is spinning...him and Japan having sex?! Italy can't even picture Kiku having sex! He's so collected and he doesn't like to get naked! But he really can't picture him and Kiku making love!

"You don't got to love someone to fuck them." Kuro laughs. "I'm a sucker for a good fuck. Am I right or am I right? You know what I'm talking about!" Kuro pats Italy on the back chuckling. "And you see that's why Lutz hates me so much! This is the funny part!" Kuro is cracking up. "Sometimes when we fucked he would make Lutz watch. He would do as he was told but you could see him tearing up."

"He would make Lutz watch that?! That's horrible! Lutz loves Luciano so to see that has to hurt..." Italy frowns deeply...why is Luciano so cruel to him? Why does he treat him so? Lutz has done nothing but give everything to him and served him...all Luciano has done in return is hurt him.

"That's why it's so funny! Damn after that the fucker hated me with a passion. He still does. He hides it well being a robot though. He tried to step at me once. Ended up getting in a fight and then Luciano fucking punished the both of us" Kuro grunts.

"But...But don't you feel bad for hurting him?-"

"Not at all. I don't feel sorry for him and neither should you. He's a bastard." Kuro takes a deep inhale of his cigarette. "So...that was seriously the worse thing you've ever done?"

Italy doesn't like how Japan and Germany are in this world...he wants to mend this relationship but he doesn't know how...everything is so messed up in this world. Kuro laughs at Lutz's pain...and it doesn't look like he'll listen to what Italy says. "Si...I think so." Italy thinks about it before he nods...

"SO innocent." Kuro sighs before throwing his cigarette down and stomping it out. "the worst thing I did? Heh...it's what I haven't done that's the worse. I can't get out of this fucking hell hole. I'm stuck. Stuck in serving Luciano and ignoring my people's cries. Even if I killed Luciano, the whole fucking world would be after me too. We're all hated now. By our own people and the rest of the world. They think we have abounded them...and maybe we have. There's nothing left in this world kid. Nothing but hate. I know it...and I know you fucking know it. Those eyes of yours don't belong in a world like this. Hopefully if Oliver stops playing fucking games we'll be able to get you back home."

"Yeah hopefully.." Italy's stomach doesn't feel right...it hurts. Why did hearing about going home make him feel bad?...He wants to go home but maybe it's because...he thinks of Lutz. Luciano is going to come back and he's going to go back to beating Lutz and hurting the world. He's going to come back and this world won't get any better...It's not like Italy can make it better...But Italy wonders if he can be happy being back home knowing what's going on in this world? Knowing that Japan and Germany are suffering? That the whole world is suffering? How can he go on like everything is normal, leaving this place behind? He's seen things he never thought he would...things he'll never be able to unsee...who knows what Luciano is doing to his world?...when he comes back will everything be ruin? He couldn't work so fast could he?...

Italy feels torn. He knows he has to leave this place as fast as he can for his world's and his sake but...what about this world?...Leaving it feels like he would be...

Forsaking it. Forsaking Kuro. Forsaking Lutz...Italy has a soft spot for Lutz. He just wants to give him all the hugs that he can. He just wants to hold him close and sing to him so he'll feel calm. He just wants to see him smile.

Suddenly a loud screech breaks through Italy's thoughts causing him to squeak in surprise, covering his ears quickly. The sound is worse then then someone dragging their nails down a black broad! His whole body is covered in goosebumps. "ahhh!"

"What the fuck?!" Kuro covers his ears getting out of bed, a wince on his face. "Stop-" _screecheeee_ "Ahh stop that fucking shit!" when the horrible sound is sounded again, Kuro growls. "Mother fucker i'm beating the shit out of you! Come on kid! You're going to beat the shit out of whoever is doing this too." Kuro grabs Italy's arm and starts dragging him out of the room, his face a scowl.

"B-But I don't want to get closer to the sound! It hurttts!" Italy whines but Kuro is much strong than him. He easily pulls Italy, following the sound as their guide...Kuro suddenly comes to a halt in front of a door that was in Romano's hallway. Italy was expecting him to break through the door with how mad he looks...but instead Kuro hits his forehead with his hand.

"Aw man what the fuck now?" Kuro groans. "Get ready for something crazy kid."

"What-" Italy starts to question but he never gets a chance to finish. Kuro kicks the door open, letting go of Italy to have his hands out and ready. Italy blinks...only for his blood to turn cold when he sees just who's making this horrible sound.

Oliver sits in the corner of this large room, his back turned to them. The only sound right now is Oliver mumbling something to himself...his hands are twitching oddly, unnaturally before he grips his hands and lets out a loud screech.

"Shut the fuck up Oliver! What the fucks wrong with you!" Kuro shouts at him. Oliver stops mid through his screech. All goes quiet and Oliver's body goes still.

"K-Kuro maybe we should g-go." Italy gets behind Kuro when Oliver slowly stands up, his back still facing them.

"NO! This mother fucker gave me a head ache!" Kuro growls at Oliver. "What the fuck are you doing making sounds like that? I'm getting tired of your shit Oliver! Have you even been trying to get Feliciano back to his world?!-"

"It's gone." Oliver's voice is dark. He doesn't turn to face them...Italy's a bit glad for that. Italy whimpers and grips onto the back of Kuro's shirt.

"What's gone?" Kuro raises his eye brow.

"_It'sgoneit'sgoneit'sgoneit'sgone._" Oilver starts repeating this over and over again, his fingers twitching against his thighs. "Don't you SEE?!" Oliver suddenly whips around, a deranged smile on his face that seems like it could rip his whole face in half. His fingers twitch faster and his body convulses with his laughter. "It's gone! It's gone! IT'S GONE!" Oliver roars in laughter...It's mad laughter.

"What the fuck is gone?! You're not making any sense you fucking basket case!" Kuro growls, he grips his fists, his eyes narrowing.

"K-Kuro we should run away! Oliver's eyes are blue! He's not in the right mind!" Italy trembles, looking at those light blue eyes of Oliver's that are trembling.

"IT'S ALL I HAD LEFT!" Oliver shouts, his face changing to that of a monster...his eyes gleam and in a blink of an eye he's in front of Kuro and Italy. He reaches out, grabbing Kuro by the face, pink power seeming to flow out of him and into Kuro. Kuro shouts out in pain before Oliver tosses him aside like a used up toy.

"Kuro!" Italy cries out in alarm, watching as Kuro hits the wall, falling on his face..He's not getting up.

"Opps my hand must have slipped." Oliver giggles glancing over at Kuro, those eyes shaking. "Silly me~" Italy feels a panic in his chest as Those crazed eyes fall on Italy who is trembling, tears at the corner of his eyes. Oliver's face changes, and his teeth show as he smiles. "It. Was. My. Favorite." Oliver chuckles under his breath, his body shaking.

Italy doesn't waste any more time. He does what a true Italian would do in this situation. He runs. He runs like hell.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving me too? ARE YOU LEAVING ME?!" Oliver started speaking sweet only for his voice to change to a roar. Italy runs faster but he can hear Oliver's footsteps behind him. Italy's heart feels like it could beat out of his chest. There's no one here to save him from Oliver. Kuro seems to be down for the count...Lutz isn't here...who knows where Romano is?...It's just him and Oliver.

"P-Please Oliver! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Italy cries out when he hears Oliver's foot steps closer. He can almost feel Oliver's heavy breathing on the back of his neck.

"Are you trying to escape me too?!" Italy screams when he's tackled down to the floor. He's turned around so he's laying on his back...facing that crazed face that's staring down at him. That large smile hasn't left his face as those shaking blue eyes lock eyes with Italy's terrified brown. Italy can see his own reflection in those blue eyes of madness. "After everything I've done?! Are you going to leave me?!" Oliver grabs Italy's neck, tightening his grip. Italy struggles against him, his eyes wide with fear. "Are you?!" Oliver laughs loudly...tears gather in those crazy eyes before they begin to fall down his face. He continues to laugh...but he's crying. His grip on Italy's neck loosens...to the point Italy can speak...but Italy doesn't know what to say. His tears are falling on his face...

"You want to leave don't you?" Oliver chuckles but he's still crying.

"O-Oliver..." Italy swallows hard..shaking under this man...but there's something so sad in those crazy blue eyes that Italy has to reach out...touching this man's hand. He's scared but.. "...What's wrong? I don't understand what you're talking about.."

Oliver's smile suddenly falls completely...he lets go of Italy's neck...now there's only his tears. They fall down his face before he holds his face in his hands. "It's gone!...the pendent is gone!...it was all I had left to remember my time with Allan!...It was his birthday present! He got so mad when I tired to eat him that one time that I made it for him to make up for the trouble I've caused him."

"But...if it was a present for Allan why would you have it?" Italy frowns when Oliver's breath catches.

"Hehe...he gave it back." He laughs oddly. "He gave it back when he LEFT ME! Ohh of course I knew the day would come! They grow so FAST don't they?! One minute you have them the next they're GONE! Hahaha one minute they need you, the next they DON'T!" Oliver calms down a little...his tears seeping through his fingers. "But it's just the pains of being a parent sweetie..."

Italy frowns...so in this world America left England just like in his world...but in this world it seems America hates England...he burned down his home and hurt him. Italy doesn't know what to do or to say. He's afraid that Oliver will go in killer mode again at any moment.

"well...did you lose it?" Italy fiddles with his fingers. "If you want I could help you look for it-"

Oliver suddenly looks up...his eyes no longer that blue but green. He giggles before he lashes forward, wrapping his arms around Italy making him squeak in fear. "aww you're so cute sweetie! You would help little old me?" Oliver pulls away to bat his eyelashes, those green orbs of his shinning.

"A-Ah sure...as long as you don't kill me or eat me." Italy smiles nervously, trying to move away from Oliver but he only hugs him tighter.

"I would never do such a thing!" Oliver gasps. "that would be a crazy thing to do!"

"Y-Yeah..." Italy chuckles nervously again. "Crazy..."

"I really appreciate your offer to help sweetie but sadly we won't be able to find it...it's not on this world." Oliver chuckles. "Silly Luciano took it from me! He must have forgot to ask me! Such a silly boy..." Suddenly Oliver's eyes turn blue, his lips twitching. "But now it's destroyed! I FEEL it! Someone broke it! Destroyed it! Destroyed it! DESTROYED!-"

Suddenly Oliver is hit over the head with a brick, knocking him off of Feliciano who was starting to cry from fear. Italy blinks when he sees Kuro standing in front of him, glaring daggers at Oliver who is laying on the floor, blood pouring out of his head. "That was for fucking attacking me! Fuck you Oliver!" Kuro glances down at Italy who is trembling. "You alright kid?" Kuro holds out his hand towards Italy. Kuro's hard eyes soften just a bit...maybe he's taking pity on him. Italy doesn't know.

"K-Kuro you're not dead!" Italy sighs in relief...only to tense up when he looks over at Oliver. "D-DO you thinks he's going to get back up soon?"

"Nah." Kuro helps Italy up, grinning. "I got him good. So did you find out what the fuck his problem was? Something stupid right?"

"Well...not really. He told me that it was a pendent that was gone...and that pendent was a birthday present for Allan a long time ago. He said Luciano took it to my world...but then it got broken." Italy closes his eyes, trying to catch his breath...before he opens them back up.

Oliver is right in his face, a sweet smile on his lips before he touches Italy's nose with one of his bloody fingers from laying in his own blood making a 'boop' sound. Italy screams and moves back from Oliver , noticing Kuro had jumped away from Oliver.

"That's right! Oh sweetie you are such a good listener!" Oliver giggles before he looks over at Kuro who is glaring at him. Oliver frowns. "Oh dear...what happened to you Kuro? Did you fall down?" Oliver walks over to Kuro, touching the bruise on his cheek as a mother would her child...only to get his blood all over Kuro's face.

"What the fuck! Get your hands off of me! You're the one who fucking did this to me asshole! Remember? When you went bat shit crazy over some pendent!" Kuro smacks his hand away, glaring at him.

"The pendent!" Oliver's eyes tear up and he sighs heavily. "That pendent always made me remember good times! Would you like me to share one of my good times with you guys?" Oliver looks over at Italy and Kuro excitedly.

"U-Um no thanks."

"No. Fuck off Oliver."

"I knew you guys would!" Oliver squeals before he reaches out, touching both Italy's and Kuro's foreheads...his fingers lighting up pink.

"What the fuck I can't move!"

"M-Me either!"

"Keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times!" Oliver giggles. "I rhymed!"

"Damn it Oliver...just damn it." Kuro shakes his head. "Just no."

Before Italy can say anything else...his vision explodes into brightness...his body seems to fade away as his mind races to a unknown detestation.

* * *

"_Oh Allan please come out! I made you a special cupcake!" a younger Oliver smiles sweetly at a door in front of him. He's holding a decorated plate which has a cupcake with pink icing on it. Those green eyes shine and his smile is tender. He knocks on the door cheerfully. "Allan~ let me in!"_

"_Go the fuck away!" A young voice yells at him through the door. "I told I don't know how many fucking times that I don't like sweets!"_

"_You will not speak that way Allan! You owe me two dollars in the swear jar." Oliver gives the door a stern look before he smiles sweetly again. "Oh I can't stay mad at you for long! Open the door! I made this cupcake full of my love for you!"_

"_I just told you I don't like sweets! And I don't want your love! Go away you fucking pedophile! Kidnapping kids!" the voice growls._

"_That's another dollar Allan." Oliver blinks...before he chuckles. "Oh you silly boy! I didn't kidnap you! You had no home or mother! I couldn't simply leave you alone! Someone needs to show you love and take care of you!"_

"_You're a grown man who wears dresses and keeps a kid against his will! You're a creep!" The little boy shouts back._

_Oliver blinks before he looks down at the white dress he's wearing...he smiles and giggles. "I wear this for you! I'm acting as your mother now! It's important for a child to have a mother and a father! I'm both! Now open the door sweetie!~" Oliver's eyes change to blue and he starts banging on the door. "Listen to your mother son! She said open the door you open the door!" His voice gets lower._

"_Go away! You have fucking problems! No wonder your a full grown man with no wife! You're fucking nuts!"_

"_That's it young man! I'm breaking down the door! You will not talk to your mother like that!" Oliver growls before he kicks down the door, breaking his way into the room. A young boy is against the wall farthermost away from Oliver, his red eyes wide. Oliver's crazed eyes fall on the boy...he blinks before his eyes turn back green. He smiles sweetly, closing his eyes in his smile. "See? That wasn't so hard!" Oliver walks up to the small boy, holding out the cupcake. "Happy birthday Allan! You're getting to be such a big boy! And so handsome! You get your looks from your father!" Oliver's eyes turn blue and he chuckles deeply. "Oh honey you're making me blush." Oliver blushes._

_Allan just looks at him with a look of disbelief...before he looks down at the cupcake...those red eyes aflame. "I said I don't like fucking sweets!" Allan smacks the cupcake down before he starts stomping on it. "I don't like sweets! I don't like you! I don't like it here! You're insane! How do you know if I don't have a mother? Or father? You don't know anything about me! I hate you!" Allan keeps stomping on the cupcake, his eyes on fire._

"_I do know Allan." The small boy stops stomping on the cupcake to see Oliver kneeling in front of him...his eyes are green and deep...he's no longer wearing a dress but his pink dress shirt and pants. "You're alone. If you had a mother or a father...they would have come to get you by now. I've sent out fliers...it's okay. Sweetie I understand. I'm here to take care of you and be the parents you never had. I've done my research on you America. I know you say you hate it here but you're so young. If you go out in the real world, you will be snatched up and I'll never see you again. For your birthday...i've made you this." Oliver smiles as he holds out a heart shaped necklace...a picture of the boy in it. "I'm giving you my heart. I know I've tried to cook you and kill you...so wear this. This will protect you from me." He puts it in the small boy's hands. "this shows you how much I love you! Allan..." Oliver kisses him on the floor head. "Happy birthday-" Oliver pulls away to smile at the small boy...only for Allan to grab a shard of glass from the plate that had the cupcake and stab him in the forehead with it. Oliver falls back...blinking as blood falls down his forehead between his eyes and down his nose. Allan glares darkly at him, throwing the pendent on the floor._

"_Get out of here you creepy old man! So you caught me! I don't have a mother or father! I don't need them! I don't need you! I can take care of myself!" Allan picks up the pieces of glass and throws them at Oliver..some stick through his suit while others miss._

"_I'm glad you liked your gift!" Oliver smiles and gets up, the blood running down his face but he smiles. "I'm going to get started on your birthday dinner! And don't worry i'm making your favorite for dessert! Cupcakes!" Oliver cheers before he turns and walks out of the room. "Since it's your birthday i'll let your go for your foul language but be good Allan!"_

"_I don't like sweets! How many times do I..." Allan growls...he looks down at the pendent that he thrown in the shape of a heart. He glares down at the floor...but those red eyes flash with something._

_Oliver suddenly pokes his head back into the room, his eyes blue. "Did you throw pieces of glass at your mother?"_

"_Go away!" Allan picks up a vase next to him and throws it at Oliver, hitting him right in the face...Oliver stares at him for a moment before grinning._

"_That's my boy! You'll make the basket ball team for sure!" Oliver leaves..._

"_You're crazy old man..." Allan face palms._

* * *

Italy's eye sight comes back...andhe's able to move his body. Italy tenses when he sees Oliver staring at him and Kuro with his eyes sparkling.

"Oh my weren't' those good times? Allan loved me so much...he was such a cute sweet kid.." Oliver sighs happily.

Kuro and Italy look at him in disbelief for a moment...before Kuro breaks the quiet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"So you see I gave the pendent to Allan to protect him from my magical powers and when I get a little angry I would stay away from him because he has something that drains my magic!" Oliver giggles, putting an arm around Kuro and Italy, Kuro knocks Oliver off of him but Italy's too scared to move. "Now I understand why all the magic was gone from your world! My pendent was sucking it up...your world must not have that much magic. So sad." Oliver looks at Italy sadly. "...the magic is back because someone broke the pendent.." Oliver sniffles.

"What a sad, sad story but since the magic is back and all shouldn't you be getting to work on trying to get the kid back?" Kuro grunts.

"...are you going to be okay?" Italy gets the courage to ask. Oliver whips his head over at him...smiling.

"Yes! I'll be fine sweetie! Ohh you're so cute! I'll be better once I eat your nose."

"W-What?" Italy trembles before wiggling out of Oliver's hold.

"Hey...is anyone else feeling funny?" Oliver giggles...blood still coming out of his head...before he falls down. His eyes closed.

"Oh he finally passed out." Kuro says indifferently. "A little late for my taste but whatever."

"I-Is he going to be okay?" Italy rubs his arms.

"Who him? Yeah he'll be fine." Kuro touches Oliver with his foot a bit. "I mean, i'm pretty sure. Yeah he's find." Kuro grunts.

"Shouldn't we clean up his wound?" Italy fiddles with his fingers.

"Nah...nah he's fine." Kuro crosses his arms. "I'm still pissed at him anyway. That gay pink ray hurt!"

"S-Sir Luciano." Italy blinks at the shaky voice behind him. He turns around to see a shaky man who's looking at Oliver. "I-I see you're angry but...a-ah good news! Lutz is back and he's brought Prussia! Do wish for us to deal with them? or-"

"Prussia and Lutz are here?! Send them up! I'm soo excited to see Prussia!" Italy cheers, closing his eyes in his smile.

Italy doesn't understand when he opens his eyes...the man has a wet spot in front of his pants. "R-Right away Luciano sir! W-We'll send them up right away!" the man quickly runs off.

"Holy shit you made that guy piss his self!" Kuro cracks up, patting Italy on the back.

"B-But how? I didn't do anything did I?"

"That smile! Luciano would only smile when he was about to do something bat shit...crazy..." Kuro's eyes widen suddenly...a smirk turning his lips. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Italy blinks when Kuro grabs a hold of him and starts shaking him.

"It's so obvious! Why hadn't I thought of it before?! Okay whatever happens, you talk to people with a smile!" Kuro grins largely.

"Oh okay...but I usually talk to people with a smile anyway! Smiles bring happiness!" Italy smiles.

"They sure do." Kuro smirks.

"West p-please don't! Don't do this to me!" A panicked voice fills the room as the doors to the living room open. It's a familiar voice, one Italy is use to hearing declaring how awesome he is...but right now he sounds...scared. Italy turns around only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Lutz walks in the room, his face blank, no emotion as he drags Prussia towards Italy...Prussia is in hand cuffs, the metal looks like it's cutting into his wrists leaving nasty welts. Once Prussia's shaking red eyes for on Italy, the tears that were already falling down his face fall harder. "Nooo! West don't! Don't! West please!"

Lutz doesn't respond. He pushes his brother so he falls on his face in front of Italy. Italy stares with his mouth open...the shock of this freezing him. Prussia whimpers on the ground, his small body trembling...He's so small too. It looks like he hasn't eaten in days. Prussia is so pale...paler than he should be. His eyes are blood shot and the bags under his eyes look like bruises. He looks exhausted..worn out...dirty. There's blood on his shirt and cuts on him.

"I have brought my brother as you have asked of me, my king." Lutz kneels, bowing his head towards Italy. He stands back up, his hat covering his face. "What do you wish be done with him?"

"Holy shit he really did it!" Kuro smirks at Lutz, crossing his arms before he turns that smirk on Prussia. "See what did I tell you kid? He's a fucking bastard...He'd kill his own brother for you." Kuro looks at the shocked look on his face. "It's your move what you do. You are the king. I'll fill you in of this man's crime. He tried to steal Lutz away from Luciano but he was caught. He ran from the king though he was meant to be put to death. Luciano ended up forgetting about him pretty quickly though. No one remembers this guy." Kuro chuckles. "He's not even a real nation anymore! He's worth nothing more than a human with no where to go."

"D-Don't speak down to me..." Prussia speaks weakly, quietly. "No one remembers me...but at l-least I haven't abandoned my p-people."

"Oh yeah?" Kuro hisses, those black eyes getting darker. "Your people? You mean Lutz's people. Your nothing but a sad reminder of how the past was."

Prussia bows his head, he's trembling. "I-I haven't done any crime!" The tears fall more. "Y-You stole my brother...you're hurting and using him!..."

"What will his punishment be, my king?" Lutz suddenly pulls out a gun, he cocks it before pointing it against Prussia's head. "Do you wish for me to kill him?" He says it with nothing in his voice.

"W-West please don't!...I-I'm your brother!...You're all I have l-left! I no longer have my nation...i'm forgotten but at least you remember m-me...D-Don't destroy me for trying to help you!" Prussia's eyes widen, those tears falling down faster.

"Just go ahead and shoot him Lutz." Kuro grunts.

Italy's wide brown orbs have watched this horrible display...his ears have heard every word. After staring in shock for so long, everything catches up to him. "Stop!" Italy's voice sounds through the whole room, surprising everyone, even himself.

"Stop?" Lutz looks up at Italy, to see the tears there.

"This is wrong! This is all wrong! This is Prussia! Why are you pointing a gun at him?" Italy runs till he's in front of Prussia. The once strong nation squeaks in fear, averting those red eyes, his body trembling. "He's your brother Lutz! You can't kill him just because of his word!" Italy looks up at Lutz only to see the shocked expression on his face. Those odd blue eyes stare at him deeply before looking down.

"Forgive me but it's always been in the king's interest that my brother should die. I will answer his call. I will answer your call. Tell me what we will do with him and it shall be done my king." Lutz says this like it's nothing...with his brother crying and hand cuffed. Italy can't believe that Lutz doesn't care for his brother...he couldn't be like how Kuro described him. Lutz has feelings! He's not just a machine...he can't be...He couldn't just kill Prussia without batting a eye lash.

"I-If you're going to do something w-why don't you go ahead and do it!" Prussia closes his eyes tightly. "I-I know you..you're the one who wants to see my blood l-Luciano. G-go ahead...take the only thing I have left. My life. I-I'm not afraid of you..." Prussia's voice is too soft, and he's still crying. Italy can't help think that Prussia would never be like this. His Prussia would be cussing Germany out and he would be cussing Italy out and he would be shouting about how awesome he is and how nothing he could do would destroy him. This Prussia cries and trembles...his voice isn't loud like Prussias...those eyes can't look him in the face.

"I'm not taking your life! I don't want that! What happened to you Prussia? You're covered in cuts! You look horrible! Have you eaten?" Italy looks over the prisoner in concern.

"W-What?" Prussia looks up at Italy in surprise before those red eyes get out of focused...with a groan he falls over, hitting the ground with his eyes closed.

"He passed out! Someone get these cuffs off of him!" Italy frowns at how the cuffs are digging into his wrist.

"A-Are you sure my king?" Lutz's hat is covering his face once again, his voice shaky.

"Yes! Hurry Lutz!" Lutz gets down on his knees and takes out a key...he unlocks the hand cuffs, taking them off. Italy puts his hand on Prussia's forehead..his eyes widening. He's so warm! "I think he has a fever! Why is he so dirty and hurt?"

"Don't look at me." Kuro grumbles. "I forgot about him remember! I don't know where the fucker was...where was he Lutz?"

"He met me outside of Germany for my request." Lutz speaks blankly.

"I say we fucking lock him up and keep him there." Kuro crosses his arms...he looks at the look on Italy's face and sighs. "Oh god...don't tell me you're going to be all merciful on his ass! I don't like this guy! He's fucking weird...too quiet. He disappears! Why don't we just make him disappear for good?"

Lutz doesn't respond. He just glances over at Italy who is still touching Prussia's head.

"Do you think Oliver would have medicine?" Italy looks over at Kuro with pleading eyes. "I don't want him to disappear. In my world, Prussia is one of my good friends! And this Prussia hasn't done anything wrong! He just wanted to save his brother from Luciano and I don't blame him! All he does is hurt him!...all he does is hurt all of you." Italy looks back down at Prussia...Kuro looking at him in surprise. "I didn't mean to raise my voice I just...this world is so sad. Everyday it hurts seeing things like this. I don't want anyone to be hurt like this."

"That's how this world is. Don't pity us kid." Kuro's dark eyes change as they stare at Italy, how he tends to Prussia...He glances at Lutz...before he looks back down at Italy. His lips turn to a small grin. "so what do you want to be done kid? You're the king. It's your call."

"I want to make him better." Italy says, not even having to think about it.

"What do we do when he's better? Lock him up?"

"No...we let him go." It feels weird on Italy's lips, giving orders...but he knows it's necessary of him now. "He will be free. I release him from all crime."

"...Well damn. That guy's fucking lucky you're here kid haha if Luciano was here he would have killed him in a heart beat...but you're not him right kid?" Kuro says this with a small grin before closing his eyes. "well I better get Oliver up-" Kuro opens his eyes, looking were he left Oliver...only for him not to be there anymore. "Were the fuck did he-"

"Did someone call for a sexy nurse?" Oliver suddenly appears in front of Italy, getting him to squeak out in fear. Oliver is wearing a nurses outfit with a first aid kit. He winks at Italy before he looks down at the half alive Prussia. "Oh dear! The poor thing! We'll have to give him a bath and look at those nasty wounds! You poor little cutie! Oliver is here to take care of you" Oliver soothes as pink light surrounds Prussia...He's lifted off the ground. "I'll take care of him!" Oliver giggles before skipping away, Prussia floating by his side.

"I better fucking go with him so he doesn't end up chopping him to pieces." Kuro grumbles, following Oliver.

Italy watches them go...taking a deep breath. Prussia is going to be okay...Oliver is good with taking care of people...he just gets crazy sometimes so as long as Kuro is watching him it should be fine.

"You..." Italy blinks when he hears that deep voice behind him...but it's shaky. He looks behind him to see Lutz on his knees, gripping the tip of his hat, it's pulled down so he can't see his face...he's shaking. "You are setting my brother free?...even though he has sinned against your kingdom?"

"Wanting to save you is no sin Lutz. He was just being your older brother...he doesn't deserve to die for that. He deserves to be rewarded! He did a brave thing for you!...why would you turn him in Lutz?"" Italy frowns deeply, touching his shoulder.

"Because you asked to see him. I can not deny you anything. I would give you my brother. I would kill him if you told me to...I would answer your call but..." Lutz's shoulders shake slightly. " you are caring for my brother...you are setting him free!...my king, forgive me..." Italy's eyes widen a bit when he sees the drops of water falling from Lutz's face, that hat hiding his eyes. "I'm showing weakness once more but you are too kind. It confuses me...I was willing to destroy my brother...but you are letting him go...thank you my king. Thank you for not making me watch his death. Thank you..." Lutz gently grabs Italy's hand before leaning down and kissing it repeatedly.

"Y-You don't have to thank me Lutz...I would never do that to you or Prussia. You don't have to worry about that while I'm here...I'm different from him Lutz." Italy blushes slightly at how tenderly Lutz is kissing his hand. It's a little bit different for him is all... "It's okay to cry too Lutz...I told you that." Italy reaches out with his other hand and cups his cheek...careful not to touch the cut on his cheek he rubs it with his thumb, wiping the water there. Lutz's breath catches...but he soon melts into the touch, his lower lip quivers, causing him to bite it.

"...Lutz can I take off your hat?" Italy says softly, hating that hat from the beginning.

"...You will not like what you see my king." Lutz tenses up.

"I want to see you Lutz...Please let me take off the hat." Italy keeps speaking gently, rubbing his cheek to sooth him into it. Ludwig has a beautiful face. He knows Lutz has one too. Luciano is just horrible...calling him ugly. He wants Lutz to know he's beautiful too.

Lutz doesn't respond for a moment...before he nods, seeming to submit. Italy grabs the hat...happy he's finally going to be taking this off...it doesn't suit Germany. Italy takes the hat off and it falls to the ground. Italy blinks as he stares at...Lutz. Italy is a bit surprised to see Lutz's blond hair isn't straight back...no it's actually curly. Small curls all throughout his hair. Lutz looks to the ground, tears at the corner of his eyes, those odd eyes ashamed and frighten. Italy stares at him...he has a boyish face with those small blonde curls. It's actually really cute. Big ol Germany with small little curls.

"D-Do you wish for me to put the hat back on? I know I am ugly my king. I don' want you to get angry with me." Lutz reaches for the hat only for ital to stop him.

"You're not ugly Lutz! Luciano was wrong to ever say that to you!" Italy cups his cheeks...making this man look at him. Those frighten eyes stare back at him as Italy rubs those tear-stained cheeks. Italy smiles as brightly as he can. "You're beautiful."

Lutz just stares at him with wide eyes...he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. "You're beautiful." Italy smiles before he kisses Lutz on both of his cheeks making him tense up and his cheeks to get a bit pink in color. Italy chuckles before he lets go of him. "I like seeing your face...but I know you like your hat. It's up to you if you wear it or not."

"...I will wear it." Lutz puts the hat on..hiding his red cheeks. "Y-You kissed me..."

"Hm? Oh si! It's a Italian thing! You kiss in greetings and saying goodbye! That was your greeting. Oh did it make you feel uncomfortable?-"

"N-No." Lutz coughs in his hand, calming down. "I mean no my king. Forgive me...I'm not use to such tenderness."

"You can kiss my cheeks in greetings too! Me and Ludwig do that!" Italy smiles at Lutz.

"I-I couldn't..." for some reason Italy knows he's blushing under that hat.

"It's up to you." Italy chuckles before he hugs Lutz. "So what do you want to eat while we're waiting for Prussia to get better?"

"Any thing that you wish me to eat."

"Aw come on...tell me, what's your favorite meal?"

"...I do not know."

"...Did you like my pasta?"

"Yes, my king. It was very good."

"Then i'll make that for you! I'll make some for Kuro and Oliver too! I'm sure they are getting hungry!" Italy smiles, hugging Lutz tighter. "I'll make some for Prussia too if he wants some when he wakes up!"

"...You should not be doing all this work for us, my king. It is our job to serve you, not for you to serve us."

"But this isn't work! I love cooking! I love cooking for others too! I want to do it." Italy smiles, feeling a bit better.

"...I will never understand you my king..." Lutz's voice is soft...it gets even softer. "...May I hold you back?"

"Of course! You don't have to ask!" Italy waits patiently for Lutz to wrap his arms around him...his chest heaves up and down...he holds him so carefully.

"I will always do as you say. You have nothing to worry about my king..." Lutz holds him so tenderly. "...I love you."

Italy smiles sadly,patting his back. "I know you love Luciano...maybe soon he'll be back...though I worry about you guys. I don't want him hurting you again but-"

"No...I mean.." Lutz voice becomes clear, even. "I love you.",

"...Huh?" Italy blinks before pulling back to look at Lutz. "You mean...Luciano?"

"No...I love you, Feli." Lutz says this so seriously. Those eyes lock onto his...Italy feels this strange feeling in his heart as his eyes widen at his words. "Forgive me for being so bold..." Lutz bows his head. "but...I may not be able to understand you...your ways are different but...I understand this feeling in my chest. I love you." Lutz looks up, a frown on his face. "Will you punish me for speaking so my king?"

"B-But Lutz you can't love me...I'm going to be leaving..I don't belong to this world." Italy frowns deeply, feeling something in him do a flip with Lutz looking at him with those serious eyes.

"I still love you. I know you will be leaving. It will make you happy and my happiness is your happiness." Lutz kisses Italy's hand once again. "I adore you my king."

He's so straight forward! Ludwig would never say anything like this...Italy finds himself blushing though. He gently takes his hand out of Lutz's. "S-So...would you like me to teach you how to make pasta? We can make it together!" Italy smiles nervously.

"I would love that my king." Lutz nods and maybe, just maybe Italy saw the smallest upturning of his lips...but it's quickly hidden by the hat.

"Then lets go! Pasta!" Italy cheers, grabbing Lutz's hand before he starts dragging him towards the kitchen. Italy forgets about what Lutz said for the moment and gets lost in telling him all about pasta and his love for it...Lutz listens intently...nodding and whenever Italy isn't looking...

Lutz allows himself a small smile.

* * *

**Finally got this out!. Haha I wanted to show some of Oliver's past since I like him so much. Now you know what's up with Prussia. Will was a traitor who tried to sneak Lutz away. He failed and went on the run ever since. I see Prussia's 2p a lot like Canada in the one p world. Not completely the same but sort of. I hope you liked that ended, I did! Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! Tell me what you think! They make me type faster!**

**Till next time:)**


End file.
